Otro Día
by CeShIrE
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Elisa no hubiera llegado a casa de Terry cuando falto a la fiesta balanca?
1. Se vuelve la mirada hacie el pasado



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

Hola, mi nombre es Marlene, autora de ¿Amor?, ¿Amistad?; Una razón para vivir y Un momento que no se imaginaron, este no será un minific, ni tendrá un final triste, pero como todo en la vida tendrá momentos difíciles y amargos.

No soy una escritora, ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero compartir esta idea con ustedes. Para algunas tal vez la historia sea un poco repetitiva con respecto a otros fics, espero no causar molestia alguna por esta razón.

Algunos capítulos tendrán Flash Back, mientras que en otros aclararé que se habla del pasado únicamente.

Algunos lugares, serán descritos con la ayuda de algunas imágenes o libros.

Espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final.

NOTA: Este fic cambia el curso de la historia original de Candy Candy, lo empezaré desde el capítulo "Fiesta Blanca para dos"

**Kitten Marlene...**



**Capítulo 1: Se vuelve la mirada hacia el pasado**

El Clyde había zarpado desde España, tres días atrás. Sobre la borda, contemplando el despertar del día, se encontraba un joven de 20 años, alto y con piel blanca, cabello largo, rubio cobrizo y ligeramente rizado. Sus ojos dos bosques verdes, su rostro bastante atractivo, con facciones finas, pero gestos duros. Su hermano dormitaba después de muchas horas de mareo.

El barco iba dejando una gran estela blanca en el mar, la máquina zumbaba en las entrañas del vapor, y salían de las chimeneas nubes de chispas.

Era al amanecer; la bruma que despegada de las aguas formaba una cubierta gris a pocos metros de altura. Brillaban a veces en la costa largas filas de focos eléctricos reflejados en el mar color de acero. Las gaviotas y los petreles lanzaban un grito estridente entre la niebla, jugueteaban sobre las olas espumosas y levantaban el vuelo hasta perderse de vista.

Tras de una hora de respirar el aire libre, bajó a la cámara a ver cómo seguía Kei Kun.

Vamos, anímate – le dijo viéndolo despierto –. Ya estamos cerca de la desembocadura del Támesis.

A mí me parece que no vamos a llegar nunca – contestó él con voz quejumbrosa.

Pues ya no nos debe faltar nada.

Pregunta a ver lo que nos queda todavía, y cuando ya estemos cerca, avísame.

¿Quién lo diría? La futura cabeza de los Andly no soporta viajar en barco – ironizó el joven rubio a su hermano de la misma edad, así es, gemelos no idénticos. Kei Kun tenía el mismo color de ojos que su padre, al igual que el cabello, si Zwei heredo las facciones de Terry, Kei Kun las de su madre, dulces y finas, pero al igual que su hermano, siempre fue muy atractivo.

¿Quién lo diría? El futuro duque de Granchester no soporta volar un avión – refutó Kei Kun y ambos se miraron a los ojos para después reír de buena gana.

Zwei volvió sobre la cubierta. Se deshacía la bruma; la costa avanzaba en el fondo de una lengua de tierra, y en ésta se veía un pueblo; un pueblo negro con una gran torre, en la niebla vaporosa de la mañana. La costa continuaba después en un acantilado liso y de color de cenizas; sobre las piedras amontonadas al pie, monstruos negruzcos dormidos en las aguas, las olas se rompían en espuma, y el mar sin color se confundía con el cielo, también incoloro.

El barco cambió de rumbo costeando, bailó de derecha a izquierda, el chico rubio sonrió pensando en el mareo de su hermano, oscilaron violentamente en el interior las lámparas eléctricas, y poco después el mar se quedo sereno y el barco avanzó suavemente sin balancearse.

Se veía ahora, al pasar, orillas planas, arenales en cuyo extremo se levantaba un gran faro; se divisó la desembocadura de un río que cortaba un banco de arena.

Luego, de pronto, se vio la entrada del Támesis, un brazo de mar, del cual no se advertía más que una orilla destacada como un línea muy tenue.

_La vida esta llena de historias, algunas muy simples otras no tanto. Y la mía es complicada..._

_Lo mejor será comenzar desde el principio, es decir, con mi nombre: Zwei Granchester Andly, hijo de un famoso actor y una heredera; futuro duque de Granchester y hermano de la futura cabeza de los Andly._

_Lo único normal en mi vida, antes de los 8 años, fue que fui un hijo del amor..._

_Al igual que Kei Kun, conozco cada detalle de la historia de mis padres, Terrence Greum Granchester y Candice White Andly, cómo se conocieron, enamoraron, declararon, casaron y, por supuesto, todos los obstáculos que vencieron para que mi hermano y yo naciéramos._

Clareaba, mientras el joven revivía sus recuerdos, el barco comenzó a remontar el Támesis; el río, de color de plomo, se iba abriendo y mostrando su ancha superficie bajo un cielo opaco y gris. En las orillas lejanas, envueltas en bruma, no se distinguía aún ni árboles ni casas. A cada momento pasaban haciendo sonar sus roncas sirenas grandes barcos negros, uno tras otro.

A medida que avanzaban, las filas de barcos eran más nutridas, las orillas iban estrechándose, se comenzaban a ver casa, edificios, parques con grandes árboles; se divisaban pueblecillos grises, praderas rectangulares divididas con ligeras valla y con carteles indicando los sitos sport. Un camino sinuoso, violáceo, en medio del verde de las heredades, corría hasta perderse en lo lejano.

Pasaron por delante de algunos pueblos ribereños. La vueltas del río producían una extraña ilusión, a la de ver una fila de barcos que avanzaban echando humo por entre las casas y los árboles.

El río se estrechaba más, el día clareaba, se veían ya con precisión los dos orillas, y seguían pasando barcos continuamente.

¿Hemos llegado? – preguntó a un marino.

Dentro de un momento. Todavía faltan nueve millas.

Avisó a Kei Kun y ambos subieron sobre cubierta. Estaba un poco pálido y desencajado.

El Clyde aminoraba la marcha. En el muelle de Greenwich, viejos marinos con traje azul y clásica sotabarba, apoyados en un varando que daba al río, contemplaban el ir y venir de los barcos.

Pronto llegaremos a Londres – le escuchó decir a Kei Kun.

Sí – suspiró el joven rubio - ¿nervioso?

¿Yo? – se apuntó con el dedo índice y sonrió, Zwei odiaba que hiciera esa mueca de burla – Hermano, no soy yo quien también se compromete – hubo unos momentos de silencio entre ambos hermanos - ¿nervioso?

No, amo a Sylphin, y... – dudó, sabía que el tema que estaba a punto de tocar era incómodo para Kei, como él le decía, - no sabes cuánto me alegro que ella y yo no pasemos por lo mismo que nuestros padres.

... – Kei Kun no dijo nada, – Sí, el tío Archie esta contento de que tú seas quien despose a su hermosa hija – agregó eludiendo el tema de sus padres.

La animación y el movimiento en el Támesis comenzaba a ser extraordinarios. La niebla y el humo iban espesándose a medida que el barco de acercaba a Londres, y en la atmósfera opaca y turbia apenas si se distinguían ya los edificios de las dos orillas. Lloviznaba. Las grandes chimeneas de las fábricas vomitaban humo denso y negro; el río amarillo manchado de vetas oscuras, arrastraba, al impulso de la marea, tablas, corchos, papeles y haces de paja.

A un lado y a otro se veían grandes almacenes simétricos, montones de carbón de piedra, pilas de barricas de distintos colores. Parecía que se iba pasando por delante de varios pueblos levantados en las orillas.

Por entre casas, como dentro de tierras, se alzaba un bosque de mástiles, cruzando por cuerdas, entre las que flameaban largos y descoloridos gallardetes. Eran los docks de las Indias.

Pasaban vapores, unos ya descargados, casi fuera del agua, con los fondos musgosos y verdes, otros hundidos por el peso del cargamento.

Kei – dijo el rubio - ¿puedes explicarme, de nuevo, por qué viajamos en un barco de carga?

Es más divertido, ¿no lo crees? – dijo Kei Kun mirando un quechemarín holandés, con las velas sucias y llenas de remiendos, marchaba despacio, llevado por la brisa, con la bandera desplegada, sobre la cubierta un perro ladraba estruendosamente – Por que el futuro duque de Granchester se quedo ¡dormido! Y perdimos el barco en el que deberíamos llegar a tiempo, esta era la única opción, pero... – no pudo continuar porque su hermano sabía lo que diría y lo interrumpió.

Papá nos retara, debíamos estar en Londres hace 5 días – dijo dando un suspiro y quitándose un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara.

Siguió el Clyde avanzando despacio. Se erguían en ambas orillas chimeneas cuadradas, altas como torres, pilas de madera suficientes para construir un pueblo.

En algunos sitios donde el río se ensanchaba, unas cuantas grúas gigantes se levantaban en medio del agua sobre inmensos pies de hierro, y estas máquinas formidables envueltas en niebla parecían titanes reunidos en un conciliábulo fantástico.

Al acercarse a la ciudad las casas eran ya más altas, la niebla se hacía más densa y más turbia. Los vapores entraban y salían de los docks, el horizonte se veía surcado por palos de barco, en el río se mezclaban gabarras y botes; cruzaban el aire chorros de vapor, silbaban las calderas de máquinas y en medio de la niebla y del humo subían suavemente, izados por las grúas que giraban con la caseta del maquinista, barricas de colores diversos, sacos y fardos.

Ya se veía destacándose en el cielo gris como una h gigantesca el puente de la Torre de Londres. Se acercó el Clyde; sonó una campana; los carros y los ómnibus quedaron detenidos a ambos lados del puente y éste partió por el centro y las dos mitades comenzaron a levantarse con una solemne majestad.

Pasó el Clyde. Se veía entre la niebla la cúpula del San Pablo.

Real Colegio San Pablo – dijeron a la vez Kei Kun y Zwei – donde creció el amor – terminó Kei Kun citando las palabras de su madre.

Sí...

_Mi madre era una joven rubicunda de aspecto bello con una suave cabellera de color dorado y un cuerpo hermosísimo, rápida en sus movimientos y una plena energía fuera de lo común. Sus ojos aún son grandes y admirativos, su voz suavemente apacible. Su padre adoptivo, a los catorce años, la envió a Londres a estudiar en El Real Colegio San Pablo para convertirse en una dama. Y allí transcurrió un grato período de su vida. Vivía con muchas reglas, demasiadas para el gusto de mi madre, pero siempre conservó su buen humor. _

_Terrence Greum Granchester pertenecía a una clase más alta que mi madre, Candice. Él era un aristócrata. Su padre, mi abuelo Richard, era y sigue siendo, el duque de Granchester._

_Expulsado de innumerables colegios, hasta que por ordenes del abuelo fue a parar en El Real Colegio San Pablo, donde tenía inmunidad gracias a las aportaciones del Duque Richard. _

_Mi padre, mejor criado que mi madre, odiaba a la sociedad en que creció, todo eso era ridículo para él. Por lo mismo, le fascino la suave seguridad de mi madre, ella era mucho más dueña de sí misma de lo que era él de sí en aquel caótico mundo de hipocresías._

_A pesar de todo, fue un rebelde. O tal vez sea ésa una palabra demasiado fuerte, más que excesivamente fuerte. Simplemente se hallaba atrapado en el rechazo popular contra los convencionalismos y contra cualquier género de autoridad._

_No obstante, a los dieciséis años Terrence se casó con Candice, y vinieron los problemas y enfrentamientos con ambas familias, la huída de ambos a América y el nacimiento de sus hijos, para después pasar por el las intrigas de dos almas tan oscuras como malvadas._

El barco se iba acercando al Puente de Londres, en el que hormigueaba la multitud y se amontonaban los coches.

El barco silbó varias veces, fue aproximándose a la orilla y se detuvo en el muelle, cerca de la Aduana. Echaron un puentecillo a un pontón y desembarcaron.

Salieron a una callejuela invadida por un sinnúmero de carros y de cargadores, en donde olía a pescado de una manera terrible; siguieron hasta una calle ancha, y allí tomaron un cab. El ligero cochecillo de dos ruedas, sobre gruesos neumáticos, comenzó a marchar de prisa por el suelo mojado por la lluvia.

_Pronto llegaríamos a nuestro destino._

Terry se acostó; se encontraba, según le dijo a Candy, extenuado, y además tenía muy mal humor por la irresponsabilidad de sus dos hijos.

Presa de una impresión melancólica, Candy se metió en su sala de estar, se sentó cerca de la ventana y se puso a contemplar la calle. La niebla formaba una cortina gris delante de los cristales. El aire estaba húmedo y templado. Asomándose a la ventana se veía a un extremo y otro de la calle los grandes árboles frondosos y verdes de las plazas próximas.

Estaba pensativa, recordando sus primeras vacaciones en Escocia...

FLASH BACK

Comenzó un mal tiempo. A medida que avanzaba el día, la lluvia fue haciéndose más fuerte, produciendo un ambiente pesado y sofocante.

Pero dentro de esa villa el ambiente era tranquilo y conciliatorio. Un relámpago descargo su furia, pero ninguno de los dos ocupantes de ese cuarto se sobresalto.

La fiesta blanca empezó – rompió el silencio la rubia de pecas – Y aquí tenemos fuego... como si fuera Navidad – su acompañante miraba fijamente la chimenea, escuchando atentamente.

Eso mismo dijo "ella" – contestó sin inmutarse.

¿Ella? – cuestionó Candy, sorprendida. Terry asintió volviéndose a mirar la bata que Candy traía puesta - ¿Estas hablando de tu madre, verdad Terry? – dijo, más como afirmación que como interrogación, el chico regreso su mirada al fuego.

Recuerdo esa noche, hacía frío como ahora – el fuego crispaba mientras la imágenes de la noche que estuvo con su madre regresaban a su cabeza.

¿De qué hablaron?

Nada en especial – contestó con melancolía.

La viste después de 10 años – insistió Candy preocupada.

Nos sentamos al lado del fuego... nada más.

¡Es increíble! Después de un viaje tan largo para poder verte – exclamó, desilusionada. Terry tomó un leño apretándolo con fuerza.

Ella tampoco hablaba conmigo – guardo silencio un momento y arrogó el leño.

¿No hablaba? – Candy no salía de su asombro al pensar que madre e hijo estaban tan distanciados. Terry siguió mirando la chimenea.

Al lado del fuego, nos sentíamos como si fuera Navidad... y también sentí que nos entendíamos sin palabras – recuerdos, de esa noche, pasaban por su mente – Si hubiera pasado eso con mi padre... y su segunda mujer, me habría vuelto loco – el silencio se hizo presente entre esos dos jóvenes por unos momentos -. Ahora quisiera estar contigo Eleanor – pronunció Terry nostálgico – Esto es lo que los hijos quieren de sus padres y lo que deberían ser las madres, pero antes esto no lo sabía Candy – la rubia lo miro triste, después cerro sus ojos para evitar que salieran las lágrimas.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Candy? – preguntó Terry preocupado.

Quisiera tener una madre como la tuya – dijo tratando de controlarse.

¿Cómo la mía?

Tú lo sabes, nunca tuve una madre – se levantó mirando el fuego y sintiendo envidia de la suerte de algunos.

¿Te gustaría que nos sentáramos juntos a esperar el amanecer? – Terry odiaba ver a Candy triste. Ella no contestó, solo cerró los ojos. El chico de ojos azules la miraba admirado, deseoso de poder confesarle sus sentimientos, darle un abrazo para reconfrontarla y darle a entender que él siempre estaría a su lado. Sabía que él no le era indiferente, pero no soportaría su abierto rechazo. Al mirarla bien pudo darse cuenta de todo el sufrimiento de Candy, el corazón le gano a la razón.

Candy – la abrazó, ella lo miró sorprendida, pero no se alejó. En la mente de Terry se daba una lucha interna, sabía que al confesarle sus sentimientos estaría aprovechándose de la situación de ella, pero necesitaba hacerlo o explotaría. Candy se debatía entre lo bueno y lo malo de ese momento, era incorrecto estar con un chico a solas y más en esa posición, pero necesitaba tanto ese abrazo. ¿Quién rompería las barreras de lo bueno y lo malo, de lo incorrecto y lo correcto que la sociedad imponía para dar paso a las reglas del corazón? – Candy, yo... – la miró, era tan bella y se sentía tan frágil en ese instante – tú... – el miedo es uno de los enemigos más poderosos porque nos impide ser felices, son pocos aquellos que logran vencerlo y seguir el camino que su corazón ha elegido – Candy, tú me gustas – la chica lo empujo ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos, en ellos se reflejaba los verdaderos sentimientos de Terry, bien dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma –. Quiero... estar contigo siempre...

Terry ¿qué dices? – ella moría por decir las mismas palabras, romper esa barrera de amistad y abrir nuevamente las puertas de su corazón.

¿Tú... – dudó - ... no me quieres, Candy?

¡No es eso! – gritó ella inmediatamente - ¡No es eso! – repitió más calmada y aferrándose a los brazos del muchacho – Terry, tú también me gustas mucho – ambos se sonrojaron, eran incapaces de mirarse a los ojos, pero se asían con más fuerza al abrazo sin ninguna muestra de querer separarse. El ambiente no era tenso, pero Terry comprendió que hablar de sentimientos era incomodo para ambos.

Pequeña pecosa – la llamo de la forma más dulce con el mote que le puso en el Mauritania, ella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos – yo nunca dije la palabra mucho – ella se soltó del abrazo molesta y él reía, con una alegría que pocas veces demostraba, ella lo imitó.

FIN FLASH BACK

Candy vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos, cuando dieron dos golpes a la puerta. Una criada con traje azul, delantal blanco y lazo en la cabeza, fue a avisarle que la cena estaría lista en poco tiempo. Candy le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de la pequeña sala, subiendo a su habitación para despertar a Terry, quien seguía dormido y soñando con un pasado...

FLASH BACK

Pronto terminarían las vacaciones de verano, el inicio de su noviazgo con Candy era la mejor experiencia que haya tenido la vida de ese chico rebelde.

Dos días antes de regresar a Londres, Candy vio el avión que el duque Granchester le regaló a Terry y le pidió a Stear que lo reparara. Durante la noche Terry y Archie discutieron de nuevo, pero cuando el primero le salvó la vida al segundo Stear tuvo dos excelentes ayudantes. Patty, Annie y Candy prepararon el desayuno para los jóvenes, un desayuno lleno de risas y armonía. Al terminar, volarían el biplano.

Hacía un día espléndido; el cielo estaba por excepción azul; el bosque inundado de sol.

Terry estaba muy contento; fue un muchacho que no había experimentado el verdadero amor, al encontrarse con Candy, que sentía por él un entusiasmo y una confianza extraordinarios, se hallaba absorto. Su filosofía escéptica iba transformándose en un optimismo infantil, cándido y risueño. Así como la desgracia hace discurrir más, la felicidad quita todo deseo de análisis; por eso es doblemente deseable. Candy no había puesto obstáculo alguno para ser la novia de Terry. Terry quería formalizar esa relación en cuanto llegarán a Londres y Candy agradeció esa delicada atención en el fondo de su alma, y tan satisfecha y feliz era, que había embellecido.

Sentados a lado de lago, despidiéndose de Escocia, Terry recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Candy, ella acarició su sedosa y larga cabellera castaña, mientras Terry estiraba su mano para quitar las dos cintas que ataban el cabello de la rubia.

La noche que te vi por primera vez – comenzó Terry – llevabas el cabello suelto – Candy lo miró sorprendida – Me gustas más así – Candy sonrió avergonzada, desde hace dos días que se confesaron sus sentimientos, Terry no dejaba de decirle que le gustaba en cada oportunidad que tenían de estar solos – Por cierto, no te agradecí el desayuno, estuvo muy rico, es el primero de muchos, ¿verdad?

Si quieres morir envenenado algún día, sí – sonrió y Terry la imitó.

Candy... – Terry se moría por besarla, pero no quería asustarla – puedo... me gustaría... claro si tú aceptas... – a Candy le sorprendía y a la vez le daba gracia ver cómo Terry se volvía un poco tímido cuando quería pedirle algo – besarte.

Candy lo miró, él se veía ansioso, pero sabía que si ella decía que no, él respetaría su decisión. Pero Candy no era ninguna niña, ella tenía deseos como todos los humanos, asintió con la cabeza y Terry se levantó, ayudándola a ella después, la abrazó. Candy estaba nerviosa no sabía donde poner sus manos, se limitó a mojarse los labios y cerrar los ojos. Terry sonrió ante ese gesto e internamente agradeció la invitación, se inclino cerro los ojos y empezó a besar la mejilla de la rubia. Ella se estremeció. Con pequeños besos fue dejando un camino de sensaciones deliciosas sobre la cara de Candy, hasta que llego a su destino, los labios ligeramente rojizos y delicados de ella, los beso, con ternura y delicadez. El mundo desapareció para ellos, Candy sentía que volaba y para no caer se aferró al cuerpo de Terry, quien se sobresalto ante el gesto. Fue separándose lentamente de ella, para después mirarla y decirle, sin emitir algún sonido, Te Quiero, de la misma forma ella contesto También Te Quiero.

FIN FLASH BACK

Candy encontró a Terry aún dormido con una sonrisa en los labios, lo beso para despertarlo y él la miró y abrazó.

¿Qué tal dormiste? – preguntó burlona, sabía que él no dormía, pero era una indirecta para decirle flojo.

No estaba dormido, solo descansaba – dijo él defendiéndose.

La cena esta lista, Zwei y Kei Kun llegarán pronto.

Mañana se compromete Zwei y también será presentado como el nuevo Duque de Granchester – dijo mirando a su esposa - ¿Crees que este listo para tales responsabilidades, sino puede con la de la puntualidad? – Candy sonrió, no cabe duda que para un inglés la puntualidad es muy importante.

Recuerda que ellos no son ingleses, son norteamericanos – contestó dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho con su dedo índice.

Pero fueron engendrados en Londres – dijo burlón.

¡Terry! – la rubia le dio un ligero empujón al castaño, él se hundió entre los cojines y ella se dirigió a la puerta.

Más vale que te apresures o llegarás TARDE a la cena – enfatizo la palabra tarde para ver el mohín de derrota de su esposo.

_Un beso... pensar que ese beso y esa confesión nos traerían tantas dichas, pero también obstáculos._

Continuará...



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

NOTA: Algunos diálogos pertenecen al capítulo "Fiesta Blanca Para Dos" de la serie Candy Candy©

**02 – 06 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**



28


	2. Un hecho sin prescedentes ni consecuente

**Capítulo 2: Un hecho sin precedentes ni consecuentes**

El cab recorría los caminos con los dos jóvenes. Pasaron por Fleet Street , luego el Strand; después el trasporte tomo por una avenida, que partía desde cerca de Temple, y cruzaron por una plaza con un jardín en medio, con grandes árboles, rodeado de una verja, enfilaron una calle formada por mansiones, y en una de esas se detuvo el coche.

Zwei pagó al cochero, llamaron en la casa, salió a la puerta un criado de frac, el mayordomo Campbell, entraron y frente a ellos apareció una mujer de cara dulce y fina y ojos verdes, seguida por un caballero inglés de ojos verdizaules.

¡Zwei, Kei Kun! – dijo la rubia avanzando a los jóvenes para abrazarlos - ¡Bienvenidos! - Candy estaba contenta de tener a sus hijos al fin en casa, les lleno de besos las mejillas, Terry guardó silencio detrás de su esposa, dejando que mostrara toda su efusividad.

¡Papá! – dijo Zwei, dándole un abrazo a su padre, quien lo recibió con cariño, después se unió Kei Kun.

¡Bienvenidos, hijos! – dijo un orgulloso Terry, sabía que había cometido muchos errores al criar a sus hijos, pero ver el resultado era una satisfacción enorme, eran dos caballeros honorables, tal vez rebeldes, pero quién mejor que él y Candy para aceptar tal defecto.

Lady Granchester – dijo una joven – la cena esta servida.

Pasemos a la mesa – sugirió Candy del brazo de Kei Kun.

_Mamá, aún cuando han pasado más de 15 años, no puedo perdonarme por el mal que te hice... yo... yo... dudé de ti y creí en las intrigas de esa mujer._

_Sé que tú me has perdonado, tu naturaleza es gentil, pero yo no puedo con este remordimiento, hay veces en las que me siento el peor hijo del mundo y que no merezco tu cariño..._

_Mamá, soy un aventurero porque creí que al separarme de ti también me alejaría de este sentimiento de repulsión que siento hacia mí cuando estas a mi lado..._

¿Pasa algo, Kei Kun? – pregunto Candy al castaño al verlo meditativo.

No, mamá, estoy algo nervioso – contestó sonriendo de medio lado – mañana será nuestro cumpleaños y sé que la tía abuela también hará de esa fiesta mi presentación como la cabeza de los Andly, al igual que el abuelo Richard con Zwei.

... – Candy sonrió, no podía creer que sus hijos cumplirían 21 años, que tomarían responsabilidades tan grandes y que el mayor se comprometería.

¿Mamá? – Kei Kun tenía una determinación en su cabeza.

Dime Kei – el joven de ojos verdiazules no permitía que nadie más lo llamara así, ni siquiera Terry.

¿Podemos hablar después de la cena? – en su rostro se reflejaba la ansiedad, Candy, como buena madre, sabía qué era lo que atormentaba a su hijo menor y estaba decidida a desaparecer ese sentimiento de su corazón.

Por supuesto – sonrió.

Llegaron al comedor, Terry se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa con Candy a su lado, Zwei ocupo el asiento al otro lado de Terry y Kei Kun estaba al lado derecho de su hermano mayor.

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas de los jóvenes, la alegría y la tranquilidad eran una constante cuando los cuatro se encontraban juntos porque se sentían en un mundo perfecto, donde nadie los lastimaría jamás y si alguien tenía esa intención, todos se protegerían entre sí.

Terry veía con alegría a su familia, no se puede decir que su vida fue perfecta aún cuando se casó con la mujer que amaba porque no era así, tuvo que vencer muchos obstáculos, el primero de ellos: hablar con su padre...

FLASH BACK

La llegada a Londres preocupaba a Terry, debía hablar con su padre para formalizar su noviazgo con Candy; ella disfrutaba del paisaje comiendo y conversando con sus amigos, aún no les contaba de su relación con Terry.

Elisa veía con rabia las miradas que esos dos se enviaban, la sangre le hervía y juró hacer todo lo posible, y por qué no, hasta lo imposible para separarlos para siempre.

Cuando los alumnos del Real Colegio San Pablo arribaron al imponente internado las miradas de la mayoría fueron de nostalgia al recordar sus vacaciones y ver que los esperaban de nuevo esos muros que a Candy le parecieron más sombríos que nunca.

El día siguiente sería Domingo, los alumnos debían desempacar y prepararse para regresar a sus clases. Terry pensaba visitar a su padre, le había mandado un telegrama pidiendo una cita para verlo, el duque aceptó y mañana se jugaría todo para convencerlo.

La mañana sorprendió a Terry dormido, era temprano para su cita , decidió ir a la Segunda Colina de Pony para, tal vez, ver a Candy y que le infundiera valor. Su deseo fue escuchado, ahí estaba ella.

Esa mañana Candy se despertó temprano para dejar a Klin en su casa, el día anterior no había podido escabullirse y el pobre animalito tuvo que dormir en su habitación.

Terry se acercó despacio para sorprenderla, la tomo por la cintura y Candy dio un gritó que alejo a Terry.

¡No grites, pecas! – dijo Terry con las manos sobre los oídos.

¡Terry! – le dio un golpe en el brazo - ¡Me has espantado!

... – el castaño río - ¡Así tendrás la conciencia!

¡Cállate Terry! – a pesar de ser novios su relación siempre sería de amigos antes que nada - ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Candy al verlo decaído.

Bien... – mintió y se acercó a la rubia para besarla en la mejilla - ¡Buen día, Ai! – agregó al saludo que se estaba haciendo costumbre en él desde que iniciaron su relación.

Terry, no es necesario que lo hagas – le dijo mientras se sentaba, él la imitó.

Candy... – la miró se veía hermosa con su uniforme negro – el próximo año cumplirás 16 años y estarás en edad para casarte... Quiero ser yo quien te lleve al altar – se detuvo porque le encantaba ese color rojizo en sus mejillas y se congratulaba de poder ser el causante de esos sonrojos - y la única forma es convencer al duque para poder hablar con tu familia y convertirte en mi prometida.

Terry... – suspiró ella, pero no pudo continuar porque las campanas se escucharon a lo lejos, era hora de la misa. Se levantó rápido y corrió, deteniéndose un momento para agitar su mano en señal de despedida – te quiero – fue lo último que escuchó el .

Yo también te quiero, Candy – a veces nos basta con escuchar esas dos palabras para sentirnos fuertes de nuevo, eso fue lo que le paso a Terry, Candy era su fuerza, su alma, su vida entera.

Eran las 11:55 del día cuando Terry llego al castillo Granchester, sentirse en esa casa le producía una repulsión que no sabía explicarse, pero odiaba esas cuatro paredes que tantas tristezas le causaron.

El duque apareció finamente vestido con un traje azul marino y le pidió que pasara al estudio.

¿A qué se debe tu visita, Terrence? – comenzó el hombre mayor sin rodeos.

Papá... – Terry no sabía si agradecer su impetuosidad o lanzar uno de sus tantos insultos – quiero hablar de un tema muy importante – se decidió por la primera.

Sólo me llamas papá cuando necesitas algo, Terrence – levantó una ceja el duque en señal de ironía, Terry apretaba las manos.

Quiero... – si el duque quería ir al grano, él no alargaría más esa platica – quiero comprometerme – dijo por fin.

... – Richard Granchester no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿había oído bien? ¿comprometerse? ¿con quién? – sigue – le invitó a contestar sus preguntas sin siquiera haberlas formulado.

Quiero comprometerme con la hija de William Andly, Candice, ella cumplirá 16 años en mayo y me gustaría que se convirtiera en mi esposa. Necesito que tú aceptes para ir a hablar con su familia.

El duque Granchester se quedo perplejo por unos instantes, su hijo el rebelde Terrence le estaba diciendo que quería comprometerse con una señorita de buena familia, cómo le ayudaba eso para que Terry al fin dejara atrás sus tonterías y aceptará el ducado que él le heredaría, ¡Terry, su hijo! ¿Casado y siendo el duque de Granchester? ¿Podía pedirle más a la vida? Pero Richard Granchester no era un hombre crédulo, debía haber otro motivo ¿sería de cuidado? Claro que no, se dijo el hombre mayor, aceptaría ese compromiso y trataría de enfocar todo el amor que sentía por su hijo y que nunca fue capaza de demostrar en sus nietos.

Terrence – dijo calmudo – he decidido aceptar – no había necesidad de condiciones ni de promesas, Terry tendía obligaciones, no dejaría a su familia desprotegida ¿o sí?

¿En serio? – el castaño tampoco era crédulo, su padre había aceptado demasiado rápido y sin insistencia, ¿había algo más en ese consentimiento? Ahora eso no importaba, Candy sería su prometida y en su fiesta de cumpleaños anunciarían el compromiso y un par de meses después se casarían.

Siendo muy joven aún, Terry no considero que su padre al darle esa autorización también le estaba poniendo un gran peso sobre los hombros del cual no podría liberarse tan fácilmente...

FIN FLASH BACK

En la mirada de Terry se dibujo una sombra de decepción, su padre se aprovecho de la situación, pero el duque nunca contó con la astucia y la determinación de Candy.

¡PAPÁ!- le llamo por enésima vez Kei Kun, Terry despertó de su trance.

¿Sucede algo, Kei Kun? – ambos castaños se miraron y sonrieron, el parecido era increíble.

Te decía que mañana también les presentaré a mi prometida – cuando termino su frase Candy lo miro llena de alegría, Terry orgulloso y Zwei casi se ahoga con el sorbo de vino que acaba de darle a su vaso.

¿¡Qué has dicho, Kei!? ¿Cuál prometida? Estuve contigo los 6 meses que nos dieron para hacer lo que quisiéramos y nunca te vi con ninguna chica – el ojiverde no creía lo que escuchaba.

Zwei, tú no viste a Sylphin durante 6 meses, y pues... yo hice lo mismo – dijo como si estuviera dando la hora – Pero te contaré más tarde.

¿¡Cómo que más tarde!? ¡Exijo saberlo todo ahora! – Zwei estaba verdaderamente molesto con Kei Kun, entre ellos siempre hubo complicidad, así que el rubio se sentía traicionado por no conocer esa parte de la vida de su hermano, Candy y Terry sonreían viendo los berrinches de su hijo mayor.

Complicidad y confianza palabras que los ayudaron contra la trampa de Elisa.

FLASH BACK

Las clases habían comenzado nuevamente, Candy no había visto a Terry desde el domingo, lo extrañaba. Estaba recargada sobre una columna pensando en él, decidió ir a su habitación para terminar la carta que le estaba escribiendo al tío abuelo, iba pensativa, al girar en una esquina se estrello con un señor.

Lo siento mucho, señorita ¿se encuentra bien?– dijo el hombre ayudándola a levantarse.

Sí gracias – contestó la rubia haciendo un gesto divertido que provoco la sonrisa del caballero. Candy lo miró fijamente y se dijo a sí misma que tal vez ese hombre podía ser el abuelo William. En ese momento apareció Elisa.

Señor discúlpeme, por favor – comenzó Elisa demostrando su buena educación, ambos la miraron - ¿Es usted el padre de Terry... quiero decir de Terrence.

Así es – contestó afirmando también con la cabeza, Candy lo miró pasmada.

Permítame presentarme, soy Elisa Legan, una de las mejores amigas de su hijo – se jacto ruborizándose.

¡Qué bien, cuánto me alegró! – le creyó el caballero – he venido al colegio para hablar con la rectora.

Yo lo llevaré, venga conmigo, por favor – sonrió Elisa, mientras el padre de Terry la seguía.

Gracias – se volvió a Candy – adiós.

Candy vio como se alejaban, y se preguntó a qué habrá ido el padre de Terry al colegio.

En la oficina de la Hermana Grey, la religiosa se alegraba de ver al duque Granchester. Este le dio un sobre con su aportación al colegio.

Una vez terminado las formalidades Richard Granchester le informó sobre su decisión y pidió conocer a Candice Andry.

La hermana Margaret llamó a Candy, en el camino la rubia se preguntaba si el deseo del duque por conocerla tenía relación con lo que le dijo Terry. Ya en la oficina de la rectora, Richard se sorprendió al ver a la joven rubia y de pecas, la misma con la que había chocado, se sintió feliz pues la joven se veía educada, sus gestos no eran delicados, pero Terry la había escogido a ella, seguramente por el ángel que tenía la chica.

¡Buenas tardes! – saludo Candy a la hermana Grey - ¿Deseaba verme hermana? – Candy sabía que era el duque quien la solicito, pero no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación con el padre de Terry.

Candice, – le dijo la hermana – quiero presentarte al Duque de Granchester, padre de Terrence – el caballero hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

Es un placer conocerlo Sir Granchester – dijo la rubia.

El placer es mío señorita Andly, ¿sabe a qué he venido? – Richard era un hombre sin rodeos.

Lo sé – dijo simplemente Candy, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Terry, pero la visita del duque le aclararía sus dudas.

¿Cuál cree que ha sido mi decisión, señorita Andly? – preguntó observando bien la reacción de Candy.

... – Candy no contestó.

He aceptado – finalizó tranquilamente y Candy lo miró con una enorme sonrisa – Vine al colegio para conocerla y para comunicarle mi decisión a la hermana Grey – se volvió hacia la religiosa enviándole una mirada que ella comprendió.

Hermana Margaret, por favor llame a Terrence.

Señorita Andly, hablaré con sus padres – Candy sintió como si miles de cuchillos atravesaran su cabeza ¿Terry no se lo había dicho?

Sir Granchester – comenzó la chica titubeante – yo no tengo padres - miro al duque, que ni siquiera se inmuto – fui abandonada en un lugar llamado el Hogar de Pony. A los 10 años fui adoptada por la familia Legan...

¿Legan? ¿La señorita que me acompañó es su pariente?

Sí... por muchas razones fui adoptada nuevamente por el señor William Andly.

Entonces, usted jovencita es la heredera mayoritaria de la familia Andly, ¿cierto? – Candy lo miro molesta, pero no pudo contestarle porque en ese momento llego Terry.

Terrence, he hablado con tu futura prometida y me ha parecido una excelente elección – Candy seguía callada y molesta por los comentarios del duque, parecía que solo la veía como un objeto – Sin embargo, deberán escuchar las nuevas reglas de la hermana Grey.

Joven Granchester, señorita Candice – comenzó la hermana Margaret – En este momento aún no es oficial su relación, pero por petición del duque Granchester ustedes podrán salir juntos – Candy y Terry se miraron sonrientes – siempre y cuando alguien los acompañe; no pueden estar solos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La serie de reglas continúo. Esa misma tarde el duque pediría un audiencia con la señora Elroy Andly para hablar sobre el futuro de los jóvenes.

Terry y Candy estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, Terry pensaba si había algo oculto en la decisión de su padre.

Donde Candy se escuchaban los toquidos de alguien, era Patty.

Toma Candy – le dijo entrando a la habitación y mostrándole una carta – una carta de amor.

Tiene que ser del abuelo William – se alegró la rubia, parándose a tomarla de manos de sus amiga.

Aquí tienes – se la entregó.

Gracias – la miro – ¡Me escribe Albert desde África!

Hasta luego – se despidió Patty para que su amiga leyera tranquilamente la carta que al parecer sorprendió a la pecosa.

La carta de Albert era para comunicarle que mientras estuvo en Escocia, él decidió viajar a África para vivir con los animales que son libres, también le comunico que trabajaba en una pequeña clínica y sus planes de vivir durante mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Candy suspiró, debía mostrarle la carta a Terry, ya que también lo nombraba, fue a la Segunda Colina de Pony donde seguro estaría.

Terry estaba tocando su armónica cuando escuchó pasos, detuvo la música y se volvió.

Hola – saludo sonriendo a la rubia.

No te alegres tanto, estoy molesta contigo – le dijo Candy seria.

¿Molestas? – Terry levanto una ceja.

¿Y cómo quieres que este? La última vez que te vi fue el domingo, hoy es viernes y cuando salimos de la oficina de la hermana Grey, tú me ignoraste – Candy se tranquilizo y decidió dejar en claro que no había ido a buscarlo con la finalidad de verlo – Te aclaro que no he venido a buscarte a ti, Terry.

¿No? – la sonrisa de los labios de Terry desapareció, miro extrañado a Candy, ella le tendió la carta.

Mira – él la tomo.

Es de Albert – dijo leyendo el remitente y sacándola del sobre.

Es sólo una línea, pero te menciona, por eso quise mostrártela.

Terry leyó la carta, él y Candy pasaron esa tarde juntos, a pesar de las reglas. A lo lejos alguien los miraba llena de odio.

Por la tarde Terry decidió cabalgar, ya en el camino una persona se puso frente al caballo, pero la agilidad de Terry evito que la chica se lastimara. Era Elisa Legan. Quien pidió que hablaran, Terry se negó, pero ella decidió ignorarlo.

¿Crees conocerla bien? – inició, Terry la miro.

¿A quién?

A Candy – aclaro la pelirroja.

Sí – contestó sin dudarlo el joven.

Quieres saber – continuó con arrogancia.

Y tú quieres hablar – refutó Terry.

¿Sabes? Servía de mucama en mi casa. Sabe ganarse la simpatía de otros.

¿Y con eso?

Como la del abuelo William y consiguió que los Andly la adoptaran.

¿Y luego?

¡Es verdad, es una ladrona! – hasta ese momento Terry había estado jugando, pero al escuchar esas palabras se le endureció la mirada – robo mis alhajas y además un collar de mamá. Nunca se sabe qué estará haciendo. Si no consigue lo que quiere usa la violencia, ya una vez lastimo a Neil... Si sigues siendo su amigo mancharas el nombre de los Granchester – finalizó convencida de que su plan daría resultado.

Gracias por el consejo – le siguió el juego Terry - ¡Ah! ¿Serías tan amable de hablarme sobre a mí también? – la sonrisa de Elisa desapareció – Terry fuma aunque es menor, bebe mucho, pelea a menudo, rompe las reglas un millón de veces y es un delincuente que sigue en el colegio gracias a las aportaciones de su padre.

Terry – Elisa lo miro boquiabierta.

Si sigue siendo su amiga manchará el nombre de los Andly, díselo por favor.

Espera Terry – pidió Elisa.

Debieras verte la cara en un espejo, Elisa. Es la típica cara de los que hablan mal de los demás.

Terry se fue dejando a una Elisa encolerizada y jurando venganza.

Por la noche, Candy leía acerca de África, Elisa miraba por la ventana. Patty entro al cuarto y llamo a Candy para mostrarle el correo secreto que compartía con Stear.

Elisa también lo descubrió y se le ocurrió una buena venganza.

La mañana siguiente Patty encontró una carta que no era de Stear y que iba dirigida a Candy, se la entrego y la rubia la leyó:

Candy:

Debo hablarte urgentemente, te espero esta noche a las 8 en el establo.

Terry.

Pd: Rompe esta carta luego de leerla.

Candy supuso que Stear le había contado a Terry sobre el buzón secreto, y se preguntó de qué querría hablarle.

Al terminar las clases decidió visitar Klin y leer más sobre África.

¿Ai – escuchó decir y se volvió para mirar a Terry – qué haces aquí?

Hola, Terry – le dijo mientras él le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla y se sentaba a su lado.

Terry...

Candy... – dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron – las damas primero.

¿Para qué quieres verme en el establo esta noche? – interrogo Candy y Terry la miro.

Yo creí que eras tú la que querías hablarme – se levantó serio.

¿Cómo dices? – Candy también se levantó

Deslizaron una nota por la puerta de mi cuarto.

Yo recibí una carta que decía que querías hablarme urgentemente

¿Tienes esa carta contigo? – Terry estaba nervioso

La rompí porque decía que tenía que romperla.

Fue la misma persona – dijo finalmente, era una trampa, pero ¿de quién?

¿Qué haremos, Terry? – Candy estaba alarmada.

Primero, deberás escribirme una carta de amor para que así yo pueda reconocer tu letra – le dijo Terry para tranquilizarla.

¡Terry!

La persona que hizo esto debe estar vigilándonos, hay que descubrir quién es ayudándonos con su misma trampa.

Esa tarde planearon lo que harían para descubrir al perverso que quería jugarles sucio.

Pasaban de las 8 de la noche, Elisa seguía a Candy que iba con dirección al establo, cuando se aseguro de que había entrado se alejo corriendo para informales a las monjas. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Candy también salió inmediatamente de ahí saltando por los árboles llego a su habitación. Una vez en su habitación Candy se coloco la pijama que había preparado antes de salir y se metió a la cama. Minutos después tocaron a su puerta.

Candy, abre. Soy yo Patty – la rubia se levanto para abrir la puerta y dejo que su amiga entrara inmediatamente.

¿Qué ocurre Patty?

Fue Elisa – le dijo la chica de anteojos.

¿A qué te refieres? – Candy sabía la respuesta, pero quería aclarar sus dudas.

Elisa le contó a las demás chicas que hoy en la noche te encontrarías con Terry en el establo, las monjas van en camino. ¡Me alegra que no hayas ido! Me voy, pronto vendrá alguien a comprobar que estas dormida.

Gracias, Patty

Terry permaneció en el establo, en compañía de Klin y Teodora.

Cuando escuchó pasos, decidió llevar a cabo la otra parte de sus plan.

¿Terrence – dijo la madre superiora al verlo – qué haces aquí?

¡Hermana Grey! – contestó con sorpresa fingida – Hago lo mismo que he hecho varias noches: salir a cabalgar.

¿Hay alguien contigo?

No le pregunté hermana Grey – interrumpió Elisa – seguramente Candy debe estar oculta en el establo.

Hermana Grey – llamo la hermana Margaret quien había ido a la habitación de Candy para asegurarse que ella estuviera ahí – la señorita Andly estuvo todo el tiempo en su habitación. A las 8 de la noche revise y estaba ahí preparando su ropa para dormir, y me ha acompañado todo el camino desde su habitación hasta aquí.

¿Qué ocurre aquí señorita Legan? - preguntó una muy molesta Hermana Grey.

... – Elisa no sabía qué contestar ¿cómo era posible que no cayeran en la trampa? Podía alegar que vio a Candy dirigirse al establo, pero no tenía pruebas.

Hermana Margaret, acompañe a Candice de nuevo a su habitación, Terrence sigue tu camino y Hermana Marie, acompañe a la señorita Legan al cuarto de meditación, estará castigada toda la noche y no se le permitirá salir el quinto domingo siguiente. Elisa miro con odio a Terry y a Candy que se alejaban por distintos caminos.

La mañana siguiente, Terry solicito a la hermana Grey un permiso para poder estar con Candy, ella se lo concedió pidiéndole a la hermana Margaret que estuviera con ellos todo el tiempo. Terry camino por el bosque, aún faltaba la última parte del plan. Muy temprano le dijo a Stear que vería a Candy en un lugar especifico, sabía que Neil estaba detrás de ellos y que tomaría venganza por el castigo de su hermana.

Candy estaba sobre el quiosco sentada esperando a Terry, en eso la presencia de alguien llamo su atención.

Por tu culpa han castigado a Elisa, la tía Elroy estará muy molesta, pero encontraremos la forma de culparte y hacer que Elisa sea la victima – le dijo un malicioso Niel. Candy puedo visualizar a Terry con la hermana Margaret, debía obtener la confesión de Neil.

Ustedes fueron los que mandaron esas notas, ¿verdad? – reclamó Candy.

Por su puesto que sí – respondió Neil, la hermana Margaret fue detenida por Terry para que escuchara a Neil – queríamos que te expulsaran, no sé cómo se las arregló Elisa para hacerte llegar la carta – Candy agradeció que no le comentará nada sobre el buzón secreto de Patty y Stear, de lo contrario, ellos estarían en problemas – y yo hice lo propio con la de Terry.

¡Neil Legan! – exclamo la religiosa - ¡Te espero en la oficina de la superiora! – Neil se volvió y su cara fue de horror al ver a la hermana Margaret y a Terry, había caído en una trampa y tendría que pagar las consecuencias – Terrence, Candice lo siento pero hoy no podrán estar juntos, necesito que me acompañen también a la oficina.

Hermana, necesito ir por los pedazos de la nota que me escribieron ellos – dijo Terry, a diferencia de Candy él rompió su nota solo en cuatro y seguramente aún estaban en su cesto de basura.

En la oficina la hermana Margaret, antes de la llegada de Terry, le había comunicado lo sucedido a la hermana Grey, quien estaba furiosa.

Terry entró con la prueba que condenaría a los hermanos Legan.

¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? – la superiora se encontraba realmente agitada y furiosa - ¡Pretendían desprestigiar a un miembro de su propia familia! – Ni Elisa y mucho menos Neil pudieron articular palabra alguna en su defensa, la evidencia era suficiente para culparlos – Elisa regresará al cuarto de meditación y Neil le hará compañía hasta que sus padres vengan por ellos, ¡están expulsados!

Elisa y Neil fueron acompañados por dos religiosas a sus respectivos cuartos, por la tarde la señora Elroy Andly recogió a sus sobrinos, ambos con la cara roja de vergüenza al notar que todos salían de sus habitaciones para verlos marchar. Por la mente de Elisa sólo había tres palabras rondando su cabeza: Odio y Venganza.

FIN FLASH BACK

La cena terminó y Kei Kun huyo prácticamente del exhaustivo interrogatorio de su hermano, miro a su madre, tal vez esa noche no podrían hablar. Sería entonces, otro día.

Continuará...



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

NOTA: Algunos diálogos pertenecen al capítulo "La Trampa De Elisa" de la serie Candy Candy©

**09 – 06 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**




	3. La cadena del amor y del destino

NOTA: Este capítulo contiene una escena no apta para menores de edad o personas sin criterio formado, por favor, si no te gustan este tipo de escenas abstente de leerlo.

**Capítulo 3: La cadena del amor y del destino**

Una niebla azul, de esas nieblas suaves, poéticas, en las que brillan más claras las lucen daban a todo una apariencia vaga y misteriosa, envolvían a la ciudad. Era un espectáculo extraordinario ver el muelle del Támesis con su fila de focos eléctricos formando una curva luminosa reflejada en el río. Las ventanas del Hotel Cecil y del Hotel Metropole vertían torrentes de luz por sus balcones y sus miradores. En los muelles la gente esperaba la llegada de los tranvías eléctricos; algunos vagabundos dormían en los bancos. Lejos clareaba como una luna azulada la esfera del reloj del Parlamento, y en cima, en la torre, resplandecía un faro blanco.

_El Parlamento, el abuelo Richard me instruyó muy bien, dentro de poco tomaré mi lugar en ese lugar. _

_No me gusta confesarlo abiertamente, pero me emociona ese mundo. A diferencia de mi padre, la sangre Granchester me llama a cumplir con mi deber y lo acepto gustoso._

El joven rubio había salido a dar un paseo, como tantas otras veces, no le aviso a nadie. Estaba molesto con su hermano y necesitaba tranquilidad, aquella que sólo brinda un paseo, disfrutando la magia de la noche. Zwei miraba el río, fuera de la zona alumbrada por los faroles, aparecía como una masa azul indeterminada; un vaporcito con dos luces blancas y una roja corría por la superficie del agua, y en el humo espirado por su chimenea quedaban brillando constelaciones de chispas.

Algunos letreros de luces resplandecían en los tejados de la orilla derecha.

En medio del río, grupos de gabarras negras permanecían inmóviles. Los recuerdos del ojiverde empezaron a florecer.

FLASH BACK

La expulsión de Elisa y Neil del Real Colegio San Pablo, había causado conmoción en el internado, aquellas personas que odiaron a Candy, dejándose llevar por las palabras de los Legan, se habían dado cuenta de que todo lo que creyeron era falso en su totalidad. Algunos seguían siendo recelosos por los orígenes de la chica rubia, pero Candy estaba tranquila, la mayor parte del tiempo.

El quinto domingo siguiente, la tía abuela pidió hablar con Candy, ella estaba consiente de que los Legan la culparían y estaba temerosa. La noche anterior no pudo dormir, cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño era demasiado tarde porque la campana del colegio interrumpió su descanso. Después de la misa, Candy se dirigió a la Segunda Colina de Pony con la esperanza de ver a Terry. La suerte estaba de su lado, porque ahí estaba, sentado sobre una rama, tocando su armónica.

¡Hola Terry! – cuando el chico terminó la melodía, ella saludo mirando hacia arriba y esperando que bajara.

¡Buen día, Ai! – contestó dándole el respectivo beso en la mejilla, Candy, como todas las veces anteriores, se sonrojo - ¿Te pasa algo? – cuestionó al verla preocupada.

La tía abuela quiere verme – dijo dando un suspiro y sentándose en el pasto, el chico la siguió – me culpará por la expulsión de Elisa y Neil...

Pero la hermana Grey le contó todo lo que paso con detalle.

Lo sé, Terry, pero tú no conoces a la tía abuela, ella creerá lo que sus sobrinos consentidos le digan... Me retará como otras veces... – permanecieron callados por unos momentos - ¿Sabes? Hay veces en las que creo que lo mejor hubiera sido permanecer en el Hogar de Pony – él la miro con un signo de interrogación en su atractivo rostro que la rubia comprendió inmediatamente – Cuando era pequeña deseaba una mamá y un papá, aún lo hago, pero es diferente; fui adoptada por los Andly, pero nunca he visto a mi padre adoptivo. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir tal capricho porque estoy consiente de que me adopto sólo por petición de Stear, Archie y Anthony – ese nombre, era la imaginación de Terry o Candy ya no lo pronunciaba como antes, el castaño no dijo nada, pero internamente se alegro – El tío William ha sido muy generoso conmigo, me dio una familia, pero no me dio lo que deseaba... no creas que me estoy quejando es sólo que al menos una vez me gustaría llamarlo padre y darle un abrazo ¿me entiendes? – preguntó volviéndose para mirar a Terry – quiero cariño – finalizó.

El castaño permaneció inmóvil, Candy nunca revelaba lo qué sentía. Ella se sentía sola, ese el único mensaje de sus palabras. Él se levantó y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Candy... – dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído – a partir de este momento... nunca más estaremos solos... – Terry sentía a veces lo mismo, a pesar de tener a sus dos padres pocas veces conoció esa clase de amor – Yo siempre estaré contigo... pase lo que pase... jamás nos separaremos – las lágrimas de la chica no pudieron ser contenidas por más tiempo, el peso de su alma estaba disminuyendo al escuchar a Terry. El cuerpo de ambos se estremecía, ella por el llanto incontenible y él por verla en ese estado que le llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser. En algún momento Terry la abrazo con más ímpetu, no dijo nada más, se limito a consolarla con su abrazo. Ella se aferraba al cuerpo del castaño necesitaba esa protección, ese amor...

Después de unos minutos Candy se tranquilizo desnudar su alma con la persona más importante para ella había sido liberador. Terry tenía ese efecto en ella, sólo él...

Poco a poco fueron separándose, Candy noto en Terry una mirada que únicamente le había visto una vez. Esmeralda y Zafiro fundidos en un instante de eternidad. Palabras expresadas sin ser pronunciadas, caricias recibidas sin ser dadas. La magia del amor, envolvía a esos dos seres que se encontraron el la inmensidad del océano.

_**Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas**_

_**amo lo que muestras o insinúas**_

_**amo lo que eres o imagino**_

_**te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío.**_

Terry sintió un estremecimiento cuando Candy acarició su rostro, deteniéndose en los labios, él deposito un suave beso en sus dedos, para después tomar la mano femenina entre la suya, acortando la distancia, saboreando los labios femeninos, delineándolos con la lengua, suavemente. Conforme avanzo la caricia Candy coloco sus manos en la nuca de él, este correspondió al abrazo colocando las suyas alrededor de la cintura femenina. Un solo corazón formado por dos chicos inexpertos, pero que estaban entregando en ese gesto toda el alma y el corazón.

_Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes_

_**amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas**_

_**yo amo tus dudas y certezas**_

_**te amo en lo simple y lo compleja.**_

Terry se separo poco a poco de Candy, notando que ella había mantenido la respiración, sonrió de medio lado, cuando abrió los ojos Candy puedo leer en las profundidades azules un nuevo sentimiento, Terry descubrió lo mismo en la verde mirada, de sus labios se escucho una palabra que expreso algo que nunca se imagino sería capaz de sentir.

Te amo, Candy – ella poso su vista en los ojos de él, su mirada se ilumino aún más ¡Qué dicha se siente cuando la persona que amas te corresponde de la mismamanera!

También yo te amo, Terry – un beso más sello esa promesa de amor.

_**Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas**_

_**amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos**_

_**amo tus olores, tus fragancias**_

_**te amo en el beso y la distancia.**_

Candy fue escoltada por Terry al edificio de damas, para tomar su abrigo y salir a su encuentro con la tía abuela, la conversación con Terry le había ayudado a retomar su valor, pero lo que no fue capaz de confesarle a su novio era que le preocupaba que por incidente de los hermanos Legan, la tía abuela no accediera a dejarla comprometerse con Terry.

Elroy Andly era una mujer fría, interesada siempre en conservar el buen nombre de su familia. Ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para aumentar el linaje de su familia. Por esta razón, nunca entendió la decisión de William Andly al adoptar a una campesina, Candy era un terrible dolor de cabeza, desde la muerte de su sobrino favorito, la indeferencia que sentía por esa chiquilla se había convertido en odio. Aunado a lo que sus sobrinos, Elisa y Neil, le contaban sobre ella. Sin embargo, siendo una mujer inteligente y que veía a las personas como piezas de ajedrez que podía mover a su antojo, decidió aceptar la propuesta del Duque de Granchester para que Candy se casará con Terry. No sólo se desharía de la rubia, también su familia sería envidiada por tener lazos con la nobleza inglesa.

Días después de haber tomado la decisión se la comunico a los jóvenes Legan, Elisa pego el grito en el cielo y Neil se quedo perplejo, y a pesar de las miles de razones que le dieron ellos, Elroy Andly sería intransigente. Era lo menos que podía hacer esa niña para pagarle a los Andly su amabilidad. Si bien, Candy no llevaba en sus venas la sangre de ellos, el apellido Andly tendría una categoría aún más elevada.

No quería ver a Candy, pero el Duque había pedido que el quinto domingo los cuatro comieran juntos para hacerles saber a los jóvenes sus planes. Por el caballero inglés sabía que Terry planeaba la boda para el siguiente otoño, algo que, por supuesto, ellos no les concederían. Se comprometerían el mes siguiente y se casarían en enero próximo.

Se sentía fastidiada porque sería ella la que organizara la mejor fiesta para una huérfana que no soportaba, pero debía hacerlo "Por el buen nombre de la familia" se repetía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

La vida se ve diferente cuando el amor de tu vida te confiesa que eres el de la suya, Terry se sentía inmensamente feliz, Candy, SU Candy lo amaba, no había nada que arruinará ese momento, ni siquiera la urgencia de su padre por verlo.

Llego puntual al castillo Granchester, odiaba pisar esa casa, pero seguramente su padre le comunicaría la decisión de la familia Andly. El mayordomo lo recibió dándole un mensaje de su padre:

Terrence:

Hoy formalizaremos el compromiso, la tutora de Candice y ella vendrán a come.

Te quiero presentable en el comedor.

R. G.

Su padre podía ser muy insensible cuando se lo proponía, _¿Qué esperabas Terry? ¿Un abrazo y una felicitación? ¡Ja, iluso!_

Subió a su habitación para vestirse con un impecable traje negro que resaltaba sus verdiazules ojos, se recogió el cabello en una coleta, que no termino por convencerlo y decidió llevar el cabello suelto, como siempre.

Candy fue llevada a su habitación una vez que piso la mansión Andly. Ahí tomo un baño relajante y fue vestida con un hermoso atuendo, comprado por la tía abuela especialmente para ella.

Cuando la dama de compañía se marchó no sabía si bajar o esperar a que alguien fuera por ella, decidió lo segundo porque sabía que bajo el mismo techo en el que ahora se encontraba estaban los hermanos Legan. Minutos después la tía abuela fue por ella, se sentía orgullosa, Candy, a pesar de todo, era un hermosa jovencita, sabía que bien guiada se convertiría en una excelente dama.

Elisa miro por su ventana a Candy abordando el automóvil, la maldijo y, una vez más, juro venganza. Candy nunca sería feliz o ella dejaba de llamarse Elisa Legan.

FIN FLASH BACK

Zwei seguía observando el paisaje, camino cerca del puente Charing Cross, donde pasaban trenes larguísimos; durante un momento ocupaban toda la anchura del puente, y la luz de su ventanas iluminadas parecían una inmensa luciérnaga.

En la orilla, entre la bruma vaga, se veían altas chimeneas, negros edificios; los más grandes brazos de las grúas se adivinaban por entre grupos de construcciones bajas y oscuras, alumbradas con algún farol mortecino; un foco eléctrico brillaba en un cobertizo y un faro verde dejaba un reflejo en las aguas temblorosas del río. Algunos lanchones llevados por la marea se deslizaban por el río entre la sombra como grandes peces, y los tranvías pasaban por el puente de Westminster llenos de luz...A bordo de nuevo su automóvil por Birdcage Walk, dejo el vehículo unos metros atrás para caminar por el parque. Una hora más tarde regreso a su casa para descansar.

Nadie lo recibió, sabía que eso pasaría, sus padres hacia mucho que se habían acostumbrado a sus paseos nocturnos, aún así decidió pasar a darles las buenas noches antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Al salir hizo una nueva parada, entro sin tocar gracias a la confianza que siempre existió entre su hermano y él, o al menos creyó que eso no había cambiado. Zwei seguía dolido, pero reconocía que fue muy injusto con Kei Kun al exigirle que le contará sobre su prometida.

Vio a su hermano sentado en su escritorio alumbrado por una pequeña lámpara de keroseno, al parecer trataba de escribir una carta porque había algunas hojas tiradas con las que parecía desquitar su frustración.

¡Kei! – llamó, el joven castaño le hizo una señal para que se acercará.

¿Cómo ha estado tu paseo? – dijo haciendo bola una nueva hoja - ¿Estas más tranquilo?

Kei, me siento herido – comenzó el rubio, siempre que hablaba con su hermano se sentía tranquilo. Kei Kun conocía todos los aspectos de la vida de Zwei y viceversa; e inclusive aquellos secretos que no le confesaría a nadie más. Kei Kun estaba consiente de cómo se sentía su hermano, como seguramente se había sentido su madre en alguna ocasión por su culpa. Hay personas que cometen el mismo error dos veces sin siquiera proponérselo – pero te entiendo, dentro de unos meses ya no existirá esta complicidad que nos ha unido por 21 años... quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi escena en el comedor.

Zwei, no te preocupes. Es sólo... – se interrumpió para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el balcón, el rubio lo imitó – tú sabes que mis relaciones no han sido muy afortunadas y no quería hacer mucho ruido sobre Sayuri...

¿Sayuri? – interrumpió Zwei

Así se llama, nos conocimos en uno de mis viajes, ¿recuerdas cuando estuve en Islandia? – Zwei asintió con la cabeza – ella es doctora. Pertenece a una familia adinerada, pero siempre se ha valido por sí misma; cuando nos conocimos de inmediato sentimos algo especial. La frecuente los meses que estuve en ese lugar, al recibir tu carta para hacer el viaje que tanto anhelábamos le confesé mis sentimientos, ella me dijo me amaba y que me esperaría – una sombra se formo en el rostro de Kei Kun.

No le habías dicho quién eras, ¿cierto? – sabía que su hermano menor no quería ser reconocido como un Granchester y mucho menos como la cabeza de los Andly, la última vez que revelo esa información su "novia" lo uso de mil formas para que cumpliera todos sus caprichos.

Lo único que le dije fue que yo también era miembro de una familia adinerada... – la ciudad daba un paisaje espléndido, miles de luces se divisaban en lo oscuro de la noche – cuando le conté la verdad no quiso verme más. El día de partir llego, dejé una nota para ella despidiéndome, antes de abordar el barco, escuché mi nombre, era ella... al llegar a mis brazos me dijo una vez más que me amaba y que esperaría mi regreso. Le dije que nunca volvería porque tenía responsabilidades irrevocables, ella lo entendió y me dijo que me seguiría si así lo deseaba, no lo pensé ni medio segundo. Desde entonces nos comunicamos por cartas, antes de regresar le pedí que viniera a la fiesta, Sayuri aceptó. Planeó pedirle que se casé conmigo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo – sonrió de medio lado – Al parecer la suerte estuvo con papá y contigo.

... – los hermanos Granchester rieron – En eso estaba pensando hace unas horas. No necesitas una carta, Kei, sólo abrir tu corazón... – guardo silencio durante unos momentos.

Pregunta, Zwei – dijo el verdiazul, sabía que desde que le dijo su nombre el rubio tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

¿Cómo es? – sonrió.

Tiene la tez tan blanca como la de mamá, los labios son finos y de un tono rosado, sus ojos son de color violeta enmarcados por abundantes pestañas tan negras como su cabello lacio. Es noble y bondadosa, tiene sentimientos buenos y sinceros. Se hizo medico porque siempre ha estado dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

Parece que describes a un ángel – comentó Zwei cuando vio los ojos brillantes de su hermano menor.

Sí, pero es real... tan angelical y tan real como nuestra madre.

Al igual que Sylphin...

Nadie es como Candy – se escuchó desde la entrada de la habitación, era Terry que había escuchado la conversación de sus hijos.

¡Papá! - dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

Perdónenme hijos, pero no pude evitarlo – se acerco el mayor de los caballeros Granchester – Pero es verdad, nadie es como su madre... Ella tiene el alma más pura del mundo, fue capaz de olvidar y perdonar algo que, sé, a nosotros nos ha costado demasiado y aún lo hacemos por completo – dijo mirando a Kei Kun - Su madre no sólo es hermosa por fuera, ella posee bondad y un gran sentido del servicio.

Papá ¿por qué te enamoraste de mamá? – preguntó el menor de los hijos de Terry.

Candy es una mujer maravillosa, ella con su sola presencia ilumina el más oscuro de mis días, es fuerte y valiente. Se entrega a la vida con mucha pasión y vitalidad. Ella siempre esta cuando se le necesita – esa era la misma respuesta que Terry siempre daba cuando se le cuestionaba algo similar. A Zwei y a Kei Kun les parecía impresionante que su padre, aún con el tiempo transcurrido, se expresara de esa manera de su madre; no cabía duda que el amor de ellos estaba destinado a ser y a durar toda la eternidad, le pesara a quien le pesara.

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_**te amo por amor sin doble filo**_

_**te amo y si pudiera no amarte**_

_**sé que te amaría aún lo mismo.**_

_Papá y Zwei me han dejado solo nuevamente, no puedo evitar el estar nervioso, mañana es el día más importante de mi vida, hasta ahora, seré presentado como el Patriarca Kei Kun Andly, presentaré a mi prometida y le pediré que se case conmigo, Zwei pasa por lo mismo y no puedo creer que para él mañana sea sólo otro día.__Ahora debo dormir, también mañana buscaré la oportunidad de hablar con mamá... Mamá. _ _Admiro a Zwei, él fue capaz de creer en ella con solo mirarla a los ojos, todas las pruebas confirmaban que nos había abandonado, pero cuando regresó, Zwei corrió a sus brazos sin dudarlo un solo instante, ojalá hubiera sido yo, así no sentiría esta culpa...__Papá, mamá ¿me pregunto si ustedes se sintieron así de inquietos la noche anterior a su boda?_

FLASH BACK

La tía abuela y Candy llegaron al castillo Granchester, era hermoso, Elroy Andly quedo impresionada. El automóvil se detuvo frente a la entrada, el mayordomo condujo a ambas damas a la sala de estar donde las esperaban Richard y Terrence Granchester, los caballeros las saludaron cortésmente. Terry no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Candy, se veía hermosa, ella llevaba un vestido de seda verde mar largo, ceñido a la cintura; su cabello estaba, es su mayoría, suelto. La tía abuela notó esa mirada y sonrió satisfecha.Antes de pasar al comedor Richard Granchester tomo la palabra. Los hemos hecho venir hasta aquí – dijo dirigiéndose a Candy y a Terry – para comunicarles que ambas familias están complacidas por su próxima unión – Terry levantó la ceja, Candy lo miro perpleja, el duque los ignoro – La señora Andly – le hizo una seña y la anciana movió la cabeza – y yo hemos decidido anunciar su compromiso el mes próximo, la ceremonia religiosa será llevada acabo el primer mes del siguiente año. ¡Padre! - gritó Terry molesto – Ese no era el trato, Candy y yo acordamos comprometernos hasta que ella cumpliera 16 años y...

Ustedes aún son muy jóvenes para comprenderlo – interrumpió la señora Elroy – Nosotros decidiremos lo que más les conviene

¿A nosotros o a ustedes? – la desafió Terry, Richard Granchester sabía que eso pasaría y tenía una carta bajo la manga.

Terry – dijo tranquilamente y eso inquieto mucho más al castaño – si no aceptas nuestras condiciones la señora Elroy no permitirá que te cases con su sobrina - ¡Justo en el blanco! Se congratulo el caballero inglés, Terry calló, miro a Candy, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, ella levanto la vista y se topo con los ojos derrotados de su novio, la rubia se levantó.

Duque Granchester, tía abuela – comenzó – Terry y yo lo único que queremos es estar juntos y... – Terry se puso a un lado de la rubia y la interrumpió.

Aceptaremos sus condiciones – esas tres palabras condenaron a ambos jóvenes a vivir los meses más difíciles de sus cortas vidas.

_**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**_

_**te amo por amor al dar lo mío**_

_**te amo con orgullo de quererte**_

_**porque para amarte yo he nacido.**_

Los días siguieron avanzando, Candy le escribió una carta al tío abuelo William y a Albert para comunicarle los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, Albert contestó de inmediato y se disculpó por no poder asistir a ninguna de las recepciones.

Annie y Patty estaba contestas por su amiga, Stear también; el único renuente era Archie, pero cuando noto la mirada que Candy tenía cuando estaba con Granchester, los felicito a ambos, advirtiéndole a Terry que no lastimará a su prima o la pagaría muy caro.

Elisa y Neil planeaban algo para arruinar la fiesta de compromiso, sabían que iría toda la sociedad de Londres y parte de la de Estados Unidos, su misión era destruir a Candy y provocar el escandandalo para que esa unión no se llevará acabo. Sin embargo, William Andly les prohibió asistir a la fiesta de compromiso y a la boda, la tía abuela intento convencerlo, pero él argumento que ese era su castigo por haber sido expulsados de uno de los mejores colegios de Londres.

La fiesta sería en el castillo Granchester, se le asigno una habitación a Candy, George sería el encargado de ocupar el papel del tutor de Candy.

El momento de salir de su habitación llego, George fue a su habitación, cuando la rubia le dio permiso para entrar quedo sin palabras.

¡Señorita Candice, luce hermosa! El señor Andly estaría muy orgulloso.

¡Muchas gracias George! – contestó Candy, muy ruborizada – Ojalá estuviera aquí – dijo refiriéndose al tío abuelo – me hubiese gustado darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí – su mirada se entristeció, sabía que dentro de poco ya no pertenecería más a los Andly... aunque ¿cuándo lo hizo realmente?

Ambos se dirigieron al gran salón, todos los asistentes miraron a la rubia, ella busco a Terry entre la multitud, al encontrarse se enviaron miradas llenas de amor.

El duque de Granchester presento a Candy con todos los presentes, nunca en toda su vida Candy había dicho "es un placer conocerle" como en esa noche, la cena se llevo acabo sin contratiempos, cerca de las 10, Richard Granchester tomo la palabra, a su lado estaban Terry, Candy del brazo de George y la tía abuela.

Damas y caballeros, es un enorme placer hacerles saber del compromiso matrimonial que se formalizará entre la familia Andly y la familia Granchester. En compañía de mi hijo, Terrence, pedimos la mano de la señorita Candice Andly – Candy estaba muy emocionada, la fiesta era de lo más aburrida y no pudo estar mucho tiempo con sus primos y amigas y mucho menos con Terry, pero todo había valido la pena sólo para ver como Terry se acercaba a ella y le tendía una pequeña cajita.

Candice White Andly ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? – el momento había llegado, no había duda en sus palabras, solo amor, puro e inmenso.

Sí, acepto ser tu esposa – contestó una muy emotiva Candy, mientras Terry colocaba el anillo en su dedo.

_**Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas**_

_**amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas**_

_**amo lo que dices, lo que piensas**_

_**te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas.**_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar , la fiesta siguió su curso, pero para Terry y Candy el mundo desapareció por completo después de la propuesta. Permanecieron juntos el resto de la velada.

El momento había llegado, Candy después de pasar Navidad en casa de la familia Granchester sintió el vació de ese enorme castillo, no tenía olor a hogar y mucho menos era acogedor, se prometió a sí misma que sería la última Navidad triste para Terry.

La noche anterior, ni Terry ni Candy pudieron conciliar el sueño, se revolvieron mil veces en la cama, pero nada consiguió desaparecer sus pensamientos: ¿qué pasaría si Candy / Terry huía?, ¿era normal sentir miedo?, ¿qué pasaría en 24 horas? ¿cómo respondería Candy / Terry? Preguntas como esas se hacían a cada minuto.

Todo un equipo, contratado por Elroy Andly, ayudaba a Candy a vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse, no le fue permitido mirarse al espejo hasta que todos terminaron su respectivo trabajo. Candy quedo maravillada . El vestido era blanco de seda natural y con encajes finos, un velo largo, las únicas joyas que portaba eran una gargantilla de oro blanco con el emblema de los Andly, unos pendientes que hacían juego con la gargantilla y el anillo que Terry le dio. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño que dejaba algunos rizos sueltos para darle un toque elegante.

Diciembre había sido un mes bastante frío y enero no parecía querer cambiar las cosas, pero ese 22 de enero el sol había decidido regalarle a esa pareja sus brillos para iluminar su futuro.

Minutos después sus amigas, Patty y Annie llegaron a verla y quedaron maravilladas, una pequeña chispa de envidia se pinto en los ojos de la chica de cabello negro, como siempre, deseo estar en los zapatos de Candy.

George llego a recogerla y las chicas se despidieron momentáneamente, el caballero inglés le entrego una nota del señor Andly.

Querida Candice White Andly:

Debes lucir radiante este día tan importante , en el que unirás tu vida al del hombre que más amas en el mudo. Me siento muy orgulloso de ser tu padre, eres la persona más dulce que se ha atravesado por mi camino y quiero desearte lo mejor para tu vida futura.

¡Muchas felicidades, pequeña! Espero que seas muy feliz.

W. A. A.

Candy no puedo evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus verdes ojos, era una nota corta, pero el detalle era lo más importante para ella. George le recordó que era tarde y ambos se dirigieron a la iglesia.

Terry esperaba nervioso, sentía las miradas de la gente que ahí se había reunido para ser testigos de esa unión. Una persona que casi hace que la tía abuela se cayera de un infarto estaba a lado de Terry, por todos los métodos que tuvo a la mano, le insistió a Albert que fuera su padrino, el rubio aceptó, aunque su deseo era entregar a Candy, la súplica de su mejor amigo en verdad fue constante.

El chico de ojos verdiazules diviso el elegante carruaje. Candy lucia como un ángel, se sintió el más afortunado de los hombres sobre la Tierra.

La melodía nupcial se escuchó en todo el templo una vez que la joven entro en él. Candy sabía que al final del pasillo estaría Terry, que vestía un frac negro, su cabello atado en una coleta, se veía más apuesto.

Cuando al fin estuvo a un par de pasos de Terry pudo ver la figura de Albert, una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de Candy. Azul y verde se fundieron cuando al fin estuvieron juntos. Terry tomo la mano de Candy, no la soltó en ningún momento.

Terry y Candy se sonreían en todo momento, ninguno aparto la vista de los ojos del otro.

Por el poder que me concede la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer... – se escuchó decir al padre – Puede besar a la novia, joven Granchester.

Candy observo los ojos de su esposo, los zafiros brillaba, confirmándole que la amaba tanto como ella a él. Terry vio el amor que Candy sentía por él en esas hermosas esmeraldas, no compartía con nadie el corazón de Candy y eso lo llenaba de dicha. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, Terry deposito un suave beso en los labios rojos de Candy.

_**Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas**_

_**amo tu alegría y tus tristezas**_

_**te amo en la carne y en el alma**_

_**te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas.**_

En la recepción Candy converso tranquilamente con Albert quien regresaría inmediatamente a África, por más de media hora se perdió con Annie y Patty para despedirse, Stear entretuvo a Terry con uno de sus inventos: Fuegos artificiales, su regalo de bodas, Archie y Albert se les unieron, riendo de las ocurrencias que tenía Stear para hacer funcionar su invento.

Señora Granchester – dijo Terry abrazando a Candy por la espalda, que recién regresaba a la fiesta – Llevamos 4 horas de casados y usted no esta cumpliendo con sus obligaciones.

¿A qué se refiere señor Granchester? – Candy le siguió el juego?

A que me ha dejado solo mucho tiempo – Terry le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – no quiero que me vuelvas a abandonar, Ai.

Descuida, eso jamás pasará – esta vez la beso en la boca, el beso se fue intensificando, pero se detuvieron al escuchar una melodía muy familiar para ambos, Terry llevo a Candy a la pista de baile y el invento de Stear, que hasta ese momento funcionó, hizo un momento mágico para ese par de enamorados.

_**Amo lo que pides y regalas**_

_**amo tus caricias, tus ofensas**_

_**amo tus instante y lo eterno**_

_**te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno.**_

Richard Granchester le regalo la villa de Escocia a su hijo, además una noche en un lujoso yate.

Candy miro encantada el barco y recordó la primera vez que vio a Terry, él le dio un breve beso sobre los labios, la tomo en los brazos y la llevo a la habitación que su padre había mandado decorar. Candy temblaba de solo imaginar lo que pasaría cuando la puerta de esa habitación se cerrará tras ellos.

Al llegar Terry deposito a Candy en la cama, ella miro todo con admiración, mientras él se desataba los zapatos y se quitaba el saco, el chaleco y la corbata. Miraba a su esposa curiosear como una niña pequeña cada detalle de la habitación, le gustaba que fuera así. Cuando ella sintió su mirada, dejo su exploración para abrazarlo y darle pequeños beso en toda la cara.

Terry estaba deseoso de besarla, pero no quería asustarla. Necesitaba que ella le diera una señal para indicarle que estaba lista. La rubia se detuvo para mirar los hermosos ojos de su esposo, era el momento de iniciar lo que la mantuvo despierta la noche anterior. Estaba lista y deseosa.

Terry libero el cabello de Candy, la cascada de rizos rubios fue cayendo ligeramente sobre la espalda de ella, así le gustaba mucho más. El pecho de Candy empezó a agitarse cuando escucho los susurros de Terry cerca de su oído izquierdo. Él fue dejando un rastro de pequeños besos en su mejilla, llegando a su destino: la boca de su esposa. La beso levemente primero, ella estaba sentada en sus piernas aún, la tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y la deposito sobre la cama mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Al avanzar el beso y hacerse más profundo, las caricias también fueron presentándose comenzando en el vientre de ella, subía y bajaba en un rítmico movimiento que la encloquecía. Terry comenzó a acercarse más al cuerpo de Candy. Cada contacto encendía la llama de la pasión...

Terry saboreo el cuello, el lóbulo de su oído, mientras desabotonaba el vestido. Cuando terminó lo deslizo lentamente por el cuerpo de la rubia. Ver a Candy semidesnuda lo encendió aún mas, bajo su cabeza para besar su vientre y deshacerse del corsé, cuando al fin logró su objetivo probo el sabor del cuerpo de Candy, quería probar cada centímetro. Ella se ruborizo al saberse desnuda. Subió de nuevo para besarla. Candy deseaba acariciar también a Terry y sus manos le concedieron ese deseo tomando vida propia y deshaciéndose de la camisa de Terry, que antes él había desabotonado. Mientras ella se entretenía con su pantalón, él hizo lo propio quitándole por completo el vestido. Candy no pudo evitar que el rojo se pintara en su cara, Terry le sonrió y la beso de nuevo para brindarle confianza.

Ella acarició su espalda, firme y musculosa, resultado de la equitación, sus manos subían y bajaban lentamente. Él se entretenía con las montañas rosas de Candy, la besaba con pasión y deseo, como si él fuera un sediento en el desierto y ella el oasis que calmara la sed.

En medio de caricias un gemido siguió a otro, las prendas fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos. Algunas lámparas de keroseno iluminaban ligeramente la habitación, entre las sombras se vislumbraban dos siluetas, pertenecientes a dos jóvenes inexpertos que se acariciaban según el instinto de sus propios deseos.

Besos... caricias... gemidos... gesto... susurros... te amo... estaban presente en cada momento.

_**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**_

_**te amo por amor sin doble filo**_

_**te amo y si pudiera no amarte**_

_**sé que te amaría aún lo mismo.**_

Terry recorrió el cuerpo de Candy como un explorador deseoso de descifrar todos sus secretos. Ella ardía con cada nuevo descubrimiento que él hacía.

El momento había llegado, Candy lo miro con los ojos encendidos, Terry se acomodo para entrar a ella que se abría dichosa por recibirlo. Él estaba consiente de que el embate sería doloroso para ella, la prueba le llego cuando ella desvió la mirada, Candy se sentía valiente y débil a la vez, sentir la piel de Terry junto a la suya era sublime. Él la miro para darle confianza.

¡Te amo, Candy! – ella lo miro y sonrió – Sólo esta vez, confía en mí – le susurró.

La punzada de dolor se convirtió en una sensación de gozo, algo jamás sentido. Terry no se movió inmediatamente quería que Candy lo reconociera dentro de su cuerpo. Momentos después se movió lentamente. Ella también lo hizo encontrando la sincronía perfecta, Candy sentía su cuerpo arder desde el vientre, pequeños espasmos agitaron su cuerpo, un grito de placer se escucho retumbar en la habitación. Terry se movió más rápido, provocando en ella y, en él mismo, sensaciones similares a las ya sentidas, pero mejores, esta vez ambos alcanzaron el clímax juntos. Él sonrió y la beso tiernamente para después acomodarse a su lado. Candy se recostó sobre su pecho. Dando pequeños besos que provocaron la risa de Terry, quien no daba crédito a lo sucedido. Candy no sólo le entrego su cuerpo esa noche, le entrego su alma, su mente... todo su ser. Ella era todo su mundo... y la amaba más que nunca.

Terry – lo llamo Candy, él la miro - ¡Te amo!

También te amo, Candy... para siempre – le escucho decir antes de quedarse dormida sobre él.

_**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**_

_**te amo por amor al dar lo mío**_

_**te amo con orgullo de quererte**_

_**porque para amarte yo he nacido.**_

FIN FLASH BACK

_Aún sabiendo que mi madre te amaba más que a su vida ¿fuiste capaz de dudar de ella, papá?_

_No cabe duda que la naturaleza humana es incierta._

El castaño se perdió en los brazos de Morfeo con esa duda rondando su cabeza.

Continuará...



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo que da la entrada a los sucesos futuros. Disculpe si los demás personajes no han tenido mucha participación, pronto lo harán se los prometo.

Por cierto, recuerden que yo aclare en el capítulo 1 que Kei Kun y Zwei conocían a detalle la vida de sus padres, así que no es raro que ellos también tengan esos Flash Back.

NOTA: La canción que acompaña a este capítulo se titula Amo y la interpreta Axel.

**16 – 06 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**




	4. Vida ¿fácil?

NOTA: Este capítulo sólo hará referencia al pasado.

**Capítulo 4: Vida... ¿fácil?**

Terry se despertó antes de que amaneciera. Había dormido profundamente, después de amar nuevamente a Candy. Tenían 4 días de casados y la actividad nocturna era la misma, o más bien, cada noche era distinta y emocionante. Candy seguía dormida, se veía hermosa, con solo mirarla dormir en Terry despertaba la llama de la pasión, pero sería demasiado cruel despertarla, se reprimió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se dio un baño rápido, ese día comenzarían sus actividades junto a su padre.

¡Buenos días! – escucho - ¿quieres una toalla? – preguntó Candy al verlo completamente desnudo y volviéndose inmediatamente, Terry sonrió, ella seguía avergonzándose a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido esos días. La vio salir del baño, se veía muy linda con su bata de seda de hermoso color verdoso.

¡Buenos días Ai! – contestó Terry siguiéndola como estaba, totalmente desnudo, componiendo una figura blanca extraña entre el mobiliario sin vida. Candy lo miro y sonrió. Terry tenía una belleza sólida, descuidada y firme. El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido porque las noches eran frías, la nieve no había disminuido y aún se preguntaban cómo el día de su boda fue soleado y cálido. Candy se sentó en unos almohadones junto al fuego. El castaño pudo admirar los hermosos ojos de Candy, tan verdes y cálidos. El resplandor del fuego le daba un aura angelical a la chica rubia.

Candy... – la llamó Terry, ella sonrió – hoy estaré ocupado todo el día, mi padre me instruirá – Candy notó una sombra en la mirada azul, pero cuando le iba a decir algo, él la interrumpió – Mi padre me comentó que contrató una institutriz para ti – Candy lo miro sorprendida. Cuando la tía abuela y el duque Granchester les comunicaron su decisión, ambos abandonaron el internado para organizar todo. La ojiverde no protesto, sabía que cuando Terry heredara el título ella sería la duquesa y debía convertirse en una verdadera dama. No le agradaba la idea, pero sabía que Terry también se estaba sacrificando.

Bajaron a desayunar, en el comedor los esperaban Richard, Ursula, Minnete, Gerald y Wilson Granchester. Tomaron asiento en silencio, media hora más tarde Minnete, Gerald y Wilson tomaron sus cosas. Candy no podía creer que ese fuera el último desayuno de los hermanastros de Terry antes de entrar la San Pablo y que sus padres ni siquiera les preguntaran cómo se sentían. Cinco Granchester salieron del castillo. El aire se tenso cuando la Duquesa y Candy se quedaron solas. Ursula Granchester despreciaba a Candy, no era nada personal contra la rubia, pero por el solo hecho de ser la esposa del bastardo se merecía también su repulsión. Había discutido innumerables veces con Richard, ella estaba en total desacuerdo con esa unión porque significaba que "ese" y "esa" serían los nuevos Duques y sus hijos quedarían relevados a títulos menores. Ursula se propuso arruinar la vida de esos dos chicos, si ellos le habían quitado el ducado a Gerald, ella les quitaría la felicidad.

Candice – la llamo, ella levantó la cabeza en señal de atención – el día de hoy conocerás a la señorita Gudrum, ella se encargará de enseñarte cómo deberás comportarte de ahora en adelante.

Sí, señora Granchester – dijo Candy quedamente.

No querida – dijo la mayor de las mujeres en tomo de burla – yo soy la Duquesa de Granchester, tú eres la Señora Granchester, no te confundas – diciendo eso salió de la habitación. Candy la miro alejarse, ¿estaba paranoica o esa señora la odiaba? No le dio mucha importancia y subió a su habitación para prepararse.

Era medio día cuando un automóvil un poco antiguo arribó al castillo Granchester, de él bajo una mujer de edad mediana, fina en sus movimientos y con una cara bastante fea, sus cabellos eran rojizos con algunos mechones blancos y sus ojos eran color ámbar.

Antes de que se presentará con Candy, la duquesa la llevo a la biblioteca.

¡Buenas tardes, señorita Gudrum! – saludo la dama, asqueada por la fealdad de su acompañante.

¡Buenas tardes, Duquesa de Granchester! – contestó Gudrum haciendo una reverencia.

Es un placer tenerla con nosotros – le hizo una señal para que tomará asiento, señal de que la platica tomaría algo de tiempo – Como sabe el hijo mayor del Duque se ha casado con una señorita de buena familia – la pelirroja asintió – Pero ambos abandonaron sus estudios en El Real Colegio San Pablo para preparar todo lo necesario, así que necesitamos que guíe a Candice, que la convierta en una dama.

Ese es mi trabajo Duquesa – dijo un poco molesta.

Sí, lo sé – contestó fastidiada, odiaba ser interrumpida – Ella será la Duquesa en un par de años, así que usted deberá ser muy estricta y nada indulgente con Candice ¿Sabe a lo queme refiero? – pregunto sonriendo Ursula.

Entiendo... – contestó Gudrum viendo como la duquesa sacaba varios billetes y se los entregaba.

La plática continuó por varios minutos más.

Terry acompaño a su padre al Colegio San Pablo para dejar a sus hermanastros bien instalados. Mientras sus padre conversaba con la madre superiora, pidió permiso para caminar por el bosque, la hermana Grey y Richard Granchester aceptaron.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando dos voces bastante familiares llegaron a sus oídos.

Stear te digo que eso no funcionará – dijo un irritado Archie.

Archie no seas aguafiestas, este modelo me tomo toda la noche – contestó un sonriente Stear. Terry miraba escondido detrás de un árbol a los hermanos Cornwell, el mayor de ellos tenía un control en la mano, el castaño no podía distinguir bien a qué invento se refería Archie porque este le estorbaba, cuando Stear oprimió un botón en el control se escucho un zumbido, similar al hélice de un avión, y así era, el pequeño invento era un avión a escala del mismo modelo que el que tenía Terry en Escocia. Por breves minutos el avión dio piruetas en el aire, pero algo salió mal y este comenzó a descender de forma rápida aterrizando en un árbol que se quejo por el golpe, o esa impresión les dio a los Cornwell. Terry salió de su escondite con el aparato en su mano izquierda y sobando sus cabeza con la mano derecha.

Stear... – dijo extendiendo la mano – yo pensé que a ti si te agradaba.

¡Granchester! – exclamo Archie, sorprendido de verlo en ese preciso lugar - ¿qué haces aquí?

Cornwell – saludo Terry dándole la mano – Mi padre trajo a sus hijos, a partir de hoy ellos estudiarán aquí.

¿Y Candy? – preguntó un distraído Stear.

Esta en casa tomando clases – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Terry... – lo llamo Archie, el castaño lo miro - ¿podemos visitar a Candy el próximo quinto domingo?

Es verdad – secundo Stear – las chicas están ansiosas por ver a Candy y nosotros también.

Por mí no hay problema y sé que Candy se alegrará con la visita de sus amigas y sus primos – dijo Terry mirando a Stear, ¿ese chico podía hacer muchas cosas a la vez? Porque al momento de hablarle seguía enfocado en revisar el desperfecto del pequeño avión. Cuando se dio por vencido la hora de descanso había terminado, los chicos debían regresar a clases y Terry con su padre. Se despidieron prometiendo verse pronto.

Terry regreso a la oficina y espero en la sala de estar, su padre salió minutos más tarde.

Terrence... – dijo dándole la espalda – es hora de irnos – Terry no contestó se limito a levantarse de su asiento y seguir a su padre, sin imaginarse que Candy pasaba por el mismo estado de hastío que él.

Ambos Granchester abordaron el automóvil y se dirigieron al Parlamento.

Candice... – comenzó la duquesa – quiero presentarte a la señorita Gudrum.

Es un placer – dijo Candy tendiéndole la mano que Gudrum acepto calificando los movimientos de la rubia.

Me retiro. Si necesitan algo Satori estará a sus ordenes – dijo Ursula indicando a una joven de 20 años, cabello negro y ojos verde claro, era la dama de compañía que el duque había asignado para Candy.

Cuando la duquesa se retiro, Gudrum le pidió a Satori el servicio de té, la primera lección era esa, tomar apropiadamente la taza; lección que, por supuesto, a Candy se le hizo un desperdicio de tiempo.

Lecciones como la anterior fueron instruidas por Gudrum, Candy esperaba la hora de la comida para levantarse al menos por un momento. Llevaba 4 horas sentada como soldado, leyendo, aprendiendo la descendencia Granchester, bordando y tomando apropiadamente té. Además la señorita Gudrum era extremadamente estricta, si Candy cometía un error, por pequeño que fuera, recibía un golpe en la mano y una reprimenda bastante exagerada. Satori interrumpió uno de esos sermones, avisando que la hora de comer había llegado.

¡Qué bien! – exclamo Candy levantándose rápidamente y tirando sus bordado, algo que Gudrum reprobó.

La señora Candice no comerá hasta que termine sus deberes – dijo una maliciosa Gudrum. Candy regreso a su posición anterior y continúo su bordado.

Las horas pasaban lentamente para la rubia pecosa, hasta que por fin las ocho de la noche dieron en el reloj de pared que estaba en la enorme sala. Richard y Terrence Granchester volvieron puntuales a la cena.

Mientras la comida era servida Terry noto a Candy muy callada y desanimada; Candy noto a Terry muy harto y aburrido, ninguno hablo mientras cenaban.

En la habitación de los jóvenes Granchester, el ambiente no fue diferente al que se dio en el comedor. Terry no quería hablar y Candy tampoco. Se acostaron por primera vez sin su sublime rutina nocturna, había sido un largo día.

El siguiente mes esa fue la conducta que ambos demostraron, no se veían más que en el desayuno y en la cena y en la habitación conversaban de temas triviales.

El quinto domingo los alumnos de Real Colegio San Pablo se preparaban para salir con sus familias o realizar otras actividades. Tres jóvenes se preparaban para visitar a su querida amiga y prima, tenías muchas ganas de verla tan radiante y feliz como el día en que se caso con el hombre que amaba.

¿Y Annie? – preguntó Archie a la chica de anteojos.

Dijo que había recibido una carta del Hogar de Pony y quiere mostrársela a Candy, me pidió que me adelantara, supongo que no quiere que nadie sepa dónde esconde sus recuerdos y tesoros – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahí viene – dijo Stear desviando la mirada hacia el pasillo – Annie es una joven muy organizada.

Disculpe la tardanza – se excuso la chica de largo cabello negro – Es hora de irnos a ver a Candy.

Sí – contestaron los demás abordando un lujoso automóvil con el emblema de los Andly.

En la residencia Granchester el servicio había sido dispuesto para que Terry y Candy recibieran a sus amigos en el jardín de la mansión.

Terry estaba muy desanimado, ya que no quería ocupar su único día de descanso para ver a los familiares y amigas de Candy, pero ver sonreír de nuevo a la rubia lo animo un poco.

El automóvil Andly arribó a la mansión y fueron recibidos por Candy y Terry quienes los condujeron al inmenso jardín para almorzar y conversar un poco.

Stear advierto que la relación entre Candy y Terry estaba algo fría, pero no dijo nada, se limito a conversar con Terry y mirar de reojo, de vez en cuando, a Candy.

Archie y Annie elogiaron el cambio de la chica, pues era más fina y delicada en sus movimientos, ninguno pudo notar la mirada apagada de la chica, Patty la alegro un poco al decirle que Klin estaba de maravilla y los buenos amigos que se habían hecho.

Al finalizar el almuerzo jugaron un poco de polo*, Candy y Terry para la comida estaban mucho más contentos.

Desde el balcón de su habitación Ursula Granchester miraba con recelo a los jóvenes. Odiaba ver a Candice y a Terrence felices y decidió que haría algo con esas visitas indeseables, como ella decidió llamar a las amigas y primos de Candy.

Su plan estaba avanzando lentamente, si bien, odiaba a Terry, conocía muy bien su carácter explosivo y por mucho que amará a Candy aceptar el ducado era un sacrifico bastante grande, sabía que en cuanto se hartará huiría. Por eso debía mantener ocupada a Candy con sus rigurosas clases, sin ella para apoyarlo Terry llegaría al limite del fastidio rápidamente y se marcharía, Candy sería devuelta a su familia y Gerald ocuparía el lugar del Duque Richard, como siempre tuvo que ser.

Después de la comida, Annie y Patty tocaron el piano y el violín respectivamente alegrando la tarde, un par de horas más tarde los hermanos Cornwell y sus novias se preparaban para marcharse del castillo.

Ha sido magnifico verlos de nuevo – decía Candy abrazando a sus primos – espero verlos de nuevo.

Por supuesto que sí... gatita – le dijo Archie, lo último en voz baja para evitar el disgusto de Annie y Terry.

Es verdad, toma Candy – Stear le dio una pequeña caja – Es la caja de la felicidad – explico – siempre que estés triste ábrela y al escuchar la melodía te sentirás mucho más feliz – le guiño un ojo.

Pero ¿no sería más conveniente que se la regalaras a Patty, Stear? – preguntó alarmada la rubia.

Ella ya tiene una – contesto el chico de lentes en voz baja y un poco ruborizado.

El turno de las chicas para despedirse de la pecosa había llegado, como en la boda de Candy, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y prometieron verse muy pronto. Los chicos de dieron la mano a Terry y este correspondió muy fraternalmente.

Candy... – dijo Annie antes de subir al auto – la señorita Pony te escribió una carta, como no sabía la dirección de tu nueva casa la mando al internado.

Gracias Annie – Candy el sobre de manos de sus amiga - ¿Y esto? – se sorprendió Candy.

Albert también te escribió – dijo amablemente la chica pelinegra, quien nuevamente envidió a la rubia, ella vestía ropa muy fina, vivía en un hermoso castillo y, si bien Terry siempre le dio miedo, no podía negar que era muy apuesto. Toda la tarde noto en Candy algo de melancolía al igual que en Terry, pero cuando estaban juntos o se miraban, sus gestos expresaban todo el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro... algo que nunca pasaba con Archie, e incluso Patty gozaba de las atenciones de Stear.

Gracias... nos vemos pronto amigos.

Candy... – le llamo Stear por la ventana – usa la caja cuando quieras recuperar tu fuerza y entusiasmo – Candy no entendió las palabras de Stear, pero una vez más, le dio las gracias por el regalo.

Terry y Candy se quedaron el la entrada hasta que el auto se perdió en el horizonte, cenaron junto a los Duques de Granchester y fueron a su habitación para conversar como antes, la visita de sus amigos había sido un atisbo de paz, una vez más se amaron, el lunes siguiente estaba más contentos, Ursula lo noto, las visitas del día anterior no deberían repetirse o arruinarían sus planes.

Las clases de Candy cada día eran más inflexibles, Gudrum no toleraba un solo error. Ese mes la ojiverde debía aprender a llevar correctamente una casa y la organización de fiestas finas. Por su parte Terry debía aprender todos los términos legales que su padre le pedía, Richard Granchester había decidido que su hijo estudiaría leyes.

Ambos se esforzaban, pero estaban seguros que llegarían pronto al límite de sus esfuerzos. Sin embrago la siguiente reunión con sus amigos los alentaba a seguir.

Cinco semanas abandonaron las duras vidas de los Granchester más jóvenes, pero la esperada reunión no se dio. Desilusionados Candy se dirigió a su habitación a leer, mientras Terry daba un paseo para pensar. Sabía que tenía un poco abandonada a Candy, pero odiaba que ella lo viera en ese estado, era como un reclamo, sí, un reclamo... Él estaba cansado, pero no podía confesárselo a su esposa porque ella se culparía por eso, además Candy también estaba poniendo de su parte, no podía rendirse... no ahora, debía continuar sólo por ella...



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

Este capítulo es corto porque de lo contrario interferiría con mis planes para el siguiente: "La llave de los recuerdos rotos"

Por cierto, no crean que tengo algo en contra de Annie, bueno tal vez un poco, jajaja, pero en este fic ella no es la pareja de Archie y tampoco tiene que ver con la incertidumbre que Terry sufrirá más adelante.

* No recuerdo cómo se llama el juego que juega (disculpen el pleonasmo, jaja) Alicia (película Alicia en el país de las maravillas) contra la reina de corazones.

**26 – 06 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**




	5. La llave de los recuerdos rotos

Capítulo 5: La llave de los recuerdos rotos

Mientras en la casa Granchester Morfeo abrazaba a la mayoría de sus habitantes y los llevaba a la tierra de los sueños, uno de ellos miraba a la persona más valiosa y amada.

_Candy... perdóname... el tiempo que estuvimos con mi padre y después, cuando llegamos a América te cause mucho dolor y sufrimiento... pero... ¿sabes algo? Me da gusto que nuestros hijos hayan sido engendrados con amor... Esa noche te reafirme que, a pesar de todo, te amaba más que nunca..._

FLASH BACK

La reunión con los primos y amigas de Candy no se llevo a cabo, los Granchester recibieron una nota de disculpa por parte de los Cornwell y sus parejas avisando que irían al baile de caridad, mientras que en el colegio San Pablo se recibió una misiva idéntica, pero con las disculpas de parte de Candy y Terry. Ninguno de los seis jóvenes iría al citado baile, pero Ursula Granchester intervendría para evitar a toda costa una nueva reunión que pudiera arruinar sus planes.

Richard Granchester deseaba la asistencia de sus hijo al baile, sin embargo, un resfriado bien fingido por parte del aludido y la intervención de la duquesa permitió que la joven pareja permaneciera en casa.

Terry... – dijo Candy acercándose a la cama – te traje un poco de leche caliente con un malvavisco*

No gracias, Candy – ella se entristeció, el mantenía los ojos cerrados – Candy... – la llamo cuando sintió que ella intentaba marcharse.

¿Quieres la leche? – él negó con la cabeza y la rubia se sentó a un lado de la cama en completo silencio, si bien antes eso nunca les importo, ahora el mutismo era desgarrador.

Candy... perdóname – rompió el silencio el castaño, ella lo miro incrédula – todo este tiempo te he ignorado...

Terry – lo interrumpió, él sonrió, nadie más que ella lo llamaba así, se oía tan bien - ¿todavía me amas? – la sonrisa de antes se desvaneció y él se levanto de la cama inmediatamente.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó alarmado.

Es que... me siento un poco sola – bajo la cabeza, él le hizo un gesto para que se recostara a su lado – Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, Terry

Candy... – Terry tenía una mirada llena de amor, levanto la cara de su esposa, permanecieron así, mirándose el uno al otro por algunos minutos – Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo – la ojiverde lo abrazo fuertemente _lo dice de verdad... pero... ¿entonces qué pasa? _Terry no deseaba que ella sintiera eso: Duda.

Terry... estas cicatrices – dijo refiriéndose a la espalda del castaño – con el tiempo, yo las curaré. Déjame quedarme a tu lado... confía en mí...

Muchas gracias - la abrazo y beso tiernamente, ella se entrego sin recelo.

Esa noche Candy y Terry se entregaron uno al otro con más pasión, con más amor... ella quería desaparecer el sentimiento de soledad que la estaba invadiendo las últimas semanas y él deseaba desvanecer la duda que crecía en su esposa...

Una noche solo de los dos, sin reserva... sin vacilación... sólo amor mutuo y eterno...

_**Tú coleccionista de canciones**_

_**dame razones para vivir,**_

_**tú la dueña de mis sueños**_

_**quédate en ellos y hazme sentir**_

_**y así en tu misterio poder descubrir**_

_**el sentimiento eterno.**_

FIN FLASH BACK

_Te amo con todo mi corazón, Candy_

Terry cito las palabras que Candy uso aquella noche, beso la frente de su esposa y se entrego a Morfeo.

Sin embargo, en otros hogares la presencia del dios del sueño era innecesaria, una de ellas: El castillo Granchester, con un solo habitante: Richard Granchester, quien observaba desde sus recamara al cielo, pensando, recordando, reviviendo...

Su hijo había sido muy infeliz mientras vivió a su lado, se culpaba por ello, pero internamente agradeció la oportunidad que una chica pecosa y rubia le dio para retribuirle todo eso a Terrence.

Había seguido la exitosa carrera de su hijo, estaba orgulloso, más de lo que se imagino y, en ese momento, también lo llenaba de orgullo su nieto Zwei, tan parecido a su madre en apariencia e idéntico a Terry en carácter, un niño que creció en un hogar lleno de amor y buenas costumbres, en él había puesto sus esperanzas; si bien, adoraba a Kei Kun tanto como a Zwei este último era su favorito, era el indicado para tomar sus lugar; sus ganas de aprender, su facilidad para los negocios, todo ello lo corroboraba. Sin duda la sangre de la familia Granchester y de la familia Deutsch corría por las venas de Zwei.

_Y pensar que por poco te hubiese condenado a ti también a una vida miserable..._

FLASH BACK

Un mes después de la noche de amor, Terry y Candy de nuevo se estaban distanciando. El castaño había cambiado, el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos él nunca decía nada, su semblante era frío y solitario... su mirada tan vacía, Candy lo notaba y trataba de animarlo, aunque era difícil pues ella tampoco era la misma de antes, sus conversaciones se limitaban a las reuniones a las que asistían, los negocios y temas por demás superficiales. Por las noches Candy intentaba tener contacto físico con sus esposo, pero él siempre se acostaba muy tarde y se levantaba antes de que amaneciera. Terry no lo sabía, pero ella se ponía a llorar amargamente mientras lo esperaba _Hace días que no veo a Terry... anda muy ocupado últimamente... Me pregunto si me esta evadiendo... ¿Ya se habrá cansado de mí?... De seguro es por eso que no quiere estar conmigo... _pensamientos como esos cruzaban por la cabeza de Candy, Terry nunca apareció para consolarla y ella se quedaba profundamente dormida. Se sentía atrapada y desganada.

Terry no la pasaba mejor que Candy, no podía verla, pero eso no significaba que no deseara...

Su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos, las presiones de sus padre eran cada vez más exigentes, pero no podía huir...

_Si quiero estar con Candy debo quedarme con los Granchester, de lo contrario, nunca seré feliz... ella es mi felicidad, y si la llevo conmigo será repudiada por los Andly... pero no puedo seguir así o terminaré lastimándola aún más... ¿qué debo hacer?_

Padre... – dijo Terry entrando al despacho del Duque - ¿me has llamado?

Terrence... a finales de abril comenzarás tus estudios de leyes en la universidad...

¿¡Qué!? – el castaño estaba sorprendido.

Te he visto en el jardín... actuando. La única forma de quitarte esa idea de la cabeza es manteniéndote ocupado...

No te preocupes... – comenzó Terry con resignación, había tomado una decisión y aceptaría la responsabilidad - Por el bien y la seguridad de Candy... me quedaré con los Granchester...

Richard Granchester siguió hablando, pero Candy, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, no lo soporto más y salió sin ninguna dirección a las calles de Londres.

Señora Candice – dijo Satori al verla por la ventana de las escaleras.

_¡No! ¡No quiero una felicidad que cueste tanto! ¿Por qué no me la había dicho antes? No podría ser feliz si sé que Terry está sufriendo... ¡Me odiaría por siempre! _

Cuando al fin Terry salió del despacho para dirigirse a su habitación, Satori lo intercepto.

Señor Granchester... – comenzó dudando - ...

¿Algo le ha pasado a Candy? – sabía que la joven que tenía en frente estimaba a Candy y sólo le hablaría si a ella le hubiese pasado algo.

La señora Candice bajo porque quería caminar por el jardín y despejarse – comenzó la explicación – pero lo vio entrar al despacho de su padre, no sé qué fue lo que escucho, pero algo la hizo ponerse muy triste y se fue de la casa llorando.

¿¡Cómo has dicho!? – Terry la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió - ¿Hacia donde se dirigió?

A la derecha de la casa, no sé más – se disculpo.

Terry salió inmediatamente del castillo, tenía que encontrarla, era muy peligroso que ella estuviera sola tan noche.

A pasar de que estaba ya bastante avanzada la primavera, el tiempo era frío y todos los días se encendían las chimeneas. Llovía casi constantemente; el cielo, siempre bajo y plomizo, no quería aligerarse. Algunos días la niebla era muy densa, no se veían las casas de enfrente, ni los árboles, nada...

Candy se perdió a causa de la niebla y llego al barrio de Bloomsbury que era, casi por entero, un barrio de pensiones y pequeños hoteles, formado por casas iguales, con un piso bajo pintado de rojo a rayas blancas y los altos primitivamente amarillos y ennegrecidos después por la atmósfera fuliginosa de Londres. Llevaba un par de horas caminando sin rumbo fijo, pero la lluvia no cesaba y decidió hospedarse en una pensión, dejando unos finos aretes como pago.

Esa noche miraba por la ventana arrullada por el ruido monótono de la lluvia. Su cuarto era claro, limpio, confortable. Desde la ventana se veía, a la luz de los faroles, un canal ancho lleno de agua inmóvil. Constantemente resonaba el ruido de la lluvia, y se oía acercarse o alejarse el trote de los caballos de los coches en el silencio de la calle.

Se durmió cuando el amanecer ya se asomaba...

Terry estaba empapado y desesperado, había estado buscando a Candy toda la noche.

No sabía qué dirección tomar, estaba en Oxford Street, cómo había llegado hasta ahí, no lo sabía. Subió a un ómnibus que lo dejo a unos minutos de Bloomsbury.

Preguntó en varios hoteles por Candice Granchester, pero en ninguno le dieron respuesta. Entró a uno más con la esperanza de encontrarla.

¡Buenos días! – le dijo a una dama de edad avanzada, ella lo miro y sonrió - ¿Sería tan amable de decirme si Candice Granchester se hospeda en este hotel?

¿Candice Granchester? – revisó su registro – Lo siento, pero no se encuentra aquí - Terry se iba a marchar, pero se dio cuanta de que Candy no usaría el apellido Granchester.

Disculpe, ¿y Candice White? – sus manos estaban nerviosas y tamboreaban mientras la señora buscaba de nuevo.

Sí, ella esta en la tercera habitación del segundo piso... Joven espere – grito la encargada al ver como Terry se dirigía a las escaleras.

Terry llego a la habitación indicada y toco despacio, no recibió respuesta en insistió con más fuerza.

¡Terry! – fue lo primero que escuchó cuando la rubia abrió la puerta y lo miro.

¡Candy! – la abrazo fuertemente, como si su alma hubiese regresado a su cuerpo, no había enojo, ni reproche en su voz, sólo preocupación - ¿Por qué? – la ojiverde lo invito a pasar, una vez dentro ella miro de nuevo por la ventana, permaneció así por unos segundos _¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo debo mirarlo? Iba a regresar a casa más tarde ¿qué pensará de mí? Me pregunto ¿si en verdad soy una molestia? Ahora que lo pienso... sólo le he causado problemas_, después se volvió a mirarlo, él estaba nervioso.

Quiero decirte que he pensado muchas cosas. Perdóname, he sido una molestia para ti... yo quiero que seas feliz...

Candy... regresemos a casa – él no comprendía sus palabras _¿Molestia?_

¡Eso es demasiado! ¡Yo no quiero esa felicidad! – dijo Candy temerosa, no deseaba volver.

Candy... – ella lo abrazo llorando, Terry estaba sorprendido.

¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO ANTES? – le reclamo gritando y llorando – SÓLO QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO... ESA ES MI FELICIDAD, TERRY...

Lo siento Candy, pero he decidido que nos quedaremos con los Granchester y tomaré mi lugar como el futuro duque – dijo Terry sonriendo, más que para convencerla a ella, hacerlo consigo mismo.

¿¡Qué!? – Candy no lo podía creer.

Tenemos que hacerlo, es la única forma para poder estar junto a ti... Es lo mejor para los dos... – Terry no cambio su semblante, Candy lo miro _No, no... Terry no lo hagas, no te convenzas... no es lo que quieres _la rubia se deshizo del abrazo y Terry lo resintió, necesitaba tenerla cerca para no flaquear.

¿A quién quieres engañar Terry? – le dijo Candy con mirada fría, el castaño se asustó – Tú no eres así, ese no es tu deseo y mucho menos el mío.

Pero...

PERO NADA TERRY... ¿A QUÉ LE TIENES MIEDO? – gritó de nuevo.

Es lo mejor para ti – se justifico, sin entender por qué Candy estaba tan enojada.

¿PARA MÍ? – dijo señalándose – LO MEJOR PARA MÍ ES TU BIEN, TU FELICIDAD... NO ME INTERESAN LOS BIENES MATERIALES, ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE, PERO SÍ TUS SUEÑOS, TU TRANQUILIDAD... Terry... vamonos – dijo casi como una orden.

Esta bien Candy... – acepto Terry abrazando a su esposa.

_**Tú con la luna en la cabeza**_

_**en lugar en donde empieza**_

_**el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.**_

_**Tan solo tú **_

_**Solamente, quiero que seas tú mi locura, **_

_**mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino.**_

_**Solo tú **_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que**_

_**vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre**_

_**contigo amor...**_

Eso no lo permitiré – escucharon ambos, en el quicio de la puerta estaba Richard Granchester.

¡Padre! – exclamo Terry, no había necesidad de preguntar qué hacía ahí, estaba seguro que lo había mandado seguir.

TERRY ¡SIGUES FALLANDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ AL NO ENTENDER TU POSICIÓN EN ESTA FAMILIA! ¡TÚ ERES EL HEREDERO! – dijo un furioso Richard

Duque Granchester... – pidió Candy.

No, Candice, pensé que tú harías que Terry se quedará a mi lado, nunca me imagine que fueras tan irresponsable y desagradecida como mi hijo – le espeto el caballero inglés.

¡PADRE BASTA! – Terry no soportaba que nadie maltratara a Candy.

El silencio reino en esa habitación, fuera los pájaros piaban entre las ramas.

Esas palabras me las decías cuando era niño y cometía un error – recordó Terry - ¡Eres el heredero! – repitió y comenzó a quitarse el saco y la camisa, para que su padre viera su espalda – Volteó a ver mi infancia y no tengo un solo recuerdo lindo... ni uno solo – dijo mirando a su padre - Mientras los años pasaban mi vida se hacía más infeliz... Cuando pienso que la sangre Granchester corre por mis venas me odio... no quiero ser como el abuelo, que tuvo el poder de manipularte para que aceptarás una vida que no querías... – se detuvo para mirar la expresión de tristeza de su padre – Sin embargo, tú haces lo mismo...

Yo lo hago por tu bien, Terry - se defendió el mayor de los hombres.

No quiero vivir a costa de los demás... No sabes cuántas veces trate de borrar la palabra familia de mi cerebro... hasta hace unos meses... maldije el día en el que nací, pero seguí adelante, tratando de llamar tu atención, buscando la oportunidad de reencontrarme con mi madre... nada funcionó. El casarme con Candy – la miro y tomo su mano – es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar desde que nací... por su felicidad estaba dispuesto a ser un Granchester... si ella no es feliz con ese sacrificio, entonces buscaré otra forma para lograrlo.

Richard Granchester miro a su hijo de pies a cabeza, había madurado... y amaba a Candy, no importaba nada de lo que él hiciera de ahí en adelante, Terry y Candy buscarían la forma de ser felices e irse de su lado... _¿A tanto has llegado, Richard? Tu hijo buscando la manera de huir de tus brazos. Le has destrozado la vida... por primera vez acéptalo: Perdiste._

Esta bien, Terry... – dijo con dificultad - ¡Eres libre! Pero... – se detuvo mirando a Candy – tú deberías pensarlo mejor, Candice. Los Andly te repudiarán por esto y perderás tus derechos como heredera, si regresas conmigo serás devuelta a tu familia y podrás rehacer tu vida... encontrar de nuevo la felicidad...

Agradezco la preocupación, Sir Richard – dijo Candy tomando la mano del caballero – Pero... aún si tengo que perderlo todo, lo único que no puedo dejar se encuentra aquí... conmigo – dijo tomando la mano de Terry e instintivamente tocando su vientre, algo que no paso desapercibido por Terry - Además mi felicidad no tiene nada que ver con los Andly. Mi felicidad esta dentro de Terry – Richard sonrió.

La duquesa y yo iremos a una fiesta esta noche, la casa estará sola – dijo dándoles a entender que podían recoger sus cosas.

Adiós padre... – pronunció Terry débilmente.

Adiós Terry – respondió él, marchándose sin el peso que había estado cargando desde hace tantos años atrás.

FIN FLASH BACK

_Candy... Terry... me da gusto que hayan encontrado la felicidad que tanto se merecían..._

De vuelta en la casa Granchester, Candy despertó a causa de una melodía, pensó que era Terry, pero él estaba profundamente dormido. Se levantó para averiguar de dónde provenía el sonido, este la guió a la habitación del mayor de sus hijos. El rubio estaba sentado recargado en el marco de la puerta que daba al balcón

Zwei – lo llamo, él separo la armónica de sus boca - ¿qué haces despierto?

Madre... – suspiro y recargo sus cabeza – estoy nervioso – su madre era la única persona con la que se sinceraba de verdad. Kei Kun era su gemelo, pero sabía que compartir su nerviosismo provocaría uno mayor en su pequeño hermano.

Lo imagino... – Candy se sentó a su lado, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Zwei.

Mamá... Nunca nos has contado cómo tomo la noticia papá cuando le hablaste de nuestra existencia.

... – Candy se levanto, sabía que Zwei le preguntaba eso porque quería quitarse de la cabeza la importancia del día de mañana, lo llevo a la cama y ambos se recostaron, ella acarició el cabello de su hijo como cuando era pequeño – Estábamos en..

Yo también quiero escuchar – dijo Kei Kun, quien también había escuchado la melodía de sus hermano y los pasos de su madre, se acomodo en la cama de manera que Candy quedo en medio de sus tesoros y los abrazo comenzando a recordar...

FLASH BACK

_**Tú coleccionista de canciones**_

_**mil emociones son para ti**_

_**tú lo que soñé en mi vida entera**_

_**quédate en ella y hazme sentir**_

_**y así ir transformando la magia de ti**_

_**en un respiro del alma**_

Cuando el duque se marcho, ellos permanecieron abrazados...

Darte mi todo a ti... me hace muy feliz. Encontré la felicidad siendo tu esposa y ahora mucho más porque seré la madre de tus hijos – empezó Candy sin mover la mano de Terry de su vientre. Terry sentía que el mundo podía derrumbarse en ese momento, pero nada haría que su felicidad disminuyera _Un ser de ella y mío... mío y de ella... engendrado con amor... un... HIJO..._

¿Esa noche? – preguntó Terry, sabía que sí, había amado a Candy veces anteriores a esa, pero por las cosas que estaban viviendo se había vuelto algo monótono. Estaba feliz de que esa noche se entregaron sin reserva.

Sí... – confirmo Candy – algunas noches nos abrazábamos, pero tú te detenías para después marcharte y no regresar en toda la noche. Decidí dejar de tomar el té que me daba la duquesa para no quedar embarazada...

Discúlpame no me había dado cuenta – era por eso que Candy deseaba despejarse la noche anterior, el doctor de la familia se lo había corroborado, pero no sabía cómo decirle a Terry - Había pensado qué era lo que necesitábamos para ser felices, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tú estas en mi felicidad y yo estoy en la tuya. El uno que necesita del otro... sólo así podremos encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

¿Por qué, Terry? – preguntó Candy, recordando que había un tema inconcluso.

Me preocupe por tus sentimientos y en el cómo yo podría hacerte feliz. Si hubiese podido cumplir la hipocresía de ser un Granchester... de poder contener mi odio y dolor, pensé que eso lo solucionaría todo – dijo con arrepentimiento – Pero lo que yo creí te provocaría felicidad, sólo te estaba lastimando.

Terry... si hubieses aceptado ese lazo solo por mí, estarías forzado a vivir con dolor y... eso jamás me lo perdonaría... yo quiero quitarte todo el dolor y tristeza con mis propias manos...

El ritual ¿matutino? comenzó, por la noche recogerían sus cosas y tratarían de irse lo más rápido posible a América.

FIN FLASH BACK

... su padre no sabe expresar sus sentimientos ni emociones – dijo Candy.

Pero mamá, él es actor – remarco Kei Kun.

Lo sé Kei, pero adueñarse de un personaje y hacerlo suyo es el don de su padre, las emociones propias son difíciles de expresar, Terry lo hace con una nueva mirada y una nueva sonrisa... así fue como supe que estaba contento con la noticia de ustedes.

_**Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior**_

_**has llenado de ti cada rincón**_

_**es que por ti que con el tiempo mi alma**_

_**siente diferente...**_

La conversación continuó por una hora más, y hubiese sido más larga si Terry no hubiese llegado a reclamar a su esposa y secuéstrala.

Sylphin Cornwell Lumiere, era una joven preciosa, alta, rubia, la nariz bien hecha, los dientes blancos, unos ojos azules tirando a verdes magníficos, el cuerpo esbelto y la piel tersa sin una mácula. Vestía con gran elegancia y tenía aire imponente. A pesar de lo que los demás pensaban cuando la veía, ella era sencilla, criada en los mejores colegios, pero aprendiendo de la mejor maestra que la vida nunca es justa, tú la haces justa: su tía Candy, muy pronto su suegra.

Los nervios no la dejaron dormir y se vio obligada a abandonar el lecho para seguir escribiendo en el despacho de su padre, quien la apoyaba, al igual que Zwei, a cumplir su sueño de ser una gran escritora.

Su historia aún no tenía título, pero la trama estaba estrechamente relacionada a la vida de sus padres y seres queridos.

FLASH BACK

Annie Britter estaba violenta, desde la primera y única visita hecha al castillo Granchester.

Patty la veía y pensaba que su amiga tenía maneras de gata; necesitaba que todo el mundo se ocupara de ella y arañar de cuando en cuando. Pronto para Annie, Patty ya no era simpática y viceversa, pero transigían.

Un quinto domingo, sin saber que su amiga Candy se había ido de Londres, fueron a pasear. Fueron a Piccadilly y Bond Street. En esas calles no se veían personas atareadas, Patty estaba aburrida ella quería salir con Stear, pero los hermanos Cornwell fueron llamados por su tía abuela para darles una noticia. Por las calles se paseaban mujeres bien vestidas, caballeros de sombrero de copa, escaparates lujosos y casas adornadas con flores..

Annie quería comparar un collar, y con ese objeto entraron en un pasaje cubierto; lleno de tiendas, llamado Burlington Arcade. A Patty eso le pareció muy cómico, pero para la señorita Britter, todo lo que tuviera relación con la moda, era cosa sagrada.

Después que eligió el collar, fueron a Hyde Park. El parque presentaba un aspecto soberbio. Las señoras con trajes claros, en los coches nuevos de arneses relucientes, los caballos que piafaban, los jinetes y amazonas elegantísimos, todo tenía un gran aire de elegancia y riqueza.

Annie, a pesar de hallarse acostumbrada a tales grandezas, contemplaba a las personas con verdadera ansiedad; a Patty, la verdad, no le produjeron envidia.

Londres me encanta. Aquí hay más fiestas, más tesoros, más teatros, más dinero, más elegancia. La moral de Londres es bella; todo lo que es bello es bueno – sin saber por qué, los elogios de su amiga, repugnaron a Patty.

Annie, quería pertenecer a ese mundo, su ¿relación? con Archie le beneficiaba, pero ella quería más. Quería una vida más glamorosa que la de Candy, ella era una princesa, su madre siempre le decía eso, hasta el grado en que ella misma se la creyó. Se sabía bonita y sabía usar sus "tácticas" para conquistar a cualquier hombre.

Con esa idea en la cabeza regreso al colegio. Por la tarde Patty le informó que verían a Stear y Archie en la segunda colina de Pony, con resignación ella fue a la cita.

¿Qué pasa, Stear? – preguntó Patty al verlo triste.

Es Candy... – dijo Archie.

¿Qué le paso a Candy? – cuestiono, una alterada, Annie.

Candy y Terry huyeron... – las miradas atónitas de las chicas le indicaron que continuara con la explicación – el duque de Granchester se reunió con la tía abuela y le contó que una noche en la que él y su esposa acudieron a una fiesta, Candy y Terry dejaron el castillo y una nota de agradecimiento... El duque ha repudiado a Terry y la tía abuela a Candy por huir de esa manera, la tía abuela ha dicho que Candy ensucio el apellido Andly...

¿Por qué huyeron? – Annie no podía creer que Candy fuera tan tonta, dejar todo el lujo para ¿una vida humilde?

Nadie lo sabe, pero la tía abuela le comunicará lo sucedido al tío abuelo para que Candy deje de ser una Andly.

¡Qué raro que Candy no nos haya escrito! – dijo Patty – pero... ella siempre actúa por una razón poderosa.

Tienes razón Patty, además Terry esta con ella, sé que ambos estarán bien.

Archie y Annie no se convencieron con las palabras de Stear y Patty, los últimos lo notaron y los dejaron solos.

¿Estas bien, Annie? – se acercó Archie.

No puedo creer que Candy dejará la vida que llevaba – dijo incrédula aún.

¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que le pase a Candy?

No... ella siempre es así... apegada a la vida sencilla, es una tonta...

¡Annie! – exclamó sorprendido Archie.

Es la verdad, ella siempre tiene más que yo y siempre lo desprecia... yo debo conformarme con las migajas... es lo que hizo con los Britter, contigo... todo...

No te reconozco Annie...

¡NO ME IMPORTA! ESTA VEZ BUSCARÉ SER MEJOR QUE CANDY, ¿ENTIENDES? Y LO PRIMERO SERÁ DEJAR MI RELACIÓN CONTIGO, SOY UNA PRINCESA, MEREZCO MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE TÚ ME PUEDES DAR – grito Annie dejando a Archie solo sin entender qué le pasaba.

_Annie... no te seguiré, pero deberás aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos._

Archie no se había enamorado de Annie, pero la quería, aún así aceptaría la decisión de la pelinegra.

Un mes y medio había pasado desde que Candy y Terry abandonaron Londres...

FIN FLASH BACK

_Gracias a esa discusión mi padre pudo conocer a mi madre y enamorarse de ella... no conozco a la señorita Britter, pero, aún con todo, Candy la quiere mucho._

Sylphin no fue la única que recordó ese episodio, en alguna parte de Francia una mujer miraba su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, vivía en una mansión, sola. Su amante se encontraba aún dormido. Era un noble de Francia, Rinslet Blanchmanche, quien ocupaba el vigésimo lugar para tomar la corona francesa.

_Muy bien Annie, esto es lo que querías, ¿no? Una vida mejor... la tienes, vives en una hermosa mansión, nunca te casaste, pero te has entregado a cuanto hombre te ha ofrecido sus riquezas y ahora eres la amante de un hombre con familia ¡Felicidades Annie! Te mereces lo que tienes. _

En la mansión de los Andly se hospedaban Patty y Stear Cornwell, este último se despertó a causa de una pesadilla que hacia tiempo había abandonado su cabeza, pero que en esa precisa noche lo atormentaba.

El grito desesperado de sus esposo despertó a la mujer castaña.

Stear ¿estas bien? – pregunto levantándose para darle un vaso con agua.

Sí... lo siento, Patty – dijo aceptando el gesto de sus esposa

¿De nuevo? – Patty se recostó nuevamente, abrazando a Stear.

Sí... – bajo la cabeza.

Amor, debes olvidar el pasado – levanto la cara del pelinegro – Ambos vivimos cosas terribles en la guerra, hicimos lo que pudimos... tú sólo defendías tu vida...

Lo sé, Patty, pero... mate a un hombre... – lágrimas comenzaron a brotar del los ojos de Stear.

Todo esta bien... piensa que al defenderte le diste la vida a tres seres magníficos.

Nuestros hijos... ellos y tú son lo más valioso de mi vida y me entristece pensar que si estuviera en una situación como la de aquélla vez, lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo, ¿eso me convierte en un asesino?

Claro que no – lo consoló Patty, entendía los sentimientos de Stear, pues ella vivió las terribles desgracias que dejo la guerra y vio la muerte a través de los ojos de sus pacientes.

Continuará...



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

¡Qué onda, chicas!

Les entrego el capítulo número 5 de mi fic, espero que les agrade, y ya saben me encantaría saber su opinión.

Ahora si... los comentarios: Algunos diálogos que se dieron entre Candy y Terry pertenecen a un manga llamado Ai Yori Aoshi©, que fueron cambiados para ir acorde a mi historia.

¿Familia Deutsch? Jajaja

*Mi madre me daba leche caliente con un malvavisco cuando tenía resfriado, no sé por qué, tal vez porque al ser un niño chiquito y estar enfermo te recompensan consintiéndote, jaja.

Sé que hice a un Terry algo débil y sumiso, pero creo que justifique bien por qué, ¿o no? Si creen lo contrario háganmelo saber.

¿Annie sola y como amante? ¿Stear mato a alguien? ¿Los pacientes de Patty?

Jajaja, más dudas!!

El siguiente capítulo se enfocará al pasado únicamente, veremos qué pasa con Candy y Terry en América.

Pregunta: ¿Cómo les gustan más los capítulos? ¿Largos o cortos?

Es que creo que en algunos me he emocionado, y tal vez no les gusta leer mucho en un solo capítulo, díganme ¿sí?

NOTA: la canción que acompaño a este capítulo se llama Coleccionista de canciones y la interpreta el grupo Camila.

**30 – 06 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**




	6. Dulce melancolía

NOTA: Este capítulo sólo hará referencia al pasado

Capítulo 6: Dulce melancolía

Candy y Terry se arreglaron para dirigirse al castillo Granchester, no se llevarían nada más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, no podían cargar con todas sus pertenencias porque sería más complicado el traslado al puerto, además en Nueva York no tenían nada, nadie los esperaría y tampoco llegarían a una casa...

Candy encontró su vieja maleta, aquella que la había acompañado desde siempre. Miro su closet y lo primero que saco fue su caja de tesoros y un sobre.

Tomo una de las cartas de la pequeña caja y también una nota.

Querida Candy:

Los niños del hogar, la hermana María y yo te extrañamos mucho, sabemos que ahora estas casada con el hombre de tu vida, quizá no tengamos noticias tuyas en mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que este siempre será tu hogar, pase lo que pase nosotras siempre te aceptaremos sin juzgar tus acciones.

Pero mi niña, debes estar consiente de que ahora tus responsabilidades son contigo misma y con tu esposo, nadie decide por ustedes. Tú serás el apoyo de ese joven, no te dejes vencer o de lo contrario ambos estarán perdidos, conserva tu buen ánimo y sigue adelante, venciendo obstáculos, como siempre.

Te deseamos lo mejor...

Con cariño, El Hogar de Pony

Tal pareciera que la señorita Pony hubiese visto el futuro, sus palabras eran las que le dieron fuerzas para continuar.

Tomo la nota que le había dado Annie.

Candice:

Espero que la vida junto a Terry sea la que has deseado...

De ahora en adelante tendrán que enfrentar muchas cosas, algunas serán fáciles otros no tanto, pero sigan adelante por sus amor .

Yo estoy pasando unas semanas maravillosas en África, este es definitivamente mi mundo. Ojalá ustedes también pueda vivir libres, como siempre porque eso los hace ser ustedes mismo.

Saluda a Terry de mi parte

Su amigo incondicional, Albert

A Candy le pareció raro que Albert y el tío abuelo William escribieran casi de la misma forma, pero no pudo formar teorías porque Terry entro en ese momento a la habitación.

Candy... – la llamo al verla sentada sobre la cama leyendo una nota - ¿aún no estas lista?

Disculpa Terry, leía la nota de Albert. Además... – dijo mirando su ropa – no tengo ropa sencilla y eso será un problema, ¿no? – cuestionó a su esposo.

No creo, yo tampoco la tengo – también miro la ropa – pero trata de llevar ropa cálida y abrigadora, ambas te serán de utilidad.

Sí – Candy tomo algunos vestidos que la duquesa la había comprado para el verano y algunos otros de invierno con su respectivo abrigo. Su ropa de dormir la tomo por completo y también la ropa intima. Cuando acomodo el vestuario dentro de la maleta, Terry noto que ella dejaba un sobre fuera de ella.

¿Qué guardas ahí? – dijo señalando el sobre amarillo.

Desde que entre... – comenzó Candy cerrando la maleta – al Colegio, el tío abuelo comenzó a mandarme una mensualidad bastante generosa, al igual que a Stear y a Archie, para mis gastos personales a escondidas de la tía abuela. Esto es todo el dinero que me envió – abrió el sobre, en verdad era mucho dinero - tú me dijiste que no tenías mucho, así que creo conveniente que usemos el tuyo para pagar los boletos del barco y el mío para rentar un pequeño departamento. Además creo que estaremos económicamente estables durante un par de meses.

Candy... – el castaño la abrazo y beso tiernamente – gracias – dijo cerca de su oído.

¿Por qué, Terry?

Por facilitarme las cosas, aunque es ahora que me doy cuenta que soy un tonto... – bajo la cabeza y se escondió en el hueco del cuello de la rubia – pensé que tú necesitabas de estas comodidades para ser feliz, olvide que tu verdadera esencia no necesita mucho, que eres feliz si yo lo soy.

Terry... – se oyó una aclaración de garganta que hizo que ambos se sobresaltara – Satori...

Señora Candice – dijo la muchacha acercándose a la ojiverde – el duque y la duquesa no tardan en llegar, será mejor que se marchen ahora.

Gracias por todo Satori – Candy la abrazo, ella había sido una amiga en todo ese tiempo y se sentía triste por la separación.

Por nada señora Candice – aunque nunca logro que ella la llamará por su nombre, se resigno Candy.

Al salir, Terry vio por última vez el castillo que lo marco durante toda su infancia, Candy apretó su mano con fuerza para infundirle valor.

Ambos regresaron al hotel en el que se quedo Candy la noche anterior.

Ai... – dijo Terry cuando llegaron – todo este tiempo no he podido cumplir mi promesa.

¿Promesa? – Candy lo miro extrañada.

Antes de partir... tengamos un día de campo, ¿quieres?

Terry... – Candy se lanzó a sus brazos – por supuesto que quiero.

Mientras en ese pequeño cuarto de hotel se consumaba una acto de amor, en el castillo Granchester el ambiente era tenso y desagradable.

Después de la fiesta, Ursula subió a sus aposentos, cuatro años atrás su esposo le dijo que ya no compartirían la habitación. Estaba satisfecha, su plan había sido un éxito total. Pero debía asegurarse que esos dos nunca volviera a perturbar su tranquilidad...

Satori veía a Ursula Granchester y se preguntaba cómo era posible tanta maldad. Quería hablar con el duque para contarle todo lo que Candice había pasado por culpa de la duquesa, pero tenía miedo, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, además necesitaba el trabajo para mantener a sus hermanitos.

Richard Granchester estaba cansado y triste, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió liberado y en paz consigo mismo.

Pero algo lo angustiaba... siempre pensó que si Candice era feliz, Terry también lo estaría y ambos se quedarían a su lado. ¿Qué había hecho que ella cambiará tanto? ¿Acaso era la actitud de Terry o había algo más? Si era así no perdonaría al culpable, y tenía una ligera idea de quién era, pero necesitaba pruebas.

Al siguiente día ambos tomaron un ómnibus que los dejo en la estación Charing Croos. Se sentaron en un vagón de tercera. Candy miraba por la ventana y Terry leía un libro. Esa mañana le pidieron a la encargada del hotel que les preparara una canasta para desayunar fuera, ella lo hizo gustosa porque al mirarlos recordaba su juventud y a su difunto esposo.

Al llegar a la estación, siguieron por una carretera bordeaba de casas grandes con jardines. Todas esas casa tenía una gran variedad. Algunas eran muy lujosas y otras bastante bonitas y con altos árboles con guirnaldas formadas por rosales que se entrelazaban en los troncos, Candy miro con admiración una de ellas, Terry lo noto e interiormente se prometió que algún día le regalaría esa casa a Candy.

Llegaron a un espacio libre, el follaje de los tilos y de las magnolias del campo brillaban los rayos del sol y se oía el gorjeo estrepitoso de los pájaros.

Ambos se recostaron bajo un árbol y permanecieron callados, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacían, disfrutando solo de la presencia del ser amado.

Después de almorzar, charlaron de lo que fue sus vidas en los últimos meses, una sombra de tristeza se dibujo en dos pares de ojos.

Candy / Terry ... – dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que rieran de buena manera – las damas primero – dijo Terry.

Todo lo que pasate fue por mí culpa – Terry sabía que eso era lo que haría Candy – discúlpame, debí ser más comprensiva.

No te disculpes Candy – ella lo miro extrañada, él sonrió – ¿No te das cuenta? Si tú hubieras aceptado esa vida me hubieras complicado más las cosas. Ahora somos libres y haremos una vida juntos sólo para nosotros y nuestro bebé.

Aún así... te has desligado de tu padre para siempre y...

Y tú de los Andly... – silencio - ¿te arrepientes?

No, nunca – ella lo abrazo más fuerte – te amo, tú eres el único que me ha dado lo que tanto desee.

Tú igual a mí, Ai – se fundieron en un beso, ambos deseaban no pensar en el futuro, pero era inevitable, sin embargo en brazos del otro todo estaba bien y así seguiría.

Pasaron la tarde así, platicando y planeando.

Más tarde se despidieron de las verdes praderas. El tren partió y dejo pronto el pueblo; la tarde murió. Una estrella comienza a temblar en el crepúsculo; las ventanas se iluminaron. El campo ha desaparecido; en su lugar se visualiza la ciudad. Empiezan a aparecer barriadas inmensas, monótonas, de casas y edificios iguales. Ya no se veían caballeros elegantes, ni jardines, ni coquetas casas de campo.

Se experimenta la sensación, cada vez más honda, cada vez más intensa, de la propia soledad en el pueblo negro y enorme, en el pueblo que es un mundo.

Llegaron al barrio de Bloomsbury, pagaron su cuenta y se despidieron de la encargada del hotel, su barco saldría en unas horas más.

En el puerto, mientras esperaban su salida, se quedaron contemplando el paisaje nebuloso, casi incoloro. El cielo se iba despejando, se sentía en el aire un olor a acre de humedad y de humo de carbón.

Candy se despedía internamente de sus primos y amigas, lamentaba no hacerlo personalmente, pero una vez en América ella les escribiría.

Abordaron al final y Terry se despidió de Londres con tristeza. Pudo distinguir una sombra en el puente, estaba seguro que era su padre.

Adiós, Terry – dijo Richard Granchester desde uno de los puentes cercanos al puerto, permaneció ahí hasta que el barco desapareció en el horizonte. Miro a la derecha, entre la niebla se levantaba el Parlamento, inmenso, majestuoso, con su torre del reloj alta y gruesa, el Parlamento parecía hundido en el río. En al terraza de ese palacio se veían algunos grupos.

_Mi mundo..._

Durante una semana entera estuvieron en ese barco, Candy pudo ver claramente lo que era la división de clases, viajaron en tercera clase, nada comparado a su primer viaje, pero no se quejo. Disfrutaba la vista a lado de Terry, luego ella bordaba, con la molesta burla de Terry, mientras él estudiaba libretos, necesitaba prepararse mucho.

Ai... me gustaría conocer el Hogar de Pony - dijo en una ocasión Terry, sabía que Candy se moría por ver de nuevo a sus madres y amigos.

Una vez en Nueva York, ambos envidiaron a una joven pareja, al parecer los padres de la joven los esperaban, la chica morena y el joven que la acompañaba fueron recibidos con abrazos y besos, además de buenos deseos para su vida futura. A ellos nadie los esperaba, pero estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Era de día aún, decidieron ir a ver departamentos en una zona media de Nueva York porque sería muy molesto llevar todo su equipaje al hogar.

¿Estas cansada? – preguntó Terry.

Un poco – estar embarazada era difícil.

Vamos a comer a esa cafetería.

Sí...

Era un pequeño lugar, pero estaba limpio y bien ubicado, se sentaron cerca de la ventana, mientras les llevaban su orden, Candy miro a un señor con bigote y lentes que le daba un ligero parecido al señor Cartwright poniendo un letrero afuera de un edificio de departamentos. Cuando visualizo lo que decía, sonrío.

¡Terry, ese es el lugar perfecto! – dijo señalando al edificio.

Tienes razón, al terminar de comer iremos a ver el lugar.

Es un lugar amueblado, eso nos ahorrara mucho dinero – estaba entusiasmada porque el lugar era lindo, estaba la cafetería y unas cuadras atrás había visto un pequeño parque.

El señor Vladimir les mostró el departamento, se hallaba todo tan bien arreglado, de una manera tan cómoda, tan simpática, que daban ganas de quedarse ahí para siempre. Era grande, en las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros. La pequeña sala tenía muebles de madera lustrosa que despedía un olor suave a hierbas aromáticas, al igual que el comedor; a un lado estaba la pequeña cocina. Vieron las habitaciones, eran dos, en cada una había una ventana por donde entraba la luz del sol que las iluminaba. En una de las recamaras había muebles, una cama, un closet mediano, una cómoda, dos buros con lámpara. Era perfecta, y que la otra no tuviera muebles también porque eso le daría a Candy la oportunidad de decorar la habitación de su bebé.

¿Cuánto sería de renta? – preguntó Terry

200 dólares al mes – Terry estaba de acuerdo, era un buen precio.

Le pagaremos 5 meses por adelantado.

Entonces vallamos a mi oficina para darles sus recibos – sugirió el señor Vladimir, a quien le agrado la pareja.

Terry llevaba el dinero, haciendo cuentas todavía les quedaba suficiente dinero para mantenerse por 4 meses más, quitando el dinero que gastarían en su viaje a Chicago.

Permanecieron en Nueva York durante tres días más, desempacando y Candy aprovecho para mandar una carta al Colegio San Pablo y a la última dirección que tenía de Albert.

Illinois, Chicago era un lugar tranquilo, ahí se encontraba un orfanato que albergaba a niños abandonados o cuyos padres no podían cuidar por sus trabajos. El Hogar de Pony, ese era sus nombre, una amable mujer era la administradora y una religiosa le ayudaba con la educación de los 10 chiquillos que en él vivían.

La leyenda de una jovencita que podía trepar a los árboles con verdadera facilidad era la fascinación de los niños nuevos. Casi se cumplían 2 años de la partida de Candy a Londres en ese tiempo algunos de sus amigos habían sido adoptados por buenas familias, como por ejemplo Jimmy quien llamaba padre al señor Cartwright, pero el jovencito seguía visitando el hogar para que los niños no olvidara a Candy.

Esa mañana Candy se encontraba en el pueblo, revivió viejos recuerdos, como su paseo con Anthony, aunque su corazón lo ocupaba en su totalidad Terry, con él había hecho recuerdos imborrables.

Eres Candy, ¿verdad? – dijo una voz bastante conocida por la rubia.

¡TOM! – grito de felicidad y corrió a los brazos de su amigo de la infancia, quien la recibió gustoso. Algo que no le agrado a Terry, odiaba que alguien más tuviera en sus brazos a su esposa, no dijo nada, pero los celos lo invadieron. Sólo en una ocasión había escuchado de Tom, y recordaba que Candy se entusiasmo al saber que uno de los caballos había sido criado por él. Se quedo parado mientras esos dos se demostraban sus afecto y se miraban llenos de ilusión, la sonrisa de Candy era cálida; su limite llego muy rápido y clareo su garganta – Tom... – dijo Candy advirtiendo la incomodidad del castaño – te presento a mi esposo, Terrence Granchester – Tom aún abrazaba a Candy por los hombros y la mirada fulminante de Terry lo hizo quitar las manos – Terry él es mi amigo Tom Stevenson, ambos nos criamos, junto con Annie, en el hogar.

Es un gusto señor Granchester – dijo Tom dándole la mano que Terry aceptó renuente.

Igualmente – contesto sin mucho ánimo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Candy al ver a Terry.

Vine por víveres para el Hogar de Pony – contesto señalando una calesita - ¿y tú?

Quiero visitar el Hogar, hace mucho que no estoy ahí y Terry quería conocerlo.

Yo voy para allá, ¿quieren que los lleve?

¡Por supuesto! – contesto Candy sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de Terry, él se puso serio y todo el camino se sintió un extraño entre esos dos que hablaban de sus entrañables anécdotas

Una vez que Tom detuvo el trasporte Candy bajo corriendo, seguida por Terry quien no podía creer que la pecosa se comportará como una niña, sin tomar en cuenta sus estado.

¡Señorita Pony, Hermana María! – llamo Candy a sus madres, ambas damas salieron extrañadas a la puerta y Candy salto a los brazos de las mujeres que la criaron.

¡Candy! – exclamo la señorita Pony - ¿En verdad eres tú? Te ves radiante.

¿Usted debe ser el señor Granchester? – preguntó la Hermana María.

Es un placer conocerlas – dijo haciendo una reverencia, las mujeres correspondieron el saludo.

Pero entren... ¿desean tomar algo? Tom ¿nos acompañas? – dijo la mayor de las mujeres.

No gracias, tengo que regresar a casa – declino Tom – Candy, espero que me visites en el rancho, a mi padre le dará gusto verte – Candy asintió con la cabeza – señor Granchester usted también es bienvenido – le tendió la mano nuevamente.

Los cuatro entraron al comedor, los niños aún estaban en la Colina de Pony y se sentía un calor de hogar, Terry admiro el lugar, tan cálido, tan acogedor, era humilde, pero era seguro que esos niños vivían mucho más felices de lo que él nunca fue.

Mientras la hermana María y la señorita Pony preparaban el té, Candy y Terry tomaron asiento tomados de la mano. Una vez que las damas los imitaron, Candy comenzó con la explicación, pero Terry la interrumpió y fue él quien contó lo sucedido los últimos cinco meses.

Mis niños – dijo la dama mayor – han vivido muchas cosas a tan corta edad, pero es grato saber que se aman y que ese amor los impulsa a seguir sus sueños – Candy se levanto y la abrazo, necesitaba dar rienda suelta a todo el llanto acumulado. Terry miro la escena en silencio, admirado de que Candy se diera la oportunidad de ser débil, no porque lo fuera, pero a veces necesitamos sentirnos consolados para recuperar nuestra fortaleza. Minutos más tarde se tranquilizo y la hermana María le cedió el abrazo a chico de ojos verdiazules.

Estoy... – dijo sonriendo – embarazada.

¡Candy! – ambas mujeres estaban contentas, pero la noticia les dejo un dejo de preocupación.

Más tarde los demás niños llegaron, abrazando a Candy. Al principio Terry les dio miedo a los niños, pero después jugó un poco con los chiquitines y se volvió un buen amigo.

Al terminar de comer, Candy le pidió a Terry que la acompañará a la Colina de Pony.

Terry... – dijo tocando al gran árbol – este es el Padre Árbol, siempre te escuchará y al subir a sus ramas el viento se llevará tus tristezas – miro su rama favorita.

Quieres subir, ¿verdad? – pregunto mirando la misma rama.

Sí... pero no es adecuado, podría lastimar al bebé...

Con mi ayuda, harías menos esfuerzo – insistió el castaño, sabía que Candy estaba cargando un gran peso y cualquier cosa que la ayudará a sentirse fuerte y la misma de antes, la llevaría a cabo.

¿Estas seguro? – la rubia estaba agradecida por el gesto, aún si recibía una negativa.

Sí... vamos – dijo subiendo lentamente y ayudando a Candy, la señorita Pony y la hermana María los miraron de lejos, la última estaba al borde del colapso. Les tomo algo de tiempo, pero al fin llegaron a la rama predilecta de la ojiverde, él permaneció de pie, ella se sentó, sintiendo el aire y admirando el atardecer. Candy comenzó a llorar, nuevamente, pero ahora no era por tristeza, era por tener la oportunidad de compartir su lugar favorito con Terry, el hombre de su vida...

_Hoy es un día muy especial, un nuevo comienzo para nosotros. Por ti, Terry, y por nuestro hijo seré fuerte... más de lo que nunca he sido..._

_Candy... me siento feliz por este momento y porque sé que gracias a tu fortaleza y apoyo saldremos adelante, pero... tengo miedo... tengo miedo de fallar..._

La tarde murió... ambos jóvenes permanecieron callados, concentrados en sus pensamientos...ella recuperando su valor por y para su familia y él sintiendo que era hora de dejar el orgullo y la arrogancia atrás...

_Rosa del desierto_

**¿**_**Por qué vives sola?**_

_**Si estas triste**_

_**Haré que dejes esta vida**_

_**Eres blanco, azul o rojo sangre**_

_**Todo lo que puedo ver se está ahogando en arena gris fría**_

_**Los vientos del tiempo**_

_**Me golpeas hacia la tierra**_

_**Estoy muriendo de sed**_

_**Deseo correr lejos**_

_**No se como volverme libre**_

_**Mi mente llora mostrando miedo**_

_**He estado vagando buscándome**_

_**¿Cuánto tiempo seguiré sintiendo este dolor interminable?**_

_**Cayendo, la lluvia fluye en mi corazón**_

_**En el dolor espero por ti**_

_**No puedo volver**_

_**No hay lugar para volver**_

_**La vida esta perdida, las flores caen**_

_**Si todo es un sueño,**_

_**Despiértame ahora**_

_**Si es todo verdadero,**_

_**Solo mátame**_

_**Estoy levantando una pared dentro de mi corazón**_

_**No voy a dejar salir mis emociones**_

_**Me asusta mirar el mundo**_

_**No deseo encontrarme perdido en tus ojos**_

_**Intenté ahogar mi pasado en gris**_

_**No quiero sentir nunca más miedo**_

_**Corriendo lejos de ti sin decir palabras**_

_**Lo que no deseo perder es el amor**_

_**A través de mis ojos**_

_**El tiempo corre como lagrimas**_

_**Mi emoción pierde el color de la vida**_

_**Mata mi corazón**_

_**Recarga mi miedo**_

_**Grito muy fuerte**_

_**La locura toma control de mí**_

_**Girando lejos de la pared**_

_**Nada puedo ver**_

_**El miedo interno profundo**_

_**Reflejando otra persona en mi corazón**_

_**El me llama dentro de mí**_

_**"toda la existencia que veas después de ti**_

_**Debe ser limpiada**_

_**Sueño, realidad, memorias,**_

_**Y tu"**_

_**Comienzo a perder el control de mí**_

_**Mi lujuria es ciega, destruye mi mente**_

_**Nadie puede parar mi vuelta a la locura**_

_**No importa cómo intentes mantenerme en tu corazón**_

_**¿Por qué deseas levantar estas paredes?**_

_**No conozco el significado del odio**_

_**Mi cerebro consigue palabras ausentes de mentiras**_

_**Solamente deseo sostener tu amor**_

_**Apuñala las muñecas llenadas con odio**_

_**Báñate con esa sangre**_

_**Conduce entre la furiosa oscilación del tiempo**_

_**Maneja tu arma asesina en el vientre**_

_**"la tierra"**_

_**Grita y comienza a crear confusión**_

_**Vertió su sangre por placer**_

_**¿Y qué? ¿Por amor?**_

_**¿Qué se supone que hago?**_

_**Creo en la locura llamada "ahora"**_

_**Pasado y futuro atrapan mi corazón**_

_**El tiempo es ciego**_

_**Pero deseo remontar mi amor**_

_**En la pared del tiempo, dolor excesivo en mi corazón**_

_**Arte de vida**_

_**Una hoja insana que corta sueños**_

_**Intenta quebrar toda la verdad ahora**_

_**Pero no puedo curar este corazón quebrado en dolor**_

_**No puedo comenzar a vivir, no puedo terminar mi vida**_

_**Mantente llorando**_

_**Cierra los ojos**_

_**El tiempo respira lo que puedo oír**_

_**Todo el amor y tristeza**_

_**Derretido en mi corazón**_

_**Seca mis lágrimas**_

_**Limpia mi cara sangrienta**_

_**Deseo sentirme viviendo mi vida**_

_**Fuera de mis paredes**_

_**No puedes dibujar un cuadro de ayer, así**_

_**Pintas su corazón con su sangre**_

_**No puedes decir "no"**_

_**Solo girando la rueda del tiempo**_

_**Con una cuerda alrededor de tu cuello**_

_**Construyes una pared de moralidad y tomas un respiro**_

_**Entre los ladrillos**_

_**Creas enemigos imaginarios y eres perseguido por ellos**_

_**Intentas cometer suicidio**_

_**Estás satisfecho con tu prólogo**_

_**Ahora pintas su primer capítulo negro**_

_**Pones los desechos de la vida juntos**_

_**E intentas hacer un asilo para ti**_

_**Golpeas una campana en el borde de una etapa y**_

_**Estás intentando matarme**_

_**Creo en la locura llamada "ahora"**_

_**El tiempo fluye, rompiendo mi corazón**_

_**Deseo vivir**_

_**No puedo dejar que mi corazón me mate**_

_**Hasta que no encuentre lo que estoy buscando**_

_**Arte de la vida**_

_**Intento pararme**_

_**Pero mi corazón va a destruir la verdad**_

_**Dime porqué**_

_**Deseo el significado de mi vida**_

_**Intento vivir, intento amar**_

_**En mi sueño**_

_**Estoy rompiendo la pared dentro de mi corazón**_

_**Solo deseo liberar mis emociones**_

_**Nadie puede pararme**_

_**Estoy corriendo a la libertad**_

_**No importa cómo intentes mantenerme en tu mundo**_

_**Como una muñeca llevada por el flujo del tiempo**_

_**Sacrifiqué el actual momento por el futuro**_

_**Estuve encadenado en memorias mitad-cegadas**_

_**Perdiendo mi corazón, caminando en un mar de sueños cerca de mis ojos**_

_**La rosa respira lo que puedo oír**_

_**Todo el amor y tristeza derretido en mi corazón**_

_**Seca mis lágrimas**_

_**Limpia mi cara ensangrentada**_

_**Deseo sentirme viviendo mi vida**_

_**Fuera de mi mente**_

_**Los sueños pueden hacerme enojar**_

_**No puedo dejar mi sueño**_

_**No puedo pararme**_

_**no sé que soy**_

_**¿Cuándo la mentira es verdad?**_

_**¿Cuándo las verdades son mentiras?**_

_**Creo en la locura llamada "ahora"**_

_**El tiempo fluye, rompiendo mi corazón**_

_**Deseo vivir**_

_**No puedo dejar que mi corazón me mate**_

_**Hasta que no encuentre lo que estoy buscando**_

_**Arte de la vida**_

_**Intento pararme**_

_**Pero mi corazón va a destruir la verdad**_

_**Dime porqué**_

_**Deseo el significado de mi vida**_

_**Intento vivir, intento amar**_

_**Arte de la vida**_

_**Un eterno corazón sangrante**_

_**Nunca deseaste respirar por última vez**_

_**Deseo vivir**_

_**No puedo dejar que mi corazón me mate**_

_**Hasta que sienta que**_

_**Una rosa esta respirando amor**_

_**En mi vida**_

Continuará...



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

Quisiera poder resarcirles las descripciones pesadas y las digresiones insignificantes, dándoles una impresión de claridad y de fuerza, de serenidad y confianza en la vida, como cualquiera de las excelentes escritoras del Candy Mundo.

Quisiera describir el gran amor de los amantes (Candy y Terry), el arrepentimiento del padre (Richard Granchester), la intensa maldad de los antagonistas (Elisa y Neil Legan, Elroy Andly, Susana Marlow, Ursula Granchester) cuyo aliento ponzoñoso envenena las estrellas; la suspicacia y la cautela de una jovencita que busca más en el oscuro seno de la noche (Annie Britter), el apoyo incondicional y la confianza que se expresa en dos jóvenes que son capaces de seguir sus sueños (Patricia O'Bryen y Allister Cornwell), la oportunidad de abrir el corazón y entregarse a una nueva oportunidad (Doria Lumiere y Archibald Cornwell)

... Aquellas que leen esta historia, una disculpa por ser tan imperfecta para poder lograr lo que intento proponerme

NOTA: Esta es una historia ficticia, algunos lugares (nombre) existen, pero he cambiado las rutas para mi conveniencia. El título de la canción que acompaña este capítulo no lo sé, se los debo.

**09 – 07 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**




	7. Y entonces yo no sé qué hacer

NOTA: Este capítulo sólo hará referencia al pasado

Capítulo 7: Y entonces yo no sé qué hacer

Candy y Terry permanecieron un par de días más en el Hogar de Pony para que Candy celebrará su cumpleaños junto a sus seres queridos, visitaron el rancho Stevenson. Steve y el señor Cartwright le organizaron una pequeña fiesta a Candy. Terry pudo comprobar que su pecosa era amada por muchas personas, se sintió orgulloso de tenerla a su lado.

Al regresar a Nueva York, Candy le sugirió a Terry que le avisará a Eleanor que se encontraban ahí, pero el castaño se negó, debía ganarse un lugar por él y no por ser hijo de una famosa actriz. Sin embargo un mes después, cuando Terry caminaba por Broadway, buscando trabajo, Eleanor lo visualizo y reconoció acercándose a él para saludarlo.

¡Terry...! – escuchó el chico de ojos verdiazules, la voz era muy familiar.

¡Eleanor! – se sorprendió, quería llamarla madre, pero había muchas personas alrededor. Lo mismo le pasaba a la rubia, deseaba estrechar en sus brazos a su obra más perfecta.

¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó - ¿Has venido con Richard? – Terry cortó un pedazo de papel de uno de los libretos que llevaba y apunto algo.

Esta es mi dirección, eres bienvenida – inmediatamente se alejo.

Espera, Terry... ¿y Candy? – él no se volvió. Por los diarios sabía que su hijo había contraído matrimonio con la rubia pecosa, recordó que vio una foto y una nota, no era noticia que concerniera mucho a Estados Unidos y no se había hecho tanta publicidad como en Londres.

Terry estaba algo desesperado, en casi todas las compañías teatrales le habían dicho que no habría audiciones hasta dentro de un par de meses, tal vez más. Al llegar a casa, se encontró con una escena estremecedora, Candy, aunque su vientre todavía no abultaba, ponía sobre él una pequeña prenda que había tejido y le murmuraba a su bebé, el chico sonrió y permaneció inmóvil en el quicio de la puerta. La rubia al sentir una miraba, movió la cabeza en dirección a la entrada y miró a su esposo, se sonrojo un poco.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – preguntó dejando la prenda en la mecedora.

El suficiente – contestó acercándose para besar los labios de su esposa.

¿Sucede algo? – cuestionó al verlo pensativo.

Hoy me encontré con Eleanor – suspiro dejándose caer sobre el cómodo sofá.

¿En serio? – Candy le sirvió un poco de té.

Le di la dirección de la casa, pero dudo que venga pr... – no pudo terminar porque unos suaves toquidos se escucharon.

Ahora voy – escuchó la persona al otro lado del departamento - ¡Señora Baker! – exclamó Candy.

Candy – ambas rubias se abrazaron, mientras Terry se asomaba para comprobar que había escuchado bien.

¡Madre! – Eleanor soltó a Candy y corrió hacia Terry, él recibió la caricia de su madre con agrado.

En Londres, Stear y Patty, mientras dejaban solos a Annie y Archie, pensaban que alguien los había estado engañando porque cuando fue el cumpleaños de Candy, ellos no recibieron respuesta de la rubia por los regalos enviados, sólo una nota un tanto grosera.

Klin veía a Archie y a Annie discutir, cuando escucho que una rama se rompía, miro en esa dirección y se encontró con la mirada azul de una jovencita.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! / ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ESTA VEZ BUSCARÉ SER MEJOR QUE CANDY... – grito la desconocida al mismo tiempo que hablaba Annie, cayendo desmayada por la impresión de ver a un animal. Klin se acercó para lamer la mejilla de la chica, ella no reaccionó. A lo lejos la señorita Britter dejaba a un pensativo Archie, el pequeño mapache corrió en dirección al joven para que ayudará a la chica.

¡Hola Klin! – saludo agachándose para acariciar la pequeña cabeza del animalito, quien trataba de decirle algo - ¿quieres que te siga? – preguntó el joven, mientras Klin movía su cabeza de arriba abajo. Pronto llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba la chica pelirroja y caucásica – Necesito llevarla a la enfermería... – tomo a la joven en brazos y se volvió a Klin – eres un mapache muy inteligente.

El menor de los Cornwell se alejo, Klin subió a su casa y comió los dulces que Archie le dio.

En el edificio de damas, la hermana Margaret guiaba a Archie, recordando una escena similar, a la enfermería para que la señorita Lumiere, como la había llamado, descansará.

Las semanas siguientes, Annie se hizo amiga de Luisa y trataban muy mal a las jóvenes que se veían torpes o aquellas que era nuevas, en la primera categoría se encontraba Minnete Granchester. La chica pelinegra en complicidad con Luisa, Catherine y Sophi, le tendieron una trampa a Minnete, la cual consistió en que ella resbalará y cayera sobre el lodo, por supuesto, la dama Granchester se desquito y eso provoco la expulsión inmediata de Annie, sus amigas y Minnete, quien le rogó al duque que la sacará del internado prometiendo que estudiaría en casa. Richard aceptó por petición de Ursula quien sabía, que si su pequeña hija se quedaba en el colegio, no tardarían las murmuraciones sobre las maneras agresivas de Minnete.

Gudrum fue contratada por Richard por sus excelentes referencias, además ya era conocida en la casa Granchester.

El duque fue el encargado de recibir a Gudrum porque Ursula había salido a una reunión de sociedad con sus amigas.

¡Buenas tardes, Duque Granchester! – saludó cortésmente la mujer.

¡Buenas tardes, señorita Gudrum! – correspondió, señalando la silla para que la institutriz tomara asiento.

Es un gusto trabajar de nuevo para ustedes... – comenzó – Espero que el trabajo que hice con Candice haya sido de su agrado – Richard no contesto, sabía que Gudrum era una parlanchina y tal vez si la dejaba continuar obtendría algunas respuestas – debo confesar que la señora Granchester era muy dedicada y aprendía rápido, en mi opinión la mano dura no era necesaria con ella, pero la duquesa Granchester exigió que no tuviera consideración con la joven.

¿¡Cómo!? – exclamó el caballero inglés, asustando a Gudrum.

Usted... ¿no lo solicito así? – cuestionó desconcertada.

No... – se levanto y cerro la puerta del despacho – y usted será la encargada de darme con lujo de detalle todo lo que le pidió la duquesa y qué hacía en las clases con Candy – Gudrum se puso nerviosa, los ojos grises del duque la miraban chispeantes, había hablado de más y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

Durante un par de horas, Gudrum le contó al duque todo lo sucedido desde su arribó al castillo Granchester para instruir a la señora Candice, de cómo la duquesa le había pagado y el trato violento e intolerante que le dio a la rubia; mientras ella hablaba, Richard fue uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas, tendría que hablar con Satori para que confirmará las palabras de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Annie paso a lado de Archie, Stear y Patty sin siquiera mirarlos, su madre se encontraba en el auto molesta y su padre se despedía de los chicos con vergüenza por el comportamiento de la ojiazul.

Por ordenes de los Britter, Annie sería llevada a un colegio en Francia para chicas malcriadas.

Mientras eso sucedía en la entrada del imponente internado, una chica pelirroja caminaba por la Segunda Colina de Pony, Doria Lumiere era pequeña para su edad y débil debido a una enfermedad del corazón, aún así ella participaba en las competencias de equitación, sólo sobre un caballo se sentía viva realmente. Siempre estaba sola y durante largo tiempo vio como una chica pecosa y rubia se encontraba con un joven castaño y apuesto a la sobra del enorme árbol y cuando ambos dejaron el colegio vio que una chica de lentes siempre dejaba algo debajo del árbol, nunca se acercó para ver qué era. La última vez que había estado ahí, había visto a los amigos de la chica de anteojos y decidió alejarse para no ser notada, pero la presencia del pequeño mapache la sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar desmayarse; la hermana Margaret le había dicho que uno de los jóvenes Cornwell la había llevado hasta la enfermería. Era casi imposible que alguien la encontrará en aquel lugar, así que comprendió que el coatí tenía mucho que ver, decidió acercarse lentamente para dejar una pequeña bolsita con asas debajo del árbol para que el animalito pudiera subir sin problemas los dulces que ahí coloco.

Cuando la chica se marchó Klin dejo su escondite y tomo la bolsa con ojos iluminados, solo Terry le daba ese tipo de chocolates y dulces.

Durante algunos días se repitió esa escena, hasta que Klin se dejo ver y acariciar por la chica.

Me gustaría saber cómo te llamas y cómo llegaste aquí – le dijo Doria acariciando el pequeño cuerpo de Klin que estaba en sus piernas.

Klin – escucho la pelirroja y se levanto asustada, lo que provoco que Klin cayera al piso, Doria miro al chico y se puso nerviosa - ¡Hola! Me da gusto ver que estas bien – esas palabras le dieron a entender que él la había ayudado en aquella ocasión.

Mu... chas... gra... cias – dijo en voz baja y muy despacio, esa era otra de las razones por la cual no tenía amigos, era muy tímida.

Por nada, Klin fue quien me aviso que alguien necesitaba ayuda - Archie tomo asiento a un lado de Doria y ella se sonrojo – Por cierto, mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell.

Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Doria Lumiere.

Mmm... ¿Lumiere? – Archie toco su cabeza tratando de recordar, para Doria el gesto fue gracioso y se le escapo una risita, Archie la miro apenado y rieron por unos momentos – ¿Eres la hija de los Lumiere de Irlanda, una de las familias más ricas del mundo?

Sí – bajo la cabeza apenada, ella era algo más que la heredera de la riqueza Lumiere y se lo demostraría al mundo, pero por su enfermedad dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Doria se levanto como si fuera impulsada por un resorte recordando algo.

¿Sucede algo? – Archie la miraba extrañado.

Esto es incorrecto – dijo de pronto – tú eres un chico y las reglas no nos permiten tener conversaciones a solas.

¡Ah, eso! – Archie se recargo en el árbol – No deberías preocuparte, nadie viene por aquí.

Tú y tus amigos lo hacen – refuto Doria.

Pero solo para visitar a Klin

¿Klin?

Sí, ese coatí – señalo a Klin que estaba sentado mirando a Doria.

Te llamas Klin – se puso de cuclillas para acariciarlo, Klin se sentía en las nubes cada que alguien acariciaba de esa forma tan dulce su cabeza - ¿Sabes cómo llego aquí?

Era la mascota de mi prima.

¿La rubia pecosa? – Archie no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al escuchar la descripción de Candy y Doria lo imitó – discúlpame, pero desconozco su nombre.

Candice White Andly... mmmm... no, ahora su nombre es Candice Granchester. Ella lo trajo al internado hace más de un año y cuando se caso con Granchester dejo a Klin al cuidado de Patty y Annie.

¿Annie Britter? – Doria estaba más tranquila y se sentó a un lado de Archie.

Sí...

Esa chica me parece tan falsa – una vez que la pelirroja tomaba confianza hablaba con más tranquilidad y locuacidad, Archie levanto una ceja y la miro – Cuando llego al colegio era una chica tímida, después se supo su origen humilde y se volvió dependiente de su novio y de Candice, cuando la rubia se fue, noté que ella cambiaba su semblante y su actitud con su amiga de lentes, en una ocasión tropecé con ella en los pasillos y casi me asesina con la mirada – recordó Doria sonriendo – Hace unos días supe que Minnete Granchester la enfrento y, olvidando sus buenos modales, Annie le respondió... Supongo que siempre oculto su verdadero yo, detrás de Candice.

Ella era mi novia – dijo simplemente Archie, Doria lo miro aterrada.

No era... mi intención... lo siento.

Descuida... A veces yo también la sentía falsa, creo que Annie solo es una niña egoísta y berrinchuda. Pero... - se levanto y ayudo a Doria – hablemos de temas más agradables. ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? – la pelirroja lo miro detenidamente, no había segundas intenciones en esa petición, sonrió y le tendió la mano. Archie se estremeció con ese gesto tan inocente, esa chica era hermosa, pero también tan tímida y decidida a la vez, que lo había impresionado como nadie, ni siquiera Candy.

Durante algunas semanas se reunieron en la Segunda Colina de Pony, al parecer el hechizo de amor que había en ese lugar atraparía en sus redes a una nueva pareja.

Eleanor sentía que la sangre le hervía de coraje al escuchar el relato de Terry y Candy, cómo podía ser Richard tan despiadado. Pero también se veía feliz al ver a Terry con esa mirada tan cálida, aquélla tempestuosidad que siempre lo caracterizo se había desvanecido.

Quiero que vivan conmigo – propuso la actriz cuando terminaron.

No madre... – rechazo Terry – Este es mi hogar, además quiero salir adelante por mí – cuando Eleanor le escucho decir la palabra HOGAR, se sintió orgullosa. Candy había logrado un cambio muy significativo en su hijo, le estaba profundamente agradecida. Comprendió que todos los años de soledad y tristezas estaban siendo recompensados. No insistió más, si Terry necesitaba ayuda en algún momento ella no se la negaría.

¿Me permites visitarte, Candy? Me encantaría ser testigo del avance de mi nieto – Candy sonrió, se sentía en una verdadera familia, su más grande deseo estaba por cumplirse completamente ¿Había dicha más grande?.

Por supuesto que sí, señora Baker.

Llámame Eleanor.

Conversaron durante toda la tarde, el calor de ese departamento en verdad se sentía tan cálido y lleno de amor, Candy y Terry tenían algo que siempre habían pedido y que pudieron tener solo hasta que estuvieron juntos.

Los dos meses siguientes la situación de Terry no fue diferente, no tenía experiencia y ninguna compañía lo quería contratar. Un día caminando por Broadway llego a la compañía Stratford, donde consiguió una cita con el director, Robert Hataway.

¡Buenas tardes! – saludo Robert – Disculpa la espera, pero los ensayos para la nueva obra han comenzado y estamos muy ocupados – Terry pareció entristecerse con la noticia, tal vez en esa compañía tampoco habría audiciones - ¿Qué se te ofrece Terrence?

Quería saber si pronto tendría audiciones, pero creo que llegué algo tarde – dijo levantándose de su asiento.

¿Tienes experiencia? – cuestionó Hataway antes de que Terry saliera de la oficina.

No... nunca he actuado, pero sé que puedo hacerlo. Confío en mí y en mis habilidades.

Recita para mí un dialogo de "Romero y Julieta" – le pidió el director al castaño tendiéndole el libreto.

No es necesario, conozco las obras de Shakespeare – Terry se preparo y comenzó con su presentación - ¡Oh querida Julieta! ¿Por qué estás tan bella aún? – desde la primera línea Robert Hataway pudo ver que el joven de ojos verdiazules se adueñaba del papel como si hubiera sido hecho para él, nunca había visto a alguien interpretarlo de forma tan sublime - ¿Habré de creer que el fantasma llamado Muerte está enamorado, y que el odioso monstruo descarnado te esconde aquí en la oscuridad para hacerte su querida? Por temor a que sea así me quedaré contigo para siempre, y no volveré a salir de este palacio de la obscura y eterna noche – cuando Terry terminó, Robert aplaudió.

Eres bueno, pero desafortunadamente ya no hay audiciones hasta dentro de tres meses

Gracias de todas formas – dijo Terry tocando la manija de la puerta.

Pero...

¿Pero? – se volvió Terry

Si quieres trabajo puedo dártelo como ayudante, así te enterarás de las próximas audiciones.

No gracias – Terry salió de la oficina sintiéndose insultado, ¿Ayudante? ¿Qué se había creído Robert Hataway?

Sin embargo, el dinero se agotaba porque Terry no contó que Candy tendría que ir al médico frecuentemente, ya que con solo 16 años, aunque su cuerpo estaba listo para preñarse, no estaba listo para soportar el embarazo, porque aún era una niña. La última vez que vieron al doctor Wisemel, él les había dicho que Candy debería visitarlo constantemente para que no hubiese complicaciones durante los meses de gestación, por supuesto eso significaba gastar más dinero.

Cuando llego a su casa, no encontró por ningún lado a Candy, lo cual hizo que se preocupara. Media hora después Candy entraba por la puerta.

¿Dónde fuiste, Candy? – le dijo entre molesto y preocupado.

Lo siento, Terry, pero como ya casi no tenemos dinero, me ofrecí a cuidar a los hijos de nuestra vecina de arriba. Tú sabes que ella es mesera y me pago con comida – Terry se sintió herido ante el comentario inocente de Candy ¿Para eso dejo a los Granchester?

Mientras Terry había estado buscando trabajo y al no encontrarlo, la situación que vivieron en el castillo Granchester se estaba repitiendo, él llegaba harto y cansado, ella le servía la cena y después ambos se acostaban. Candy debía apoyarlo, pero, a veces, Terry era tan difícil y terco que no la dejaba. Por esa causa y sabiendo que el dinero se agotaba, Candy decidió trabajar como niñera y así llevar comida a la casa para que usaran el poco dinero que les quedaba en otras cosas.

No lo hagas Candy... – contestó dándole la espalda.

¿Hacer qué, Terry? – preguntó la rubia desconcertada.

Mirarme con compasión y lastima – cierto era que lo miraba con compasión, pero no por las razones que él creía – Además no deberías hacer esfuerzos en tu estado, recuerda lo que el doctor Wisemel te dijo, debes reposar.

Terry... yo sólo intentaba ayudarte – se acercó a él.

¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ, CANDY! – grito rechazando la mano que ella iba a colocar en su hombro y mirándola fúrico.

¡Terry! – se sorprendió la rubia, él se tranquilizo y comenzó a llorar, eran lágrimas de impotencia, se daba asco a sí mismo. Ella trabajaba para ayudarlo, aún en sus condiciones y él qué hacía, se sentía ofendido cuando alguien le ofrecía un trabajo. Se sintió estúpido y egoísta, todo el tiempo sólo había pensado en él y no en Candy. Debió buscar un trabajo primero y en sus ratos libres darse vueltas por Broadway, pero no, lo hizo todo mal. Candy lo miro y agacho la cabeza. Terry se sentía derrotado _¿Así es como piensas formar una familia, Terry? No te das cuenta que estas lastimando a Candy, nuevamente.... Soy un tonto._

Perdóname, Candy. No quiero que trabajes, hoy me dieron trabajo en una compañía teatral...

¿En serio? ¡Qué alegría Terry! – dijo Candy llena de emoción, eso provoco tristeza en Terry pues con lo que a continuación le diría ella se decepcionaría.

No es lo que imaginas, pecosa – sonrió de medio lado y ella dejo de abrazarlo – trabajaré como ayudante, solo eso...

Terry... – ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada y ese tono, se dijo el castaño – No debiste aceptar, no es lo que deseas.

Descuida Candy – la abrazo para que no viera sus ojos llenos de desilusión – en un par de meses habrá audiciones y podré participar, el director me dijo que era bueno para actuar.

Me da gusto – contesto con fingida alegría. Después de 7 meses de ser su esposa podía leer su tristeza sin siquiera verla reflejada en sus verdiazules ojos. Candy debía hacer algo para animar a Terry, pero qué...

Desde el año 1885 se había dado la paz armada entre gran parte de los países europeos, especialmente entre Inglaterra, Francia, Austria y Rusia, más adelante Italia y Alemania entraron en la contienda para reclamar el rol de importancia.

El nombre de paz armada fue dado porque el desarrollo industrial y la competencia neocolonialista generaron tensiones y rivalidades en un mundo en la que ya no quedaba nada por repartir a nivel de mercados y colonias.

Con dichos antecedentes, la causa inmediata de la guerra fue el asesinato de Francisco Fernando (heredero del trono de Austria) y su esposa a manos de un estudiante serbio Sarajevo, el 28 de junio de 1914.

En Londres se vivía un ambiente de terror, la mayoría del alumnado del Real Colegio San Pablo fue dejando a sus amigos y amigas para regresar a sus casas y conocer las decisiones de sus padres para alejarse del peligro.

La tía abuela regresaría, junto a sus sobrinos y la novia de uno de ellos, a Estados Unidos.

La guerra llevaba unas semanas apenas, pero durante ese tiempo Patty había notado muy pensativo y distante a Stear.

Stear... – se acercó al pelinegro que se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión Andly - ¿sucede algo?

Patty... – susurró su nombre, su corazón le pertenecía a esa joven tímida y lista, su alma gemela, ella... su mundo de paz ¿Cómo explicarle que su deseo era quedarse y ser mecánico? Patty lo abrazo para darle valor.

Sabes que puedes contarme todo, ¿verdad? – murmuro cerca del oído de su amado.

Lo sé...

¿Entonces?

Es complicado...

Sabes que aún así te apoyaré...

En otro momento... – intento alejarse, pero la chica de lentes lo detuvo.

Otro momento es ahora – remarcó Patty.

No me entenderías porque me amas... – dijo simplemente.

Te entendería porque te amo, Stear – refuto Patty sollozando.

Quiero ser voluntario...

¿Voluntario? – el corazón de Patty se detuvo, desde el inicio de la guerra esa palabra solo tenía un significado.

Pero... no para combatir... quiero ser mecánico... arreglar los aviones.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – la mirada de Patty se hizo fría, asustando a Stear - Aún así es arriesgado

Sabía que no lo entenderías... – dijo dando un suspiro, ella callo. _Es cierto, Patty, tú dijiste esas palabras, pero ¿la guerra? ¿ser voluntario? ¿Podría yo vivir en paz sabiendo que Stear, el hombre que amo, sufre de las atrocidades de la guerra?_

Iré contigo – ahora Stear la miro extrañado ¿Había oído bien? ¿Acompañarlo? _No Stear, sabes que es muy arriesgado, pero ahora que tú te has puesto en los zapatos de Patty, ¿cómo decirle que es una locura?_

Es muy peligroso....

Lo sé, pero también sé que te amo y que te seguiría al fin del mundo...

¿Entiendes lo que haremos?

No, no lo entiendo, pero lo acepto... y saber que el otro se arriesga al mismo peligro, nos hará luchar para sobrevivir... y reencontrarnos nuevamente.

Patty... – Stear tenía miedo, pero saberse apoyado por la mujer a la que amaba le infundía valor...

Richard Granchester, después de la obligada confesión de Gudrum y la ayuda de Satori, enfrento a Ursula acusándola de alejar a su hijo, ella por todos los medios trato de convencerlo de que había sido lo mejor y que Gerald era el indicado para ocupar el lugar de duque. Ese comentario enconlarizo a Richard y le advirtió que no se metiera más en sus decisiones o de lo contrario ella no recibiría absolutamente nada.

Poco después, el duque Granchester solicitó el divorcio, Ursula aceptó porque tenía miedo de que Richard cumpliera su amenaza. Con una mansión en Escocia, donde se fue a residir, y una gran suma como mensualidad firmo el acta, dejando libre a Richard Granchester para no volverlo a ver nunca más porque Ursula, Gerald, Wilson y Minnete terminarían sus vidas tres años más tarde cuando Ursula decidiera visitar a unos parientes y el barco en que viajaría se hundIía debido a una de las más grandes tormentas, muriendo la mayoría de los pasajeros también.

Terry había regresado a la oficina de Robert Hataway, dejando su orgullo en la entrada, para aceptar el trabajo.

Los primeros días había llegado muy cansado a casa porque el trabajo pesado no era su fuerte, semanas después se había acostumbrado y su musculatura había aumentado.

Por obvias razones Terry decidió quitarse su argolla y dejarla en casa, a Candy le entristeció el acto, pero no dijo nada.

Ese día la pecosa estaba melancólica porque ninguna de las 4 cartas que había enviado al colegio habían sido respondidas, se sentía sola. Las visitas de Eleanor la animaban mucho, pero anhelaba ver un rostro familiar, aunado a que estas no duraban mucho, ni eran muy frecuentes.

Lo que la pecosa no sabía era que Ursula Granchester había interceptado su correo para investigar si ellos regresarían y cómo la estaban pasando, se alegro de que estuvieran pasando por necesidades, pero se enojaba bastante cuando leía que aún así los dos bastardos eran felices. Cuando terminaba de leer las misivas, en lugar de enviarlas al colegio, las tiraba.

Otro día, mientras Candy paseaba por Central Park vio a alguien que alegro el día de la rubia, la persona en cuestión sintió la mirada y volteó.

¡CANDY! – grito emocionado acercándose a ella.



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

¿Quién es la persona con la que se encontro Candy?

Bueno, al menos ya se resolvió la duda de porque Stear va a matar a alguien y pronto lo que hará Patty para acompañar a su amado.

¿Cómo ven la actitud de Terry? Sé que lo estoy haciendo muy sumiso, pero creame todo tiene una razón, pronto sacará su personalidad fuerte.

Ahora las disculpas: Perdón por el retraso, pero es que tuve muchos inconvenientes.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos vemos en el siguiente: "Formando una familia"

**19 – 07 -2007 **

**Ceshire…**




	8. Formando una familia

NOTA: Este capítulo sólo hará referencia al pasado

Capítulo 8: Formando una familia

Cuando Patty y Stear le contaron su idea a Archie, éste casi se muere de la impresión, los dos chicos de lentes necesitaban de alguien para huir sin que la tía abuela se diera cuenta, además Stear le había propuesto a Patty casarse y consumar su amor para que sus padres no la buscaran. Archie dijo mil maldiciones, golpeo a su hermano e insulto a Patty por algunos minutos, para después tirarse al piso de rodillas y llorar pidiendo perdón. No entendía las razones de ambos para arriesgar sus vidas en una guerra que no los concerniría a ellos, pero viendo que la pareja no cedería, decidió ayudarlos.

Stear no quería pedirle ayuda a Archie, pues conocía el carácter explosivo de su hermano, pero la influencia de Patty lo convenció, además la chica castaña, sabía que Stear sufriría de muchos remordimientos si no se despedía de su único hermano.

Y así, Archie fue testigo de la unión de Patricia O'Bryen y Allister Cornwell, para después despedirlos en la fuga de media noche y quedarse en la mansión para tranquilizar a la tía abuela.

Queridos Archie, Tía abuela, Candy y padres:

Siento mucho irme sin darles una explicación, pero sé que no entenderían mis razones.

Durante algunas semanas medite sobre esta decisión, había una parte de mí que deseaba quedarse con ustedes, las personas que amo, pero otra parte me pedía cumplir unos de mis sueños más profundos.

No es para nadie desconocido mi gusto por los aviones y durante muchos años leí diversos libros para especializarme en el arreglo de esos fascinantes artefactos.

Estoy consciente de que seré repudiado por los Andly, como lo fue Candy, pero es ahora que comprendo que lo que mueve a Candy son las razones del corazón.

Sé que mi decisión los dejará muy preocupados y deshechos y aún así he decidido irme, por favor no crean que es egoísmo porque es lo último que me permitiría. Confió en mí, además mi, ahora, esposa Patty me acompañará en esta difícil prueba.

Archie, quiero que sepas que ser tu hermano fue lo mejor, antes de Patty, en mi vida, nunca me alejaría de ti sino tuviera razones poderosas, entiéndeme, no te enojes conmigo, por favor.

Los amo con todo mi corazón.

Allister Cornwell Andly

Y así ambos dieron el siguiente paso para, poco a poco, alcanzar su destino.

La tía abuela Elroy sufrió de un desmayo que retraso el viaje unos días, pero gracias a la intervención de Martha O'Bryen, la matriarca Andly acepto la decisión de su sobrino nieto, culpando, por supuesto, a Candy por la enorme influencia que tuvo en la vida de ambos jóvenes que arriesgarían su vida.

Una vez tranquila, la tía abuela invitó a Doria, junto a sus padres, a acompañarlos y quedarse en la mansión de Chicago mientras preparaban su mansión de Boston. Los Lumiere rechazaron la invitación de viajar con ellos porque tenían que arreglar muchos de sus negocios, pero aceptaron gustosos la amabilidad para quedarse hospedados en la mansión Andly.

Casi un mes había pasado y Archie recibió un telegrama de Doria para informarle que llegarían el 19 de septiembre. El más joven de los Cornwell llego a Nueva York un día antes y decidió pasear por Central Park, sin imaginar que ahí se encontraría con una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

¡CANDY! – grito al visualizarla y corrió para estrecharla en sus brazos.

¡ARCHIE! – Candy lo espero porque sus casi 6 meses de embarazo le impidieron correr.

Cuando al fin estuvieron juntos, Candy lloró en brazos de su amigo, Archie lo notó, pero no dijo nada sólo mantuvo el abrazo.

¿Estas mejor? – le pregunto a la rubia cuando esta se tranquilizo.

Sí... yo... – titubeó – gracias...

¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

Sí, vayamos mi casa – sugirió Candy.

¿Se encuentra Granchester? – cuestionó Archie

No...

Candy no sería apropiado que yo estuviera en tu casa a solas, aún si somos familia... – dijo pensando qué hacer - Vamos a sentarnos en aquella banca, ¿quieres? – Archie le dio su brazo a Candy y ella lo aceptó – ¡Te ves radiante, gatita!

¡Gracias! – contesto sonrojándose.

Durante un par de horas, Candy le contó a Archie lo sucedido desde que se caso con Terry, él resolvió algunas dudas.

¿Entonces esa fue la razón por la que nunca contestaron mis cartas? – pregunto desconcertada.

Así es Candy, nosotros nunca recibimos noticias tuyas y eso nos entristeció, pensamos que nos habías olvidado.

Eso nunca pasará – contestó – Yo pensé que ustedes reprobaban mi decisión y por eso no me escribían.

Somos amigos, Candy... en las buenas y en las malas...

¿Y Stear, Patty, Annie y Klin? – anhelaba verlos a todos sanos y salvos.

Archie le explico a Candy lo sucedido con Annie, su cambio de actitud y su expulsión del San Pablo para después perder todo contacto con ella. Candy no lo podía creer, pero ¿Archie para qué le mentiría?

Candy lloró cuando Archie le informo sobre la decisión de su hermano y de Patty, le mostró la carta que Stear había dejado, siempre la llevaba consigo para nunca permitirse olvidar a su hermano mayor. La pecosa se sintió un poco mejor al leer las líneas de Stear, hasta en ese momento ella estaba en los pensamientos de sus amigos.

¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – preguntó de pronto Archie, habían guardado silencio por unos momentos enviando una oración al cielo para que protegiera a sus amigos.

Casi 6 meses...

Terrence debe estar feliz

Sí... – la cara de Candy pareció entristecerse

¿A qué se dedica?

Trabaja en un teatro – murmuro

¡Qué bien! Me gustaría verlo actuar – Archie no notaba la tristeza de la pecosa.

Él no es actor – Candy contenía las lágrimas.

¿Entonces? – el chico miro el rostro triste de la rubia - ¿Candy qué pasa?

Archie... – de nuevo lo abrazo para dar rienda suelta a su llanto – Terry y yo vivimos en un pequeño departamento, los primeros meses estuvimos estables económicamente, pero la situación se complico y Terry se vio obligado a trabajar como ayudante en el teatro porque nadie lo quería contratar como actor. Me siento sola y sé que él esta destrozado por dentro, no sé qué hacer para animarlo porque ni yo tengo fuerzas para alentarme a mí misma.

Candy... – dijo dulcemente - ¿Sabes porqué mi relación con Annie terminó mal? – ella negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo – Porque ninguno de los dos tuvimos el coraje de hablar sinceramente, pasamos por alto muchas cosas. Tú amas a Terrence y sé que él te ama a ti, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente para que la relación perdure, tienes que hablar con él, ese es el único apoyo que puedes darle.

Pero cuando intento hablar con él me rechaza, usando de pretexto que yo lo miro con lastima.

Y ¿eso es verdad? – preguntó separándola lentamente de su pecho para mirarla.

No lo sé... tal vez – contesto desviando la mirada – no puedo evitarlo.

Gatita... él no merece tu lastima... ponte en sus zapatos, tarta de ver las cosas desde sus ojos – Candy lo pensó, Archie tenía razón.

Gracias

Ya casi oscurece, será mejor que te lleve a casa.

No es necesario, vivo a pocas cuadras de aquí. Además tú debes estar cansado... – Candy pareció recordar algo – Archie no me has dicho qué haces en Nueva York.

Archie le hablo sobre Doria y la gran amistad que ambos habían hecho, Candy se entristeció por Annie, pero se alegro porque le había visto ojos muy brillantes a Archie.

Se despidieron haciéndose la promesa de verse al día siguiente para que Candy conociera a Doria.

La rubia regreso a su departamento más segura y determinada a poner las cosas sobre la mesa con Terry.

Terry había empezando desde temprano con sus deberes y disfrutaba sus ratos libres mirando los ensayos de la siguiente puesta.

Iba algo distraído que no miro por donde caminaba y tropezó con un chico uno o dos años mayor que él.

¿Acaso eres ciego? – le dijo déspotamente un chico de cabello negro y ojos café claro, un poco más alto y moreno – Creo que me quejaré con Robert por contratar personal tan incompetente – Terry no dijo nada, en cambio apretó las manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

No le hagas caso – escucho una voz detrás de él, miro a la chica castaña – su nombre es Bryan O'Connor y se cree el mejor actor de la compañía.

¿Y lo es? – preguntó Terry levantando una ceja, mientras tomaba las cajas que había puesto en el piso para mirar el ensayo.

¡Ja! – ironizo la chica – para nada, pero desde pequeño ha estudiado actuación, además sus padres son actores.

¡Uh! – dijo simplemente el dueño de los verdiazules ojos.

Perdón... mi nombre es Karen Klais – le tendió la mano y Terry la beso delicadamente, en las semanas que llevaba ahí nadie le había dirigido la palabra tan amablemente como esa chica.

Terrence Granchester – Terry de nuevo cargo las cajas de luces que traía y comenzó a caminar, a un lado venía Karen - ¿Eres actriz?

¿Qué otra cosa haría en una compañía de teatro? – contesto sarcástica, Terry sonrió de medio lado.

Yo estoy aquí también y no soy actor, podrías ser maquillista o de vestuario – recibió un manotazo en el brazo por parte de la castaña - ¡Oye! – Terry se quejo.

Por supuesto que soy actriz... – dudó – pero suplente – murmuro.

No te escuche bien – el castaño se acerco a ella un poco más.

Dije suplente – de nuevo murmuro lo último.

¿Qué?

¡SUPLENTE! – grito exasperada. Terry no dijo nada, caminaron hasta llegar detrás del escenario.

¿A quién suples? – preguntó Terry sacando las luces.

A la araña más espantosa que puede existir en este mundo – Terry rió a carcajadas, esa chica y sus gesto al hablar eran muy divertidos – Mira... – Karen señalo a un rubia ojiazul que estaba abrazada por Bryan – Su nombre es Susana Marlow y es una golfa escurridiza, siempre se hace la novia del mejor actor, sin importar edad, ni nada; de esa manera consigue los papeles – Terry pudo notar que Karen en verdad miraba con odio a la ojiazul. Susana era bonita, pero a él no le movía ningún interés en particular. Y al mirarla bien recordó que la joven se había acercado a él para coquetearle, pero al preguntarle qué hacía en la compañía y él contestar ella se alejo y jamás volvió a mirarlo. _El interés tiene pies... _pensó Terry.

Karen invitó a Terry a comer y cuando regresaron al teatro se encontraron con unas personas desagradables.

¡Vaya, vaya! – escucharon ambos – Así que la dejada y suplente Karen se ha encontrado a un novio de su misma categoría – se burlo Bryan.

Son tal para cual – secundo Susana.

Aunque debo decir que para nada es alguien mejor que yo, como dijiste en aquella ocasión – Bryan y Karen habían tenido una larga relación, pero cuando él entro a la compañía y Susana comenzó con su estrategia, Karen paso a segundo término. Terry miro el rostro de Karen quien trataba de contener las lágrimas y sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, dio un golpe en el estomago a Bryan - ¿Qué te pasa, estúpido? – se quejó el pelinegro cuando recupero el aire.

A una dama no se le habla así – lo miro con ojos oscuros Terry. Bryan tiro un golpe, pero el castaño fue más rápido y de nueva cuenta golpeo al chico mayor.

Creo que si soy mejor que tú – le dio la espalada y camino llevándose a Karen lejos de ahí.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – cuestionó Karen.

En estos casos casi siempre se dice gracias – contestó Terry.

Nadie te pidió tu ayuda, yo sé cuidarme sola – la chica estaba furiosa.

Pero él te estaba molestando y tú no hiciste nada – Terry se estaba enojando.

¡Cállate y déjame sola! – la señorita Klais se fue diciendo mil maldiciones en contra de Terry, éste golpeó la pared fastidiado.

Cuando Karen se tranquilizo agradeció en silencio el acto de Terry, nunca, nadie la había defendido de esa manera. Pero si Bryan iba de chismoso con Hataway, el trabajo de su nuevo amigo estaría en problemas. Pensando eso salió del camerino y fue a la oficina del director. Una vez ahí le contó con detalle a Robert, el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que al fin alguien había puesto en su lugar a O'Connor.

Karen salió más tranquila de la oficina porque Robert le había prometido que Terry conservaría su empleo.

Al finalizar sus deberes, Terry se preparo para irse a su casa, era tarde y seguramente Candy ya estaría dormida cuando él llegara. Una vez en el edificio de departamentos una voz familiar llamo su atención.

Así que es aquí donde vives – dijo Karen acercándose, lo había seguido desde el teatro.

¡Karen! – la miro perplejo - ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Ah, ya sé! Tienes más insultos para mí - se burló el chico.

Estúpido – contesto Karen.

Ese me lo han dicho muchas veces, vamos Klais esfuérzate más – se miraron serios directo a los ojos, para después reír de buena gana.

Solo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste hoy y disculparme por mi comportamiento... además hable con Robert para que conservaras tu trabajo – Terry lo sabía, el mismo Robert se lo había dicho, advirtiéndole que no tuviera más momentos de héroe - ¿me invitas un café? – coqueteo Karen.

Karen, gracias, pero no – Terry se desilusionó, pensó que en Karen podría encontrar a una buena amiga, pero al parecer ella tenía otras intenciones.

¿Por qué? – dijo molesta.

Porque estoy casado – los ojos de Karen casi se salen de sus órbitas.

¿En serio? – no lo creía.

Si quieres te puedo presentar a mi esposa.

No, no es necesario... – estaba roja de vergüenza – nos vemos mañana - comenzó a retirarse, pero se detuvo y giro para mirarlo – perdóname... – fue lo último que Terry escucho.

Terry se sentía mal , pero no podía darle esperanzas a nadie, su amor y vida le pertenecían a Candy.

¡Buenas noches, Terry! – escucho al cerrar la puerta.

¡Ai! ¿qué haces despierta? – estaba sorprendido de verla en el sofá, desde hacia varias noches él llegaba muy tarde y la encontraba dormida.

Necesitamos hablar – el tono de Candy era de total seriedad y Terry supuso que lo había visto con Karen.

Esa chica solo es una amiga del trabajo, no hay nada entre nosotros – dijo inmediatamente.

¿De qué hablas, Terry? – Candy levanto una ceja _¿chica? ¿cuál?_

¿No estas molesta por eso? – la mirada de Candy se volvió triste y negó con la cabeza – Candy, ¿qué pasa? – el chico de ojos verdiazules tomo asiento a un lado de su esposa tomándole las manos.

Son tantas cosas que no sé por dónde comenzar – dijo suspirando.

Empieza por el principio

Ojalá hubiera uno – la voz de Candy sonaba muy impersonal.

Me estas asustando, Candy – Terry apretó más las manos de la pecosa - ¿algo le paso al bebé?

¡No! – se apresuro Candy a contestar.

Ai, dime qué pasa – rogó el chico a punto de perder la paciencia.

A veces siento que no hay diferencia... – comenzó Candy con lo que sería una larga platica – entre lo que vivimos en el castillo y la situación en la que estamos ahora... – Terry iba a decir algo, pero Candy cubrió la boca masculina con sus blancos dedos – Déjame terminar. Pero... ahora siento que la presión no viene de tu padre, sino de ti mismo. Y eso hace que me pregunte si fue apropiado pedirte que dejáramos atrás esa vida – callo un momento – Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que tú vinieras solo a Nueva York y que yo me quedará en el hogar, al menos hasta que estuvieras estable porque siento que de esa manera podrías cumplir tu sueño sin ninguna preocupación.

No digas eso, Candy. No podría estar tranquilo si tú no estas a mi lado – Terry se defendió.

¿Y lo estas conmigo aquí? – refutó Candy, era hora de hablar.

¿Por qué lo dices? – el castaño se levanto.

Por eso, Terry, siempre que trato de hablar contigo, haces lo mismo: Huir y me estoy cansando – la voz de Candy no reflejaba ningún sentimiento – Quiero que hablemos, como antes.

Nada podrá ser como antes, Candy – suspiró Terry – Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido no... – se detuvo antes de herirla.

¿No qué, Terry? – sabía lo que diría - ¿Casarnos? – el castaño solo bajo la cabeza - ¿Te arrepientes?

¡Por supuesto que no! – se apresuro a decir – Pero tú estarías con tu familia y yo...

¿Tú qué?

No sé, no sé qué hubiera hecho con mi vida después, pero creo que ambos estaríamos mejor – ¿_es verdad lo que dices, Terry?_

Yo no estaría bien sin ti – el tono de Candy fue dulce. _Tonto... tonto, la heriste de nuevo_ – Pero ahora tampoco lo estoy... – al fin Terry la miro – cuando intento acercarme a ti, me rechazas... me siento sola y también como si fuera un estorbo para que puedas cumplir tus sueños.

No lo eres, Candy – Terry estaba dolido, no por lo que decía Candy, más bien porque todo era verdad – Yo, no sé qué me pasa.

Intenta decírmelo – la rubia abrazo a su esposo – Yo te amo, te necesito, pero también te quiero feliz.

Durante los primeros meses... – empezó él - pensé que podría encontrar trabajo fácilmente, pero cuando no fue así, me sentí desesperado. Cuando tú me dijiste que estabas trabajando me sentí un inútil y un egoísta que solo pensaba en su vida y no en que ahora ya no soy sólo yo. Me sentí dolido y no toleraba tu mirada lastimera por eso comencé a alejarme.

Terry... – Candy lo miro comprensivamente – yo no te miraba de esa forma con la intención de lastimarte, al contrario me daba tristeza porque sentía que era mi culpa que truncarás tu sueño... quiero que seas feliz, pero me siento incapaz de hacer algo para facilitarte las cosas.

Te equivocas, ai – la estrecho más fuerte – sin ti moriría de tristeza, es tu presencia la que me da fuerzas para seguir. Quiero tenerte a mi lado y que las cosas sean como antes.

Yo también quiero eso... - Terry beso los labios de Candy y la amo como tantas veces, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar al bebé. Al terminar se recostaron. Terry estaba de costado y Candy boca arriba.

¡Estas enorme! – la bromeó, ella lo miro molesta - ¿es normal? – continuó riendo.

Sí... muy normal, además nuestro hijo nos dará un sorpresa, que espero, sea muy agradable para ti.

Todo lo que tenga que ver con ese bebé solo será felicidad – beso suavemente el abultado vientre de Candy - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Hoy me encontré con Archie... – Terry se sorprendió y Candy comenzó con su historia y todo lo que hablo con su primo.

¿Así que la tímida ya no lo es? – rió.

No digas eso, Terry, ella es mi hermana, pero siendo sincera no me sorprende mucho su actitud – dijo llanamente.

Pero lo siento por Archie, saber que tu único hermano esta arriesgando su vida no es nada agradable.

Sí... espero que Patty y Stear regresen sanos y salvos... – minutos de silencio - ¿Qué chica? – la voz de Candy era maliciosa, Terry pareció no darle importancia y le contó lo sucedido – Extrañaba esto...

¿Hacer el amor? – bromeó el castaño.

¡No, tonto! Hablar... – sin más ambos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras en ese lado del mundo una pareja recuperaba las fuerzas, en otro, una joven pareja se separaba.

Cuídate mucho, Stear – decía Patty con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tú también, querida – el mayor de los Cornwell trataba de contener su llanto y daba pequeños besos en los labios de su esposa. Había pasado un mes desde su fuga y después de vivir juntos y amarse incondicionalmente, el momento de separarse llegaba de forma melancólica.

La guerra ya había cobrado a su primeras victimas y todas las enfermeras y médicos de Francia pasaban largas horas en las salas de operaciones, el personal para cuidar a los sobrevivientes se estaba agotando. Ese sería el trabajo de Patty porque ella no era enfermera, solo haría trabajo voluntario.

Mientras que Stear pasaría por grandes y difíciles pruebas para convertirse en mecánico.

Pero no importaba las peripecias, ellos sobrevivirían por amor.

¡Te amo, Patty!

¡Y yo te amo, Stear! ¡nunca lo olvides!

Eso nunca pasará, me acompañaras en cada respiro, en cada sueño, en todos mis sueños y pensamientos – beso los labios de su amada y abordo el tren, Patty se quedaría en París. El tren se alejaba llevándose al ser más importante en la vida de la joven de lentes, debía ser fuerte y salir adelante. Por ella, por él... por verse reflejada nuevamente en esos azules ojos.

Nadie podía decir que esa había sido una despedida tan triste, en los ojos de ambos se reflejaba la determinación de hacer todo por reencontrarse.

Al día siguiente hacía mucho calor y el sol era tal que la mayoría de las damas usaban la clásica sombrilla o el sombrero con alas anchas.

Sobre el muelle lo último que había era tranquilidad, todos esperaban a sus seres queridos o despedían barcos enormes. Candy y Archie permanecieron alejados de la multitud, Doria le había dicho a joven Cornwell que siempre que su familia y ella descendían de un barco lo hacían hasta el final.

Cuando al fin la aglomeración se fue disipando, se levantaron y Candy pudo visualizar a Doria.

¡Ahí viene! – señalo delicadamente, Archie no pudo evitar la sorpresa.

Pero, Candy ¿cómo la has reconocido? – advirtió, mirando que efectivamente era Doria. Candy rió ligeramente.

No creo que hay dos Klin, ¿o sí? – el pequeño animalito había visto a la rubia y trataba de librarse de los brazos de la pelirroja, retorciéndose y haciendo mil sonidos incomprensibles. Después de muchos intentos quedo libre y corrió, esquivando todos los obstáculos que se le atravesaba en el camino.

¡KLIN! – grito Candy mientras el coatí saltaba a sus brazos y Doria venía tras él, cuando la chica vio la escena comprendió que ella era Candy. Durante los días que hizo amistad con Archie, Patty y Stear se entero de la vida de la rubia, también el menor de los Cornwell le contó que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de ella. Archie se acercó para saludarla, ella recibió la galantería gustosa.

Candy... – la llamó Archie – ella es Doria Lumiere – las aludidas se miraron y sonrieron – Doria, ella es Candice Granchester.

Es un gusto – dijeron al unísono.

Ninguna se comporto recelosamente, al contrario se llevaron muy bien desde el primer momento. Minutos después, Candy fue presentada con los padres de Doria, Fátima y Michael Lumiere, ambas personas humildes, a pesar de sus riquezas, y de buenos sentimientos.

Los Lumiere deseaban descansar de su largo viaje, pero Doria les rogó para que la dejaran ir al hípico a ver a Sganabell, su caballo, quien había sido enviado a Nueva York para después trasportarlo a Chicago.

Una vez en el club, Doria convenció a Archie para que la dejara montar y darles un espectáculo, Candy no entendía la preocupación del chico Cornwell.

¿Por qué te pidió permiso? – preguntó Candy mientras buscaban un lugar para sentarse, Doria había ido a prepararse – ¿No me digas que hay algo más entre ustedes? – sonrió maliciosamente.

No... no hay nada... – Archie se sonrojó – su corazón es débil y esto puede afectar su salud, pero ella es muy terca y no se cuida – explicó molesto.

Klin no se separaba de Candy en ningún momento, Doria veía con tristeza a su pequeño amiguito, ya no podría estar más con él.

Al fin la pelirroja salió y troto durante algunos minutos, era muy buena, para ambos, Candy y Archie, era la primera vez que veían a la chica. Doria empezó a trotar y luego a correr, el chico se estaba alarmando y casi se va de espalda cuando ella se dirigió al área de obstáculos; salto vallas a gran velocidad. Se sentí libre y viva. Su corazón era débil, pero nunca le había fallado cuando estaba sobre un caballo y era por la adrenalina que experimentaba en cada paso que daba Sganabell, un hermoso ejemplar húngaro de color negro y con una mancha blanca en su ojo izquierdo. Con cada aumento de velocidad sentía que su corazón también aumentaba sus latidos, percibiendo la magia de estar viva. Archie la miraba embelesado, esa chica tímida se volvía una guerrera indomable sobre el magnifico animal. Candy recordaba a Teodora y sus paseos con Terry por Escocia.

Una hora después Doria, regresaba con su vestido rosa pastel y una enorme sonrisa.

¡Eres estupenda! – exclamo emocionada Candy.

Muchas gracias – estaba apenada.

Candy tiene razón, nunca vi nada igual – dijo un extasiado Archie.

Los tres días que los Lumiere y Archie permanecieron en Nueva York sirvieron para que Candy se hiciera amiga de Doria, además Terry se les unió en su día de descanso. Terry quien no había hablado con Karen desde esa noche, se sentí incómodo porque la chica siempre lo ignoraba, pero no le daba mucha importancia.

En la estación de trenes, Archie le comunicó a los Granchester que se verían en Navidad porque la tía abuela deseaba pasar esas fechas en la glamorosa ciudad de Nueva York.

La vida de Candy y Terry se hizo más fácil durante el siguiente mes y cuando al fin las audiciones para El Rey Lear llegaron, Terry no tardo en prepararse, sabía que no obtendría el papel protagónico, pero si podía pararse en un escenario y hacer lo que más le gustaba quedaría satisfecho.

Obtuvo un papel secundario, con el descontento de Bryan y Susana que lo miraban con rabia. Karen de nuevo era suplente.

La obra se estreno a finales de noviembre. Candy y Eleanor ocuparon el mejor palco, Terry estaba feliz de tener a las mujeres de su vida acompañándole en ese momento tan importante. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Candy tenía que disculparse con Terry, por ordenes del doctor Wisemel no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos y no podría quedarse a la recepción.

Señora, no puede estar aquí – le dijo Robert Hataway a la rubia.

Yo... estoy... – Candy no sabía que decir.

Si es admiradora de Terrence, espere afuera, por favor – mientras Robert llamaba a alguien para que escoltara a Candy, Terry apareció.

¡Candy! – corrió a su lado y la beso, además se coloco su argolla. El directo vio eso y pareció incomodarse _No puede ser que este casado, tengo que hablar con él._

Terry ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? – dijo de pronto muy seriamente.

Ella es mi esposa – la abrazo más fuerte.

Es un gusto señora Granchester – tomo su mano y la beso, Terry sonrió de medio lado, no la estaba presentando, le estaba diciendo que podía hablar aún con la presencia de la pecosa.

Lo mismo digo, señor Hataway. Tienes que ir, Terry.

No, ella sabe todo de mí y puedes hablar en confianza, Robert – el hombre mayor trago saliva.

Vayamos a mi oficina – cuando llegaron, Robert les pidió que tomaran asiento, los miro bien y se alegro, pero eso hacía más difícil lo que les comunicaría – Hace algunos años – comenzó el hombre mayor – yo era un actor, en mi primer obra obtuve el protagónico de Romeo y Julieta, la actriz que interpreto a la doncella es mi esposa – ni Candy ni Terry entendían el por qué se esa conversación – Pero cometimos el error de casarnos muy jóvenes y mi carrera se vio truncada. Es por eso que quiero pedirte que no digas que eres casado, Terrence; tienes un fututo prometedor en este ámbito, pero temo que te suceda lo mismo – Terry lo miro con coraje, Candy con tristeza.

Ella es mi esposa – dijo simplemente – no la voy a esconder.

Hazlo al menos hasta que tengas tu primer protagónico, muchacho – miro a la rubia – señora, sé que es cruel lo que le estoy pidiendo a Terrence, pero es por su bien.

Por mi no hay problema, Terry – Candy estaba segura de lo que decía, después de todo solo era por un tiempo.

Pero Candy... – la miro decepcionado – yo no quiero esconderte, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo.

No te preocupes, además los reporteros nos acosarían y yo no quiero una vida así, solo es por un tiempo – el tono de Candy convenció a Terry, pero le advirtió a Robert que sería solo hasta que obtuviera su primer protagónico

Eleanor llevo a Candy a su casa.

A día siguiente, los diarios hablaron del extraordinario desempeño de una joven promesa en el mundo del teatro: Terrence Greum Granchester.

Elisa Legan dormía placidamente, lo mismo que cuando se entero que Candy había sido repudiada por los Andly, ya no tenía más huérfanas molestas a su alrededor.

Era una joven bella, en sus dulces dieciséis, admirada y popular entre las jóvenes casaderas. Su hermano Niel era un..., él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Cuando su doncella le llevo el desayuno y el diario ella abrió los ojos perezosamente. La chica de no más de veinte años se retiro tal y como entró, en silencio. Mientras la pelirroja buscaba la página de sociales, su hermano entro a su habitación.

¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? – odiaba que arruinara su tranquilidad.

No tienes nada que yo quiera ver – contesto tomando un vaso y sirviéndose jugo.

**NUEVA PROMESA EN EL MUNDO DEL TEATRO, TERRENCE GREUM GRANCHESTER, NOS SORPRENDE CON SU MAGNIFICA INTERPRETACIÓN EN EL REY LEAR...**

¡Vaya, Vaya! – comentó Elisa.

¿Qué?

Mira – le tendió el periódico, Neil lo miro detenidamente.

¿Qué no se supone que huyo con Candy? – leyó todo el artículo – Aquí dice que es soltero – la chica rió a carcajadas.

Seguramente se canso de ella y la abandonó a su suerte, de Terrence se puede esperar todo. Y ahora que es soltero creo que pronto le haré una visita.

Preferiría la visita de un leproso a la tuya, ¿ya olvidaste la trampa?

Cosas de niños.

Los hermanos Legan siguieron con su absurda platica.

Candy y Terry celebraron el triunfo del segundo, estaban muy felices.

Navidad se acercaba y los jóvenes Granchester pasarían esas fechas con Eleanor, quien había rechazado muchos compromisos porque quería presenciar el nacimiento de su nieto y además cuidarlo los primeros meses de vida. Terry siguió actuando, Robert les había dicho que les daría vacaciones después de la presentación del 24 de diciembre, para después empezar la gira.

El 23 de diciembre, mientras Candy compraba los regalos para sus amigos, su abdomen comenzó a darle muchas molestias, una joven castaña que circulaba por las mismas calles se detuvo al verla tan pálida.

¿Señora se encuentra bien? – dijo Karen tomando el brazo de la rubia.

No... ¡AAAAAHHHH! – se le escapo un grito. Karen no lo pensó dos veces y abordo un taxi para llevar a la joven a un hospital.

Cuando llegaron, Candy fue llevada a una habitación en silla de ruedas, mientras que Karen contestaba unas preguntas.

¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – preguntó una enfermera a una confundida castaña.

No lo sé, yo no la conozco.

¿Entonces? – la enfermera Helen levanto una ceja.

Yo la encontré cuando caminaba por la calle y me pareció apropiado traerla al hospital.

Por favor, no se valla.

¿¡Qué no me vaya!? Y ¿por qué ella si se va? – murmuró Karen cuando estuvo sola.

En la habitación de Candy, la enfermera trataba de conseguir información, lo único que pudo conseguir fue el nombre de Eleanor Baker.

Señorita, la joven que trajo necesita ver a Eleanor Baker – comentó Helen.

¿Y qué quiere que yo haga? – Karen estaba molesta.

Por favor, trate de comunicarse con la señora Baker.

No es momento de pedir un autógrafo - decía la castaña mientras iba al teléfono. Marco el número, pero estaba preparada para que le colgarán.

_Casa de Eleanor Baker _– escuchó.

¡Buenas noches! ¿me puede comunicar con la señora Baker?

_De parte de quién o para qué asunto _– Karen no sabía qué contestar.

Me gustaría que le preguntará si conoce a una joven rubia, ojiverde y que esta embarazada.

_Señora, señora. Algo le paso a la señora Candice _– gritó Roxette, la dama de compañía de Eleanor, Karen se alegro de que conocieran a la chica.

_¡Por favor, dígame qué paso con Candice! _– era la voz de la famosa actriz.

Ella se puso mal y la traje al hospital general de Nueva York.

_Gracias _– inmediatamente después se cortó la llamada.

Cuarenta minutos después, la famosa Eleanor Baker hacia acto de presencia en el HGNY, Karen la recibió.

Señora Baker... – la llamó, la mencionada volteó.

¿Usted llamo a mi casa? – la castaña asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento Helen pasaba.

Enfermera... ella es la señora Baker.

Venga conmigo – Helen se adelanto.

Roxette, tenemos que avisarle a Terrence – Karen estuvo a punto de caer muerta y con voz temblorosa se dirigió a la acompañante de la actriz.

¿Terrence Granchester?

Sí... – Roxette buscaba su agenda para comunicarse al teatro.

Yo sé dónde encontrarlo, lo traeré de inmediato – Roxette no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Karen salió como torbellino.

Terry estaba algo inquieto, desde hacia unas horas había sentido una punzada en el corazón, pero no tenía cómo comunicarse con Candy. Decidió ignorarlo mientras actuaba, cuando la obra terminó se dirigió a su camerino.

¡Terrence! – lo llamo Karen estaba muy cansada.

¡Karen! – la miro sorprendido - ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué vienes como caballo desembocado?

Tu esposa... – decía jadeante la castaña – ¿su nombre... es... Candice? – Terry la tomo por los hombros.

¿Qué paso? – los verdiazules ojos daban miedo, en ellos se reflejaba la angustia, el enojo, la preocupación y la ¿suplica?

Yo fui de compras y una joven embarazada se puso mal, la lleve al hospital y ella nos dio la referencia de Eleanor Baker – Terry no necesito más.

¿En qué hospital esta?

Hospital General de Nueva York – Terry corrió por el pasillo, tenía que avisarle al doctor Wisemel, él estaba llevando el caso de Candy. Además ni él y mucho menos Eleanor sabían nada relacionado al estado de Candy, después de que se cumplieron los cuatro primeros meses, Terry acompañaba a la rubia, pero ella entraba sola al consultorio. También debía comunicarse con Archie y Doria.

Una hora y media después, el actor y el galeno aparecieron, Archie y Doria habían llegado minutos atrás. Eleanor pidió al director general que el doctor Wisemel se hiciera cargo de la señora Candice.

Candy entró en labor de parto el 24 de diciembre a la 2:42 hrs. Una, dos horas y nadie les decía nada.

¡Doctor! – dijo un nervioso Terry - ¿cómo esta mi esposa?

El estado de la señora Granchester – ese nombre le confirmaba, aún más, a Karen que Terry estaba casado – es crítico y quiero decirle que si las cosas siguen así, tendrá que elegir entre sus hijos y su esposa – Terry se bloqueo, no escucho la palabra SUS, _Candy o mi hijo, ¿si elijo a Candy, podrá perdonarme por ser el asesino de nuestro bebé? Pero ¿cómo vivir si Candy no esta a mi lado? Podemos tener más hijos._

Candy... – se escuchó – salve a mi esposa – todos los presentes lo miraron asombrados, pero nadie dijo nada – Por favor, doctor – suplico antes de que Wisemel entrará de nuevo a la sala – haga todo lo posible por salvarlos – el doctor hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

La cuenta comenzó de nuevo, una, dos, tres, cuatro horas... A las 8: 59 se escuchó un primer llanto y a las 9:04 el segundo. Por la puerta apareció de nuevo Wisemel con una cara de angustia.

¿Cómo están? – se apresuró Terry, en su hermoso rostro se veía la preocupación, el dolor y la incertidumbre.

Hubo una complicación – Archie, Doria, Eleanor, Roxette y Karen se aproximaron para darle todo su apoyo al joven actor – la señora Candice y los bebés están sanos y muy bien – todos menos Terry se sorprendieron con el LOS BEBÉS – pero, la señora tuvo un ligero desgarre que la dejo estéril, jamás volverá a tener hijos – El viejo doctor sabía lo importante que era para las mujeres tener más hijos y esa era la razón de su preocupación. Terry se tiro al piso, estaba en shok, _Nunca tendremos más hijos, Candy, ¿me perdonarás?_

¿Puedo verla? – susurró el castaño.

Como le dije, tuvimos una complicación y la operamos, ahora esta dormida por el efecto de la anestesia, pero si lo desea puede ver a sus hijos.

¿Mis? – al fin puso atención Terry.

La señora Granchester quería que fuera una sorpresa, ella tuvo mellizos – anunció sonriente Wisemel. Los abrazos y lágrimas de alegría no se hicieron espera, Terry sonreía de una forma sincera. La enfermera Helen lo guió para que pudiera ver a sus pequeños _¿Hay palabras para describir lo que siento? No lo creo, ustedes y su madre son lo más preciado de mi vida. Son producto de un amor... son de ella... son míos... el universo perfecto. _Todo Terry vibraba de emoción, una emoción nunca sentida. Miraba a los pequeñitos y tenía ganas de llorar, de reír, sentimientos encontrados, deseaba que Candy despertará pronto, grabar la imagen de la madre y sus hijos, el primer recuerdo de su familia...

_**Hoy he vuelto a ver su rostro  
sonriendo al despertar.  
**_

_**¡Cuánto amor brillando en sus ojos!.  
Recordando que es verdad  
lo que capto en su mirar.  
**_

_**Cuando vuelvo  
aquí te espero, ¡hasta pronto!  
oír su voz es un placer.  
**_

_**Sabiendo que al anochecer  
charlaremos:  
¿Qué tal te fue en el trabajo?  
y escuchando cada nota  
de cariño y amistad  
puedo sentir una canción en su abrazo.  
**_

_**Y vuelvo a mirar  
y veo crecer mi deuda  
con estos ángeles  
que han dedicado la vida entera  
para poder crear  
una luz en la oscuridad.  
**_

Eleanor también vio a los pequeños, eran hermosos. Dos horas después Wisemel le dijo a Terry que Candy había despertado y que los niños serían llevados al cuarto para que su madre los alimentara.

Terry se detuvo, estaba nervioso, sonrió al recordar que ni siquiera la primera vez que actuó se sintió así, abrió lentamente la puerta y lo que vio lo estremeció en lo más profundo de su ser.

Candy había alimentado a uno de los bebés, éste se quedo dormido en sus brazos, mientras hacía lo mismo con el otro.

Sintió la presencia de su esposo y sonrió, nunca, en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, Terry le había visto esa mirada a Candy, llena de paz y armonía, se veía completa y satisfecha. Se acercó lentamente no deseaba romper la magia del momento. Candy le hizo una señal para que cargará al pequeño que estaba dormido, Terry lo tomo en sus brazos, era tan pequeño, tan perfecto, tan suyo como de ella, sonrió y al fin las lágrimas encontraron la salida. Ella lo imitó por unos momentos.

_**Por tantas cosas  
gracias una vez mas,  
gracias una vez mas.  
**_

_**Han visto pasar mi vida  
estando allí en cada momento.  
**_

_**Han sabido hacer de mi un hombre  
que se ha sentido siempre  
tan envuelto en comprensión  
para contar lo que cualquier hijo esconde.  
**_

_**Ni un consejo sin razón  
encuentro en una colección  
de mil momentos  
que quedaran ahí grabados.  
**_

Perdóname – dijo al fin Candy – quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Ai... – le costaba trabajo hablar con rapidez – es la mejor... sorpresa que he recibido... en toda mi vida... – beso los labios de su esposa, en ese momento una sombra cubrió sus ojos.

¿Qué sucede? – Candy notó la tristeza en el rostro de su esposo.

Perdóname... – era difícil – hubo algunas complicaciones y... – calló por unos minutos – nunca volverás a tener hijos, perdóname, por favor – Candy derramo más lágrimas, pero al mirar a sus pequeños se reconfortó.

Dos es un número perfecto – sonrió y él la imitó – pero hay algo más, Terry, dime qué es – _Pecosa, es cierto, ahora tienes un gran conocimiento de mi persona, gracias por ser tú..._

No estoy seguro... ¿crees que seré un buen padre? – Candy comprendió el temor del castaño – no tuve un buen ejemplo y temo cometer muchos errores, ser peor que mi padre...

Terry... - ¡ah la dulce voz de la rubia! – yo nunca tuve padres, pero no tengo miedo de ser madre... porque seguiré los consejos de mi corazón, criaré a nuestros hijos como mejor me parezca, inculcándoles valores y brindándoles todo el amor del que soy capaz.

Candy... gracias, tú siempre dices las palabras que necesito escuchar – Terry beso a su pequeño - ¿Has pensado algún nombre? – Candy sonrió.

Sí... Kei Kun

¿Kei Kun? ¿significa algo?

Luciérnaga, él y su hermano son una luz en nuestras vidas, ¿y tú?

Zwei... – el levantamiento de ceja de su esposa le dio a entender qué pasaba por su cabeza – cuando cumpla 21 años te diré el significado...

_**Prueba de un amor eterno  
que dará siempre alimento  
a una vida que dos personas crearon.  
**_

Bien, tú ahora cargas a Zwei Terrence Granchester y yo a Kei Kun Greum Granchester – los niños parecieron corresponder la alegría de su padres tomando sus pulgares.

Afuera están Archie y Doria.

¡Es verdad! La joven que me trajo, debemos agradecerle.

¿Recuerdas a Karen? – preguntó Terry.

¿Qué tiene que ver?

Ella fue quien te trajo – el corazón bondadoso de Candy borro los sentimientos de celos que alguna vez sintió por la joven, reemplazándolos por eterno agradecimiento.

Cuando Terry se tuvo que ir, muy renuente, al teatro para su última presentación, Karen, Archie, Eleanor y Doria, se quedaron haciéndole compañía a la rubia.

Desafortunadamente, el joven Cornwell y la señorita Lumiere, tuvieron que despedirse porque debían asistir a la cena organizada por Elroy Andly.

Cuando Karen vio que Eleanor salía de la habitación de la rubia, ella entró silenciosamente.

Eres Karen, ¿verdad? – escuchó al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Disculpa por entrar así, sólo quería decirte algo – Karen se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama.

Yo también necesito decirte algo – la castaña examinó a la rubia, era hermosa, entendía a Terry – Muchas gracias por ayudarme, no sé qué hubiera pasado si tú no me hubieras traído. Salvaste mi vida y la de mis hijos.

No deberías agradecerme, yo... me siento avergonzada... porque...

Terry, ¿cierto? – Candy entendía los sentimientos de la chica, la joven Klais la miro sorprendida – él me lo contó, descuida...

No tienes que hacer esto... – la mirada de Karen era triste – ya me cuesta trabajo... Hoy los observe muchas veces, fue doloroso... supongo que lo celos llegan a serlo... pero ahora que te conozco, me agradas... ¿me permites... ser tu... amiga? – Candy miro a la joven, hablaba en serio, no había ninguna mala intención en su voz.

Si – le tendió la mano.

Candy había cumplido su promesa, la siguiente Navidad de Terry no fue dolorosa, estaba llena de magia y amor, una inolvidable Navidad. Archie y Doria lograron escabullirse unas horas para celebrar esa fecha con su pecosa amiga, Karen, Eleanor y Roxette acompañaron a la familia Granchester también.

_**Y vuelvo a mirar  
y veo crecer mi deuda  
con estos ángeles  
que han dedicado la vida entera  
para poder crear  
una luz en la oscuridad.  
**_

_Una familia... nuestros hijos tienen una abuela y una nana que los consentirán hasta el cansancio, un tío para que los aconseje cuando necesiten una segunda opinión, dos tías maravillosas y, por supuesto, un padre amoroso, compresivo... una familia... mi familia..._

_**Por tantas cosas  
gracias una vez mas,  
gracias una vez mas.  
**_

_**Y vuelvo a mirar  
y veo crecer mi deuda  
con estos ángeles  
que han dedicado la vida entera  
para poder crear  
una luz en la oscuridad.  
**_

_**Por tantas cosas  
gracias una vez mas  
gracias una vez mas.**_

Continuará...



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

¡Uff, creo que me extendí!

Hola chicas, primero que nada les deseo un excelente fin de semana... ¡disfrútenlo y diviértanse mucho!

Por cierto, por mi correo un chica (no voy a decir quién) me preguntó cuántos capítulos pienso hacer, mmm... jajaja, no lo sé. Hasta este momento tengo 11 en argumento, pero aún no llego al final, aún así, calculo como unos 15 más o menos... Pero ojalá se queden conmigo hasta el final.

Al fin aparecieron los Legan, ja, ja, ja (risa macabra)

¿Hay dudas por resolver en este capítulo? Creo que no, jaja...

NOTA 1: La canción que acompaña este capítulo se titula "Por tantas cosas" y es de Alex Ubago y sé que va dirigida de un hijo a su padre, pero no encontré otra que me convenciera. Si alguien tiene otra opción que exprese el sentimiento de ser padre lo agradeceré.

**25 – 07 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**




	9. El hogar donde la familia espera

NOTA: Este capítulo contiene una escena no apta para menores de edad o personas sin criterio formado, por favor, si no te gustan este tipo de escenas abstente de leerlo.

Capítulo 9: El hogar donde la familia espera

El océano, ancho, gris, como una lámina de plomo, bajo el cielo negro y nublado, se mostraba magnífico, majestuoso; ni ruidos, ni voces alteraban la calma de esa noche. A lo lejos, deba la impresión de un pueblo lejano en medio de esa bruma que esfumaba los contornos de las cosas.

En una horas más estaría en Londres.

La dama siguió mirando el inmenso océano. Fuera ilusión o realidad, a ella le pareció que el agua se levantaba con una fuerza formidable.

_Igual a Terry_...

FLASH BACK

Candy dejo el hospital cuatro días después, junto a sus pequeños y su esposo.

Eleanor les rogó hasta el cansancio que se mudarán con ella, pero ambos jóvenes se negaron. Su departamento sería el hogar de esos pequeños, al menos hasta que Terry pudiera comprar una casa.

La habitación era un sueño, Candy había trabajado en ella durante los primeros meses, pero ocultarle a Terry que tendrían mellizos fue una tarea difícil al comprar las cosas necesarias para los niños. Sin embargo, abandonó la tarea por los problemas que tenía con el castaño, cuando éstos se resolvieron, Terry le prohibió hacer esfuerzos, pero él tampoco tenía tiempo para enfocarse en la habitación. Los días que la rubia estuvo hospitalizada, Archie y Doria fueron los encargados de acondicionar el cuarto de los bebés. Tenía dos cunas hechas de madera fina, en cada una colgaba un pequeño adorno. Archie creyó conveniente que los nuevos muebles no desentonaran con los que el departamento ya tenía; las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul y crema, dos de cada color; también había dos cómodas y los primeros regalos de la abuela y los tíos, Cornwell y Lumiere; juguetes, ropa y demás cosas.

¡Archie, Doria! – exclamó Candy emocionada - ¡es maravilloso!

Cornwell, gracias – Terry depositó a Zwei en su cuna.

¿Kei Kun sigue despierto? – cuestionó Doria, Candy asintió y le tendió al pequeñito, Archie se embeleso con la imagen, la pelirroja se veía aún más hermosa, por su cabeza empezaron a navegar ideas...

Les tenemos una mala noticia – anunció Archie, los Granchester lo miraron expectantes – La tía abuela ha decidido regresar a Chicago y pasar el año nuevo en la mansión de las rosas – Candy se puso triste, la gira de Terry empezaría en unos días más y ella se quedaría sola.

Pero intentaremos venir cuando sea posible, Candy – la reconfortó Doria.

La partida de los chicos les dio tiempo a la pareja Granchester de disfrutar a sus hijos y descubrir que ser padres no es tarea fácil. Los primeros días, Candy trataba de atender a sus dos hijos, lo peor eran las noches porque no se daba abasto con sus dos manos, Terry la reemplazo después de 4 días, pero él solo resistió 1. La pareja acordó trabajar en equipo; al primer llanto nocturno, Candy cambiaba a los niños, mientras Terry preparaba los biberones, para después cada uno tomar a un pequeñito, alimentarlo y dormirlo de nuevo. Las vacaciones de Terry se agotaban y Candy se sentía melancólica.

Tal vez no deba ir de gira – comentó Terry una noche.

Es tu trabajo, tienes que ir... – Candy lo miro, cierto era que lo iba a extrañar, pero sabía que él deseaba ir, aunque dijera lo contrario - además sé que disfrutas actuar.

Pero... – la rubia poso sus dedos en los labios masculinos.

Estaremos bien, será solo un mes, descuida – la sonrisa sincera de la pecosa le devolvió la tranquilidad al castaño.

Y así el 8 de enero de 1915 Terry se despidió de su esposa y sus hijos, en la estación se encontraría con sus compañeros.

Eleanor todavía tenía un período de vacaciones y Candy, muy reacia, se fue a vivir con la actriz.

Roxette y Eleanor estaban que no cabían de gusto al tener, de nuevo, niños en la casa.

Mientras paseaban por Central Park, la rubia mayor notó que su acompañante veía a una anciana, Candy se acercó a ella y le ayudo a cruzar la calle, la mujer con mirada penetrante recibió la ayuda gustosa y poco después le pidió a Candy que la ayudará con otras cosas, Candy lo hizo sin dudar.

La rubia se percató de la incomodidad de la señora Baker y se disculpó con la anciana, ésta, la siguió.

¿Son tus hijos? – preguntó Mary Jane, las rubias voltearon.

Sí...

Ahora entiendo tu sentido servicial

Disculpe... – interrumpió Eleanor – el que Candice sea madre o no, nada tiene que ver con su don de servicio.

¿Te gustaría tomar un curso de primeros auxilios? – ofreció la enfermera – me nombre es Mary Jane y soy directora de la escuela para enfermeras Mantz.

Pero... – Candy dudó, por un lado le interesaba, pero por otro no podía dejar a sus hijos así como así.

Sólo serían dos horas diarias, muchas de nuestras tituladas se han ofrecido para ir como voluntarias – por la mente de la pecosa paso la imagen de Patty, por Archie sabía que ella ofrecía sus ayuda cuidando a los sobrevivientes que se recuperaban para regresar a casa o al campo de batalla.

Candy, deberías aceptar...

Eleanor – los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos.

Cuando Terry y yo estemos de gira o ensayando, Roxette podrá cuidar a Kei Kun y Zwei.

Lo pensaré... – contestó simplemente, Mary Jane le dio una tarjeta con la dirección de la escuela.

Cuando Terry volvió celebraron su aniversario, un poco atrasado, y el cumpleaños del castaño, la rubia le comentó la idea de estudiar primeros auxilios.

¿En verdad lo deseas? – cuestionó el chico de ojos verdiazules, ella asintió sin mirarlo – Hazlo... – los ojos verdes lo miraron sorprendidos – Candy, eres una excelente esposa, una gran madre y un ser humano excepcional, pero me gustaría que te desarrollaras como mujer, un ser independiente y libre, así como yo...

¡Terry...! – seguramente otro se lo hubiera prohibido, pero no el castaño, él creía en el poder de las mujeres.

Y mientras Eleanor y Terry ensayaban para su siguiente obra, Candy asistía a los cursos, mientras Roxette cuidaba de los pequeños.

En el cumpleaños 17 de la pecosa, su familia se reunió de nuevo, ella disfruto de momentos muy felices, además recibió una carta de Patty.

Durante 1915, Terry no obtuvo ningún protagónico, pero su crecimiento como actor y el talento innato lo hacían uno de los favoritos en las tablas para el público. El rey Lear, Macbeth, Sueño de una noche de verano y Como gustéis, fueron las obras que la compañía Stratford llevo a cabo ese año. Candy asistió a cada estreno en compañía de Eleanor para evitar las sospechas.

Susana pronto se percató de que la prensa ya no hablaba de Bryan, ahora Terry era la sensación. La cazadora se preparaba para atrapar a su nueva victima, aunque Karen le dificultaba el trabajo.

Una nueva Navidad y el primer cumpleaños de los pequeños llego, el departamento Granchester se lleno de magia y buenos deseos; Doria, Roxette, Eleanor, Karen y Archie una vez más contribuyeron para que eso fuera posible.

Por supuesto, cada integrante de la pequeña familia tenía a su consentido secreto, para Doria y Eleanor era Kei Kun, la actriz se admiraba del enorme parecido entre el pequeño y Terry cuando era bebé; mientras que para Archie y Karen era Zwei, su carácter era exquisito. Candy no tenía favorito, amaba a sus hijos por igual. En Terry la cosa cambiaba, Zwei era muy parecido a Candy, pero Kei Kun tenía, en su mayoría, la personalidad de la rubia, le era difícil decidirse, pero los amaba a ambos por ser suyos y, en especial, de Candy.

Después de celebrar su segundo aniversario, Candy había comenzado a trabajar medio tiempo como enfermera en el hospital asociado a la escuela Mantz. Por las noches, ambos estudiaban, mientras sus pequeños dormían. Habían donado las cunas para que los niños se acostumbraran a la cama, eran dos, pero Candy siempre los acostaba en una, ella se recostaba en la orilla hasta que se durmieran.

Tres mes antes del cumpleaños número 18 de la rubia, los rumores de que Romeo y Julieta sería la siguiente puesta en escena habían comenzado, Terry debía obtener ese papel a como diera lugar.

Ese tiempo se habían distanciado un poco, pero ninguno lo resentía, sabían que era por sus trabajos y siempre se apoyaban mutuamente.

Los rumores se convirtieron en realidad cuando llego el día de la prueba, Terry estaba inquieto, su compañera sería su amiga Karen, se alegro, ver un rostro conocido le ahuyentaría los nervios.

Mientras en el hospital. Candy salía del vestidor, varias enfermeras corrían hacia la entrada principal, algo sucedía, algo muy grave...

Sucedió algo terrible – dijo una de las enfermeras a una pequeña multitud – encontraron a ese hombre escondido.

¿Qué pasa? – Candy había entrado a la oficina.

Candy... – la enfermera se volvió - ¡aquí hay un espía!

¿Espía? – repitió incrédula

Todavía no es seguro lo que dicen – opinó otra chica – puede que sea un criminal.

De todos modos no me gusta – los comentarios caían como lluvia – ¡Un extranjero del frente de batalla enviado a este hospital!

¿Viene del frente? – Candy parecía ser la única que no sabía mucho.

¡Abran paso! – dos camilleros trasportaban a un joven.

¡Aquí viene el espía!

¡Qué hombre!

Parece un muerto, tan pálido – Candy corría a un lado de la camilla, el joven rubio traía un venda enredada en la cabeza. _Esos ojos y esa boca se parece ¡oh!_ La pecosa había reconocido al herido _¡Es imposible! _La aparición de un pequeño animalito había causado conmoción entre las enfermeras, éste se subió a la camilla para acompañar a su amo.

¡Pupe! – la rubia lo reconoció y él a ella, saltando a sus brazos - ¡Pupe, eres Pupe realmente! – el zorrillito, regreso a la camilla, después de saludar a la chica, confirmándole que era Albert - Entonces eso quiere decir que ese hombre es... _El hombre que siempre me dio ánimos y me alentó... Albert... esa sonrisa cálida, esos ojos amables... es Albert ¡Albert! ¡Cuántos recuerdos gratos!¡Cómo has sabido reconfortarme en los momentos difíciles! Y ¡Cómo también has estado a lado mío cuando más te necesitaba__! Me encantaba tu filosofía para vivir, tu amor por la naturaleza y por todos los animales. Nunca, nunca podría olvidar tus sabios consejos que tanto me ayudaron_– pero ¿por qué estaba en el frente? – Candy reaccionó - ¡No se lleven la camilla! – corrió tras ella - ¡Esperen, esperen!

No se acerque señorita, es muy violento tuvimos que darle un calmante – comentó uno de los camilleros, Candy se detuvo – Hágame un favor: saque a este sucio animal de aquí – Pupe fue arrojado a los brazos de la ojiverde, ella se preocupó por el estado del animalito – Doctor Leonard ¿a qué cuarto lo llevo?

Al cuarto cero – señalo el director.

¡Al cuarto cero! – ese sería un día de sorpresas para Candy – Doctor Leonard – la rubia no podía permitir que su amigo se quedará en un cuarto sucio y oscuro y que, además, era para criminales – Ese paciente es Albert, lo conozco, es amigo mío.

¿Tú lo conoces?

Sí, es amigo mío – volvió a remarcar - No lo envié a ese cuarto – suplicó.

No tenía idea que lo conocías – el hombre estaba tranquilo – ¿dices que se llama Albert?

Sí – la ojiverde levanto la voz animada.

¿Su apellido?

¿Apellido?

¿Domicilio?

¿Domicilio?

¿Qué ocurre? – la joven enfermera había repetido sus palabras - ¿Cuál es su apellido? Su familia, dímela – Candy miro a Pupe.

No... no lo sé, sólo sé su primer nombre – se entristeció y el doctor Leonard la miro insatisfecho. Candy le explico que no sabía nada de eso.

Entiendo... es mejor que te vayas, no puedes hacer nada por él... éste hombre ha perdido la memoria - ¿_¡Amnesia!? _– No sabemos nada de él, ni siquiera si puede pagar su cuenta... pero no te preocupes, su herida es leve, puede ir al cuarto cero. Hacemos todo lo humanamente posible, Candy – el director se despidió.

Durante el transcurso del día Candy descubrió que Albert venía del frente Italiano y que el tren donde se trasportaba había sido volado y que gracias a que protegió a Pupe se había salvado. Las demás enfermeras estaban casi seguras de que Albert era el espía que viajaba en el tren, Candy lo defendió a capa y espada.

Candy y Pupe visitaron a Albert por la tarde, la chica debía volver a casa. Estaba determinada a cuidar de su amigo.

En el teatro la prueba de Terry había sido un éxito, Susana había rogado mucho para ser la Julieta del castaño, pero no consiguió nada; por enésima vez ser la novia de Bryan le molesto.

Eleanor había visto la audición de sus hijo, estaba orgullosa. La famosa actriz estaba a punto de subir a su carruaje cuando una persona, muy conocida por ella, apareció.

No puedo dejarla pasar, señorita – le dijo uno de los empleados del teatro.

Pero... necesito hablar con Terrence Granchester... – insistió por quinta vez.

¡Candy! – Eleanor se acerco - ¿qué haces aquí? – la actriz sabía del acuerdo que Terry y Candy tenían.

Eleanor, necesito ver a Terry – los verdes ojos imploraban.

Llévela a la oficina de Robert Hataway – ordenó la rubia mayor, el asistente asintió.

En la oficina, Candy le explico al director que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su esposo, el hombre llamo a uno de los empleados para que el avisará a Terry, pidiéndole discreción.

Granchester – el joven se acercó al castaño y le murmuro – una tal Candice te busca – Terry lo miro enojado.

La próxima vez quita el "una tal" – recriminó y se encamino a la oficina. Susana había escuchado el nombre _¿Quién será Candice?_ Trató de seguir a Terry, pero Bryan apareció en ese momento.

Cuando Terry llego estaba angustiado, sabía que Candy no se presentaría en el teatro a menos que sucediera algo grave.

Los dejaré solos – Hataway abandonó la oficina.

¿Qué ocurre Candy? – la voz de Terry era de ansiedad.

Terry... – se levanto de la silla y lo abrazó – es... es Albert.

¿¡Albert!? ¿Qué pasa con él? – la separo un poco para mantener contacto visual.

Hace unas horas llego al hospital donde trabajo, al parecer el tren donde viajaba exploto, pero él se salvo y ahora todos creen que es un espía – Candy estaba más calmada – lo enviaron al cuarto de criminales.

¿Por qué no les dijo su nombre o su dirección?

Es lo más grave... Albert... perdió... la... memoria.

¿¡Amnesia!? – ella afirmo con la cabeza.

¿Qué haremos? Yo no puedo encargarme de su cuenta porque trabajo ahí, pero tú sí, por favor, Terry, por favor – Terry no contestó, ella tenía razón, ante la sociedad ellos no tenían ningún vínculo; incluso cuando el castaño hablo con la pecosa de comprar una casa, ella se había negado por el acuerdo con Robert, se sentía culpable y decidió comprar un carro para llevar a sus hijos y a Candy a pasear, pero sucedió lo mismo, la rubia y los mellizos no salían con él del departamento, ellos se iban en un taxi hasta cierto punto y luego él los recogía para después, llevarlos a un lugar fuera de la ciudad. Cuando se entero de que la siguiente obra sería Romeo y Julieta estaba decidido a quedarse con el papel, no sólo por los bellos recuerdos de Londres, sino también para al fin presentar a Candy y darle su lugar.

Esta bien – aceptó, Candy se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo y lo beso – Iré más tarde.

Gracias...

Candy – ella se separo de él – luces hermosa con tu uniforme – en cuanto terminó su turno, la rubia salió como tornado para ir al teatro. Ella se sonrojo por el comentario.

Candy se despidió y al salir se encontró con Eleanor, ambas fueron a la casa de la actriz.

Esa misma noche, Terry fue al hospital para que Albert fuera cambiado de habitación. Tuvo que inventar un apellido y una dirección para convencer a la enfermera que le hizo llenar unas formas. Gracias a que Candy le había dicho a Leonard que se llamaba Albert, fue fácil que le creyeran.

Al día siguiente algunas enfermeras le contaron a Candy que Terrence Granchester conocía al supuesto espía y que él se haría cargo de la cuenta.

Candy pidió permiso para ser la enfermera de Albert, Leonard, muy dudoso se lo concedió, era contra las reglas que un familiar cuidara de un enfermo, pero ya que no tenían vínculo sanguíneo no hubo problema.

Candy llevo comida para cuando despertará, al abrir la puerta lo encontró parado mirando por la ventana.

¡Albert! – la chica estaba contenta. El joven volteo.

¿Quién es usted? – preguntó dudoso.

¡Oh, perdón! – Pupe saludo a la chica – Pupe debes tener hambre. Albert tienes que comer algo y no debes caminar tan pronto. Cuídate – coloco la charola de frutas en la mesa.

¿Dónde estoy?

En América, en el hospital Mantz de Nueva York.

Quiere decir entonces que me enviaron a América – esta última palabra la repitió varias veces, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

Albert no debes esforzarte. Vamos vuelve a la cama. Acuéstate – Candy se acercó al chico ojiazul para ayudarlo – Vamos.

¿Quién es Albert?, ¿por qué sigue llamándome así? – Candy pensó que debía mentirle, de lo contrario solo lograría confundirlo - ¿quién es Albert? – repitió ante el silencio de la pecosa.

Lo siento, es mi hermano y usted se parece tanto que... – contestó, él la miro sin inmutarse – tenemos que llamarlo de algún modo, ¿le disgusta mucho ese nombre?

No... el nombre de su hermano esta bien – Albert de nuevo se levanto como poseído – pero... entonces ¿cuál es mi nombre?, ¿cuál? No puedo... no puedo recordar.

No te esfuerces, Albert... cuando mejore su herida recuperará la memoria y recordará su nombre*. Quizá no me crea Albert, pero soy una excelente enfermera. – Candy presumió.

¡Ah, si! - ¡qué actitud más indiferente!

Vamos no se preocupe, yo me ocuparé de todo, quédese tranquilo – ella rió, él no cambió su semblante.

¿Cómo se llama señortia?

Perdón... soy Candice Gran... White, Candice White, pero usted puede llamarme Candy.

Candice White – repitió.

No, no, llámeme Candy.

Candy – volvió a repetir y por primera vez sonrió.

Sí... – Pupe llamo la atención de ambos – Hay que bautizar a este chico – miro a Albert -¿qué le parece Pupe?

¿Pupe?

Tú también quieres un nombre, ¿verdad, Pupe?

Pupe – el animalito lamió la mano del rubio – lindo nombre.

Esa noche, en su departamento, Candy le contó a Terry el primer contacto que tuvo con el amigo de ambos.

Otro día llego y con él nuevas experiencias.

¡Buenas tardes, Albert! – saludo Candy, ella comenzaba a trabajar desde las 2 y se iba a las 6, el rubio estaba despierto, se golpeaba la cabeza - ¿qué pasa Albert?

No puedo recordar... no puedo – se lamentaba y seguía golpeando su cabeza - ¿cómo me llamo?, ¿quién soy?

Vamos Albert, acuéstese – Candy trato de calmarlo. El rubio pareció reaccionar.

¿Albert? – lanzó un golpe al aire para rechazar la mano que la rubia iba a poner en su hombro – ese es el nombre de su hermano.

¡Eh!

Perdóneme – el ojiazul se tranquilizo – Lo siento, no quise asustarla.

Tranquilícese, no puede recordar todo al mismo tiempo – Candy se puso de rodillas para estar más cerca de Albert – Algún día su memoria volverá – Albert la miro con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias... Candice – ella se levantó.

Albert... le pedí que me llamará Candy.

¡Es verdad, Candy!

¿Tomo sus píldoras esta mañana?

Sí

Bien... he traído el desayuno.

Es mucha cantidad.

Tiene que comer mucho para recuperarse.

Gracias, Candy.

¿Quiere comer una fruta?

Ahora no, estoy un poco cansado.

Entonces será mejor que se acueste.

Sí – la rubia lo cubrió con las cobijas y le pidió a Pupe que estuviera tranquilo. _Pobre Albert, le ayudaré a recobrar su pasado. Si, le pediré a Terry que venga. Solían llevarse muy bien, eso podría ayudarle a recuperar la memoria._

La noche siguiente, Terry se presento en el hospital.

¡Albert! – llamó al abrir la puerta.

¿Quién eres tú? – la mirada confundida del rubio, intimido un poco a al castaño - ¿por qué me llamas Albert?

Soy Terry... – no sabía si decirle que eran amigos, era posible que Candy no quisiera contarle acerca de la relación que tenía con ellos para no confundirlo – yo... viajaba contigo en el tren.

¿Eres otro sobreviviente? – le hizo una señal para que se acercará.

Sí... nos conocimos en el vagón comedor y...

¿Por qué me llamaste Albert? – interrumpió convencido de que Candy era la única que le decía así.

Eso dice en la puerta... – se apresuro a contestar para que no dudará de él.

Ya veo, Candy debió hacerlo.

Durante una hora, Terry le contó algunas cosas de las que habían hablado en Londres, pero resumiéndolo y diciendo que en esa ocasión habían platicado mucho.

Albert se animo un poco, la enfermera encargada le comento que pronto podría llevarse a su amigo, Terry debía discutir eso con Candy.

¿Qué haremos cuando Albert salga del hospital, Candy? – comentó Terry cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado.

No lo había pensado, Terry.

¿Te parece si le rentamos un departamento?

No... – Candy no quería dejar solo a Albert en ese estado.

¿Entonces? – Terry levanto una ceja.

¿Y si lo traemos a vivir con nosotros? – Terry se quedo quieto y su semblante se endureció – Lo siento, no fue buena idea – se disculpo Candy.

No... no me moleta, pero no tenemos mucho espacio – aclaro más tranquilo.

Mmmmm... tienes razón – pensaron un poco – puede dormir en la habitación de los niños... en la otra cama.

Es buena opción, pero ahora tenemos que pensar cómo le diremos que su enfermera y su amigo están casados y también cómo lo convenceremos para que acepte.

Tienes razón, Terry... – pero no sería necesario, la tarde siguiente Candy se encontraría con una sorpresa no muy agradable.

Al dirigirse al cuarto de Albert, Candy no encontró a nadie, solo una nota.

Gracias, Candy.

Nunca te olvidaré.

Albert sin nombre.

Candy se preocupo mucho y salió corriendo rumbo al Teatro.

¡Atención muchachos, ya están los resultados! – anunció un joven con una hoja en mano. Los demás se acercaron para ver.

En el papel de Romeo fue elegido Terrence Granchester – Bryan escuchó eso y sintió que la sangre le hervía de coraje.

No nos toma de sorpresa, era de esperarse – comentó otro – era lo previsto.

Terry estaba fumando** en su camarote cuando una chica rubia entró.

¡Terry!

¿Qué haces aquí? – se levantó de su lugar - ¿por qué no te acostumbras a llamar primero?

¿Ya te enteraste? Felicitaciones – dijo Susana Marlow.

¿Cómo? ¿me eligieron a mí? – Terry se alegro.

Tú eres Romeo y yo Julieta, ¡qué alegría! Si tú no eras Romeo yo no hubiera aceptado – el castaño no respondió, salió corriendo para comprobar si era verdad – Terry, espérame – Terry llego al tablero y empujo ligeramente a unos de sus compañeros. Ahí estaba "Romeo.......... Terrence G. Granchester" su alegría era tan grande que sus ojos brillaban.

Terrence Granchester – leyó su nombre lentamente - ¡Es verdad¡ Seré el protagonista.

Felicitaciones, Terrence Baker – dijo Bryan maliciosamente.

No teníamos ninguna posibilidad – secundó otro. Terry los miro molesto.

Quizás no les moleste llamarme por mi nombre... y no es precisamente Terrence Baker – los chicos sonrieron con saña. Terry se molesto más al grado de que sus ojos se oscurecieron – Así que ya lo saben.

No tienes por qué negarlo, Terrence – contestó Bryan – Todos sabemos que eres el hijo secreto de Eleanor Baker.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – el castaño se sorprendió.

Nada, que te envidiamos... cuando se tiene por madre a una gran actriz – estaban a punto de marcharse.

¿Qué pasa si tu madre es una gran actriz?

Terry... – trato de calmarlo Susana.

Vamos dilo, dilo de una vez.

Por favor, Terry no pelees.

No te enojes, Terrence... Eleanor Baker estuvo en la prueba – Bryan temblaba de solo recordar los golpes que le había dado en aquella ocasión.

¿¡Cómo!? – soltó a Bryan y corrió a la oficina del director.

Ustedes saben muy bien que fue el mejor – le reclamo Susana a Bryan, él se sorprendió – y que no hubo ninguna trampa. Son ustedes los tramposos.

Mide tus palabras, Susi – el pelinegro tomo la muñeca de la chica con fuerza – tú eres como nosotros – Susana tembló, pero se soltó mirando con odio a Bryan.

Terry hablo con Robert Hataway, pero el último le explico que las conexiones no tiene valides en el mundo del teatro y que si había obtenido el papel fue gracias a su talento y meritos propios.

Candy llego al teatro mientras Terry seguía con Robert, se dirigió a Bryan para saber por Terrence Granchester, él no la ayudo. Susana que había regresado para exigirles que se disculparan con Terry la escucho. La examinó detenidamente y Candy respondió la mirada.

_¡Susana Marlow!_ Pensó Candy.

¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – se acercó la ojiazul.

Sí señorita, mi nombre es Candice.

¡Candice! – _Así que esta es Candice._

Disculpe, busco a Terrence, Terrence Granchester.

Lo siento, no puede verlo... dijo...

¡Candy! – Terry había aparecido.

¡Terry, me alegra encontrarte! – camino hacia él dándole la espalda a la ojiazul. Susana estaba furiosa.

¿Le ha ocurrido algo a mi madre? – dijo Terry para evitar sospechas.

Sí... ella desapareció – Terry sabía que la pecosa se refería a Albert.

¿¡Qué!? ¡No es posible! Tenemos que encontrarla.

Sí, vamos – sin más ambos dejaron el lugar.

La pareja busco en las calles cercanas al hospital, después se dirigieron a un lugar cerca del río Hudson.

En efecto, Albert se encontraba ahí, su naturaleza le indico que debía ir a un lugar al aire libre y con una bella vista. El rubio estaba mirando la luna y recordaba a Candy y le agradecía internamente. Estaba negativo, no sabía qué haría de ahora en adelante. También le agradecía a Terry por su generosidad.

Rápido Terry – decía Candy - ¡Albert!

¡Albert! – gritaban ambos.

¡Albert!, ¡Albert!

¡Albert!, ¡Albert!, ¡Albert!

Terry lo visualizo.

¡Candy, por aquí! – tomo la mano de su esposa. El rubio volteo.

¡Terry, Candy! – dijo de pronto Albert preguntándose por qué esos jóvenes se preocupaban tanto por él. Candy se acerco a su amigo y lo golpeo en el pecho.

¡Idiota! ¿por qué, por qué te fuiste así, por qué? No sabes cuánto te hemos buscado.

¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? Por favor no se preocupen más por mí. No puedo permitir que hagan esto por un extraño.

No eres un extraño para nosotros – respondió Terry - ¿no te das cuenta que por eso supimos que estabas aquí?

¡Terry! – lo miro el rubio.

Amas la naturaleza... – siguió Candy – siempre buscaste lugares como este: en Lakewood las flores, el zoológico de Londres, en África... yo sabía todo eso.

Candy y Terry le contaron a Albert cómo se habían conocido, pero el rubio estaba muy desanimado aún. La pecosa no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Nosotros te cuidaremos.

No deben hacerlo, yo no puedo interferir en sus vidas – se levantó y tomo sus cosas – Adiós Candy, Terry, será mejor que se olviden de mí.

¡Albert! – grito Candy.

Me arreglare solo, les agradezco mucho, me cuidaste muy bien, gracias.

No te vayas – insistió Terry.

Cuando recobre la memoria serán las primeras personas a quienes busque.

No Albert – ni Candy, ni Terry estaba dispuestos a rendirse – Espera, tú nos has ayudado mucho, déjanos cuidarte.

¡Candy, Terry!

Te dije que tenía un hermano llamado Albert, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera conocí a mis padres, es por eso que tú eres mi verdadero hermano... un verdadero hermano, me siento tan bien a tu lado. No sé por qué te quiero, pero te quiero mucho – Albert no podía evitar sonreír con cada palabra que decía la rubia, la abrazo. Terry se molesto, pero no dijo nada.

Gracias, Candy, me has reconfortado.

Albert te cuidaré con todas mis fuerzas.

FIN FLASH BACK

¡Li! – la llamo sonriendo.

¡Ricky! – corrió a sus brazos para besarlo - ¡Al fin regresé, como lo prometí! – Richard Granchester se sentía como un adolescente – No pensé que vinieras por mí, cómo sabías a qué hora llegaba.

No lo sabía... estoy aquí desde las 11.

¡Ricky, son 4 horas! Debes estar cansado, vayamos a casa.

Nuestra casa, Li, nuestra casa – aclaro el duque.

Aquí estas... – una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

No podía dormir y no quería molestarte – se disculpó haciéndole una seña a su esposa para que se sentara sobre sus piernas.

¿Qué pasa, Albert? Hace días que estas muy serio – le dijo la chica de ojos marrones.

Te amo... – contesto besando sus labios.

También te amo...

Siendo Albert Andly pensé que nada le faltaría a la mujer que fuera mi esposa, pero...

¿Otra vez con lo mismo, cariño? – dio un suspiro de fastidio – Tenemos dos magníficos hijos.

Pero no te pude hacer madre naturalmente – Albert se lamentaba escondiendo la cara en el hueco del cuello de sus esposa – antes de venir a Londres cuando tu amiga, Weddy, nos visitó para presentarnos a su nieta, tú lloraste esa noche.

¿Lo notaste? - lo miro apenada.

Sí... yo... lo siento.

No es tu culpa – ella trataba de reconfortarlo - Amo a Yumi y a Eisen como si fueran míos realmente. Ellos y tú son mi vida entera. _A su lado me siento tranquilo. Ella me trae calma_pensaba Albert, mientras era guiado por su esposa a la recamara de ambos.

FLASH BACK

Después Terry le comentó a Albert que viviría con ellos, también le contaron sobre su relación y el por qué la prensa no debía enterarse aún.

Al principio Albert se desconcertó por la presencia de los mellizos, no pensaba que la pareja tuviera responsables tan grandes siendo tan jóvenes, pero, al igual que los pequeños, se acostumbro rápido a su presencia, sintiendo el calor de ese hogar.

Un par de semanas después, Terry le comentó a Candy que debía irse de gira porque habían dejado unos lugares pendientes para poder hacer la prueba de la siguiente obra.

Albert y Candy se entristecieron, pero estuvieron bien durante el mes que Terry estuvo fuera.

Terry regresó a Chicago y al pasar por la estación donde se bajo con Candy para ir al Hogar de Pony, el chico se entristeció, Candy y él no habían estado juntos mucho tiempo, al principio por el trabajo de ambos, después por lo de Albert y ahora por la gira.

En Chicago la obra había sido un éxito, pero Terry salió al escenario un tanto molesto porque era una presentación privada. Ahí se encontró con Elisa y Neil Legan, además con la mirada recriminativa de Elroy Andly, pero también con la agradable compañía de Doria y Archie.

Durante la cena, Elisa lo había hostigado con sus coqueterías absurdas ante la mirada iracunda de Susana.

Ya en su habitación, Terry se hacía nubarrones. Su esposa y Albert estaban juntos y lo más importante solos, cómo debía actuar ante esa situación, eran amigos, estaba consiente, pero el abrazo que se dieron en el río lo dejo alerta y muy celoso. Un parte de él se decía que era un estúpido por dudar de Candy y Albert, pero otra lo tenía atormentado con la idea de que estuvieran juntos.

Las noches que duro la gira no pudo conciliar el sueño, su mente imaginaba miles de escenas entre Candy y Albert.

Cuando al fin el mes había pasado, Terry casi arraso con todo en su camino para llegar rápido a su departamento. Estaba listo para encontrarse con todo, menos con esa escena que se daba en su habitación.

Era noche, Candy le había pedido a Albert que se llevara a los mellizos a casa de Eleanor Baker porque al día siguiente regresaría Terry y ella anhelaba estar a solas con su esposo, claro no se lo dijo de forma tan directa, al contrario estaba roja de vergüenza, pero Albert comprendió fácilmente.

Esa mañana, ambas rubias habían ido de compras, Eleanor tan fina y exquisita en sus gustos le regalo una delicada pieza de lencería de color rojo intenso, Candy se sonrojó con el regalo, pero lo aceptó. Cuando se aseguro que estaba sola se probó el camisón, estaba mirándose al espejo y sonreía, soltó su cabello, desde que se había casado su peinado normal era una media coleta y en su trabajo en el hospital usaba un rodete, la cascada de rizos hipnotizo a Terry, quien se acerco lentamente. Candy sintió unas manos, muy conocidas por ella.

¡Terry! – puso las manos sobre las masculinas que rodeaban su cintura.

¡Te ves preciosa! – murmuro cerca de su oído.

¡Era una sorpresa! – se volvió para quedar de frente sin soltarse del abrazo.

Estoy sorprendido... – los ojos de Terry reflejaban pasión y admiración por esa diosa que era su esposa - ¿Y los niños? – preguntó al darse cuenta que todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Albert se los llevo a casa de tu madre – le dijo coqueta.

Terry comenzó a besar suavemente los labios de su esposa, al principio breve luego más profundamente. Candy respondió con naturalidad, después de dos años de casados se había acostumbrado a los besos de su esposo. Entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello largo del chico, los besos continuaban. Entre cada espacio se murmuraban tiernos "te amo"

Pronto los cuerpos empezaron a encenderse. Corrientes eléctricas recorrían desde sus pies hasta sus cabezas. Las dudas de Terry se disiparon ante las caricias tiernas de la rubia, quien, ahora más experimentada, sabía qué lo provocaba y lo llevaba a sentir un gozo indescriptible.

Candy se alejo un poco, Terry lo resintió; se miraron fijamente por mucho tiempo, tal vez segundos, quizá minutos, nadie lo supo, reconocieron el fuego interno de cada uno.

Sin apartar la vista, la pecosa procedió a deshacerse lentamente del camisón. La respiración de Terry se detuvo, cuando ella deslizo uno de los tirantes por su blanco hombro. Sólo en sueños había concebido tal espectáculo celestial, y cualquier cosa, por muy creativo que fuera, distaba mucho de lo que ahora tenía enfrente. La presencia de Candy era divina. Terry no podía moverse, la sensualidad de Candy se lo impedía, pero no fue necesario, la rubia sabía lo que quería y cómo lo conseguiría. Poco a poco desabotonó el saco y la camisa, deshizo el nudo de la corbata, para después acariciar el pecho del castaño, éste cerro los ojos extasiado, deseoso de poseerla como otras veces.

La tranquilidad y el silencio reinaban en el departamento, siendo solo interrumpidos por los gemidos que Terry dejaba escapar.

Hazme el amor – le dijo Candy mirándolo fijamente.

Terry la beso y abrazo, la condujo hacia la cama, sus labios bajaron por el cuello femenino, el otro tirante también fue deslizado, los perfectos senos de Candy estaban a punto de ser descubiertos. Se detuvo para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a la boca de su esposa, no había prisa, recostó a Candy y comenzó a besar sus pies, cada dedo; subiendo por las pantorrillas, llegando a los muslos, besando el ombligo. La miro y ella comprendió, el camisón le hizo compañía al saco y la camisa, permitiendo que Terry se llenara las manos con los voluptuoso senos de Candy. Un gemido escapo de la boca de la rubia, los verdiazules ojos se deleitaban con la cara de placer que provocaba en la chica, otro gemido, él comenzó a succionar y lamer los botones rosas, mientras sus manos llegaban a los rincones de ella, desconocidos por otros. Candy también acariciaba y besaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Terry.

El resto de la ropa fue abandona en el suelo de la habitación, ya no era suficiente el abrazo y roce externo. Candy sintió las ganas de ser invadida por Terry, él sintió que era hora de convertirse en un solo ser con ella. Acomodándose sobre ella, la unión estaba a punto de ser consumada, las embestidas fueron aumentado rápidamente, Candy alcanzó las nubes primero, Terry sonrió, era su turno... más rápido, más fuerte... para llegar, al fin, a la tierra prometida.

Permaneció sobre ella por algunos minutos, besando su cuello.

¡Te amo, Ai! Me siento muy dichoso de que estemos juntos.

¡Te amo, amor mío! - _¿amor mío? Es la primera vez que ella me dice así... amor... ¡ah, se escucha tan bien! Ella me ama, NUNCA JAMÁS DUDARÉ DE ELLA... _

La tarde siguiente, Candy y Terry recogieron a los niños y a Albert, los niños lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa y Albert con un abrazo.

Se dirigieron a su hogar... el hogar... donde la familia espera...

FIN FLASH BACK

_Terry... no comprendo cómo dudaste de Candy... _Pensando en eso llego a su habitación, pero la idea abandonó su cabeza cuando la puerta se cerro tras de sí...

Continuará...



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

¡Al fin apareció el rubio consentido!

No sé si lo mencioné, pero trataré de respetar algunos eventos de la serie para crear mi fic, por ejemplo, la perdida de memoria de Albert.

*Nunca entendí por qué Candy a veces le hablaba de tu y otras de usted _

** ¿No se suponía que ya no fumaba?

También me di la libertad de "mudar" la escuela de Mary Jane a Nueva York, jajaja.

Ya se dio el primer contacto entre Candy y Susana O.o, ¿qué pasará ahora? Ja, ja, ja, solo yo lo sé (risa macabra, de nuevo)

Yo sé que todas lo saben, pero ¿quién es la mujer a la que abraza y besa Richard Granchester? Y ¿quién podrá ser la esposa de Albert?

El siguiente capítulo (La noche en que la ilusión termina) desata los misterios, trataré de publicarlo el próximo viernes, aunque me gustaría tener los capítulos 10, 11 y 12 juntos porque el lunes 6 regreso a la universidad y tengo que empezar mi servicio. Espero me comprendan, pero mi tiempo se limitará más, aunque trataré de no dejarlas con la duda por mucho tiempo. Trataré de publicar el final el 29 de agosto.

Por cierto, decidí mezclar los tiempos de nuevo (tuvo más votos esta opción, jajaja), pero si hay duda ya saben que con gusto contestaré.

NOTA 1: Algunos diálogos pertenecen a los capítulos "Un encuentro muy breve", "Una familia hecha de odio y amor", "Un hombre que perdió su pasado", "Vuelo al infinito" y "El desaparecido señor Albert" de la serie Candy Candy©

NOTA 2: La fecha que aparece abajo es el día en que termino el capítulo y también el día de publicación, pero este capítulo será la excepción.

NOTA 3: El 30 de julio se cumple un año desde que me uní a los grupos de CCfanfics, lo mencionó porque a lo largo de este tiempo he conocido a personas geniales (como escritoras, algunas amigas y, ahora, como lectoras)

**28 – 07 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**




	10. La noche en que la fantasía termina

NOTA: Este capítulo sólo hará referencia al pasado.

Capítulo 10: La noche en que la fantasía termina

Durante el mes de ensayo Terry había estado muy animado, sus compañeros notaban el cambio; la felicidad del castaño se debía a que pronto presentaría a Candy como su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. Además el rumor sobre la relación que tenía con Eleanor Baker también sería aclarado.

Por suerte el estreno sería el mismo día que Candy cumpliera los 18 años. Estaba concentrado en eso que no notó que Susana lo acechaba, desde la prueba notaba a la rubia muy melosa, por Karen se había enterado que ella y Bryan habían terminado, la castaña también le advirtió que se cuidara de las trampas de esa mosca muerta. Una semana antes del estreno, mientras Terry ensayaba solo, Susana apareció.

Terry... – lo llamó – yo... quiero decirte algo...

Terrence – contesto el chico.

¿¡Qué!? – la rubia estaba temerosa por la mirada fría que le enviaba el castaño.

Mi nombre es Terrence, solo mis amigos me llaman Terry – se volteo con la intención de irse.

¡Me gustas! – escuchó y se detuvo, dando media vuelta para mirar a la ojiazul.

Tú a mí no – expresó simplemente. A Susana se le descompuso la cara, nunca había recibido una negativa.

¿Es por Karen? – todos los empleados los habían visto juntos y se rumoraba una relación amorosa.

Ella es mi amiga... – de nuevo intento marcharse.

¿Es por Candice? – no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

¿Qué sabes de Candy? – un pinchazo en el estomago fue lo que sitió la rubia al escuchar la ternura con la que pronunció el diminutivo de su "rival".

Sé que ella te busca... – se acercó coquetamente – es una admiradora muy insistente – estaba cerca de su boca.

¿Así que una admiradora? – tomo su barbilla y Susana pensó que la besaría, cerró sus ojos - ¡Ella es más que eso! – le murmuró cerca del oído, la chica solo abrió los ojos sorprendida, Terry se alejo dejándola sola con una sensación de humillación.

Elisa Legan se había enterado del estreno de Romeo y Julieta y la participación que Terry tendría en ella, convenció a su madre y hermano para viajar a Nueva York, también deseaba que la tía abuela Elroy los acompañara, pero la anciana se encontraba de muy mal humor desde hacía algunos meses.

Durante tres días visitó el teatro llevando flores a Terry, pero éste nunca la recibía, Elisa regresaba furiosa al hotel.

El capricho por Terry cada día era más grande y no sólo porque en verdad sentía que lo amaba, sino también porque ahora que lo sabía soltero debía quedarse con él y probarle a todos que ella era mejor que Candy. Aún no olvidaba su venganza.

Albert, al principio, se quedaba en casa y cuidaba de sus sobrinos, los pequeñines lo llamaba tío, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse como una carga y decidió buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo en las mañanas, así, él regresaría cuando Candy tuviera que irse al hospital y Terry jugaría con sus hijos por las noches. Consiguió uno en la cafetería que estaba enfrente del edificio donde vivían.

Cuando Doria y Archie se enteraron de lo sucedido con Albert visitaron Nueva York inmediatamente y al cerciorarse de que el estado del rubio no era tan grave decidieron disfrutar de unas vacaciones y quedarse para el estreno de la obra donde Terry obtuvo el protagónico.

Kei Kun y Zwei cada día sorprendían a sus padres, en especial a Candy, quien, antes del estreno le dijo a Terry que deseaba llevarlos al hogar de Pony, el castaño también quería ir, pero los ensayos se lo impedían y Albert tampoco la pudo acompañar. No hicieron ese viaje inmediatamente porque el doctor Wisemel les había dicho que los niños no estaban en condiciones de viajar, pero ahora que tenían casi un año y medio, podían ir a visitar a las madres de Candy.

Candy había mandado un telegrama a Tom para que la recogiera y darles una sorpresa a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María.

Tom los estaba esperando en la estación, Candy sonrió al bajar del tren y ver a su hermano. Kei Kun dormía en sus brazos mientras Zwei caminaba tomado del vestido de su madre.

¡Candy, te ves muy bien! – exclamó Tom, la rubia era una hermosa mujer, el embarazo había definido su cuerpo de una manera espectacular.

Gracias, Tom – Zwei se escondió atrás de su madre, a diferencia de Kei Kun, al rubio no le gustaban los desconocidos – Zwei, no tengas miedo, él es Tom, ¿recuerdas que te hable del hogar de Pony? – el niño asintió tímidamente, Tom se agacho y le tendió la mano.

Mucho gusto Zwei, mi nombre es Tom Stevenson – el ojiverde sonrió y dejo su escondite.

Zi Ganchestir – Candy y Terry siempre reían cuando su hijo se presentaba.

Vayamos al hogar, Candy – el chico tomo la maleta de la pecosa y la ayudo a abordar la carreta – Debes estar ansiosa.

¡Sí! – grito emocionada y Kei Kun despertó.

El hogar de Pony, no importaba cuantas veces lo dejara, ella siempre regresaría porque ese lugar le devolvía las fuerzas, había hecho el viaje porque dentro de unos días sería presentada como la esposa de una gran promesa en el teatro, Terrence Granchester, y eso la tenía un poco angustiada, presentía algo que la incomodaba.

En el camino, Tom le platico las cosas más relevantes, ella correspondió poniendo al tanto de los sucesos más importantes de su vida a su amigo.

Llegamos – los niños parecieron extrañarse al ver la casa, Kei Kun estiro los brazos para que Tom lo cargará, al pequeño castaño le encantaba la atención, la herencia de Terry decía Eleanor. Zwei bajo con la ayuda de su madre, él odiaba estar en brazos de las personas, pero, al igual que su hermano, estiro los brazos para que Candy lo cargará porque un enorme perro lo asustó.

¿Y este perro? – preguntó Candy.

Es Mina... – Tom bajo la maleta - Hace tiempo un señor visitó el hogar para auspiciarlo, el año pasado murió y la condición para recibir la mensualidad era que Pony conservará a Mina.

¿Eso quiere decir que están estables económicamente? – preguntó entusiasmada la rubia.

Más o menos... – Tom camino sin darle más explicaciones a la chica.

Señorita Pony, hermana María – llamó Tom.

¿Candy? – la amable anciana fue la primera en aparecer, llenando su rostro de lagrimas al ver a la joven madre y a los pequeños gemelos.

La hermana María y lo demás niños también felicitaron a la rubia, por la noche todos fueron al rancho Stevenson para una cena que Steve daría a Candy, se entristecieron al saber que no se quedaría para su cumpleaños, pero igual se divirtieron mucho, Kei Kun se divertía con los pequeños, mientras Zwei seguía a su madre y solo se le acercaba a Tom. Pasada la media noche, la señorita Pony, la hermana María y los huérfanos regresaron a su casa, Candy se quedaría con Tom. Cuando la rubia pensó que todos dormían, salió de su habitación, revisando antes a sus hijos, estaban bien. Tom quien se había acostumbrado a levantarse temprano y dormir muy tarde, estaba recogiendo las cosas de la cena.

¡Candy! – la llamo cuando la vio pasar por el comedor.

¿¡Tom!? ¡qué susto! – Candy se tocaba el pecho, el chico sólo rió.

¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Necesitas algo?

Yo... no... nada – la chica dudaba, no esperaba ser descubierta.

¿Candy? – Tom la miro fijamente, algo le preocupaba a la rubia – Ven... – le extendió la mano.

Después de un rato llegaron a una colina, no como la de Pony, pero aún así se había convertido en el lugar preferido de Tom, la luna se veía en todo su esplendor.

¿Aún trepas? – cuestionó tocando un árbol.

Hace mucho que no lo hago... – ella también lo toco, añorando _Tarzán pecosa_ hizo un mohín al recordar el mote.

Vamos – como cuando eran niños ambos comenzaron a escalar el árbol con gran agilidad.

Ser madre es una actividad para la que se necesita agilidad – le dijo a su amigo al ver su cara de sorpresa por haber llegado primero. Por un par de horas estuvieron hablando de sus anécdotas y recordando a Annie, la rubia no creyó conveniente contarle lo de la chica pelinegra y cuando le pregunto si la había vuelto a ver, le contestó que ella vivía en Francia, pero la realidad distaba mucho...

¿Qué pasa, Candy? – preguntó de pronto Tom, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían mantenido.

... – suspiro largo - ¿por qué crees que pasa algo? – contestó sin mirarlo.

Tal vez a Pony o incluso a tu esposo les puedas ocultar la verdad, pero no a mí... ¿ya olvidaste que fui yo quien te encontró? – la pecosa negó con la cabeza.

Tengo miedo... – él la miro – tengo miedo... Terry pronto me presentará como su esposa ante la sociedad y...

¿Y?

Cuando voy a los estrenos siempre lo veo rodeado de admiradoras, mujeres hermosas que le ofrecen sus favores y siento muchos celos, pero también me siento común... muy común.

¿Común? – Tom limpio las lágrimas de la rubia – Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

Sí... – dudó – me... siento... fuera de... su... mundo.

¿Y no es la razón por la que él planea darte tu lugar?

Supongo que sí...

Candy se preguntaba si de verdad esa era la razón, sentía que algo malo pasaría después de la presentación... Sin embargo, hablar con Tom la animó un poco. Regresaron al rancho.

Dos días después, la rubia y los mellizos eran despedidos por todos los que querían a Candy, llegarían a Nueva York una noche antes del estreno, solo para enterarse de algo grave...

Bryan O'Connor hacía mucho que había sido olvidado por la prensa, aún así, Susana obtuvo el papel de Julieta y eso lo tenía muy celoso porque, según los rumores, esa chica se ofrecía a quien fuera con tal de obtener el protagónico.

Pero no le reclamaría a Terrence, ya había conocido sus golpes y no volvería a arriesgarse, pero sí podía arreglar eso con su "novia".

Hola princesa – la saludo.

¿Bryan?

¿Se puede saber para qué quieres esa maleta? – se acercó y ella tembló.

Voy a regresar con mi madre – lo miro fijamente.

¿Con tu madre o te mudaras con Granchester? – su mirada era fría.

Estas borracho – se cubrió la nariz.

Sólo unas copas... ¿recuerdas nuestras celebraciones? – acarició su mejilla ella sintió asco.

No me toques...

Antes no decías eso – Bryan era violento cuando estaba borracho y no era obedecido, pero esa noche Susana lo olvido y de nuevo tomo su maleta, como respuesta recibió una bofetada que la tumbo sobre el piso, la mira del chico pelinegro era amenazadora, la ojiazul estaba aterrada. En los labios de Bryan se dibujo una sonrisa y comenzó a poseer a "su" chica, ella se defendía, pero era más débil y pequeña.

Cuando Bryan se tendió rendido sobre la cama las lágrimas de Susana salieron, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a un lugar, gracias a sus encantos había convenido al conserje para que la dejara entrar a al oficina de Robert.

Terry extrañaba mucho a Candy, pero por las noches se entretenía jugando cartas con Albert y Archie. Los tres caballeros contaban anécdotas y el rubio trataba de recordar, pero el resultado no era nada complaciente.

Dos noches antes del estreno mientras los chicos se divertían preparando la comida, unos toquidos en la puerta se escucharon. El dueño del departamento atendió.

¡Susana! – exclamo sorprendido, la chica rubia estaba muy golpeada y también cojeaba – ¿qué te paso? – la tomo en brazos y la depositó en el sofá.

¿Qué pasa Granchester? – se asomó Archie - ¿quién es ella?

Es una compañera del teatro, esta herida – Albert se acercó y limpió la sangre de la ojiazul, ella miraba a los caballeros, su ego se incrementaba al saberse atendida por tres guapos chicos.

¿Estas bien? – preguntó Terry.

Terry... fue... Bryan – ella se lanzó a sus brazos, Archie y Albert endurecieron sus gestos.

¿Bryan?

Sí, le dije que no quería nada más, pero se molesto y me... – lloro más, Archie no tolero más la escena y clareo su garganta.

Perdóname – dijo Susana limpiando sus lágrimas.

¿No tenías otro lugar a donde ir? – Terry se alejó.

Yo quería... verte – se sonrojó, el castaño la miro molesto.

Te llevaré a tu casa... – de nuevo la tomo en brazos.

¡NO! Bryan podría buscarme ahí...

Llevémosla a la policía... – Archie estaba muy enojado, la chica no le agradaba.

Archie tiene razón... – secundó Albert, la rubia los miro molesta. Terry la dejo en el asiento delantero, Archie y Albert los acompañaron.

En la comisaría, Susana le contó los hechos a un oficial. Dos horas después los oficiales regresaban con Bryan O'Connor. Susana estaba satisfecha, se había deshecho de su "novio" y hecho la primera visita, de muchas se decía, al departamento de Terry. Sin embargo, los golpes no le permitirían participar en la obra y la odiosa de Karen la remplazaría.

Al salir de la comisaría, Archie le dijo a Terry y a Albert que regresaría caminado a su hotel, los Legan ocupaban la mansión de Nueva York y había acordado con Doria quedarse en un hotel para evitar confrontaciones absurdas.

En el camino, Archie se debatía en un monólogo interno, la presencia de Doria lo tenía algo inquieto, no se explicaba si era porque a su lado se sentía tranquilo, en paz... o porque ella le atraía. Al principio se convenció a sí mismo para evitar cualquier clase de contacto amoroso con la pelirroja, su corazón aún sentía "algo" por Candy y no quería cometer el mismo error que con Annie, pero el evento de esa noche lo tenía confuso, ¿por qué le había molestado tanto ver a Terry abrazando a otra mujer? ¿acaso su corazón ya solo sentía cariño fraternal por Candy? ¿sus pensamientos, ahora, le pertenecían a Doria? Necesitaba un señal y así se lo pidió a una estrella fugaz... al terminar esa noche comprendería la frase "ten cuidado con lo que deseas... podría volverse realidad"

¡Archie! – una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Terry y Albert llegaron al departamento, el rubio permaneció callado en todo el transcurso, algo que incomodo a Terry.

Albert... – lo llamo antes de que entrara a su habitación - ¿sucede algo? – el rubio lo miro sobre su hombro.

Dímelo tú, Terry – contestó tranquilamente.

¿Susana? – el ojiazul tomo asiento enfrente del castaño – Ella es una compañera del teatro.

Eso ya lo dijiste... quiero saber por qué vino al departamento... – se detuvo – estoy consiente de que yo soy tu invitado, pero quiero mucho a Candy y no me parece correcto que te hable y abrace de esa forma tan cariñosa – Terry no dijo nada inmediatamente, Albert tenía razón, debía parar a la chica rubia antes de que lo metiera en un problema con Candy.

Yo... no sé qué le pasa a Susana, siempre le he dado negativas, pero parece que no las entiende...

Terry... no es mi intención reprocharte nada, pero si esa chica insiste, Candy saldrá lastimada... aún si tú la rechazas.

Terry y Albert no se dijeron nada más, el castaño decidió esperar hasta la noche del estreno para que Susana se diera cuanta de que con él no tenía oportunidad alguna.

Karen, quien se había ido a vacacionar a casa de su tío en Florida, recibió un telegrama urgente para que regresará a Nueva York y reemplazará a Susana Marlow en la obra "Romeo y Julieta", la castaña estaba feliz, era el momento de demostrarle a todo el mundo que ella era la mejor.

Debía apresurarse para llegar un día antes del estreno, daría lo mejor de sí y saberse la "Julieta" de Terry la tenía muy ilusionada, estaba consciente de que el castaño era casado y con una chica a la que consideraba una excelente amiga, pero el chico le atraía y no podía razonar con eso.

La chica pelinegra nunca se imagino que esa noche se decidiría su vida. Había regresado de Francia en compañía de sus padres por razones de seguridad, salió con su nuevo novio, el tipo era un patán y cuando ella se negó a ir a un hotel con él, éste, se molesto y la dejo sola en la calle, estaba asustada... ante los demás personas fingía ser fuerte y super segura de sí misma, pero una vez sola todos sus temores salían a flote.

Caminaba temerosa cuando lo reconoció, se veía muy puesto, como siempre, pero ahora notaba algo distinto en él: un brillo en sus ojos.

¡Annie! – exclamó sorprendido, nunca pensó que la vería de nuevo - ¿qué haces en Nueva York? – por toda respuesta ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

¡Archie, qué gusto verte! – él no se movió, por su cabeza pasaron las imágenes de cuando estuvieron en la segunda colina de Pony, uno en especial: Doria desmayada en sus brazos, sonrió y Annie se alejo, esa sonrisa no era para ella.

¿Estas perdida? – el tono del chico era amable, pero impersonal.

Sí... yo... no sé cómo regresar al hotel.

Te acompañaré – Annie le dio el nombre y caminaron juntos, cuando estaban cerca Annie vio una cafetería.

Archie... – él la miro – ¿podríamos tomar algo y conversar un poco?

Claro... – no estaba seguro, Doria seguramente lo estaba esperando, pero Annie se veía mal. Entraron al lugar, estaba un poco vacío, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas, no era apropiado, pero nadie los miro de todas formas. Una chica los atendió, cuando dejo el servicio, Archie le contó a Annie sobre Candy y Doria, la pelinegra ponía especial atención a sus gesto cuando el chico mencionaba a Doria, la pelinegra ya no existía en la vida del chico de ojos color miel. Por unos minutos se quedaron callados, la chica se alegro por su amiga, para él el silencio era incómodo.

¿Cómo has estado tú, Annie? – preguntó al percatarse que ella no le había contado nada de su vida.

Bien... regresé hace unos días de Francia, la guerra es cada vez peor – Archie sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar eso - ¿tienes novia, Archie?

Eh... yo – sonrojó – no... ¿y tú?

No...

Annie... ¿qué paso? – la pregunta había sido formulada, no había marcha atrás.

Tú sabes... – comenzó ella – siempre he sido una chica tímida, pensé que si era bondadosa todos se acercarían a mí... pero todo fue porque siempre he temido estar sola – Archie escuchaba con atención – Candy... ella siempre fue mi amiga, ¿alguna vez te mencionó que los Britter la eligieron a ella primero? – él negó con la cabeza – Lo imagine, así es Candy... yo siempre temí que los demás no me quisieran... en ese momento por mi pequeña cabeza paso la idea de que si yo tenía una buena posición las personas me aceptarían sin importar qué.

Eso es hipocresía...

Lo sé... no sabes cuántas noches lloré pidiendo perdón por dejar a Candy... por ser egoísta, pero ella siempre me recibió como si nada hubiera pasado...

Annie... yo no creo que tú seas egoísta, siempre te he visto como una chica buena y agradable...

¿Cómo sabes que no estoy actuando? Hubo muchas veces en las que ya no estaba segura de mis propios sentimientos...

Annie... – Archie tomo su mano, ella se alejo como si quemara.

Hace mucho, alguien llamo profundamente mi atención. En un principio creí que esa persona se parecía mucho a mí, más tarde descubrí que estaba muy equivocada – el joven entendió que hablaba de él – No lo podía sacar de mi mente y fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había empezado a gustar mucho, realmente me gustaba, pero él nunca mostró ningún interés en mí y eso me ponía muy mal, cuando lo veía no tenía el valor para hablarle... poco después él se fue del país... Traté de olvidarme de todo y concentrarme en cosas seguras... eso no funcionó, me decidí a escribirle y le rogué a mi padre que me inscribiera en el mismo colegio en donde él estudiaba. Ahí me entere de lo mucho que él gustaba de la presencia de la que era mi mejor amiga y de nuevo fui egoísta, sabía que si me escondía, ella y tú se preocuparían. Candy estaba enamorada de Terry, aunque ella todavía no lo sabía; y me dejaría el camino libre contigo.

Annie... – era la enésima vez que solo decía su nombre con ¿lastima?

Cuando Candy se casó yo la envidié porque ella podía estar y ser feliz con la persona que había elegido y que también la había elegido. Me pase noches pensando si yo alguna vez me encontraría en la misma situación, fue desgastante porque la respuesta era no. Ella huyó por seguir sus ideales, y me di cuenta de que Candy era valiente... mucho muy valiente y, de nuevo, la envidié. Quise recorrer mi propio camino. Me fui a Francia para hacer todo lo que quisiera, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico. Al final no pude escapar de mis sentimientos... no pude escapar del amor. Y mezquinamente pensé que ese chico me esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario porque así se lo había pedido mi amiga, la mujer que él amaba – Archie pasaba de una impresión a otra, furia, lastima, molestia y... ya no sabía que le provocaba esa conversación – Perdóname, Archie, perdóname... No tengo derecho a amarte... pero te amo... ¡Realmente te amo!

Yo...

¡No digas nada! – silencio – No importo que hiciera, nunca deje de pensar en ti. Hubo un momento donde no pude negar más mis sentimientos, quería verte... pero tenía miedo de enfrentarte. Y sin embargo, el Archie que yo conocí ha desaparecido completamente. Es como si te hubieras vuelto más seguro y feliz. Me sorprendiste mucho y durante todo el recorrido he pensado en lo qué te sucedió cuando yo no estuve... Mientras me contabas sobre Doria lo entendí... es ella.

¿Ella? – Archie aún no estaba seguro de sus sentimiento.

Doria... ella se ha vuelto un soporte en tu vida... lo más importante para ti... – las lágrimas de Annie corrían libres por sus mejillas – La amas, ¿verdad? – el chico lo pensó unos segundo, su vida a lado de la pelirroja era grata, ella estuvo en todos los momentos importantes... sí, la amaba, más de lo que creía.

Sí... – se levanto y la abrazo, ese encuentro era su señal – Annie... yo...

No te preocupes, yo te amo a mi manera... siempre será así – se separo del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos – Por eso, nunca dejes de amar a Doria Lumiere... sé feliz, Archie...

No eres egoísta, Annie... – fue lo último que se dijeron en esa cafetería, minutos más tarde, Archie dejo a la pelinegra en su hotel, jamás volverían a verse en persona. Annie se quedo dormida llorando, pero aceptando su decisión... y de todas formas aún si Archie la hubiera elegido a ella, nunca tendría el valor de aceptarlo porque se había entregado a otro, lo que para Archie fue un acto de bondad para ella fue la liberación de la humillación y el remordimiento... un acto, de nuevo, egoísta.

Archie paseo un poco más por la ciudad, una hora atrás había aceptado que amaba a Doria Lumiere, no era un amor cualquiera, era puro, la amaba como amiga, como confidente, como persona pero especialmente como mujer, ella era su mundo entero.

Regresó con el corazón rebosante de alegría, Doria estaba en el lobby del hotel.

¡Buenas noches, Archie! – saludo la pelirroja cuando el chico entró al hotel.

¡Doria! – la tomo en sus brazos, elevándola un poco.

Bájame Archie – estaba seria, el joven se desconcertó – ¿Te divertiste hoy? –preguntó una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Sí... mucho – contestó inocentemente.

¿Te divertiste? – preguntó, de nuevo, asombrada.

Doria... – levanto una ceja.

A veces no me entiendes... – le dio la espalda – hoy te vi con Annie.

¿¡Qué!? – casi grito - ¿Cómo?

Terry llamo para avisar que regresarías caminando y que tal vez llegarías tarde, salí con Rie – su dama de compañía – para buscarte y que no estuvieras solo, pero al parecer alguien se me adelanto – su cara era de dolor y decepción, pero seguía dándole la espalda a Archie.

No es lo que crees...

¿Entonces? – se quedo callado – Tal vez no lo parezca, pero realmente estoy muy celosa...

¿Celosa? – Doria hablo de más y se sobresalto cuando él repitió esa palabra, pero Archie sonrió, otra señal.

No... olvídalo... yo estoy algo cansada, te he estado esperando y creo que... tengo sueño, sí eso es...

Akai... – por juntarse con Terry se le habían pegado algunas costumbres – yo...

Tú amas a Annie – lo enfrento y grito para después calmarse y apretar sus puños – ella tiene muchas cualidades que yo no tengo... sé que es importante para ti... y también sé que ahora yo salgo sobran... – no pudo terminar, unos cálidos labios estaban sobre los suyos, ese beso había sido tan repentino que ni siquiera cerro los ojos.

Te amo, Doria... – susurró cerca de sus labios – realmente te amo demasiado.

Archie, yo también te amo y no sé qué hubiera hecho si la hubieras elegido a ella.

Shhh... – otro beso tan sorprendente como el primer, pero más perfecto.

Albert recogió a Candy en la estación y le contó los acontecimientos más relevantes, por supuesto, suprimiendo la visita de Susana.

La rubia se alegro por su amiga, el rubio no la conocía porque ella ya casi no visitaba el departamento para evitar sospechas de un posible romance con Terry.

Terry se alegro cuando al abrir la puerta de su departamento unos labios muy conocidos por él y que lo enloquecían lo esperaban, y también dos pequeños duendes... su familia.

Por alguna razón, los ojos verdiazules estaban algo inquietos, Candy y Albert lo notaron y decidieron quedarse hasta tarde para conversar un poco.

La mañana siguiente, Candy despertó con una sensación de incomodidad, pero no le dio importancia. Albert estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, ambos habían pedido permiso para faltar a sus trabajos. Alguien llamo y Candy fue la encargada de abrir.

¡Buenos días! – entro Susana Marlow sin siquiera ser invitada, Candy la miro extrañada mientras la chica se quitaba los guantes – quiero ver a Terry.

¿Disculpa? – Susana no había visto bien a la persona que la atendió y al volverse casi se cae de la impresión.

¿Quién era, Candy? – el cuerpo de Albert se tenso al descubrir a la intrusa. Por la mente de Susana cruzaron varias preguntas, entre ellas: ¿qué hacía Candice en casa de Terry? su débil mente contestó: _Tal vez están de visita y él es el esposo de Candice._

Hola de nuevo – saludo la ojiazul y Candy miro a Albert.

Disculpa, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Quiero ver a Terry y desearle suerte – tomo asiento, Candy apretaba los dientes.

No eres bienvenida en esta casa – Albert abrió la puerta – Por favor, vete – los ojos de Susana casi se salen de sus orbitas.

Esta es la casa de Terry, él será quien me corra y – sonrió triunfante – dudo que lo haga.

¡Largo de mi casa! – grito Candy, la desfachatez de la chica la saco de quicio.

¿¡Qué!? ¡Estas loca! – grito – Esta es la casa de Terry, ustedes solo son sus visitas – en ese momento Terry despertó a causa de los gritos. Susana lo vio en la puerta y corrió para abrazarlo – Terry, tus amigos quieren correrme de tu casa – Candy no lo creía y le mando una mirada fulminante a la ojiazul.

Susana... – dijo sonriente Terry, Candy casi se cae de la impresión – qué bueno que no los obedeciste – ella sonrió triunfante, Terry la tomo por la cintura, ambos rubios estaban desconcertados – porque así me daré ese gusto... ¡Largo de mi casa! – grito cargándola y depositándola fuera del departamento. Candy y Albert rieron a carcajadas, la ojiverde se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y lo beso.

Susana se había ido del edificio apresurada y ciegamente en un remolino de furia. Sentía que había sido una completa estúpida, estaba profundamente enfadada.

Por ordenes de Terry, Candy llegaría al estreno con Eleanor, como siempre, pero ahora las acompañarían Albert y los niños.

Antes de irse al teatro para los últimos detalles, Terry le dio tres cajas a Candy como regalo de cumpleaños. Al atardecer, la hora de arreglarse había llegado, cuando la rubia termino con sus hijos Albert los cuido mientras la chica se daba un merecido baño, no podía quitarse esa sensación de desconcierto.

Aún en bata, abrió la caja más grande, sonrió al ver el contenido e inmediatamente se lo puso, el vestido en tono verde se ajusto a su esbelta figura dejando descubiertos sus hombros, se recogió el cabello dejando escapar algunos rizos, los zapatos hacían juego con el vestido y en la caja más pequeña estaba una cadena con un dije en forma de "C", sus hijos tenían uno igual con las letras "K" y "Z", era casi seguro que Terry también usaría uno esa noche.

Albert... – el rubio aparto los ojos de los niños y su mirada se ilumino.

¡Candy te ves hermosa! – dijo embelesado, los niños se acercaron a su madre, admirados de lo linda que se veía esa día.

Vamonos... – tomaron el taxi que los llevaría a casa de Eleanor y de ahí partirían el teatro.

Terry y Karen no pararon de repasar sus líneas, los demás miembros se asombraron por el talento de la castaña, Susana también lo notó y se molesto, odiaba a Bryan y pagaría lo que le hizo.

El momento había llegado, el teatro estaba en lleno completo, Karen estaba algo nerviosa, pero actuar con Terry la tranquilizaba mucho, esa noche sería la última en que los demás pensarán que había un romance entre ambos.

Los asistentes comenzaron a tomar sus respectivos asientos y palcos dispuestos a entretenerse con la mejor actuación de la joven promesa de Broadway, Terrence Granchester. Candy y los demás se acomodaron en su respectivo palco cuando se dio la segunda llamada, las luces seguían encendidas, Elisa reconoció a Candy y su cuerpo se hizo presa de la ira y el odio ¿cómo era posible que el vagabundo y Candy estuvieran entre lo mejor de la sociedad neoyorquina y que ocuparan un mejor lugar que ella? Así era, la ojiverde estaba en el mejor palco del teatro.

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse dando entrada a la tercera llamada, todos se sentaron y detrás del escenario los actores ocuparon sus lugares en el enorme escenario. Zwei y Kei Kun miraban con atención, nunca antes habían visto a su padre actuar, y gracias a las influencias de Robert y Eleanor los pequeños tuvieron el permiso para permanecer en el teatro. El narrador inicio con su relato:

"_**Dos familias..."**_

Candy y los mellizos escuchaban cada palabra, por la mente de Terry pasaban las imágenes del Festival de Mayo y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para enviarle una mirada fugaz a su hermosa esposa.

La obra avanzaba y con ella las emociones de cada uno de los asistentes, estaban fascinados por la actuación del joven Terrence.

La escena del balcón hizo su parición, el mejor palco estaba justamente a un lado del mismo y con la mirada fija en Candy, su Julieta, recito cada palabra, cada verso, cada expresión... y de pronto el teatro estaba vacío, solo Candy y Terry, pero esa sensación de pertenencia fue percibida por dos almas que la borrarían por completo.

"_**... nunca hubo historia mas dolorosa que la de Julieta y su Romero" **_

Los aplausos retumbaban en la sala, la multitud clamaba al actor por haber hecho una de las mejores presentaciones jamás vistas.

Se cerró el telón y detrás, Terry daba gracias a Dios, de nuevo se abrió y comenzaron las caravanas de los actores y con ello una lluvia de aplausos, Candy estaba tan emocionada y conmovida que las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos. Se volvió a cerrar el telón y cuando se abrió, nuevamente, solo aparecieron Karen y Terry.

Terry brillaba y todas las mujeres presentes estuvieron de acuerdo en que esa noche se le veía mucho más apuesto, el castaño se sentía pleno y la presencia de Candy y sus hijos lo puso especialmente feliz. Terminada la caravana en compañía de Karen, él chico soltó la mano de la joven y mirando al palco, y especialmente a la rubia, dio una pronunciada caravana y lanzo un beso al aire, como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa encantadora. La multitud paro la ovación y miro curiosa a la chica rubia y pecosa. Los flachazos por parte de la prensa no se hicieron esperar.

La compañía teatral fue recibida con una nueva ovación por los asistentes a la cena.

Terry buscaba con desesperación a Candy, pero lo que el chico no sabía era que gracias a su caravana, los reporteros provocaron un retraso al arribo de la ojiverde.

Robert, al igual que Karen, estaba enterado de las intenciones de Terry y le pidió a un mozo que le avisara en cuanto llegará la señora Eleanor, por fin aparecieron y Robert le dijo a Terry que "prepararía el terreno".

¡Candy! – la abrazo, Eleanor cargaba a Kei Kun y Albert a Zwei.

¡Terry estuviste grandioso! – ella seguía emocionada.

Mientras Robert agradecía, Candy y Terry sentían un mariposeo en el estomago y se sobresaltaron cuando Robert dijo:

Como todos saben hoy hizo su primer protagónico el joven Terrence Greum Granchester y en la compañía Stratford le auguramos muchos éxitos – comenzaron los aplausos – Pero eso no es todo, además él les tiene una sorpresa – Susana y Elisa abrieron sus ojos como platos, estaban una cerca de la otra. Terry apareció con Candy tomando su brazo, detrás Eleanor y Albert con los niños.

¡Buenas noches! – saludó el castaño – Gracias por su apoyo y buenos deseos – hizo una caravana – Ahora quiero presentarles a mi esposa Candice – miro a Candy, el silencio se hizo presente – y también a mis hijos Kei Kun y Zwei – Eleanor le dio a Kei Kun y Candy tomo a Zwei en sus brazos – Agradezco todo el apoyo, amor y comprensión que mi esposa me ha dado, pero en mi vida existen otras personas importantes – Eleanor sonrió – mi madre, Eleanor Baker y mi mejor amigo, Albert... mi familia... la familia Granchester – el sonido de una copa rompiéndose fue todo lo que se escucho antes de que empezaran las murmuraciones y por parte de Karen, Robert y otros miembros de la compañía los aplausos y gritos de emoción.

La copa era de Elisa Legan, la chica rubia que estaba a su lado había chocado con ella y en un descuido la dejo caer. Susana estaba llorando _no es posible que tenga esposa e hijos... ¡no es posible! Yo lo amo... ¡Lo amo!_

La ojiazul no era la única consternada, Elisa Legan estaba furiosa y recordó su venganza contra los dos, el ¿amor? que sentía por Terry se desvaneció en ese momento y sonrió porque en su malévola cabeza ya se estaba formulando un plan infalible y usaría a la chica llamada Susana Marlow.

¡Susana! – salió del salón para buscarle y convencerla de ayudarla.

¡Quién eres y por qué me buscas? Yo no te conozco – la encontró llorado bajo un árbol ¿Había escena más patética? Se dijo Elisa.

Mi nombre es Elisa Legan – la rubia se levanto – soy prima de Candice.

¿¡Qué!? – dio un paso para atrás - ¡Ah! seguramente vienes a burlarte – la ojiazul seguía hipando.

¡Quieres callarte! – gritó desesperada Elisa, Susana la miro espantada - yo odio a Candy, la odio y también a Terry – Susana como mujer entendió que Elisa había sido desairada por Terry, pero no dijo nada – y puedo ayudarte para que te quedes con él si me ayudas a deshacerme de Candy.

¿Deshacerte? – la voz decidida de la castaña la atemorizo - ¿quieres decir... matarla? – la sonora carcajada de Elisa angustió aún más a la rubia.

Por supuesto que no, eso sería muy fácil – los ojos de la heredera Legan era chispeantes – quiero que sufra... y con tu ayuda lo conseguiré... – Elisa no escondió sus intenciones de utilizar a Susana, ésta lo pensó, quedarse con Terry sonaba tentador, pero a qué precio.

¿Qué pides a cambio? – se aproximo segura.

Que me obedezcas completamente... no quiero que hagas nada por tu cuenta.

¿Algo más? – preguntó insegura.

Nada...

Pero... ¿y los niños y ese amigo suyo?

De eso me encargo yo... seguramente la casa Andly se quedará con uno – ninguna de las dos regreso al salón, Elisa le platico su plan a Susana, por momentos la rubia se sorprendía de la maldad de su acompañante.

Durante la recepción, Terry presentó a Karen y Albert, ambos hicieron buena pareja, tanto de baile como en conversación y puntos de vista. Albert la halago por su maravillosa actuación y Karen se sonrojaba cada vez más.

Las personas que admiraban y respetaban a Terry lo felicitaron y también a su joven esposa, quien usaba un pronunciado escote y causaba miradas indiscretas, lo que daba un pretexto perfecto a Terry de abrazarla y pegarse a ella lo más que podía cuando caminaban o bailaban; pero el mundo esta lleno de personas hipócritas y algunos grupos rumoraban acerca de la relación de los jóvenes y especulaba cualquier tontería. Las admiradoras de Terry hubieran vendido su alma por estar solo unos momentos en los zapatos de Candy.

La mañana siguiente los diarios más respetados de Nueva York alaban el trabajo de la compañía Stratford y la maravillosa actuación de Terrence Granchester, además agregaban una nota de felicitación por tan hermosa familia. Mientras que los diarios amarillista no hacían mención alguna de la actuación, solo suposiciones del por qué existía esa familia, pero Terry y Candy evitaron esa clase de lectura.

Una par de semanas después Robert le informó a Terry que gracias al éxito de la obra la gira se extendería un mes más, por la noche el joven le dio la noticia a sus esposa.

¡Te voy a extrañar estos tres meses! – dijo Candy recostándose en su pecho, habían terminado de amarse como otras noches.

Tú y los niños irán conmigo – dijo cerrando los ojos.

¿De qué hablas? – se levanto y cubrió su desnudez con la sábana.

Le he dicho a Robert que ustedes me acompañaran, él ha aceptado, pero los gastos los cubriré yo.

Terry... – el chico conocía ese tono de voz, ella se negaría por alguna razón – no sería mejor que usarás ese dinero para comprar una casa – no dijo nada, desde que ella había rechazado la idea, él jamás lo volvió a mencionar, la miro levantando una ceja.

Quieres decir... – la sonrisa sincera de ella y su asentimiento con la cabeza lo sacaron de dudas y sonrió besando los labios rojos – Será fantástico, al fin tendremos nuestra casa.

Sí... – se entregaron nuevamente a la pasión de los besos.

Terry, Candy, los mellizos y Albert salieron a buscar una casa adecuada, el último se había negado, pero los jóvenes lo convencieron alegando que él vivía con ellos y eso nunca cambiaría, al menos hasta que él recuperara la memoria.

Compraron una casa mediana con lugar suficiente para que cada uno tuviera su propio espacio.

Se mudaron antes de que Terry se fuera de gira, Candy y Albert se encargaron de los detalles.

Junto a Terry, Doria y Archie abandonaron Nueva York, no sin antes hacer participes a sus amigos de relación y arreglar todo para la cena de compromiso, a la que , por supuesto, Candy y Terry no pudieron asistir.

Una nueva navidad llego y con ella buenas noticias. Candy recibió una nueva carta de Patty y Archie de Stear, ninguno les contestaba por petición de los Cornwell mayores. Ambos se encontraban muy bien.

La cena de Navidad y el cumpleaños de los mellizos tuvo lugar en la residencia Granchester, pero contó con menos invitados. Karen y Albert estaban cada vez más unidos y "ese" algo que la castaña sentía por Terry poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

1917 estaba lleno de expectativas, especialmente para aquellos que esperaba el fin de la guerra.

Patricia Cornwell, antes O'Bryan, era una enfermera titulada, la idea principal era solo ser auxiliar, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, la montaña de cuerpos inertes y desangrados era alarmante y el equipo medico insuficiente, Patty se había vuelto más segura y decidida, con un coraje y orgullo inigualable y su superior, Flammy, la había animado mucho para que estudiara y se convirtiera en una excelente enfermera, durante su año de preparación había visto la muerte y la desolación en cada uno de los pacientes que estaban a su cargo, su alegría y noble corazón eran algo muy valioso para los desesperados heridos, era como una pequeña luz en medio de la profunda oscuridad.

Allister Cornwell, había superado varias pruebas, cuando se ofreció nunca imagino que antes de poder tocar un avión debía trabajar como ayudante, estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero recordar que había "arrastrado" a Patty al peligro le devolvía las fuerzas. Le escribía cada tres días a Patty y recibía cuatro cartas al mes, se alegro por ella y también estaba feliz porque a pesar de no verse más que una vez al año se seguían amando con la misma intensidad.

Durante la primavera de 1917 una emboscada a la base aérea dejo herido al mejor amigo de Stear, Jet, quien fue a dar al hospital donde trabajaba Patty, estaba grave y tal vez no pasaría de media noche.

¡Buenas... noches! – saludo Jet débilmente.

¡No debe hablar! – contesto Patty acercándose, le tocaba guardia y él era el paciente más preocupante.

¡Patricia! – exclamo.

¿Por qué me conoce? – Patty estaba sirviendo un poco de agua para darle medicina para le dolor.

Allister... Stear... ¿usted es su esposa?

¿Conoce a Stear? – Patty estaba preocupada, había leído las noticias sobre la emboscada y decidió escribirle una carta al pelinegro, pero aún no tenía respuesta – Por favor ¿él esta bien? – tenía el corazón en la mano.

Sí... él esta seguro... dijo algo de tener que sobrevivir por su esposa... antes de que me... trasladaran él siempre me hizo compañía... y una noche me hablo de su esposa y me mostró la foto de su boda – Patty revivió ese momento, ella había usado un vestido sencillo y blanco, su cabello lo recogió y Stear usaba traje negro.

Qué alivio – contesto poniendo su mano en su pecho.

Tengo miedo, Patricia – de pronto la visión del joven se nublo, anunciando su próxima extinción.

Piense en su familia, no tenga miedo... – Jet sonrió, Patty nunca supo que su último pensamiento había sido dirigido a Stear, su único amigo y familia en todo el mundo. La chica de lentes hizo una plagaría, al terminar cubrió con delicadeza el rostro del joven rubio.

El verano había comenzado y una nueva emboscada tuvo lugar en la base aérea donde se encontraba Stear, apenas se estaban recuperando de la última y en esta ocasión la cantidad de destrozos había sido sorprendente.

Los soldados y mecánicos debían sacar los aviones y llevarlos a un lugar seguro, Stear abordó uno y lo domino de forma hábil, pero los refuerzos aéreos del enemigo le impedirían el paso, tres aviones lo rodearon y Stear se defendió apuntando al hélice de cada uno, no deseaba matar a nadie y, gracias a que él también participo en algunos entrenamientos y su conocimientos en esos aparatos, sabía que solo perderían el control por unos minutos, suficientes para que él y sus compañeros huyeran.

Pero Stear no contó con un cuarto avión que estaba a punto de bloquearle el paso, Stear vi el arma del piloto apuntarle directo a la cabeza, él también podía dispararle, estaba preparado pero... en una fracción de segundo, todo el terror vivido esos casi tres años lo inmovilizaron, en eso estaba cuando escucho una dulce voz dentro de su cabeza "_Te amo, Stear y nos volveremos a ver, nunca pierdas la esperanza" _Sabía que para volver a ver los hermosos ojos de su esposa debía matar al sujeto que tenía enfrente, pero ¿matar? Era mucho para un pacifista como él, cuando vio que su enemigo, ¿en verdad debía llamarlo enemigo? Muchas dudas surcaba la brillante mente de Stear, seguramente ese chico también tenía familia, pero él lo prometió, a Patty, a su hermano, regresaría por ellos y con la imagen de sus seres queridos en el horizonte disparo, la bala dio en la cabeza del chico castaño y el avión perdió el control cayendo a una velocidad impresionante.

Stear había salvado su vida y ayudado mucho a que los demás pudieran huir, sin embargo la marca de haber derramado sangre lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

Candy vivía tranquila, la carrera de Terry iba en ascenso y estaba orgullosa de él, casi nunca leía las noticias acerca de la guerra, pero una nota llamo su atención, un barco se había hundido cerca de Irlanda, por alguna razón que no entendió, leyó los nombres de los pasajeros y muertos, su corazón se detuvo al leer Ursula, Minnete, Geral y Wilson Granchester. Sabía que el duque estaría deshecho y decidió escribirle una carta para brindarle todo sus apoyo.

En Londres, Richard Granchester permanecía alejado del mundo, tres semanas atrás había enterrado los cuerpos de sus tres hijos, la ex duquesa había sido enterrada en otro lugar, tenía una pila de cartas sobre su estudio, el mayordomo no sabía qué hacer con tantas cartas, no podía tirarlas, pero de todas formas el duque nunca las leía.

Por alguna razón, se sintió atraído esa mañana a las cartas y comenzó a verlas hasta que llego a una que venía de Nueva York, y la abrió rápidamente, como temiendo que fuera mentira, era de Candy. Había seguido la ascendente carrera de Terry por los diarios, pero poco se decía sobre su vida personal, por algún tiempo pensó que Terry y Candy se habían separado, pero esa carta le decía lo contrario.

Duque Richard Granchester:

Hace unos momentos me enteré de su perdida, sé que debe estar desconsolado y le doy mi más sincero pésame.

Sin embargo, también quiero comunicarle una noticia que tal vez lo ayude a sobreponerse: Hace dos años Terry y yo nos convertimos en padres de dos hermosos mellizos, y quiero que sepa que puede ver a sus nietos si lo desea.

Espero que pronto nos visite y sé que a Terry le alegrará verlo porque ahora él es muy feliz haciendo lo que más le apasiona y todo se lo debemos a su comprensión.

Con cariño sincero,

Candice Granchester.

_Así que tengo dos nietos_ pensó feliz, una familia, pero... _¿Terry aún estará resentido?_ Le contestaría a Candy y si ella lo aceptaba intercambiarían correspondencia, Richard no podía presentarse así como así.

Durante tres largos meses, Candy y el duque Granchester se pusieron al tanto de sus vida, ella se entero del plan de la duquesa y él de la vida que habían llevado cuando llegaron a Nueva York, su experiencia como padres y ahora la dicha de ser una gran familia; en la última carta Candy lo invitó al estreno de la nueva obra de Terrence, Hamlet. Richard aceptó gustoso, aunque tenía miedo de ver de nuevo a su hijo.

Susana se encontraba desesperada, Elisa no se había comunicado con ella para empezar el plan, según la castaña debían hacer las cosas bien y para ello necesitaban tiempo y personas leales, el primer encargo de la rubia era conseguir a un enemigo de Terry para que los ayudará sin titubear, el único al que ella conocía era a Bryan, pero acercarse a él era peligroso, aún así decidió buscarlo.

Bryan O'Connor era la vergüenza de su familia, una familia con una tradición actoral, después del "incidente" con Susana Marlow había permanecido en prisión durante 6 meses, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a la chica rubia, pero también la amaba, era un amor enfermizo y obsesionado, por ella daría su vida entera si así se lo pidiera.

Estaba feliz porque Susana lo había contactado. Estaba esperando en un pub, era tarde.

¡Hola, princesa! – dijo cuando la chica estuvo frente a él.

¡Bryan! – movió su cabeza en señal de fastidio.

¿Para qué me citaste? ¿Acaso será porque Terrence esta ocupado? – la mueca de burla molesto sobremanera a Susana, pero trato de reprimirse para no pararse y dejarlo solo, lo necesitaba.

Necesito un favor – coqueteo un poco.

¿Favor? – la miro a través de sus copa - ¿qué clase de favor, princesa?

Quiero deshacerme de alguien para que Terrence sufra, cobrarle cada una de las humillaciones – mentía, peri era la única forma de que el pelinegro aceptara.

¿Su esposa? – ella asintió - ¿matarla? – sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Ella es muy hermosa – la cara se le desfiguro a Susana por un momento, ese había sido un golpe duro a su orgullo de mujer - ¿Cuál es el plan? – Susana quito algunas cosas y le explico lo mejor que pudo - ¿Qué recibiré a cambio? – con su dedo índice acaricio el hombro desnudo de la rubia.

¡Yo! – contesto disimulando su asco.

¡Acepto!

Permanecieron un poco más en el pub, luego Bryan le pidió un adelanto, Susana se lo dio jurándose que sería la última vez.

Al principio del otoño, un paciente llego con algunos golpes, no era nada grave, tal vez una pelea.

¡Buenas tardes! – saludo Candy

¡Buenas tardes, señorita! – contesto el joven.

Candice...

Candice – repitió seductoramente, Candy no le dio importancia, no era el primero y ella sabía como desairarlos.

Parece que no tiene fracturas, pero se le hinchara un poco el rostro, le daré algunas medicinas para eso y además para el dolor.

Muchas gracias... – silencio mientras la rubia llenaba el expediente - ¿le gustaría tomar un café conmigo? – por toda respuesta, Candy le mostró su mano izquierda - ¿es casada? – asintió en silencio – Lo siento.

Esta bien, no se preocupe señor O'Connor – Candy salió y Bryan sonrió, ninguna chica había escapado de sus encantos, Candice Granchester no sería la excepción.

Las semanas siguientes, Bryan visitó en insistió mucho con Candy, pero ella siempre le dada negativas.

Una tarde mientras regresaba a casa, él la siguió, lo que había comenzado como un juego se estaba volviendo algo primordial en la vida del joven O'Connor, Candy vería ese día al duque Granchester, y debía ir por los niños, Terry regresaría tarde del teatro y Albert saldría con Karen, quien ya no era suplente, ahora era la estelar.

Acordaron encontrarse en Central Park, Richard estaba nervioso y Candy no sabía como reaccionarían sus hijos al conocer a su abuelo.

¡Buenas noches, Sir Richard! – saludó la rubia.

¡Candy! – exclamó, se veía preciosa - ¡Qué gusto verte! – le dio un abrazo y los mellizos lo miraron curiosos.

Él es Zwei, el mayor – dijo dándole un pequeño empujón al rubio para que se acercara, el pequeño se puso serio y miro desafiante al hombre mayor – y este es Kei Kun –el pequeño castaño saludo feliz.

Mucho gusto niños, soy su abuelo – estrecho la pequeña mano que le tendió Kei Kun, Zwei no se movió. Candy le explico que primero debía ganarse su confianza. Durante un par de horas permanecieron en el parque caminado. Richard se veía animado y eso alegro a la pecosa, en sus cartas le había pedido perdón y ella no entendía el por qué, aún así se lo concedió.

Cuando regresaron, Candy, con toda la paciencia que una madre tiene, trato de explicarles a sus hijos que no comentara nada sobre el encuentro de esa noche, por suerte así lo hicieron y esas salidas se dieron cada viernes hasta que llego el 4 de diciembre de 1917. Por alguna razón, Richard Granchester no se sentía con valor para ver a Terry y se conformaba con solo ver a sus nietos.

Terry notaba muy extraña a Candy, algunas veces él llegaba antes y no encontraba a nadie en casa, estaba consiente de que Albert salía con Karen, pero entonces ¿qué hacía Candy? Uno de esos viernes se sentó a esperarla y por su mente cruzaron algunas ideas que trataba de alejar, ya una vez había sentido celos y de su amigo ¡su mejor amigo!, pero por qué se había producido tal sentimiento, fácil, cuando él llegaba del teatro veía a Candy y Albert preparar la cena y platicar de sus días, los niños jugaban con Albert y sintió, en repetidas ocasiones, que Albert le estaba robando a su familia, lo que él no notó fue que al sentarse a cenar, Albert y Candy siempre le preguntaban por su día y platicaban de muchas cosas hasta tarde, además los niños siempre lo recibían con un abrazo y un gran ¡Papá, bienvenido! Y por las noches Candy solo tenía ojos para él, aquella vez que regreso de sus gira, la sorpresa de Candy desvaneció cualquier duda, pero en esos días nuevas incertidumbres se estaban formando.

¡Al fin llegas! – sorprendió a la rubia una vez que cruzo la puerta.

¡Terry! – tuvo que despertar a Zwei porque no podía cargarlos a ambos, Terry tomo en brazos al rubio y siguió a su esposa a la habitación de los niños, depositaron a los mellizos en sus respectivas camas y les dieron un enorme beso.

¿Dónde estabas, Candy? – el tono del castaño era serio, casi molesto.

Sabes que me gusta llevar a los niños a pasear al parque, hoy se nos hizo un poco tarde porque Kei Kun se alejo un poco y Zwei y yo tuvimos que buscarlo – era cierto, pero fue culpa del duque que Kei se perdiera.

¿Y qué mantenía ocupada tu vista para que no percataras de que uno ya no estaba – el tono de Terry era de sarcasmo, hacía mucho que no lo usaba con ella. Candy se puso nerviosa.

Nada... estaba comprándoles un helado y al momento de pagar... Kei Kun... se alejo – no era del todo falso, como un favor muy especial para el duque aún no le diría nada a Terry.

Candy... ¿no me mientes? – la miro directo a los ojos, ella mantuvo la mirada, una verdad a medias no es mentira, ¿o si? Pensó Candy.

No, amor... – lo beso y él dejo atrás su enojo, pero solo por ese momento.

El estreno de una nueva obra llego, Hamlet, Candy trato de convencer al duque para que fuera al estreno, pero él se negó, en cambio, sí se presento con Eleanor, al principio ella no lo quiso ver, pero Richard fue muy insistente y accedió, pero no lo perdonaría fácilmente.

¿Cómo puedo acercarme a Terry, Li? – le dijo en una ocasión.

Terry ahora tiene una familia, además te debe su "libertad" y sé que te perdono hace tiempo, Ricky – a pesar de todo lo seguía amando - ¿Por qué no vas al estreno o tal vez a al cena de navidad? – Eleanor debía convencerlo para que viera a Terry antes de que los celos de sus hijo alcanzaran sus nivel más alto.

Creo que será mejor que me presente en su cumpleaños número 21.

Como tú quieras... – silencio – supe lo de tu esposa

Ex – aclaro – ella lo miro tranquila.

¿ Cómo estas? – la platica continuó.

Terry brillo como en cada una de sus actuaciones, Candy y los niños aplaudieron hasta que las manos les dolieron. Cuando iban a salir, Albert se adelanto con los niños porque la rubia había olvidado su bolso en el palco, al salir de nuevo se tropezó con un joven.

¡Candice! – exclamo con fingida sorpresa Bryan.

¡Señor O'Connor, qué sorpresa!

¿Le gusta el teatro? – a Candy le parecía conocido Bryan, pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

Sí... mi esposo actúa.

¡Oh, ya veo! – esa noche Candy llevaba un vestido negro pagado por arriba y con una gran vuelo que comenzaba en la cintura, su cabello largo y suelto – Luce hermosa – la rubia se sonrojó.

Me tengo que ir – dio un paso, pero una brazo le impidió que avanzara más.

Disculpe si la incomodo, esa no es mi intención, solo quiero tu amistad... yo... mira – saco una tarjeta y se a dio – cuando necesites ayuda o cualquier cosa búscame.

Gracias – a la pecosa no le gustaba la presencia de ese chico, aún así guardo su tarjeta.

Los planes de reencuentro de Richard Granchester se vieron cancelados, un viernes antes del cumpleaños de su hijo, Terry siguió a Candy, sus celos lo estaban torturando y le pidió a Robert el día libre, salió como siempre de la casa, pero permaneció oculto hasta que Candy regreso solo para llevarse a los niños.

Los tres tomaron un taxi, el castaño los siguió en su auto hasta Central Park, _al menos si los lleva al parque_ se dijo Terry, durante algunos minutos caminaron sin rumbo fijo hasta que los niños gritaron.

¡Abuelo! – y Kei Kun corrió a los brazos del caballero inglés, quien lo elevo y acarició la cabeza del rubio.

¡Buenas tardes, duque Granchester! – saludo Candy con una sonrisa.

¡Buenas tardes, Candy! – caminaron hacia una banca y tomaron asiento, Terry veía la escena incrédulo, su padre en Nueva York y Candy no le había dicho que se frecuentaban – Así que pienso ver a...

¡Qué linda familia! – una voz sarcástica y muy conocida por los dos adultos los interrumpió.

¿¡Terry!? – Candy se sobresalto, conocía el carácter de su esposo. Los verdiazules ojos la miraban fríos e inexpresivos.

¡Duque! – el inglés menor, se había enterado del descenso de la familia Granchester, pero nunca imagino que vería a su padres después de casi cuatro años.

Terrence... no es lo que parece yo... le pedí a Candy que no te dijera nada – trato de acercarse, pero el chico dio un paso hacia atrás.

¿Qué hace aquí, duque? – la voz era de indiferencia y reproche - ¿Acaso viene a sustituir a su familia?

¡Terry, por favor! – Candy no entendía la furia del castaño, hace mucho que había perdonado a su padre.

¿Por favor, qué Candy? – la rubia se paralizo – Vamonos – tomo las manos de ambos niños y le hizo una seña a Candy para que lo siguiera.

Pero Terry... – suplico la chica.

Pero nada, VAMONOS – grito y Candy solo se despidió de Richard Granchester con un movimiento de cabeza.

En el auto, Terry iba concentrado en el camino, Candy y los niños lo miraban con miedo, nunca lo habían visto tan molesto por algo tan insignificante, pero para el castaño no era así.

_¿Cómo pudiste, Candy? Me ocultaste que mi padre estaba en Nueva York y que lo veías junto a los niños... No sé por qué estoy molesto, pero siento una rabia muy grande, es como si me hubieras traicionado... No entiendo lo qué siento, pero estoy decepcionado de ti... ¿mi padre merece más lealtad que yo?_

Por días Terry mantuvo su mutismo, pero decidió hablar con Candy el día de su cumpleaños.

Candy, ¿desde cuándo? – ella estaba despierta mientras, él se levanto de la cama dándole la espalda.

Hace medio año...

¡Tanto! – la miro sobre su hombro, ella se sentó recargada en las almohadas.

Su familia murió... solo le quedan tú y sus nietos, no era justo que viviera solo... yo...

¿Y fue justo lo que él nos hizo? – volvió a girar la cabeza para no mirarla.

Fueron las circunstancias... la duquesa... – Candy le contó lo de la correspondencia que había mantenido con Richard Granchester y cómo lo invitó a ver el estreno de una de las obras para que lo viera, pero el duque quería acercarse a Terry hasta el día de su cumpleaños.

No sé qué pensar...

Piensa que tu padre esta orgulloso de ti y que esa es la razón por la que teme acercarse a ti nuevamente – la miro levantando una ceja – durante un tiempo él te quiso priva de esta vida, pero tú le has demostrado que eres muy capaz y que pudiste sobresalir, teme que se lo restriegues y...

No sé... pero no entiendo por qué me lo ocultaste – se recostó a un lado de su esposa.

Porque le correspondía al duque presentarse contigo, yo solo quise que por un tiempo conviviera con sus nietos... – la abrazo y beso, la muralla se había roto, pero aún quedaban escombros...

El duque Granchester permaneció en Nueva York hasta finales de marzo, durante ese tiempo convivió más con Zwei y Kei Kun, pero también con Terry y Eleanor, Candy estaba feliz, pero una sombra había empañado su matrimonio, sabía que Terry aunque la había perdona seguía algo desdeñoso con ella.

Karen frecuentaba la casa, Albert se lo había pedido porque pronto él se marcharía, hacía unas semanas que había recuperado la memoria y la única que lo sabía era precisamente Karen, el rubio necesitaba volver a Chicago y estar presente en la futura boda de Archie. La primera noche de abril, el rubio les dejo una nota de despedida a sus queridos amigos.

Candy se sintió más sola por la partida de Albert, Terry cada vez estaba más alejado de ella, recordó que alguien le había ofrecido su ayuda y sin dudarlo fue a ese lugar...

Bryan O'Connor estaba sorprendido por la llamada que había recibido, hacía tiempo que no veía a la rubia, hasta el punto en que pensó que ya nunca lo buscaría.

Ella estaba desesperada, los eventos pasados de sus vida la obligaron a ir con él, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ese chico le brindaba su amistad... por el momento...

¡Buenas noches, preciosa! – saludo un galante Bryan - Me alegra verte de nuevo – ella sonrió algo temerosa y tomo asiento, durante algunas horas estuvieron platicando – Espero verte muy pronto – dijo el pelinegro cuando se despidieron.

¿Qué te parece si nos vemos los viernes? – sugirió al rubia, esos días estaba sola y él acepto gustoso.

Eleanor no comprendía por qué Candy insistía tanto para que Roxette cuidara a los pequeños los viernes, pero nunca dijo nada, de todas formas no le molestaba porque podía estar con sus nietos y ver a Terry, ya que él los recogía, también con la duda de qué hacía Candy con ese tiempo libre.

Durante un mes sus salidas con Bryan se habían realizado en el mismo pub, hasta que una noche, él la beso y ella sin poner resistencia le correspondió, su vida no podía empeorar más... después de unos besos más, O'Connor pago la cuenta y se dirigieron a su departamento, la rubia estaba temerosa, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, se entrego a ese hombre sin reserva alguna.

¡Huyamos! – propuso Bryan, los ojos de color lo miraron asombrada, sí tenía problemas, pero ¿huir? – Dejemos todo atrás... iniciemos una nueva vida – La rubia no contesto inmediatamente, cómo podría dejar una vida que consideraba estable, independientemente de los problemas, por un futuro incierto... pero...

Una noche antes de su cumpleaños número 20, Candy abrió su armario con una determinación en su cabeza, Terry debía entender sus razones y perdonarla...

En la residencia de Eleanor, Terry caminaba como león enjaulado, celebrarían el cumpleaños de Candy, pero la rubia no daba señales de aparecer pronto. Estaba desesperado, su limite de paciencia fue rebasado rápidamente, tomo su saco, Eleanor lo acompaño con los niños.

Al llegar a su casa no encontró a la rubia, solo una nota en la mesa de la sala y un sobre que deslizaron por su puerta, tomo el sobre y antes de abrirlo leyó la nota, su cara se desfiguro y al sacar el contenido del sobre su furia se hizo presente, tiro y rompió todo lo que se cruzo en su camino hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, era verdad... era verdad...

Eleanor y los niños habían visto todo asustados, Eleanor tomo la nota y el sobre, no podía creer lo que veía...

Terry:

Ya no puedo seguir con esta situación, espero que me puedas perdonar.

Cuida y cría a nuestros hijos, sé que harás un buen trabajo.

Candy...

Y el contenido del sobre eran tres fotografías, en todas Candy estaba desnuda con un hombre a su lado, pero no cualquier hombre, era Bryan O'Connor...

Continuará...



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

¡Hola, chicas!

Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que me tomo varios días acomodar las ideas para este capítulo, no quería develar muchos secretos todavía.

Espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido y que siempre procuro responder.

NOTA 1: Algunos diálogos que se dieron entre Annie y Archie; Doria y Archie pertenecen a un manga llamado Ai Yori Aoshi©, que fueron cambiados para ir acorde a mi historia.

NOTA 2: Ai = amor, Aka – iro = rojo, pero lo cambie para que sonara más lindo (Akai).

NOTA 3: Supongamos que las fotos se revelaron muy rápido, ¿ok?

**06 – 08 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**




	11. La aunténtica verdad detrás de las verda

NOTA: Este capítulo tendrá diálogos y narración del anterior (10), con el único fin de esclarecer algunas dudas.

Capítulo 11: La auténtica verdad detrás de las verdades

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dedicado especialmente a Alba, Jennita, Gabriela, Brisa de verano, Odye y Araceli

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muchas veces nos hacen creer algo que a nuestros ojos es la verdad; sin embargo, no lo es...

Cuando Richard Granchester recibió la carta de Candy se sintió muy feliz y decidió establecer comunicación por medio de cartas con la rubia.

Tres meses más tarde fue invitado al estreno de Hamlet, el cual se llevaría un mes después, una fuerza lo impulso para viajar antes y así, conocer a sus nietos, no estaba seguro de que Terry lo perdonaría, y el tiempo que conviviera con los pequeños lo haría feliz... aunque por poco tiempo.

Elisa Legan veía el jardín desde su habitación, pronto el barco donde Candy, Bryan, Emily, Saiki y Lauren zarparía de Nueva York con destino a Alemania... pensaba y analizaba cada paso que dio alrededor de esos meses, no podía darse el lujo de haber cometido un error.

_Lo primero fue investigar a Susana Marlow... _

Después de su encuentro con Susana Marlow había comenzado con los preparativos de su plan. Lo más difícil había sido reunir personas leales porque si eran atrapados no debían develar el nombre de su "jefe", así Neil y ella no se verían involucrados y el nombre Legan no quedaría manchado.

Durante algunos meses, casi un año, había investigado la vida de la joven Marlow, lo que encontró provoco en ella una repulsión por la rubia, esa chica se había dedicado al teatro desde los 10 años por ordenes de su madre, pero nunca había trascendido realmente hasta que cinco años después el señor Paker, dueño de un pequeño teatro y director en New Jersey, le propuso ser una referencia, aun si nunca la había visto actuar, a cambio de cierto favor... Elisa se dijo que no hacia falta leer lo demás... y así brincando de escenario a escenario y de cama en cama Susana Marlow había llegado a la compañía Stratford, para hacerse la novia del "recomendado" Bryan O'Connor y obtener papeles importantes... así había sido durante un año, hasta que Terry apareció y cambió las cosas y "sentimientos" de la rubia.

_Necesitaba un arma secreta... no estaba dispuesta a ceder a Terry..._

El informe también decía que Bryan había estado preso por la acusación de la ojiazul, Elisa lo saco de ahí, por violación la condena era mucho mayor, pero gracias a la influencia de la chica logró salir en mucho menos tiempo.

Bryan O'Connor, ¿me equivoco? – le dijo Elisa una vez que el chico estuvo fuera.

¿Quién pregunta? – contesto seductoramente, Elisa sonrió, el chico no era mal parecido.

Soy la persona que te saco de prisión y quiero proponerte un trato.

¿Me estas cobrando el favor? – se molesto un poco.

Yo jamás te hice un favor – respondió segura Elisa, ella no era una chica que se amedrentara fácilmente – es un intercambio, así que no puedes negarte.

¿Intercambio? – la tomo por la barbilla - ¿qué clase de intercambio? – estaba a punto de besarla, ella giro la cabeza coquetamente.

Uno en el que ambos salimos ganando... – guiñó su ojo.

Te escucho...

Vamos a otro lugar, este no es apropiado para una dama – llegaron a una cafetería, ciertamente Bryan era un caballero cuando se lo proponía. Una vez que la mesera dejo el servicio, Bryan le hizo una seña para que continuara con la plática pendiente – Quiero destruir a Terrence Granchester – en cuanto ese nombre traspaso su oídos una furia se hizo presente en los claros ojos del chico, Elisa comprendió que debía terminar – Tú me puedes ayudar, sé que estas enamorado de Susana Marlow y ella también nos ayudará en esto, pero creo que ella quiere quedarse con Terrence... – Bryan la miró molesto – pero eso no se lo permitiré y tú juegas un papal importante para alejar a Susana de Terry y vengarnos de éste... además me servirás para probar la lealtad se Susi – dijo despectivamente.

¿Qué recibo a cambió?

¡A Susana! – su voz fue de burla – Recibirás un pago muy generoso, puedo darte un adelanto si aceptas – Bryan no lo pensó dos veces, su familia lo había repudiado y no tenía nada más de lo que traía puesto.

¡Acepto! – Elisa coqueteo un poco más con O'Connor, pero no le daría lo que él esperaba, ella solo "pasaba buenos momentos" con hombres de su mismo linaje.

Algunas semanas después Susana se comunicó con él por ordenes de Elisa, de eso estaba consiente. La chica Legan le había dicho que podía chantajear a la rubia con lo que quisiera.

¡Hola, princesa! – dijo cuando la chica estuvo frente a él, estaba loco por esa niña.

¡Bryan! – cuando pronunciaba su nombre se sentía en las nubes, no notó el fastidio de la ojiazul.

¿Para qué me citaste? ¿Acaso será porque Terrence esta ocupado? – debía hacerla sufrir un poco.

Necesito un favor – coqueteo un poco y Bryan lo recibió de buena gana.

¿Favor? – la miro a través de su copa - ¿qué clase de favor, princesa?

Quiero deshacerme de alguien para que Terrence sufra, cobrarle cada una de las humillaciones – mentía, y Bryan lo sabía, ella hablaba como una chica despechada y enamorada

¿Su esposa? – ella asintió - ¿matarla? – sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Ella es muy hermosa – la cara se le desfiguro a Susana por un momento, ese había sido un golpe duro a su orgullo de mujer - ¿Cuál es el plan? – Susana quito algunas cosas y le explico lo mejor que pudo, O'Connor sonría internamente, lo que Elisa había predecido se había cumplido, era hora de actuar - ¿Qué recibiré a cambio? – con su dedo índice acaricio el hombro desnudo de la rubia.

¡Yo! – contesto, el pelinegro percibió su asco, eso lo molesto, pero debía contenerse.

¡Acepto!

Permanecieron un poco más en el pub, luego Bryan le pidió un adelanto, Susana se lo dio jurándose que sería la última vez.

_Debía conseguir la letra de Candy a como diera lugar y para lograrlo haría lo que fuera..._

Elisa no era tonta, ella no cometía los mismos errores dos veces, así que por ordenes de Neil, unos tipos de los más bajos barrios de Nueva York atacaron a Bryan, por supuesto, éste no lo supo nunca, cuando se presento con los hermanos Legan, ellos disimularon y lo convencieron para usar "ese incidente" y así poder acercarse a la "presa".

_El cazador debía ir tras la presa... _

Ella trabaja en un hospital cerca de aquí, arreglare todo para que seas asignado como su paciente – dijo Elisa muy convencida, Bryan sintió envidia, el dinero daba mucho poder. Y así era, unas horas después la rubia entraba al pequeño consultorio.

¡Buenas tardes! – saludo Candy.

¡Buenas tardes, señorita! – contesto el joven embelesado por la belleza natural de Candy.

Candice...

Candice – repitió seductoramente, Candy no le dio importancia, un golpe al ego de Bryan.

Parece que no tiene fracturas, pero se le hinchara un poco el rostro, le daré algunas medicinas para eso y además para el dolor.

Muchas gracias... – silencio mientras la rubia llenaba el expediente, Bryan debía dejar que terminara su labor - ¿le gustaría tomar un café conmigo? – por toda respuesta, Candy le mostró su mano izquierda - ¿es casada? – ella asintió en silencio, el pelinegro era buen actor – Lo siento – el propósito era que ella se incomodara y se fuera lo antes posible.

Esta bien, no se preocupe señor O'Connor – Candy salió y eso le dio la oportunidad de robar el expediente, Bryan no entendía por qué, pero Elisa había sido muy clara, "lo necesito y punto" había dicho.

Durante unas semanas Bryan rondo el hospital, sabía que Candy lo rechazaría, pero debía dejarse ver por esos lugares.

También por ordenes de Elisa, debía seguirla todos los días sin ser visto, un viernes por la tarde vio que ella se reunía con un hombre mayor en Central Park, se sintió molesto porque él era mucho más joven que ese "viejo" y nunca le hizo caso.

Todos los fines de semana se veía con los hermanos Legan para contarles sus avances, ciertamente ni Elisa y mucho menos Neil se sorprendían cuando les decía que ella no le hacía ningún caso. Pero ese día las cosas cambiaron, siguiendo la descripción de Bryan, Elisa estaba segura que Candy se veía a escondidas con el Duque de Granchester y eso era un punto más su favor. Gracias a que la tía abuela insistió con la hermana Grey para que nadie se enterará del por qué de la expulsión de los hermanos Legan, ella podía acercarse sin problemas al Duque Granchester.

Y así un día se presento en el hotel del inglés, todo estaba preparado para "un encuentro casual".

¡Disculpe! – dijo Elisa al chocar "accidentalmente" con un hombre mayor.

No se preocupe, señorita... – la miro – ¿usted es la prima de Candice? – la castaña sonrió internamente.

¡Oh, duque Granchester! – fingió.

Elisa Legan, ¿cierto? – asintió – busca a alguien, ¿puedo ayudarla?

Si espero a mi hermano, se ha demorado bastante.

No es apropiado que una señorita espere sola, ¿me permite hacerle compañía? – el hombre no se imagino que eso era una trampa.

¿No es molestia?

Por supuesto que no, vamos a sentarnos.

Después de unos minutos de platica superficial, Elisa se atrevió a resolver sus dudas.

¿Puedo preguntarle qué hace en Nueva York? – cuestionó inocentemente.

Estoy en un viaje de placer... – no dijo más.

Leí lo de su familia, lo siento mucho...

Descuide...

Terry debe estar feliz de que este aquí... pronto será su cumpleaños...

No lo sé...

¿No ha visto a Terry? – negó con la cabeza y la mirada perdida, ella dio un suspiro.

¿Sigue siendo su amiga? – dijo por casualidad.

Sí, de hecho estoy en esta cuidad para verlo actuar...

¿Entonces lo conoce bien?

Sí – se congratulo Elisa.

¿Cree que él me perdone? – Elisa no entendió la pregunta, pero hacerse obvia la descubriría.

Terry tiene un carácter muy explosivo – comenzó – tal vez deba esperar hasta su cumpleaños, para él será una agradable sorpresa... porque después de cada estreno Terry queda agotado y un poco huraño y puede tomar a mal su visita – Richard miró desconcertado a Elisa y la chica pensó que había actuado de forma extraña - ¿Su... sucede algo?

Veo que es muy buena amiga de Terry y Candy, seguiré su consejo – minutos después Neil llego, Elisa se volvió al caballero inglés.

Por favor no le diga a Terry que estamos en Nueva York, es una sorpresa para su cumpleaños – Richard hizo un movimiento de cabeza y sonrió.

Los encuentros con sus nietos de dieron cada viernes hasta que llego el 4 de diciembre de 1917. Candy no entendía por qué Richard Granchester quería esperar hasta el cumpleaños de Terry para al fin verlo, pero no dijo nada.

_El siguiente movimiento era que Candice tuviera en su poder una de las tarjetas de Bryan_

Elisa sabía que nadie comprendía su plan, pero se alegraba porque nadie cuestionaba sus ordenes.

¡Candice! – exclamo con fingida sorpresa Bryan, había visto la obra con los hermanos Legan y que la rubia olvidará su bolso era un buen augurio.

¡Señor O'Connor, qué sorpresa!

¿Le gusta el teatro?

Sí... mi esposo actúa.

¡Oh, ya veo! – esa noche Candy llevaba un vestido negro pagado por arriba y con una gran vuelo que comenzaba en la cintura, su cabello largo y suelto – Luce hermosa – la rubia se sonrojó.

Me tengo que ir – dio un paso, pero una brazo le impidió que avanzara más, un empleado del teatro miro la escena y Bryan se alegro.

Disculpe si la incomodo, esa no es mi intención, solo quiero tu amistad... yo... mira – saco una tarjeta y se a dio – cuando necesites ayuda o cualquier cosa búscame.

Gracias – la pecosa guardo su tarjeta.

_Agrandar la duda y los celos de Terrence..._

En unos días Terry celebraría su cumpleaños, estaba distraído en su camerino, pensando que Candy actuaba muy raro últimamente, pero no debía dudar, ella era su mundo, la amaba y fuera lo que fuera Candy confiaría en él.

En eso estaba cuando por su puerta se deslizo una nota:

¿Sabe qué hace su esposa?

Era lo único que decía, Terry recordó un dicho que había escuchado con anterioridad del conserje del teatro por casualidad "cuando el río suena es porque agua lleva". Sin penarlo dos veces le dijo a Robert que se tomaría el día libre. Regreso a su casa, pero no entró, era seguro que Candy estaba ya en el hospital y Albert saldría tan pronto la rubia apareciera, cuarenta y cinco minutos después Candy retornaba a casa y Albert se iba para recoger a Kaen. Quince minutos después Candy salía con ambos niños, tomaron un carruaje y él los siguió en su auto, no fueron muy lejos, Central Park, los buscó con la mirada, parecían dar vueltas únicamente, hasta que...

¡Abuelo! – era la voz de Kei Kun y un hombre, muy conocido por Terry, hizo su aparición

¡Buenas tardes, duque Granchester! – el castaño se aproximo y pudo escuchar como Candy saludaba al duque. Los cuatro caminaron a una banca cercana, mientras los niños jugaban con algunas palomas. Terry veía incrédulo la escena ¿_Qué hace mi padre en Nueva York? ¿Por qué Candy no me lo dijo? ¿Desde cuándo se ven? Esto no puede ser, Candy ¿me oculto algo de verdadera importancia? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso el duque se lo pidió? Yo soy su esposo debe pensar en mí antes que en otras personas _la cabeza de Terry era un mar de preguntas sin respuesta.

¡Qué linda familia! – ya no podía mantenerse oculto

¿¡Terry!? – Candy se sobresalto, conocía el carácter de su esposo. Los verdiazules ojos la miraban fríos e inexpresivos, discutiría después con la rubia.

¡Duque!

Terrence... no es lo que parece yo... le pedí a Candy que no te dijera nada – trato de acercarse, pero el chico dio un paso hacia atrás _¿¡no es lo que parece!?_

¿Qué hace aquí, duque? – la voz era de indiferencia y reproche - ¿Acaso viene a sustituir a su familia?

¡Terry, por favor!

¿Por favor, qué Candy? – la rubia se paralizo – Vamonos – tomo las manos de ambos niños, que lo miraron asustados, y le hizo una seña a Candy para que lo siguiera.

Pero Terry... – suplico la chica.

Pero nada, VAMONOS – grito y Candy solo se despidió de Richard Granchester con un movimiento de cabeza.

En el auto, Terry iba concentrado en el camino, Candy y los niños lo miraban con miedo, nunca lo habían visto tan molesto por algo tan insignificante, pero para el castaño no era así.

_¿Cómo pudiste, Candy? Me ocultaste que mi padre estaba en Nueva York y que lo veías junto a los niños... No sé por qué estoy molesto, pero siento una rabia muy grande, es como si me hubieras traicionado... No entiendo lo qué siento, pero estoy decepcionado de ti... ¿mi padre merece más lealtad que yo?_

Durante días Terry se debatió en un monologo interno, ¿perdonar a Candy o no? No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía si lo que Candy había hecho podía considerarse malo, pero es nota lo había puesto en alerta... esa nota... ¿pero podía confiar más en una ridícula nota que en las razones de su esposa? No, ella merecía el beneficio de la duda y esa sería su única oportunidad...

Candy, ¿desde cuándo? – ella estaba despierta mientras, él se levanto de la cama dándole la espalda.

Hace medio año...

¡Tanto! – la miro sobre su hombro, ella se sentó recargada en las almohadas.

Su familia murió... solo le quedan tú y sus nietos, no era justo que viviera solo... yo...

¿Y fue justo lo que él nos hizo? – volvió a girar la cabeza para no mirarla.

Fueron las circunstancias... la duquesa... – Candy le contó lo de la correspondencia que había mantenido con Richard Granchester y cómo lo invitó a ver el estreno de una de las obras para que lo viera, pero el duque quería acercarse a Terry hasta el día de su cumpleaños.

No sé qué pensar...

Piensa que tu padre esta orgulloso de ti y que esa es la razón por la que teme acercarse a ti nuevamente – la miro levantando una ceja – durante un tiempo él te quiso privar de esta vida, pero tú le has demostrado que eres muy capaz y que pudiste sobresalir, teme que se lo restriegues y...

No sé... pero no entiendo por qué me lo ocultaste – se recostó a un lado de su esposa.

Porque le correspondía al duque presentarse contigo, yo solo quise que por un tiempo conviviera con sus nietos... – la abrazo y beso, la muralla se había roto, pero aún quedaban escombros...

Terry convivió con su padre y pudo percatarse de que él aún seguía enamorado de Eleanor, se sentía triste porque Candy no lo acompañaba a las salidas, seguía algo decepcionado porque para Terry la palabra matrimonio significaba cinco pilares importantes: Amor, Comunicación, Respeto, Fidelidad y Confianza, si alguno fallaba todos lo demás también, no quería eso, se sintió culpable porque él también estaba fallando con uno: Comunicación, pero Candy lo había provocado.

Durante mucho tiempo sintió envidia de la relación que Albert y Karen tenían, al parecer la chica castaña sabía algo porque se comportaba sospechosa, a pesar de que el rubio había desaparecido ella no se veía triste.

Karen – le dijo cierto día después del ensayo, ella giro para verlo y él la abrazo fraternalmente – quiero que sepas que cuantas con todo mi apoyo moral.

¿¡De qué diablos hablas Granchester!?

De Albert... ahora que se ha ido tú debes estar sufriendo mucho, yo sé que no has tenido mucha suerte en el amor... – Terry aún abrazaba a Karen como si ella fuera una niña pequeña, así que lo abrazo y le dio un gran pellizco en la espalada, el castaño se retorció por el dolor – ¡Eso me dolió! – ella le enseño la lengua.

Albert regresará... Candy dijo que siempre que ella lo necesito él aparecía de la nada, sé que será igual conmigo... – su mirada brillaba, Terry sonrió esperando que su amigo no le rompiera el corazón a la castaña porque de lo contrario tendrían problemas...

_Aprovecharse del alejamiento de Candy y Terry, del cual se había enterado gracias a que los espiaba siempre..._

Hacía unas semanas una amable señora había ido al hospital para solicitar una enfermera particular, la candidata había sido Candy, pero ella le explicó su situación.

Como verá no puedo porque estoy casada y tengo dos hijos...

Entiendo... – suspiro Rie Maxwell, una amable anciana que estaba desahuciada, su única familia era su nieta Rei – ¿No podrías trabajar aunque sea unas horas los viernes por la tarde? Ese día mi nieta tiene que salir para ver los últimos detalles de su boda – Candy no pudo negarse, renunciaría a su empleo en el hospital y atendería a la señora Maxwell los viernes. Debía decirle a Roxette que cuidara a los mellizos por unas horas y tendría que insistir si era necesario.

Durante algunos viernes esa era su rutina, hasta que su paciente le dijo que se mudaría de casa porque donde residía en ese momento se la heredaría a Rei, su nieta, Candy la ayudo con la mudanza, la casa estaba en las afueras de Nueva York, y Rie había dispuesto un automóvil para que Candy no regresará tarde a casa, en la pequeña casa había un enorme árbol, Candy lo miro.

Este es el árbol de mi niñez – dijo Rie tocándolo – en mi familia se acostumbra plantar un árbol cuando un niño nace, así que tiene los mismo años que yo, de niña solía trepar sobre él – Candy sonrió escuchando, hacía mucho que ella no subía a un árbol - ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – sugirió la señora Maxwell.

Tal vez en otra ocasión.

Siempre que tengas problemas puedes venir, no importa si no eres mi enfermera, todo este tiempo he aprendido a estimarte.

Semanas después Albert se marcho y Candy se entristeció mucho, así que un día decidió visitar a la señora Maxwell.

_Arruinar la vida se Susana..._

Susana Marlow fue testigo del gran talento de Karen Klais, al igual que muchos miembros de la compañía, Robert hablo con ella para decirle que la castaña sería la actriz principal y que ella debería aceptar papeles secundarios. Eso la había destrozado. Pero en casa los problemas no terminaron, su madre, la señora Marlow se había enterado de las "tácticas" de su hija gracias a un correo anónimo que le mostraba las pruebas, estaba decepcionada y en cuanto Susana llego a la casa, la señora Marlow la enfrento, por su puesto la rubia menor no pudo defenderse y fue echada de su casa. Estaba en la calle y sola, decidió llamar a la única persona que la ayudaría, por el momento...

Bryan estaba muy sorprendido, nunca imaginó que la rubia lo buscaría, pero la joven estaba en una etapa difícil de su vida, o más bien, nunca había enfrentado algo así que lo único razonable fue correr a "venderse" para arreglar un poco la situación.

¡Buenas noches, preciosa! – saludo un galante Bryan - Me alegra verte de nuevo – ella sonrió algo temerosa y tomo asiento, durante algunas horas estuvieron platicando – Espero verte muy pronto – dijo el pelinegro cuando se despidieron.

¿Qué te parece si nos vemos los viernes? – sugirió al rubia, esos días estaba sola o más bien era el único día que no tenía donde ir y él acepto gustoso.

Habías hecho lo mismo por varios días, Susana estaba desesperada, había recibido muchas negativas, su orgullo de mujer le dijo que Bryan jamás le diría que no... así que algunos besos los llevaron al departamento del pelinegro.

Huyamos... – le dijo Bryan y ella lo pensó, nada la esperaba en esa vida y con Bryan se sentía apreciada, pero una llamada de Elisa para comenzar con el clímax del plan le había borrado la idea de la cabeza a ambos jóvenes.

_Arruinar la vida de Candy..._

_Por el investigador sabía que Candy se ausentaba los viernes para visitar a una anciana y que Terry regresaba tarde esos días por los arduos ensayos de Otelo..._

Una noche antes de su cumpleaños número 20, Candy abrió su armario con una determinación en su cabeza, Terry debía entender sus razones y perdonarla...

La señora Maxwell le había dicho que quería pasar un fin de semana en su casa de Florida, deseaba ver el mar antes de morir, además su nieta, Rei, se casaría en ese lugar, pero por lo mismo bebía arreglar los detalles para la boda, no podría cuidarla y la señora Maxwell, con la experiencia de la vida, percibía cierta melancolía en Candy, así que le propuso irse con ella y llevar a los mellizos e incluso a su esposo, merecían unas vacaciones...

Así que después de la celebración de su cumpleaños secuestraría, literalmente, a su esposo e hijos, los mellizos estaba en casa de su abuela, Terry quería que se relajara ese día... debía preparar las maletas, principalmente la suya para que Terry no sospechara. Nunca imagino que "alguien" cambiaría sus planes por unos terribles...

_La primera parte es ir a casa de Candy y drogarla para que duerma..._

Y así, la mañana del 7 de mayo de 1918, Bryan en compañía de Saiki, Lauren y Emily, la dama de compañía de Elisa, fueron a casa de la rubia, Elisa les había dicho que estaría sola porque sus empleados estaban en casa de Eleanor preparando la fiesta sorpresa de Candy, en cuanto ella abrió Saiki la tomo por la fuerza mientras Lauren le ponía un paño con cloroformo, Emily la desnudo y revolvió la cama, para colocarla junto a un ya desnudo Bryan, mientras Lauren tomaba algunas fotos comprometedoras.

Emily de nuevo vistió a la rubia, acomodo la ropa de Terry y los mellizos y solo tomaron la maleta de la rubia, supusieron que la familia Granchester planeaba salir de viaje.

Por la tarde rebelaron las fotografías y Saiki regreso a la casa Granchester para poner la nota de "abandono" de Candy, la cual había sido escrita por Elisa, todos entendieron por qué necesitaba la letra de la pecosa:

Terry:

Ya no puedo seguir con esta situación, espero que me puedas perdonar.

Cuida y cría a nuestros hijos, sé que harás un buen trabajo.

Candy...

Y en cuanto Susana vio que Terry llego junto a Eleanor y los mellizos deslizo el sobre que tenía las fotos...

Elisa, Neil Brayn, Lauren, Saiki, Susana y Emily estaban en una automóvil fuera de la casa Granchester y el ruido que hacían los objetos que Terry rompía y el llanto de los pequeños les dio la señal de que su plan había iniciado excelentemente, debían recoger a Candy en el departamento de Bryan y junto a Emily, Lauren y Saiki zarpar rumbo a Alemania.

Continuará...



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "El pecado interior"

**16 – 08 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**




	12. El pecado interior

Capítulo 12: El pecado interior

Había llovido como de costumbre, y el jardín se hallaban excesivamente empapado, pero Elroy Andly saldría a dar una vuelta por ese enorme pasaje. Todas las mañanas salía sola. Allí no veía a nadie.

Ese día, sin embargo, Kei Kun estaba a su lado. El aire era suave y apagado, como si lentamente el mundo entero estuviera muriéndose. Gris y pegajoso y silente.

En el jardín todo se encontraba sumido en una absoluta inercia, inmóvil, sólo grandes gotas caían de las ramas desnudas, con un pequeño estampido hueco. Por lo demás, entre los viejos árboles solamente hondura sobre hondura de una vacuidad gris, de una irremediable y callada inercia.

Elroy y Kei Kun iban caminando sobriamente. Del jardín llegaba una antigua melancolía que de alguna forma los apaciguaba mejor que la áspera insensibilidad del mundo exterior. Parecía una auténtica potencia del silencio, siendo, sin embargo, una vitalidad presente. Pero quizá aquel silencio suyo intenso y aristocrático, significaba algo más.

Por la mente de ambos cruzaron recuerdos comunes, pero ninguno se atrevió a compartirlos.

FLASH BACK

Cuatro meses habían transcurrido desde el abandono de Candy, durante ese tiempo Archie y Doria contrajeron matrimonio, Terry se negó a asistir disculpándose y pretextando que tenía mucho trabajo, no así Eleanor quien fue en compañía de Roxette y los mellizos.

_**Tú eras todo para mí,**_

_**yo no creía mas que en ti,**_

_**te llegaste a convertir en mi religión.**_

Durante la primera semana Terry había permanecido encerrado en su habitación, mirando para convencerse aún más de su situación el closet vacío de Candy, destruyó infinidad de objetos y su semblante era de miedo. Su madre trato de hablar con él, pero todo era imposible conociendo el carácter del castaño, los verdiazules ojos estaban hinchados por tantas lágrimas y horas de vigilia. La famosa actriz no permitió que los niños se quedaran en la casa Granchester, pero ella regresaba cada día, llevando un poco de comida, la cual Terry consumía en pequeñas proporciones, suficientes para mantenerse en alerta.

Pero un día como de la nada, Terry salió aseado, lo único que develaba su insomnio eran las ojeras que se visualizaban en su bello rostro.

Al fin el enojo había invadido el corazón de Terry, Candy lo abandonó a él y a sus hijos, pensaba en las maldiciones más terribles y las dirigía al cielo para que, donde sea que estuviera la rubia, le llegarán por destruir su vida y su corazón.

Represento como nunca el papel de Otelo, la audiencia se maravillo por lo bien que se adueño del personaje, lo que nadie sabía era que Terry comprendía los sentimientos de traición, lo que el castaño estaba lejos de imaginar era que, al igual que en la obra, todo habían sido intrigas para que desconfiara de la mujer que lo amaba más que a su vida.

Karen se había tomado unas vacaciones imprevistas, antes de que Albert ocupará su lugar como cabeza de los Andly, la había convencido para viajar con él, no saldrían del país, pero tendrían tiempo para estar solos y... juntos.

Durante la temporada de Otelo, los mellizos se quedaban en casa de su abuela, Terry había vendido a un precio obsceno, por lo barato, la casa que compartió con Candy, todo aquello que le recordará a esa mujer traicionara lo desaparecería, por supuesto, esto no contaba con sus hijos.

Pero al finalizar la temporada y con Karen de viaje, la tristeza y desesperación hicieron su aparición en el corazón del castaño, y para tratar de olvidar se sedaba con alcohol, empezó con una copa por noche, pero el recuerdo de un par de ojos parecidos a las esmeraldas lo atormentaba induciéndolo a beber cada vez más y en cada momento.

Eleanor estaba preocupada por el estado de su hijo, pero ella tendría que enfrentar un problema muy grande en unos días más...

La señora Elroy Andly había estado muy delicada desde hacía un par de años, así que decidió contarle la verdad a Sara Legan.

Sara, necesito comunicarte algo de vital importancia – la mujer mayor estaba recostada en su cama.

¿Tiene que ver con su estado, tía abuela? – Elroy negó con la cabeza.

Es... con relación a... – hablaba despacio para que sus palabras tuviera un gran impacto – William.

¿¡William!? – abrió sus ojos como platos - ¿qué ha sucedido con él?

Esta desaparecido... ni George conoce su paradero y... los accionistas están nerviosos porque no tenemos heredero...

Neil... él es una buena opción – aprovecho la oportunidad.

Sara, no insultes mi inteligencia – la menor de las mujeres ardió de cólera por el comentario – Ambas sabemos que Neil no anda en buenos pasos, y que si nadie ha investigado qué hace con sus mensualidades es porque así lo he ordenado... – silencio – Archie era la única opción, pero el contrato prematrimonial que los señores Lumiere le pidieron que firmara lo convierte en el heredero y administrador de la fortuna Lumiere hasta que tenga un hijo... yo estoy muy vieja y...

¡Tía abuela! – ambas mujeres miraron a la intrusa.

¡Elisa! – gritaron las féminas mayores. La chica había vuelto a Chicago para llevar a cabo la siguiente parte de su plan.

Disculpen mi intromisión, regresé hace unos minutos y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación – se excusó con inocencia – pero creo que yo tengo una opción...

¡Elisa! – volvió a exclamar Sara.

Deja que hable.

Tía abuela, hace mucho nos comentaste que el tío abuelo William no repudió a Candy, ¿cierto?

¿A qué viene eso?

Candy ha desaparecido, se rumora que abandono a su esposo y a sus... hijos – Elroy Andly había escuchado algo al respecto, pero creía que solo eran rumores.

¿Hijos? – preguntó la anciana.

Mellizos... y aunque no nos guste la idea, ellos serían los siguientes en la cadena de descendencia... además...

¿Además? – Elisa sonrió internamente la curiosidad de la tía abuela le dio a entender que tendría éxito.

Ambos han sido reconocidos como nietos de Richard Granchester, por lo tanto tienen sangre noble.

Si... – murmuro Elroy – el duque de Granchester no se negará a que uno de esos niños sea heredero de la casa Andly... - ¡Bingo! El plan había resultado – iremos a Nueva York inmediatamente para exigir que nos entreguen a uno de los hijos de Candy.

Será fácil, el padre de los niños también esta desaparecido.

Así era, Terry llevaba un mes desaparecido, brincando de taberna en taberna. Eleanor estaba muy angustiada por su hijo, incluso había rechazado varios papeles para no descuidar a los mellizos.

Una tarde cualquiera de noviembre, Elroy Andly, Sara y Elisa Legan se presentaron en casa de la distinguida actriz.

¡Buenas tardes! – saludo cortésmente Eleanor.

¡Buenas tardes, señora Baker! – correspondieron las mujeres, la rubia tenía un mal presentimiento.

¿A qué debo su visita? – preguntó la dueña de la casa.

Mi nombre es Elroy Andly y soy la... tía abuela de Candice – Eleanor hizo una mueca de burla.

Candy no tiene familia... al menos no antes, porque ahora tiene un esposo, dos hijos y una madre en mí...

Mi familia adopto a Candice hace 8 años...

Y también la repudió – contestó levantándose.

¡Eso no es verdad! – intervino Sara.

Candy me lo contó... así que de nuevo preguntaré ¿a qué se debe su visita?

Me he enterado que Candice ha desaparecido y también su hijo, Terrence, por lo tanto vengo por uno de los niños para que sea el heredero de los Andly... sé que el duque Richard querrá que el otro niños sea su sucesor...

¿¡De qué esta hablando!? ¡Habla de los niños como si fueran objetos!

Yo soy de su familia y si no quiere que demande a su hijo por abandono y a Candy por adultera será mejor que me lo entregue.

Eleanor se quedo inmovilizada, el poderío de esa familia le ayudaría a cumplir con sus amenazas y tanto la carrera como la reputación de Candy estaban en juego.

En ese momento la aparición de Roxette y los gemelos no mejor las cosas, y en un arranque de furia Elroy Andly le arrebato a Kei Kun, Elisa sonreía maliciosamente, la tía abuela había elegido bien, ese niño tenía un gran parecido con Terry.

Mandare a alguien por las cosas del niño – ni Kei Kun, ni Zwei comprendía por qué los estaban separando y comenzaron a llorar, pero la anciana ignoro los sollozos del niño que tenía en sus brazos.

Roxette... – dijo la rubia una vez que estuvieron solas – debemos encontrar a Terry.

Lo que Eleanor no sabía era que la única que conocía el paradero de Terry era Susana Marlow. Los primeros meses de la desaparición de Candy, la ojiazul había guardado distancia por ordenes de Elisa, pero cuando la chica Legan se marchó de Nueva York, ella actúo; sabía que Terry había comenzado a beber y que había dejado la actuación. Y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, cuando Terry bebía hasta perder el sentido ella llegaba y lo llevaba al departamento que era de Bryan, era obvio porque el pelinegro no lo usaba, y se quedaba con él hasta que reaccionará, le servía un poco de comida, pero el castaño siempre la despreciaba tomando solo el café.

Susana ardía de cólera cada vez que Terry, en su delirio, llamaba a Candy, la odiaba y también odiaba, de forma extraña, a Terry por no olvidarla.

Terrence no sabía nada de sus hijos, odiaba que lo vieran en ese estado, lo que no imaginaba era que uno de ellos ya no estaba en esa ciudad...

Había pasado ya medio año desde el terrible suceso que le destrozo la vida y en un arranque de locura fue al Chicago, pensando que la rubia estaría en el Hogar, la negativa y preocupación de las dos amables señoras había destrozado más la imagen que aún guardaba de Candy, cómo era posible que ni a sus madres les dijera donde estaba.

_**Tú eras todo y nada más,**_

_**eras mi voz, eras mi hogar**_

_**en medio de la soledad una bendición.**_

Al caminar a la estación vio una taberna y no dudo en entrar, llevaba algunas horas bebiendo, que se quedo como perdido en la barra sin notar que al mismo lugar entraron un joven rubio y una chica castaña.

Karen, este no es lugar para una dama... – dijo un nervioso Albert.

¡Tonterías! – se acerco y le murmuro muy despacio – además lo que hemos estado haciendo estos meses tampoco es digno de una dama y... mucho menos del patriarca Andly – el sonrojo y la risa de Karen llamaron la atención de algunos presentes. El mesero les llevo su orden de bebidas. Albert debía verse con algunos empleados, no hablo con George personalmente para no despertar sospechas, cuando los caballeros se marcharon. Karen comprendió que Albert en realidad no quería tomar su lugar como heredero de los Andly y toco su hombro dándole a entender que ella siempre estaría a su lado.

Barman... deme más wisky – dijo el hombre recostado sobre la barra.

Has tomado suficiente wisky por hoy, jovenzuelo – le dijo el cantinero.

¡Cuide sus asuntos hombre! Deme wisky, ¿quiere? ¡Rápido! – el castaño no levantaba el rostro, solo sabía y bajaba su vaso.

No, no, me va a crear más problemas si bebe más, ¿entendido? ¡Borracho!

¿Cómo se atreve? – el joven levanto la cabeza y apretó el vaso, para después aventarlo. Ese acto llama la atención de Karen y Albert.

Debe pagar por eso – protesto el cantinero. Terry se levanto del banco y comenzó a recitar algunos diálogos, llamando aún más la atención de la joven pareja.

Albert... ese chico es Terry – le dijo Karen al rubio.

¡Terry! Eres Terry, ¿no es cierto? – el aludido pareció reconocer a los chicos, pero los ignoro. Albert se levanto para dirigirse al castaño.

Terry ¿no me recuerdas? Yo soy Albert.

¿Albert? – bajo la cabeza – no yo no lo conozco.

Vamos Terry – dijo Karen tocando su espalda – somos nosotros... somos casi como hermanos.

Ya no hablen más, no soy Terry.

Terry... – el rubio coloco una mano en su hombro.

No me hable como si fuera su amigo – Terry dio un puñetazo al aire, estaba demasiado borracho. Karen se alejo un poco.

Un amigo como tú no puede pegarme, ¿qué ha pasado contigo, Terry? – por toda respuesta el joven tiro otro golpe y otro, ante unos incrédulos Karen y Albert, este último le dio un golpe en el rostro para que perdiera el equilibrio - ¡Reacciona, Terry, reacciona! – el castaño se levanto de nuevo, pero fue recibido por nuevos golpes que al fin lograron noquearlo.

¿Él es un amigo suyo? – preguntó el barman.

Sí señor.

Él vino aquí hace unos días, esta totalmente borracho.

Denme un balde con agua, por favor – pidió Karen para luego arrojárselo en el rostro, Terry despertó y Albert se acerco a él.

¿Ahora estas bien, Terry? – el castaño lo abrazo.

Pégame, Albert, pégame más, ¿quieres? Pégame... – la tristeza era latente en su atractivo rostro.

Terry... – el rubio miro a su novia, ninguno sabía qué le pasaba al chico, se habían desconectado del mundo, en más, ni siquiera se había presentado a la boda de su sobrino.

Karen y Albert llevaron a Terry al Natural Park de Chicago, el castaño les contó lo sucedido, estaba tranquilo y triste, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien sobre ese tema. Los chicos no creyeron que Candy fuera capaz de tal atrocidad, pero no dijeron nada enfrente de Terry... tratarían de animarlo y nada más.

_**Pero algo extraño sucedió**_

_**mi cuento de hadas se acabo**_

_**dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón.**_

Ya veo, ¿así que dejaste la compañía? – dijo Karen.

Pensé que la había olvidado, pero no fue así... siento que la amo demasiado, pero también la odio con todas las fuerzas de mi ser...

_**Cuanto te quiero,**_

_**cuanto te odio,**_

_**cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos,**_

_**si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo.**_

¿Has estado vagando solamente?

Sí... pensé que todo estaría en mi contra, el escenario, mi vida... todo...

¿Y tus hijos?

No los he visto... – Karen se sobresalto – ellos me recuerdan tanto a Candy, al principio quería cuidarlos, pero... no puedo evitar sentir este odio por todo lo que es su madre... y ellos son parte de Candy...

¿Los odias?

... No estoy seguro de lo que siento... por eso me fui... quiero encontrarme de nuevo...

¿Lo has logrado? – los únicos que hablaban eran Albert y Terry, Karen se mantenía alejada.

No, no he podido – bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota – pase por un período de depresión, luego de ira, poco después me di a la bebida y ahora estoy volviendo a la desesperanza. Vine a Chicago porque pensé que ella estaría aquí, pero nadie sabe nada ¡Estoy desesperado!

Terry, tienes que pensar en tus hijos – dijo al fin Karen – ellos te esperan, yo no creo que Candy te haya abandonado por otro...

Así es, ella debió tener otros motivos, ya veraz que algún día regresará y te explicará – Terry los miro colérico, ¿es que acaso ellos creían inocente a Candy? – Terry no dudes...

Me dio gusto verlos... tienen razón debo regresar con mis hijos... yo... nos vemos – ni Albert ni Karen pensaron que sus palabras tendrían un efecto muy distinto al que plantearon.

_**Tú eras todo para mí desde el principio y hasta el fin**_

_**no había cómo definir todo este amor.**_

Esa noche, Terry partió a Nueva York con un solo pensamiento...

Antes de ir a casa de su madre, fue al departamento donde Susana lo cuidaba, por alguna razón sentía el aroma de Candy en la cama, eso provoco su enojo aún más.

¡Terry has vuelto! – la rubia lo abrazo.

Susana tengo que decirte algo – ella lo miro expectante – nos casaremos... pronto – los azules ojos se iluminaron.

¿En serio? – Terry se agacho y beso ligeramente los labios de la chica, para ella eso era un sí.

Susana sabía que no la amaba, por días estuvo pensando en decirle la verdad, pero ahora que él le pedía matrimonio esa idea abandono su cabeza. Ella sería la esposa de Terrence Granchester y con el tiempo aprendería a amarla, incluso más que a Candy...

Al llegar a casa de su madre, Terry se encontró con la noticia de que uno de sus hijos había sido "secuestrado" por Elroy Andly, minutos después de su llegada, Richard Granchester también hizo su aparición. Por ordenes de Terry, nadie debía enterarse, pero en su desesperación Eleanor se comunicó con Richard para que recuperaran a Kei Kun contándole, por supuesto, los hechos.

Te ayudaré a recuperar a tu hijo – dijo Richard.

No es necesario, duque – Terry creía que su padre tenía la culpa, tal vez no toda, y por eso estaba receloso – Pero si necesitare su intervención más adelante... – Eleanor y Richard se sorprendieron con el comentario de Terry, y más aún con el tono en que lo dijo.

Al día siguiente, Terry regresó a Chicago e inmediatamente se dirigió a la mansión Andly.

Kei Kun llevaba un mes en la mansión junto a su abuela y la prima de su madre, y no había día en que Elisa no le recordará que tanto su madre como su padre lo habían abandonado, y es que el plan de la chica incluía envenenar la cabecita de uno de los hijos de Candy.

¡MAMI! – Kei Kun siempre se despertaba gritando, pero nadie llegaba a consolarlo, solo su tía Elisa para provocar más temor en él.

Llámala, también llama a tu padre o a tu hermano, nadie vendrá... estas solo, todos te abandonaron...

Y por esa razón Kei Kun al momento de ver a Terry no corrió a sus brazos, se escondió detrás de Elroy Andly.

¿Cómo se atreve a entrar a mi casa de esa manera? – le preguntó una severa Elroy.

No me hable de atrevimientos a mí, señora – contestó Terry furioso – usted secuestro a mi hijo.

Yo no secuestre a nadie, él es el heredero Andly, es lo menos que Candy puede hacer por nosotros después de que le dimos un buen apellido.

ME IMPORTA MUY POCO SI CANDY SE LOS DEBE O NO – gritó – ELLA HA DESAPARECIDO, Y KEI KUN ES SOLO M-I HIJO – se paro en frente de la anciana y en un rápido movimiento tomo en brazos a Kei Kun, el niño lloro y pataleo, llamando a Elisa, eso encolerizo a Terry – No sé cómo envenenaron a Kei Kun, pero lamento decirles que no funcionará.

¡No dejen que se vaya! – ordeno Elroy y varios sirvientes rodearon a Terry, bajo a Kei Kun y el pequeño de nuevo corrió a esconderse detrás de la matriarca Andly, de alguna forma ella se había encariñado mucho con el pequeñito y lo consentía mucho. Terry estaba peleando con los sirvientes.

¿¡QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!? – todos se voltearon a ver la personaje que acababa de llegar.

¡Albert! – murmuro Terry.

¡William! – los ojos de la tía abuela casi se salen de sus orbitas.

¡El vagabundo! – grito Elisa – Así que trajiste amigos, ¿eh?

Cállate Elisa – le reprendió Elroy – William, ¿en verdad eres tú?

Tía abuela he regresado.

¿Tía abuela? – exclamaron Elisa y Terry.

¿Por qué tienes al hijo de Candy? – se acercó para tomar las manos de la anciana y después cargó a Kei Kun.

Pensé que estabas muerto, George no sabía nada de ti y... – estaba alterada, Albert camino hacia Terry y le dio al pequeño.

Creo que tienen asuntos que arreglar, adiós Albert.

Así era, Albert le comento a la tía abuela lo sucedió y cómo Candy lo había encontrado y cuidado, la anciana se sintió agradecida con la rubia, lo que el rubio no le dijo era por qué Candy había desaparecido.

Los dos meses siguiente, Terry se fue de vacaciones con sus hijos, necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido, antes de partir le prometió a Susana que a su regreso se divorciaría de Candy para casarse con ella.

Regreso la primera semana de 1919, el duque Richard no sabía por qué Terry lo había citado tan ansiosamente.

Estaban en el estudio de Eleanor, los pequeños estaban dormidos y la dueña de la casa también estaba presente en la reunión.

Terry... – empezó Eleanor – estos meses hemos tratado de encontrar a Candy, pero tal parece que se la trago la Ti...

Eso no me importa... – interrumpió el castaño.

¡Terry ella es tu esposa! – exclamó Richard.

Dentro de poco ya no lo será – miro a su padre – necesito un favor.

Dime...

Quiero divorciarme de Candy, pero ella no aparece así que pondremos un anuncio en el periódico..

¡Terry! – grito escandalizada la actriz.

¿Qué dices? – secundo el duque.

Lo que escuchan, me voy a divorciar de Candy y para apresurar el proceso necesito tu ayuda...

Terry... tú eres mi hijo y te amo, pero no creo que debas...

¿Me ayudaras o no? – Terry estaba furioso. Richard miro a Eleanor, la mirada que ella le envió le ayudo a tomar una decisión.

No, Terry, es una tontería y no te apoyaré...

Yo tampoco hijo... – la rubia tomo la mano de Richard.

Me lo esperaba... no entiendo, ustedes son mis padres.

Pero no creemos que Candy te haya abandonado por eso la estamos buscando.

¡ELLA ME DEJO POR OTRO! MADRE, TÚ VISTE LAS FOTOGRAFÍAS.

Lo siento, Terry.

NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ TODOS LA CREEN INOCENTE, PERO ESTA BIEN... ME VOY...

Richard y Eleanor se sentían mal por no apoyar a su hijo, pero sabían que cometía un grave error, ambos habían sido testigos del gran amor que la pecosa sentía por Terry, él no podía hacer eso.

Pero Terry estaba decidido a divorciarse, contrato a un buen abogado y, gracias a que su padre no le ayudo, el proceso fue un poco más lento, aún así el 20 de abril de 1919 era un hombre libre y la noticia exploto escandalizando a la sociedad neoyorquina.

Terry sabía que pronto se enfrentaría al único amigo que había tenido porque siendo el padre de su ex esposa, él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

_**Pero algo extraño sucedió**_

_**mi cuento de hadas se acabo**_

_**dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón.**_

_**Cuanto te quiero,**_

_**cuanto te odio,**_

_**cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos,**_

_**si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo.**_

FIN FLASH BACK

Regresaron a la casa, ambos agradecía esos períodos de soledad sin estar solos en realidad.

Kei Kun beso la mano de su bisabuela en señal de despedida, ella sonrió levemente, ese niño era su adoración, incluso más de lo que alguna vez había sido Anthony.

Lo vio salir y abordar su Cadilac azul, unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus grises ojos, cuánto dolor le había causado a esa familia.

Kei Kun debía recoger a Sayuri en su hotel, ella había llegado una semana antes a Londres, pero el día anterior no pudo visitarla.

Aún era temprano, Terry sabía que Candy y Zwei seguirían dormidos un par de horas más, vio como Kei Kun abordaba su automóvil y decidió salir a cabalgar, debía regresar temprano para despertar a Candy para que estuviera lista y pudiera recibir a su hermano Demian.

En su cama, Candy se revolvía victima de una pasadilla...

FLASH BACK

Lauren permaneció en Stuuttgart, él era primo del guarda de los Deutsch y debía avisar por si había algún inconveniente.

El varón Deutsch estaba grave y la cabaña estaba muy aislada, además el anciano Van estaba delicado de salud y se pidió a todos los sirvientes estuvieran en casa por cualquier imprevisto.

La cabaña del guarda de la familia Deutsch era un tanto oscura, con sus gabletes y una hermosa chimenea, de aspecto deshabitado, tan sola y silenciosa. Pero de la chimenea salía un hilo de humo, y el jardincillo con una cerca delante de la casa se hallaba excavado y se le veía pulcramente mantenido. La puerta estaba cerrada. Al mirar por la ventana se atisbaba un pequeño cuarto oscuro, con una intimidad casi siniestra.

En la parte de atrás del la cabaña el terreno se elevaba escarpadamente, de modio que el patio trasero quedaba hundido, y cercado por una pared baja de piedra.

Para llegar a ese lugar debía atravesarse el bosque, razón suficiente para que Bryan, Emily y Saiki estuvieran tranquilos.

Los primeros días se vivía un ambiente de terror por la guerra, aún así Elisa había decidido mandarlos a Alemania a esa pequeña ciudad llamada Stuuttgart, donde estaban seguros de las batallas y bombardeos.

Candy permanecía drogada la mayor parte del tiempo para que no causará molestias, pero después de dos meses y por ordenes de Bryan se le suspendió la sustancia adormecedora. La rubia despertó algo confundida y recordaba muy poco sobre cómo había sido secuestrada, Emily se encargaba de sus necesidades y la alimentaba, tres meses después Saiki intentó aprovecharse de ella, pero Bryan lo evito.

¡RECUERDA QUE NEIL NOS LO PROHIBIO! - chilló el pelinegro, durante unos minutos sostuvieron una batalla de gritos, pero fue interrumpida por otros de mujer.

¡SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES INTENTA TOCARME DE NUEVO ME VOY A SUICIDAR! – eran las claras palabras de Candy, quien no toleraría ser violada por esos despreciables sujetos, Saiki y Bryan se asustaron, si algo malo le sucedía a la pecosa Neil y Elisa eran capaces de matarlos.

Gracias a su amenaza, Candy estuvo segura pero su depresión era latente y poco a poco fue consumiendo cada vez menos comida, su semblante era pálido y descuidado. Cada noche se preguntaba por qué Terry aún no pagaba el rescate, no lo entendía...

Desde septiembre en París se rumoraba que pronto terminaría la guerra, Patty y Stear rogaban cada noche para que fuera una realidad y sus oraciones fueron respondidas el 11 de noviembre de 1918, cuando los Aliados y la Tripe Entente firmaron los armisticios.

Algunos voluntarios de los Aliados deberían permanecer en el viejo continente para establecer los cuarteles en los países derrotados, no así Allister Cornwell y su esposa Patricia, quienes, gracias a la influencia de Albert, fueron enviados inmediatamente a Estados Unidos con sus respectivas cartas de agradecimiento por su valor y dedicación.

Stear no deseaba volver solo, así que viajo a París, el ambiente era de felicidad, pero también había mucha confusión, llego al hospital donde trabaja Patty y la encontró tan bella como era, su cabello estaba más largo y su temple era más seguro, pero cuando se percato de la mirada de alguien inmediatamente volteó para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la miraban con adoración. Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro y en una fracción de segundo estuvo en brazos del ser que más amaba.

Regresaron a Estados Unidos juntos, sabían que en Nueva York los esperarían Archie y Doria.

El 1 de diciembre de 1918 en el puerto de Nueva York, Archie y Stear se daban un fuerte abrazo.

¿Y Candy? – preguntó Patty cuando abordaron el auto de Archie.

Al parecer Terry y ella se fueron de vacaciones hace poco – dijo una Doria con seis meses de embarazo – sinceramente no los hemos visto en mucho tiempo.

Así es, pero tú regreso será un buen pretexto para viajar a Chicago y reunir a la familia.

Archie y Doria tenían una vida prospera junto a los padres de la chica, en cuanto el menor de los Cornwell había culminado sus estudios de Administración se había casado con la chica pelirroja y en su noche de bodas habían engendrado a su primogénito.

1919 lo esperaban todos ansioso para ver de nuevo a Candy, lo que no se esperaban era la terrible noticia que saldría publicada el 20 de abril de ese año.

El año había terminado y Candy estaba cada vez peor, su salud era delicada, pero contratar un médico era arriesgado y más ahora que la guerra había llegado a su fin porque podrían pasar por espías o algo peor. Emily trataba por todos los medios hacer que la rubia comiera más, pero ella estaba muy deprimida, lo único que la mantenía viva era el recuerdo de su familia.

Durante marzo de 1919, Neil les mando un telegrama para avisar que iría a ver como iban las cosas. En realidad Neil quería darse el lujo de tener en su lecho a una mujer que siempre lo había despreciado y que se había vuelto la mujer del hombre que lo humillo en innumerables ocasiones. Era tan cobarde que para cumplir su capricho la ataría y golpearía si era necesario, lo que él desconocía era que Candy había intentado huir en muchas oportunidades y Saiki, que era el más violento, la había golpeado hasta que ella caía desmayada por el dolor, Bryan y Emily siempre intentaban detenerlo, pero Saiki era un mercenario de los más bajos y ruines que existía en Nueva York, y ellos también terminaban algo golpeados.

Neil llegó a la cuidad de Stuuttgart a finales de marzo, y visitó a Candy, aún con los golpes y lo demacrado de su cuerpo era hermosa, el heredero Legan ordeno que acondicionaran la habitación lo mejor posible porque al siguiente día regresaría para tomar lo que deseaba.

Emily y Bryan escucharon aterrados, durante el tiempo que compartieron con Candy se encariñaron con ella lamentándose por el dolor que le habían causado, ella por su noble corazón los había perdonado, así que Bryan le propuso a Emily que huyera, él ayudaría a Candy, pues sabía que Neil era un desalmado y que era seguro que Lauren también estuviera ahí por si necesitaba ayuda para "tomar" a la rubia y la situación podría complicarse. Así que después de arreglar a Candy, la chica dejo la cabaña mientras Saiki dormía, Bryan espero a Neil y Lauren, se sorprendió al ver que traían armas, eso sería más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Neil entro al cuarto, pero se topo con una muñeca de trapo que Candy y Emily habían hecho la noche anterior, Bryan escondió a Candy detrás de la puerta principal, Saili y Lauren subieron con Neil a la habitación.

Es hora – Bryan le hablaba a Candy – debes huir mientras yo los distraigo un poco.

Pero ¿y si te matan? – Candy estaba preocupada.

Descuida, creo que ese será mi castigo por todo el mal que te hice... – comenzó a llorar – espero que algún día puedas perdonarme... yo...

Te perdono Bryan O'Connor y jamás olvidaré lo que haces por mí – Candy le brindo una linda sonrisa.

Vete... – Bryan hizo un gesto como que iba a decir algo, Candy lo invito a que continuará – si regresas a Nueva York debes estar preparada, las cosas no son como tú crees y puede que sufras mucho...

¡HA ESCAPADO! ¡BÚSQUENLA! – gritó un encolerizado Neil. Candy no tuvo tiempo de aclarar su duda.

¡Adiós! – Bryan le había gritado, pero ella corría con todas sus fuerzas, estaba débil y le rogaba a Dios fuerzas para alejarse de ese lugar lo más posible y encontrar a alguien que la ayudara.

Bryan cumplió su promesa, los distrajo, pero Saiki y Lauren eran delincuentes y sin ningún miramiento mataron a balazos al joven pelinegro.

Neil les ordeno que buscaran a Candy...

Era un día soleado, la primavera comenzaba, el joven rubio se sintió con unas enormes ganas de salir a cazar, desde que su abuelo había caído enfermo no lo hacía, algo más fuerte que su voluntad le indico que tenía que ir al bosque. En una hora organizo a algunos de sus hombres y a unos cuanto perros de cacería.

Al recorrer el enorme bosque sentía desconfianza, pero se tranquilizo al mirar su revólver Colt modelo Army, calubre 44, cuyo cañón media casi veintidós centímetros de largo. Podía desenfundar aquel kilogramo de acero y fuego en menos de un segundo, y alcanzar a un zorro u oso en el torso a una distancia de seis metros con la primera bala tres veces de cada cinco, y con la segunda bala otras dos. A tres metros de distancia podía alojarle la bala entre los ojos, en el ojo izquierdo o en el derecho, según le viniera en gana, dos de cada tres veces. La tercera vez, en el caso de oso, si éste corría el ojiverde podía acertarle en la espina dorsal, en la base del cuello o incluso separarle la cabeza del tronco.

Ese día había preferido llevar la Colt en una pistolera abierta colgada de su cadera, apoyada en un costado derecho.

En ese momento vio como un arbusto se movía y los sabuesos se dirigían a ese lugar, el grito de la joven lo alerto y el caballo comenzó la carrera en dirección al arbusto.

Candy estaba en verdad muy débil, había corrido mucho y a lo lejos escucho disparos que la detuvieron en seco, así que decidió esconderse en un frondoso arbusto, pero los ladridos la asustaron de muerte, cuando vio una mano pensó que sus captores la habían encontrado, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un joven rubio con unos enormes ojos verdes, Candy se sintió atraída a ese chico y se lanzo a sus brazos.

Por favor... – dijo entre sollozos – ayúdeme... – fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse en brazos del joven desconocido.

Al parecer hay invasores en la propiedad, búsquenlos y tráiganlos.

Neil espero un poco en la cabaña, pero al escuchar varios cascos decidió tomar su caballo y huir, los hombres del dueño del bosque encontraron a Saiki y Lauren, ambos se resistieron y en una terrible batalla de disparos los dos murieron.

¿Qué haremos con la señorita? – preguntó Stark el valet de Demian.

Ve a la mansión y pide que preparen la habitación que esta junto a la mía – fue lo único que ordeno el ojiverde, Stark obedeció sin dudar, Demian acomodo en el caballo a Candy y troto despacio a la mansión Deutsch.

_Estaba dispuesto a buscarte en el fin del mundo, pero aquí estas... en mis brazos... Gwyn no sé qué ha sido de ti estos años, pero te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida... Gwyn mi hermana gemela..._

FIN FLASH BACK

Un beso en su mejilla interrumpió su sueño, no abrió los ojos sólo sonrió, conocía esos labios.

No es correcto entrar así a mi habitación, Demian – cuando los abrió ahí estaba el rubio ojiverde mirándola con ternura.

Gwyn... ¿cuándo hemos hecho lo correcto? – sonrieron.

C-A-N-D-Y – deletreo ella, él solo rió.

No lo hago para molestarte, ese es el nombre que nuestros padres te dieron...

Es bueno saber que no me abandonaron porque no me querían...

Sí... – una mirada melancólica apareció en dos pares de ojos verdes.

¡Candy! – Terry llegaba en ese momento, miro a Demian y sonrió – Creo que llegue demasiado tarde... – saludo al rubio y beso los labios de su esposa.

Mmmm... – su gemido fue sardónico – creo que quieren un tiempo, te espero en el jardín Candy... – se aproximo a Terry – no te tardes, tengo que ir a otro lugar – el castaño tomo uno de los almohadones y se lo arrojo, pero Demian lo esquivo cerrando la puerta. Candy beso con pasión los labios de su esposo.

¡Hoy es el gran día! – él asintió, quitándose el traje de montar para tomar un baño, Candy entendió que la estaría esperando.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, ambos seguían sintiendo la misma pasión de la primera vez, el amor aún es grande y más maduro, la complicidad en la que viven es absoluta. Nada, ni siquiera la muerte, terminaría con ese amor destinado...

Continuará...



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza, pero en verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Bua!!

¿Cómo ven la decisión de Terry? ¿Qué hará cuado Candy regrese?

¿Hermana gemela? O_o Muchas dudas, jaja, espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final para obtener las respuestas.

NOTA 1: La canción que acompaña a este capitulo se titula "Masoquismo" y la interpreta Lola.

NOTA 2: Algunos diálogos pertenecen al capítulo "El engaño de Neil" de la serie Candy Candy©

**22 – 08 – 2007 **

**Ceshire****...**




	13. Cuando el pasado regresa

NOTA: Este capítulo sólo hará referencia al pasado.

Capítulo 13: Cuando el pasado vuelve

La rubia estaba dormida cuando Demian entró, tomó asiento en una silla junto a la cama y tomo la mano de Candy, se dio el lujo de escrutar su rostro, era hermosa, debía estar cerca de los 21, igual que él, era de piel muy blanca, sonrió al ver que una línea de pecas cubría su nariz, él también las tuvo de pequeño, pero gracias a que se había bronceado en sus cabalgatas ahora eran casi perennes. Era increíble el parecido, como dos gotas de agua, pero con la diferencia de que él era hombre, más musculoso y también más alto.

Se acerco y beso la mejilla de su hermana, aún estaba indeciso sobre qué le diría. Sus padres habían muerto por ellos, cómo tomaría ella eso. Optó por conocer primero la personalidad de su hermana, después decidiría qué hacer. Candy sintió el beso y lentamente abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron dos esmeraldas que la miraban con ternura.

¿Quién... eres tú? – estaba aturdida.

Mi nombre es Demian Deutsch

Ranpha Deutsch pertenecía a un selecto grupo de criadores portugueses, su familia tuvo el honor de que el Rey de Inglaterra comprara 5 de sus magníficos caballos y en Londres Ranpha conoció a la varonesa Elie Belvedere, enamorándose uno del otro, Ranpha era estricto y severo, pero Elie con su amable y bondadoso corazón le cambio la vida.

Durante su primer año de casados, Ranpha decidió residir en Alemania, a pesar de las hostilidades, meses después nació su hijo Van, pero Elie tuvo muchas dificultades para embarazarse y por lo tanto el parto había sido muy complicado, al final la joven Elie murió.

Tal evento desconsoló a Ranpha y poco a poco se alejo de su hijo, pero un suceso marcaría la vida del joven Van.

A la edad de diez años, Van se aventuraría en el enorme bosque perteneciente a la mansión, sin imaginar que lo extenso del lugar lo tendría perdido durante casi 6 horas, su padre Ranpha estaba hecho un manojo de nervios porque ninguno de los sirvientes hallaban señales del pequeño, así que organizo una rigurosa búsqueda, lo encontraron después de varias horas, estaba recargado en un árbol llorando desconsoladamente, cuando su padre bajo de su caballo le dirigió una mirada severa y lo golpeo, además le dijo unas palabras que Van nunca olvidaría.

Perdí a la mujer de mi vida por ti... deja de hacer estupideces.

Las palabras de Ranpha tuvieron un efecto negativo en el pequeño heredero y, aunque era muy educado con las damas, comenzó a odiar a todas las mujeres que se atravesaba en su camino, hasta que llego ella, Zephaniah, una joven pelirroja y de hermosos ojos grises, casi verdosos, de quien se enamoro, ella era irreverente, pero bondadosa.

A los 18 años pidió la mano de Zephaniah y tomo el título de varón, sin embargo la joven pelirroja no estuvo muy de acuerdo con su compromiso porque veía a Van como un simple amigo, y ella deseaba amor, no solo cariño. Así que después de 4 años de matrimonio Zephaniah dio a luz a Fiore, un bebe rubio y precioso, cuando Fiore cumplió 5 años la varonesa Deutsch escapo con otro hombre, Matthew Gibson, la rabia de Van estallo buscando personalmente a su "esposa" y al encontrarla la mató junto a su amante, en esa fechas el honor era muy importante en la alta sociedad, por eso en lugar de reprochar su terrible acto fue felicitado. El pequeño Fiore quedo al cuidado de la joven quinceañera, Asmaría.

La educación que Fiore recibió por parte de su padre fue estricta y sin tolerancia, al grado de que lo castigaba a golpes, también le enseño a no creer en las mujeres y usarlas solo para lo necesario, aún así, el rubio aprendió que las féminas son lo más sublime en el mundo gracias a Asmaría.

La familia Deutsch desde su llegada a Alemania se había instalado a las afueras de la cuidad Stuuttgart, pero al cumplir 21 años Fiore se instalo en la casa que su familia tenía en la cuidad para terminar sus estudios, durante su estancia ahí conoció a la hermosa Liat Stark de tan solo 16 años, hija mayor de un panadero, durante varios meses la frecuento hasta que ella correspondió su amor.

Liat se entrego a Fiore y cuando el segundo regreso a la mansión Deutsch para comunicarle su decisión a su padre, Van lo golpeo y encerró en el sótano de la casa. Con ayuda de Asmaria pudo ponerse en contacto con Liat, pidiéndole que se fuera de Alemania a Estados Unidos y que él la alcanzaría pronto.

Liat dejo a su hermano menor Cain Stark de 5 años y a su padre para partir a Nueva York con Asmaria, durante los primeros meses Fiore mandaba dinero para los gastos, Liat sabía que estaba prohibido escribirle al rubio, pero tenía que comunicarle que estaba embarazada, sin embargo, la carta fue interceptada por Van, quien en un ataque de ira mato a su hijo a golpes, se sentía traicionado y también acabaría con la vida de Liat y del bastardo que llevaba en su ser. Así que mando a algunos hombres a Estados Unidos para que buscaran a la ojiverde. Durante 6 meses nadie dio informes de haberla encontrado, gracias a que la media hermana de Asmaria también trabajaba en la mansión, Liat y la misma Asmaria se habían ocultado en un lugar llamado Lakewood, pero el dinero les faltaba y Liat no se había alimentado muy bien, estaba débil y el parto la dejo mucho más, a veces fingía dormir y veía a Asmaria muy sospechosa, cuando su acompañante salió para conseguir algo de comida para los gemelos Liat vio un telegrama.

Van sabe que están en Chicago. Piensa matar a Liat. Si el bebé fue niña también la matará. Si es niño se lo quedará porque Fiore murió.

Liat lloro desconsolada, siempre pensó que Fiore la había engañado, pero ahora esta segura que él dio su vida al intentar reencontrarse con ella. Asmaria tardaría mucho, así que haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas tomo a la pequeña Gwyn, cubriendo bien a Demian, y camino durante una hora, llego a una colina y cerca de ese lugar había una casa de madera, cuando miro la entrada pudo ver a otra mujer dejando en una canasta a un bebé, no podía juzgarla, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, solo espero que al igual que ella, esa señora tampoco tuviera opción.

Con Gwyn en brazos se aproximo a la canasta que estaba en frente de la casa y miro a la niña, al menos se habían tomado la molestia de dejar una carta, pero ella no tenía como decirle a esas personas que el nombre de su hija era Gwyn, escucho ruidos en la ventana, era un pequeño, la bebé de la canasta comenzó a llorar y Liat se alejo, no podía dejar a su hija, pero si no lo hacía la matarían, debía salvar su vida, la dejo cerca de la colina dejando una pequeña muñeca "Candy" que Asmaria le había hecho.

En el camino de regreso se arrepintió y decidió volver, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para salvar la vida de Gwyn, pero vio como dos amables señoras cargaban a las bebés y sonrió, su pequeña hija tendría una vida llena de valores y amor.

Al llegar a la cabaña, fue brutalmente golpeada, los hombres de Van habían reconocido a Asmaria y la siguieron, la mirada de Liat le dio a entender a la mujer mayor que Gwyn estaba a salvo.

Asmaria fue llevada, junto a Demian, al pueblo, pero tres hombre golpearon a Liat, uno de ellos, el más ruin, quiso violarla, pero ella se defendió, el hombre la mato para después cumplir su objetivo ante la mirada de terror de sus compañeros.

Asmaria y Demian regresaron a Alemania, Van estaba furioso y en cuanto el pequeño rubio cumplió 5 años comenzó a educarlo de una forma aún más estricta que la que uso con Fiore, el niño terminaba llorando y con muchas heridas en su espalda, pero, al igual que lo hizo con Fiore, Asmaria siempre le brindaba su amor.

Después de 15 años, Demian era un hombre sumamente apuesto, alto, blanco y rubio, y con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que muy pocas mujeres podían resistir. Sin embargo, el joven no había fijado su atención en ninguna.

En 1918, el varón Van Deutsch cayó enfermo, Demian lo cuidaba personalmente, pero no por amor, de cierta forma se sentía decepcionado, el varón había sido siempre un hombre severo y agresivo y tendido en esa cama, se preguntaba por qué durante muchos años le tuvo miedo, sí, porque Demian no sentía respeto por su abuelo, durante todos esos años lo obedeció por miedo. Pero ahora era diferente, Van le daba lastima.

En ese mismo año, Asmaria también enfermo gravemente, Demian siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella y con su último aliento le contó la historia de sus antepasados y la verdad sobre sus padres, verdad que Van había cambiado a su conveniencia, el rubio odio aún más a su abuelo, el doctor le había dicho que suspendiendo el medicamento Van tendría una muerte rápida y sin dolor, Demian pensaba que era lo mejor, pero al enterarse de lo sucedido decidió mantener con vida a su abuelo para que su vida se consumiera poco a poco, debía pagar todo el mal hecho.

El ojiverde también decidió buscar a su hermana, Asmaria le había dado el nombre del lugar donde él nació, pero la guerra le impidió viajar, y cuando ésta termino Stark, el hermano de Liat y su tío, no lo dejo porque debía atender algunos negocios. La familia Deutsch desde siempre se había especializado en la crianza de caballos, pero Fiore con su herencia compró tierras en Granada, una colonia que desde 1876 pertenecía a Inglaterra, enviando hombres para trabajar en los cultivos, tierra que por supuesto, ahora pertenecía a Demian. Stark era un hombre dedicado, comenzó a trabajar en la mansión Deutsch como cocinero, la muerte de su padre y hermana, quedo solo y para pagar sus estudios en Leyes trabajo duramente. Demian al enterarse de la verdad interrogo a Cain Stark y este negó conocer el desenlace de la trágica historia de amor de Liat y Fiore. Stark también tenía los ojos verdes, y durante ese año Cain se volvió la mano derecha y un padre para Demian.

El rubio viajaría a Granada en mayo y tendría la oportunidad de visitar Chicago para investigar sobre el paradero de Gwyn, pero la suerte le sonrió y su hermana ahora estaba en la habitación contigua a la suya.

¡Abuelo! – llamó, la habitación estaba oscura. Van abrió los ojos con dificultad y Demian abrió vehementemente la cortina para que entrara luz, el anciano se froto los ojos en señal de molestia.

De... mi... an – hablaba lentamente, pero la sonrisa maliciosa de su nieto lo dejo helado.

Hoy fui de cacería... – comenzó el ojiverde – tenía un presentimiento... – se detuvo – ¿has escuchado alguna vez la frase "la sangre llama"? – Van tenía sus ojos fijos en el rostro del rubio – pues ahora creo que es verdad... – de nuevo sonrió con malicia – escucha bien lo que te voy a decir... encontré a mi hermana gemela – Van sintió que la tierra se lo tragaba y lo escupía de nuevo.

Gwyn... – los verdes ojos se oscurecieron.

¡Lo sabías! Sabías de mi hermana... – apretaba sus nudillos con fuerza.

Yo... Gwyn... ¿viva? – se desmayo por la impresión.

_No puedo creerlo... _con esa frase dejo la habitación principal para dirigirse a la de Candy nuevamente.

Veo que el baño te ha sentado bien, Gwyn – le dijo al verla despierta y con su cabello húmedo.

¿Por qué me llamas Gwyn? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

Me dijiste que te llamas Candy, ¿cierto? – ella asintió en silencio – te pareces a alguien que quiero mucho, ¿te molesta?

Pero esa persona se molestara... – e rubio sonrió de medio lado.

Descuida ella no sabe que yo existo – Candy iba a preguntar algo, pero Demian se lo impidió - ¿no quieres comer?

Yo... no tengo apetito – se sonrojo y el ojiverde dio un largo suspiro.

Tienes que comer, el doctor dijo que tienes anemia y...

¿Qué paso? – preguntó Candy ansiosamente, él la miro con curiosidad.

¿No lo recuerdas?

Sí y no... – bajo la cabeza – sé que estuve secuestrada, pero no recuerdo cómo fue, también sé que estuve mucho tiempo cautiva, pero no entiendo por qué mi esposo no pago el rescate...

¿Eres casada?

Sí...

¿Qué más recuerdas? – Demian no quiso indagar más sobre el tema de su estado civil porque vio la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Que uno de mis secuestradores me ayudo a escapar... después nada... – el nombre de Neil nunca salió en la conversación y ni Emily, ni Bryan le dijeron nunca por qué la tenían presa.

Yo te encontré en mi propiedad, al parecer estuviste en la cabaña del guarda, los hombres que te secuestraron se resistieron al arresto y...

¿Los mataron? – Candy abrió lo más que puso sus ojos, él no dijo nada – Necesito volver a Nueva York – comento la rubia después de un rato.

¿Vives ahí?

Sí... con mi esposo y mis hijos... deben estar preocupados.

¿¡Tienes hijos!? – Candy le contó su historia – Así que eres la esposa de Terrence Granchester – el tono de Demian fue preocupante, el rubio había leído el periódico y vio la noticia que anunciaba el divorcio de Terrence a causa de abandono, pero no menciono nada, Candy estaba delicada y esa noticia no ayudaría a su recuperación – Ese es un buen motivo para que comas, estas enferma y muy pálida, debes comer bien para que podamos viajar pronto.

¿Podamos viajar?

Sí, tengo algunos negocios en Nueva York – era mentira – tengo que viajar en 3 semanas así que señorita Gwyn si no mejoras no dejaré que me acompañes, ¡eh! – ella sonrió, sentía que Demian la trataba como a una niña pequeña, como lo hizo Albert muchas veces.

En Estados Unidos el escándalo no se hizo esperar, Elroy Andly cayo enferma a causa de una baja en su presión, Albert, Stear y Archie, con sus respectivas parejas, viajaron a Nueva York para visitar a Terry y aclarar el punto.

Llegaron a la mansión de Eleanor, la actriz los recibió encantada y ella les contó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido hace casi un año, ninguno de los presentes lo creía.

Terry llego tiempo después y miró a los presentes, Kei Kun y Zwei corrieron para saludar a Albert, Karen, Archie y Doria.

Eleanor, junto a Doria, Patty y Karen, se llevo a los gemelos a otra habitación dejando solos a los hombres.

Stear, me da gusto que hayas vuelto con bien – comenzó Terry, ya se esperaba esa visita.

Me hubiese encantado verte en otras condiciones, Terry.

Albert, me entere que tú eres el dichoso "tío abuelo William" – se acerco a la pequeña cantina - ¿desean tomar algo? – los tres negaron con la cabeza.

¿Qué significa esto, Terry? – el rubio le mostró el periódico en la página donde se anunciaba su divorcio.

Creo que todo esta muy claro... – Terry camino al despacho y regreso con un sobre que le dio a Albert, éste saco el contenido y lo que vio lo dejo helado, eran las fotos de Candy, Archie y Stear tampoco creían lo que veían – Ella me dejo por otro... no me iba a pasar la vida esperando a que se arrepintiera y regresara a darme una explicación... – miro a Albert – Candy no puede tener más hijos, y tarde o temprano volverá por nuestros hijos y yo la esperaré con esta sorpresa, ella no podrá llevarse a los niños – Terry hablaba tranquilamente, pero dentro de su ser la furia esta presente, era una furia que nunca se había atrevido a sentir.

Pero Terry... ¿es que acaso tú crees en estas fotos? – el vaso que el castaño tenía en sus manos se rompió causándole una leve herida.

Claro que sí... esas son pruebas suficientes y... de nuevo miro al rubio – por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos no publique las fotos, pero eso no iba a impedir que yo me divorciará de ella.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Roxette abrió y al ver a la persona que entró Albert y Archie se levantaron alarmados.

¡Buenas noches! – saludo cortésmente Susana Marlow – Oh, Terry, amor, no me dijiste que tendrías visitas – la rubia se acerco al castaño y beso sus labios, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, después se volvió hacia los caballeros y sonrió triunfante.

Si no tienen nada más que decirme les voy a pedir que se retiren, tengo que ver los preparativos para mi boda – Albert y Archie pasaban de una impresión a otra, Stear no entendía pero sabía que la rubia no era de su agrado.

Kei Kun bajo las escaleras porque vio entrar a Susana.

¡Susi! – gritó el niño emocionado y ella lo recibió en sus brazos.

Como pueden ver les daré una nueva madre a mis hijos, una que no los abandone.

Zwei también bajo y Susana planeó darles la estocada final a los presentes, abrió los brazos para que el rubio fuera con ella, pero el niño la miro ceñudo y le enseño la lengua, corriendo a los brazos de Albert.

Al parecer Zwei no esta de acuerdo... – dijo burlón Archie.

Zwei – lo llamo Terry, pero el ojiverde no obedeció.

Tío Albert, tú vas a buscar a mi mamá para devolvérmela, ¿verdad? – el niño suplicaba. El ojiazul lo cargo.

Te prometo que Candy regresará.

¡Sí! – grito feliz – porque yo no quiero a esa señora, no la quiero... – Eleanor y las demás chicas aparecieron, Albert bajo a Zwei y éste corrió a los brazos de su abuela.

Les voy a pedir que se retiren – dijo de nuevo Terry.

No, hijo... – interrumpió la actriz – yo te voy a pedir a ti que no traigas a este tipo de personas – miro de arriba abajo a Susana – a mi casa – la rubia estaba roja de vergüenza, otra vez había sido humillada. Terry tomo su saco y el brazo de la ojiazul y salió molesto de la casa materna – Disculpen a Terry, esta dolido y...

Entendemos señora Baker... – dijo Karen – pero no puedo creer que Terry haga esta estupidez.

Los siete siguieron hablando y llegaron a la conclusión de que debían encontrar a Candy.

En el auto de Terry, Susana se sentía feliz porque el castaño le había dado su lugar como su futura esposa.

¿A dónde iremos, Terry? – le dijo acurrucada en su hombro.

Te llevaré a tu casa, hoy no tengo ánimos de salir – contesto simplemente y en tono que no admitía discusión.

Susana entró a su departamento furiosa, el fantasma de Candy seguía empañando su relación con Terry, y ese niño no le facilitaba las cosas, debía hacer algo pronto.

En Alemania, Candy iba mejorando poco a poco, Demian decidió suspender el medicamento que mantenía vivo a su abuelo, pero no tan de repente, cada día la dosis era menor.

Una noche, la rubia decidió conocer la mansión, ya podía caminar y Demian le había dado permiso de curiosear si se le antojaba cada rincón de esa enorme casa, así llego a la habitación principal, ella creyó que era del rubio, pero al ver a un anciano se asusto y trato de retirarse en silencio, pero aún estaba oscuro y se estrello con la mesa de servicio, despertando al ocupante.

¿Quién... es? – dijo en su acostumbrada lentitud.

Disculpe, buscaba a Demian.

Agua... quiero... agua – Candy no veía muy bien.

Necesito prender la luz, espero que no le moleste – Candy encontró una lámpara de keroseno, Van cubrió sus ojos, cuando los volvió a descubrir se encontró con dos esmeraldas, parecidas a las de Demian, pero estas lo miraban con ternura y preocupación. Tomo el vaso de manos de la rubia y una corriente eléctrica invadió su cuerpo.

¡Gwyn! – exclamo sorprendido. Candy pesó que la chica Gwyn era la madre de Demian y que había muerto en el parto – Gwyn... háblame de ti – la rubia se sorprendió, pero en los ojos veía desesperanza y suplica. Candy le contó todo de su vida, no sabía por qué, pero lo hizo. Detrás de la puerta Demian escuchaba con atención, el propósito de darle permiso a Candy de curiosear era que descubriera esa habitación.

¿Fuiste... feliz... a pesar... de todo? – su vos sonaba ansiosa.

Sí... mucho – sonrió.

¿Me... perdonas...? – ella se extraño, el hombre parecía desesperado, se incorporo un poco para tomar la mano de la rubia – por... favor... di... que... me... perdonas... por.... todo... el... mal... que... te... hice... – Candy no entendía nada, pero estar con ese hombre le producía una sensación de vacío, de tristeza... aún así entrelazo la débil mano entre las suyas y le sonrió cálidamente.

Yo lo perdono... por todo... – el hombre le brindo una sincera sonrisa y una mirada llena de paz, de pronto Candy se sintió bien con la presencia del abuelo, pero Van comenzó a convulsionarse y después de unos segundos murió. Candy corrió alarmada y se encontró con Demian, le contó o sucedido.

Descuida Candy, él estaba a punto de morir – vio el rostro sereno de Van, se alegro.

Sin saberlo Candy le dio paz a su abuelo, Demian quería eso, a pesar de todo sentía amor por ese hombre, el rubio abrazo a Candy y con su otra mano cerró los ojos de Van Deutsch, él también lo había perdonado, pero sabía que sería juzgado por todos sus crímenes.

El viaje de los rubios se atrasó una semana más, lo que le dio a Candy tiempo de recuperarse completamente.

Primero irían a Londres para que Demian fuera reconocido como el nuevo varón Deutsch, después abordaron el "Katherina" Candy rogaba porque sus seres queridos estuvieran bien, sabía que la guerra había terminado y deseaba ver a Stear y Patty.

Al llegar Candy y Demian inmediatamente se dirigieron a la antigua residencia de la rubia, pero descubrieron que Terrence ya no vivía ahí, Candy pensó que tal vez el rescate había sido muy alto y por eso Terry había vendido la casa. Decidieron ir a la mansión de Eleanor Baker.

La actriz la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, pero antes de que pudiera explicarle las cosas, Terry apareció en compañía de Susana y los mellizos.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?

Continuará.

_**Ojalá y te me borraras de mis sueños**_

_**y poder desdibujarte**_

_**ojalá y pudiera ahogarte en un charco lleno de rosas y amor**_

_**ojalá y se me olvidara hasta tu nombre**_

_**ahogarlo dentro del mar**_

_**ojalá y que tu sonrisa de verano se pudiera ya borrar.**_

_**Vuelve corazón, uh, vuelve a mi lado**_

_**Vuelve corazón**_

_**No vuelve, no vuelve, no vuelve, No.**_

_**Ojalá y te me borraras para siempre de mi vida**_

_**para no volverte a ver**_

_**y ojalá y te me borraras por las noches**_

_**en el día, para no volverte a ver**_

_**y ojalá y te me esfumaras de mis sueños**_

_**vida mía**_

_**para no volverte a ver**_

_**No, ni en sueños.**_

_**Como puedo yo borrar tus besos vida**_

_**están tatuados en mi piel**_

_**quiero de una vez por todas ya largarte**_

_**y borrarte de mi ser.**_

_**Ojalá y la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos para no pensar en ti**_

_**o que pase un milagro o pase algo**_

_**que me lleve hasta ti.**_

_**Vuelve corazón, uh,**_

_**vuelve a mi lado**_

_**Pero no, no, no, no vuelve corazón**_

_**No vuelve, no vuelve, no vuelve, no.**_

_**Ojalá y te me borraras para siempre de mi vida**_

_**para no volverte a ver**_

_**y ojalá y te me borraras por las noches en el día**_

_**para no volverte a ver.**_

_**Y ojalá y te me esfumaras de mis sueños**_

_**vida mía**_

_**y que no me lluevas más**_

_**y ojalá y que la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos**_

_**para no volverte a ver.**_

_**No, ni en sueños.**_

_**Pa´ que pares de llover.**_

_**Sueños, sueños, oh mis sueños.**_



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, hemos llegado a la parte donde Terry hará todo por lastimar a Candy sin imaginarse que todo fue una trampa.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

** Anabell, casi se cumple un año de que nos conocimos, gracias por tu valiosa amistad, por leerme (mis fic y mis correos, jaja) y darme un consejo, en verdad Te Quiero Mucho.**

** Jennita, gracias por tus comentarios, se nota que eres Súper fan de Terry.**

** Araceli Ávila: Gracias por leerme y por preocuparte por mí, sigue adelante con tu fic (Un Amor Para Recordar) porque espero ansiosa otro capítulo (lo raro es que sí tengo tiempo para leer, pero no para escribir, jaja) **

** Brisa de Verano: Agradezco tus sinceros comentarios, (sobre que mi historia es rara y que Candy es una infeliz, jajaja) Espero que el capítulo anterior haya despejado tus dudas. Descuida gracias a tu comentario (y de otras chicas) me llego inspiración para escribir ese capítulo.**

** Alba: Tú también dudaste, jaja, pensé que me iban a descubrir, pero me da gusto (aunque no lo creas) crear intriga, jaja.**

** Odye: ¿Cómo esta el clima en Canadá? Aquí en México un poco loco, pero ya estamos acostumbrados, jaja Noé te manda decir que digas lo que digas yo nunca podré ignorarlo, jaja, y sí es un desordenado de lo peor ******

** Ana: ¿Qué tal voy? ¿qué te pareció el capítulo 10? No sé nada de ti desde el capítulo 9 (qué sufrida soy) Espero que aún me leas ******

** Yesi: Tampoco sé de ti... ¿cómo estas? ¿qué tal voy? ¿sigues leyendo mis locuras? **

** Bety: ¡Exijo otro capítulo de ti fic! Quiero leer el final, ¡anda si! Espero que tu vida en la universidad sea un poco más tranquila que la mía, te deseo lo mejor y gracias por tu amistad (y por leerme ********)**

** Sandra: ¿Si te gusto? Ojalá que sí porque tú eres una de las chicas que me animo a seguir escribiendo, espero que la búsqueda haya dado buenos resultados, cuídate.**

**También agradezco infinitamente a Josselyn, Beatriz Ventura, Soledad, Gabriela, Lorena Arenas, Anya (Alma en Tinieblas) y a Alexandra (En Manos del Destino, solo en Ccfanfics) es un honor que dos de mis escritoras favoritas me lean (porque para mí son muy talentosa y sus fic, W-U-A!!!)**

Después de los comerciales, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

NOTA: La canción que acompaña a este capítulo se titula Ojalá pudiera borrarte y la interpreta el grupo Maná.

**24 – 08 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**




	14. ¿Encerrados en el cielo o el infierno?

NOTA: Este capítulo sólo hará referencia al pasado, además algunas partes estarán narradas en tercera persona.

Capítulo 14: ¿Encerrados en el cielo o el infierno?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dedicado especialmente a Ana

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era viernes por la noche, siempre solía pasear con mis hijos y con Susana después del ensayo, regresé a casa de mi madre como de costumbre, todo parecía normal, menos le interior de esa enorme mansión, Eleanor, ¡mi madre! ¡abrazando a la mujer que me destrozo la vida! Por un momento me quede paralizado, pero el apretón de mano que me dio mi acompañante me hizo reaccionar y florecer todo el coraje y odio que yo sentía por esa hermosa rubia.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ? – grité como energúmeno, todo me daba vueltas, no sabía qué pensar. Sabía que ella regresaría algún día, pero no estaba preparado, creo que aún si hubiesen pasado mil años nunca hubiese estado listo para reaccionar en esa situación.

¡Terry! – ella me hablo con ternura, una que provocó que se me erizara cada poro del cuerpo - ¿Qué sucede? – desvió su mirada, sabía que veía a Susana.

¡MAMI! – grito un entusiasmado Zwei, el rubio corrió a los brazos de Candy.

En los tres metros que los separaban por la cabeza del pequeño cruzaron todos los momentos vividos a lado de su madre, cuando les cantaba para que durmieran, los helados y dulces que nunca les negó, sus juegos llenos de armonía y risas por las mañanas, las miles de caras y voces que hacía la rubia cuando les contaba una historia, cada momento estaba latente en su pequeña cabecita, no entendía por qué su madre lo abandono, como le decía Susana, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que su madre había regresado para que de nuevo fueran una familia feliz.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de Candy abrió sus brazos y se lanzó al regazo de la rubia, ella lo recibió con amor, con esperanza y lloro en compañía de su hijo. Nadie se movió ni dijo nada para no romper el mágico momento en que se envolvieron ambos rubios, nadie excepto la única intrusa de esa casa: Susana Marlow, quien aclaro su garganta.

Ver a mi hijo en brazos de su madre me hizo estremecer, no era posible que Candy nos abandonara, pero el ruido proveniente de la garganta de mi futura esposa me hizo borrar toda esperanza.

¡Zwei! – llamé a mi hijo, en ese momento por mi cabeza paso que ella solo regresó para llevárselos, no se lo permitiría nunca. El pequeño no me obedeció y eleve mi tono de voz - ¡ZWEI! – ambos levantaron la cabeza, pero mi hijo no se separo de los brazos de su madre, hubiera vendido mi alma por ser yo quien estuviera envuelto entre esas sublimes cadenas, pero no había cabida para esos pensamientos y los deseché rápidamente.

Papi... – me llamo mi hijo con su tono más dulce y mirándome con esos ojos verdes, como los de ella – mami regreso, volveremos a ser una familia feliz, y esa – miro a Susana y sonreí de medio lado, así miraba yo a las personas que me desagradaban – señorita no será tu esposa – ella miro a Zwei sin comprender, después me miro a mí y por último a mi madre, la última le dio la razón a mi hijo mayor, ella se levanto con nuestro hijo en brazos y me miro de forma extraña, con reproche, eso me enfureció más, le regresé la mirada y tome la mano de Susana sonreí sardónicamente – Papi... – insistió mi hijo – mami regreso y...

¡No Zwei! – era hora de que mis hijos supieran quién era su madre – Ella nos abandonó, se fue con otro hombre porque nunca nos quiso – mi ex esposa se extrañaba con cada palabra que salía de mi boca, pero yo no podía detenerme estaba furioso y destrozado – tu madre será Susana – abrace por la cintura a la ojiazul - ¡así que ven acá inmediatamente!

Papi... – mi hijo me miro con determinación - ¿tú odias a mi mami? – la pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría, de nuevo la mire parecía no comprender qué pasaba y eso despertó más mi odio.

Sí... odio a Candice más que a nada en el mundo – por dentro mi corazón lloraba. Los ojos de Zwei se hicieron cristalinos, aún así me miro fríamente.

Si tú odias a mi mamá entonces... YO TE ODIO A TI – una bala atravesó mi corazón, seguramente la misma que a ella minutos antes. Las lagrimas encontraron la salida al desbordarse por las esmeraldas de mi hijo, se abrazo de nuevo a ella.

Papi... – otra vocecita se escucho tras de mí, era Kei Kun quien se encontraba en brazos de Susana – yo sí te quiero – miro a su madre – A TI NO PORQUE ME ABANDONASTE – comenzó a llorar también y yo lo tomé en mis brazos, me pregunte si estaba bien poner a mi familia en dos bandos diferentes.

Terry... – hablo por fin – no entiendo qué sucede... yo no... – dijo con voz triste.

Yo te explicaré, querida – la voz de Susana me asusto – Dentro de dos meses yo seré la esposa de Terrence Granchester – mire a la ojiazul con reprobación, pero al ver que tuvo el efecto esperado me alegre.

¡Terry...! – la mirada confundida de ella movió algo en mi interior, sus ojos también se cristalizaron, pero no se permitió llorar.

Ya escuchaste, ahora vete de aquí. Tú presencia no me es grata – rematé para verla humillada.

Candy, salgamos de aquí – no me había percatado de la presencia del rubio, él la abrazo por los hombros y ella asintió en silencio, miro a mi madre y en silencio se despidieron. Si el odio en las miradas se tradujeran como lanzas, el hombre que abrazaba a mi ex esposa tendría un millón en su cuerpo. Los tres rubios abandonaron la mansión, dejando a los habitantes en un mutismo.

Susana, Kei Kun debe estar cansado, pediré un taxi para ti – ignore a mi madre, quien seguramente reprobaba mi comportamiento.

Mi prometida abandono la mansión y yo dormí a lado de mi hijo menor, ambos deseando la presencia de un par de ojos verdes, Kei Kun los de su hermano y yo los de... ella.

Demian me miraba de reojo, llegamos al hotel y entramos en silencio, Zwei se quedo dormido en mis brazos.

Recostaré a mi hijo – le dije con la intención de huir para dejar salir todas mis lágrimas.

¿Iremos a Chicago mañana? – preguntó como ignorando lo que había pasado una hora antes.

Sí... – mis amigos me dirían lo qué pasaba.

En mi habitación dormí a lado de mi hijo, ambos añorando la presencia de un par de ojos azules con tonos verdosos, Zwei los de su hermano y yo los de Terry.

Era temprano, frente a mí Stark me miraba fijamente con desaprobación.

Yo no soy quien para decirle la verdad – le dije mientras servía un poco de café.

¿Ah, no? – uso el tono de burla que yo odiaba y rasco su barbilla pensativamente – pensé que eras su hermano – alzo los hombros.

Sí, lo soy – los informes lo corroboraban – pero yo le diré la verdad de nosotros, mas no la noticia del periódico.

Demian... – ahí estaba el tono paternal – si se lo hubieras dicho en el barco, la humillación de anoche no le dolería tanto.

Lo sé, pero... – Gwyn entro en ese momento con mi sobrino en brazos.

¡Buenos días, señorita Gwyn! – saludo mi mano derecha a mi hermana gemela.

¡Buenos días, Cain! – sonreí, ese era el juego de nosotros, cada que llamábamos a Candy, Gwyn, ella llamaba a Stark, Cain y a mí varón Deutsch, era divertido, me alegro saber que estaba más tranquila – Díselo – me murmuro mi tío al tomar su café y salió de la habitación.

¡Buenos días, ...! – me miró severamente, sin ganas de seguir jugando - ¡Hola pequeño! – el rubio era muy parecido a mí, pero se escondió tras Gwyn.

Zwei, él es mi amigo Demian, saluda – el rubio menor se tomo la desfachatez de examinar mi rostro, me sonrió y tendió su pequeña mano.

Salimos del hotel con dirección a la estación de trenes, Candy debía visitar a su familia, en el tren me debatía entre mostrarle los periódicos o no, Gwyn se veía ausente, mi sobrino se había quedado dormido, la mire y me sonrió, Stark tenía razón debía decirle la verdad.

Candy – la llame cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la estación de Chicago – necesito decirte algo – me miró llena de curiosidad. Tenía miedo de su reacción, pero era mejor que supiera el por qué recibió ese trato del que ella llamaba el amor de su vida. – Hace unas semanas salió publicada esta noticia – le tendí el periódico, mis sirvientes lo buscaron por toda Stuuttgart.

**TERRENCE GRANCHESTER SOLICITA EL DIVORCIO POR ABANDONO DE HOGAR...**

Así comenzaba el anuncio, no lo podía creer, ¿Terry y yo estábamos divorciados? No tenía ni tres semana que la noticia había sido publicada, en tres días más se cumpliría un año de mi secuestro.

Por mi cabeza rondaban muchas ideas, la persona que me secuestro lo tenía todo bien planeado para que Terry creyera que yo lo había abandonado, el único nombre que me cruzaba por la cabeza era: Susana Marlow.

En otro diario, hacían referencia al próximo enlace entre Terrence Granchester y la ex actriz, Susana Marlow, quien regresaba a las tablas con la obra "Romeo y Julieta".

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, ¿Terry fue capaz de dudar de mí? ¡Imposible! Pero todo lo confirmaba...

Por inercia ojeé el periódico que tenía en mis manos y me sorprendió ver cierta noticia:

**EL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO, EL SEÑOR WILLIAM ANDLEY APARECE.**

**La cabeza de los Andley siempre ha vivido recluido del mundo y siempre ha sido ubicado entre las personas mas extrañas del mundo. Ha sido anunciado que el señor William va a ser presentado al mundo por primera vez dentro de poco. Estamos a la expectativa por saber quién es el señor William Andley.**

¿Será presentado? Nunca lo he visto aunque ha sido de gran ayuda para mí, me pregunto quién es él.

¡Candy! – me quede petrificada, pero la voz de mi acompañante me regreso a la realidad - ¿Estas bien?

Mira... – le tendí el periódico indicándole la nota.

La persona que te adopto, ¿cierto? – asentí, él conocía varios aspectos de mi vida.

Me gustaría verlo inmediatamente...

Bien, la nota dice que estará en el banco de Chicago.

Con el corazón en la mano, nos dirigimos inmediatamente al lugar, me encontré con un empleado, pero Demian y yo lo evadimos. Al entrar en la oficina me encontré con George.

¡Señorita Candy! – estaba muy sorprendido por verme.

¿Dónde esta el bisabuelo, George? – pregunté angustiada.

¿Qué sucedió con usted?

George, regresé hace unos días y me enteré que soy una mujer divorciada, Terry quiere quitarme a mis hijos... – las lágrimas salieron por mis ojos.

Señorita Candy, pediré un auto para usted – dijo y pensé que me llevaría a la mansión Andley.

¿Un auto?

El señor William – comenzó a explicarme – esta ahora en Lakewood, señorita Candy.

¿En Lakewood? – sonreí al saber que regresaría al lugar de mi infancia.

George, Demian, Stark y por supuesto, mi hijo me acompañaron, durante el trayecto evocaba los más lindos recuerdos...

¡Qué lindas rosas! – era Demian – en especial la blanca.

Si, Anthony las cultivaba... – sonreí – se llama Dulce Candy

¿Dulce Candy? – me miro extrañado.

Anthony la creó para mí... y me dio una fecha de cumpleaños.

Entiendo – la seriedad se hizo presente en el rostro del rubio, pero nadie dijo nada más.

Al entrar a la mansión, George nos dijo que esperáramos, de nuevo los recuerdos me llevaron a ver un pasado muy distante.

La mano derecha de mi "padre" regresó para decirme que podía pasar al despacho, mi corazón latía muy rápido y aceleraba el ritmo con cada paso que daba. Al fin estaba frente a la puerta, George la abrió para mí y cuando estuve dentro la cerró.

Bisabuelo William – llame con las manos sobre el pecho, él miraba por la ventana. Pensé que cuando lo viera tendría muchas cosas que decirle, pero las palabras se ahogaban en mi garganta. La silla se dio vuelta lentamente, en unos segundos, los más largos de toda mi vida, vería al hombre que me dio tantas alegrías y al que le debía tanto. Mis rodillas temblaron, y en cuanto estuvo visible mis ojos se abrieron impresionados.

¡Hola Candy! – era la voz que me reconforto tantas veces quien me saludaba.

¡Albert! – él me miro dulcemente y sonrió.

Lo demás fue rápido, intente convencerlo de que se fuera o tendría problemas, pero entonces llego su confesión.

Mi nombre es William Albert Andley

William... Albert... Andley... – repetí su nombre lentamente para convencerme.

Sí, correcto... soy el bisabuelo William.

Lo que siguió fue su confesión, yo me sentía extraña... ¡mi padre era mi mejor amigo! Siempre lo imagine como un hombre muy viejo.

Salimos a dar una vuelta y hablamos de los viejos tiempo, estaba feliz...

Candy me veía impresionada, la única que conocía la verdad era Karen, ella quien había abandonado todo por estar a mi lado y darme la fuerza que necesitaba para renunciar a lo que yo consideraba mi vida.

Por momentos olvide lo que Terry hizo, pero una lagrima me devolvió a la realidad.

¡Albert! – grito abrazándome - ¡Me secuestraron! – fue lo único que dijo antes de caer desmayada. Era compresible, fueron demasiadas impresiones por un día.

Llevé a mi hija a su habitación, salude a mi nieto, decirlo me hacía sentir viejo y al mirar por el balcón noté dos presencias desconocidas para mí, recordé que George me dijo que Candy venía con dos personas más.

¡Buenas tardes! – salude al joven rubio, él me sonrió, mientras el mayor de ellos me hizo una señal de despedida.

¡Buenas tardes y disculpe las molestias! Mi nombre es Demian Deutsch – su cara me dejo helado, era tan parecido a Candy - ¿esta bien? – preguntó sacándome de mi estado.

¡Eh! Sí... es solo que...

¿Me parezco a Candy? – río de nuevo, yo asentí – Ella es mi hermana – el desconocido rubio me contó la historia y todo lo sucedido con mi pequeña.

No puedo creer que exista tanta maldad en el mundo...

Ya despertó – Candy nos saludaba desde su ventana, no era propio de una dama, pero se le veía feliz y más tranquila. – Deberías ir a su lado y tratar de explicarle las cosas...

Tú eres quien debería estar a su lado, Demian.

Ella es mi hermana, pero aún no lo sabe... yo no creí conveniente decírselo porque ya tiene demasiadas cosas en que pensar... Ve... tú eres su amigo y se que te quiere como a un hermano... es un lugar que por el momento no puedo ocupar yo.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Candy para que platicáramos más tranquilamente.

Candy y Albert conversaron ampliamente, el rubio le prometió a Candy que haría lo imposible para que Terry no le quitará la custodia de sus hijos, pero llevarse de esa manera a Zwei podría traerles problemas.

Sin embargo, aún con la insistencia de Susana, Terry no presento cargos.

Elisa Legan se había opuesto rotundamente a que Neil viajará a Alemania para satisfacer sus caprichos con la dama de establo, aún así no lo impidió, Saiki le había informado que Candy había amenazado con quitarse la vida si alguien la tocaba; el plan inicial era que Candy regresará sana y salva, pero si ella se suicidaba le quitaba un peso de encima y solo tendría que encargarse de Susana, pero no contó con que la ojiazul actuaría por su cuenta acercándose a Terry y volviéndose una persona indispensable para él. Su plan estaba tomando rumbos turbulentos, debía moverse rápido o perdería al castaño para siempre, el amor enfermizo es enloquecedor.

Hace unas semanas se había enterado que Candy escapo y que Saiky, Bryan y Lauren estaban muertos, Neil aún seguía en Stuuttgart porque debían encontrar a Emily, ella era la única que podía delatarlos, al principio Elisa la había chantajeado porque la madre de Emily, Marie, esta muy enferma y ella se ofreció a pagar los medicamentos y operaciones en general si Emily la ayudaba sin hacer preguntas, pero Marie murió seis meses después del secuestro de Candy y el objetivo de Neil era deshacerse de toda prueba, sin embargo la joven mucama no daba señales de vida.

Lo que Elisa no sabía era que Emily había llegado en el mismo barco que abordaron Candy y Demian.

Susana trató de que Terry pusiera una demanda en contra de Candy para darle tiempo, pero el castaño hizo caso omiso.

En cuanto su prometido la dejo en el departamento, se comunico con Elisa.

_¡Buenas noches!_ – escuchó al otro lado del auricular.

¡Buenas noches! ¿Podría comunicarme con la señorita Elisa Legan? – odiaba humillarse de esa forma, pero no tenía alternativa.

_¿A quién anuncio?_

Luisa Gilbson – Elisa había sido clara, no debían relacionarlas o ambas tendrían muchos problemas.

_Espere un momento_ – la voz del mayordomo desapareció y unos segundos después la chillona voz de Elisa Legan la estremeció - _ ¿Susana?_

Sí

_Debemos vernos, en el café Lamark mañana a las 11 _– Elisa no espero respuesta, inmediatamente colgó. La chica Legan aún no tenía un nuevo plan, pero la esperanza de que uno se le ocurriría en el transcurso de la noche estaba viva.

Demian, Gwyn y Zwei se quedaron en Lakewood, era un buen lugar, sin embargo yo debía cumplir una misión importante, aborde el auto de la familia Andley y regrese a Chicago, llegue ya muy tarde a la cuidad, fingí entrar al hotel y volví a la calle en cuanto se fue el chofer, caminé por algunas calles pobres, nadie me atacaría, no importaba si yo venía de Alemania, mi nombre y rostro eran conocidos en todo el mundo como el "rápido" Cas, y era porque a mis 27 años había quitado la vida a 50 personas, sé que algún día pagaré mis crímenes, pero eso será otro día.

Llegué a un pequeño departamento, el de la madre fallecida, la joven que ahí vivía era hermosa, pero estaba algo demacrada por la enfermedad que había contraído meses atrás y sin el cuidado adecuado ésta se había agravado.

¡Buenas noches, señorita Emilia! – ella me miró sonriente, su fin llegaría pronto, pero nos aseguro que lucharía para poder vivir lo suficiente y resarcir el daño que se vio obligada a causar.

Albert estaba a mi lado, se le veía muy tranquilo cuando dormía, desde su aparición en la casa Andley los problemas no dejaban de aparecer, sin embargo, él estaba seguro de que yo siempre estaría apoyándolo en lo que fuera.

Deje mi carrera para seguirlo, ¿me arrepiento? No, por amor las prioridades cambian y la mía era ser el soporte de Albert, todo mundo había sido testigo de mi talento y retirarse siendo amada es satisfactorio, pero una de mis metas era regresar y congratularme por seguir siendo talentosa y poder demostrarlo; por el momento los problemas de mi amado los enfrentaríamos juntos.

Elroy Andley estaba mejor de salud y se le veía más pacifica, algo en su interior había cambiado, y ese algo era la definición que tenía de Candy, dentro de unos días William sería presentado como la cabeza de familia y el evento sería realizado en Nueva York, también en esa fiesta presentaría a Candy como la hija adoptiva de los Andley y le pediría perdón por todo el mal hecho en los últimos años.

Lo mejor de la sociedad Americana estaba invitada a la excéntrica reunión, Terrence Granchester, por supuesto, estaba invitado, el castaño no perdería esa oportunidad para humillar a su ex esposa.

En cuanto Archie y Stear se enteraron que Candy estaba en Lakewood inmediatamente viajaron con sus respectivas esposas, la joven rubia estaba feliz y Demian se alegro, su hermana estaba rodeada de personas que la amaban.

Doria estaba delicada de salud por su reciente parto, pero también viajo y permaneció toda la noche a lado de su amiga, entre todos le contaron la verdad que conocían sobre lo de Terry, Candy no deseaba pensar más en eso, Albert la había puesto al tanto de absolutamente todo, así que decidió cambiar el tema, enfocándose en la vida de sus amigos, especialmente en la de Stear y Patty.

¡Stear! – exclamo sorprendida la ojiverde al escuchar el relato del pelinegro y cómo asesino a un hombre para salvar su vida, ni siquiera Archie lo sabía – Pero yo creo que lo hiciste para salvar tu vida.

Aún así – las lágrimas de Stear se congelaban en sus mejillas – la vida humana es algo muy preciado, yo... – no pudo continuar.

Hermano... – dijo de pronto Archie, quien se había mantenido muy serio – si yo hubiese estado en la misma situación respondería de la misma forma, la crueldad de la guerra es un escenario inimaginable para mí, pero creo que la misión universal es sobrevivir, tal vez nadie lo consigue, porque aunque siguen con vida las marcas de esa terrible experiencia los acompañaran por el resto de sus vidas. Stear, tú cumpliste con tu deber y gracias a eso podemos estar juntos esta noche, piensa que lo hiciste por nosotros y cuando la marca de la muerte te persiga estaremos ahí para ti... y tú para nosotros.

¡Archie! – Stear pensó que su hermano había madurado, y todo se lo debía a Doria, el brillo en los ojos de su hermano era intenso.

Todos estaban en el cuarto de Candy, en ese momento entró Demian y al sentir todas las miradas se sintió un intruso.

Disculpen... – dijo bajando la mirada – Candy regreso después.

Espera – lo llamo la rubia – Quédate con nosotros y le hizo un lugar a su lado.

No quiero molestar....

No molestas a nadie – secundo Albert.

Demian, te presento a Stear y Patty – hizo una seña con la cara – Archie, Doria y la pequeña Sylphin, a Albert ya lo conoces, ella es Karen su novia – todos rieron por el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes, Demian se sintió más tranquilo – Amigos él es Demian Deutsch.

Es bueno verte otra vez Demian – la voz pertenecía a Doria, quien se levanto a abrazar al rubio.

Lo mismo digo Doria – correspondió el abrazo.

¿Se conocen? – pregunto un celoso Archie.

Sí – contestaron al unísono.

En Londres, fuimos al mismo colegio, después Demian regreso a Alemania.

¿Estudiaste en el Real Colegio San Pablo? – Stear estaba más tranquilo.

Durante un año... entre 1910 y 1911, Doria es una Lumiere por lo tanto fue fácil ubicarla y ella me reconoció como un Deutsch así que compartimos algunos domingos – la mirada de Archie lo hizo sonreír – con nuestras familia, por supuesto.

La reunión siguió hasta muy entrada la noche, Doria discretamente le susurro a Demian que debían hablar.

Zwei miraba con curiosidad a la niña que sostenía su madre, era linda, pero muy escandalosa y le dio la impresión de que parecía una gatita, quería cargarla, pero Candy no lo dejaba, Sylphin le llamaba la atención, nunca había estado con otros niños, siempre con su hermano, y lo mismo le pasaba a la pequeña pelirroja y miraba con atención cada movimiento de Zwei.

El ansiado día llego, Candy y los demás habían arribado a Nueva York un día antes de la fiesta de presentación, la rubia quería evitar a toda costa encontrarse con Terry, Albert le contó que el castaño estaba empezando el proceso para tener la custodia completa de sus hijos.

La mansión Andley estaba bella y elegantemente adornada, a Candy le esperaba un hermoso vestido guinda en su habitación, la prenda era exquisita y tenía similitud con el que uso la noche del estreno de "Romeo y Julieta".

Las personas esperaban ansiosas que apareciera el misterioso William Andley, entre ellos Terry y Susana, ¿quién envió la invitación apara esos dos? Todos se lo preguntaban, solo Susana lo sabía.

El momento esperado llego y del brazo de un joven rubio y apuesto apareció la señora Elroy Andley, la luz era más tenue, todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

Candy esperaba a lado de George, esperando el momento preciso en el cual la anunciaran.

Agradezco su asistencia este evento – comenzó Elroy Andley con su discurso, que continuó por minutos – Es para mí, motivo de gran orgullo y satisfacción, presentar ante la sociedad a William Albert Andley – la tía abuela terminó su discurso, haciéndole una seña al rubio para que se dirigiera a los presentes.

Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta noche tan especial para la familia Andley, además también les presentaré oficialmente a mi hija adoptiva, - Candy estaba nerviosa, pero George la tranquilizo apretando su mano tiernamente, - Candice W. Andley – la rubia apareció ante los maravillados ojos de Terry se revelo la más hermosa de las mujeres.

Al igual que mi padre, les agradezco su asistencia y espero que se diviertan mucho – fueron las palabras de la rubia.

Los rumores por parte de algunas mujeres no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo nadie de la familia presto atención.

A Terry no le pareció que la llamaran Candice Andley, pero de todas formas él lo había decidido así; su juego empezaría esa noche.

Todos están muy ocupados, no creo que se den cuenta si desaparezco un momento.

El jardín esta hermoso esta noche alumbrado en su mayoría por la luz de la luna llena y el cielo esta estrellado, me gustaría compartir este momento con Terry.

Estoy nerviosa, la presencia de Terry me tiene alterada y trato de evitarlo a toda costa.

El mutismo del jardín solo era interrumpido por las leves notas que se escuchaban desde el interior de la mansión.

Unos arbustos se movieron asustándome, pero mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver a la figura que emergía de ellos.

La figura delicada de Susana apareció, me miro desafiante y fríamente, nunca he sido consiente de mi belleza y ante la hermosa Susana me sentí insignificante. Seguramente Terry la amaba, era tan bella en sus facciones físicas y seguramente también era una gran persona.

Levante la cabeza lentamente, dudosa, qué debía decirle a la mujer que me había quitado mi más preciado tesoro.

¡Candy! – me llamo suavemente, su voz era impersonal.

... – no encontré palabras para responder – Susana...

Sé que debes estar molesta, pero si tu supieras lo que fue la vida de Terry cuando te fuiste... – su voz era débil y sentí que con cada palabra deseaba lastimarme más – Yo estuve con él, en cada momento – me miraba con insistencia como queriendo analizar mis gestos – no me aproveche de la situación, yo sólo... alivie su dolor – no estaba segura si eso había sido un reclamo, me pregunte por qué Susana trataba de victimizarse – Por favor, Candy, no interfieras entre nosotros, tú solo has regresado para causarle dolor a Terry – sus azules ojos brillaban de forma peculiar como reteniendo la ira dentro de sus pupilas – Déjanos tranquilos.

Susana... – sonreí levemente – yo no pretendo quitarte a Terry, él ha decidido con quien quiere estar... lo único que quiero es a mis hijos a mi lado – estaba decidida a no perdonar a Terry por creer que yo era capaz de tales atrocidades.

¡No me mientas! – grito como desesperada - ¡Aún lo amas! – me quede paralizada, era verdad, sin embargo, en ese momento no supe definir los sentimientos de Susana.

¡No es verdad! – soné firme – Yo no amo más a Terrence Granchester.

Y por eso lo abandonaste... – nuevamente uso su tono tranquilo, me estaba desesperando como nunca lo imagine, a dónde quería llegar.

Yo no hice tal cosa – estaba comenzando a molestarme.

Claro que sí - gritó – ERES UNA PERDIDA – al escuchar eso mi mano golpeó su mejilla, tirándola sobre el césped

Tú dijiste que ya no lo amas, entonces déjanos ser felices... – las palabras de Susana me destrozaron el corazón.

Vi que Candy salía con dirección al enorme jardín, iba a ir tras ella, pero Albert me impidió el paso.

No quiero que te le acerques – me ordeno severamente.

¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso? – le conteste burlonamente.

Su padre...

... – reí a carcajadas – ¿su padre? – si quería deshacerme de mi antiguo amigo, debía usar mi arma secreta – llegas muy tarde a su vida ¿no crees? – la mirada del rubio se entristeció, sabía que había sido un golpe bajo, pero tuve la oportunidad de irme, en cuanto él dejo de vigilarme me dirigí al jardín sigilosamente.

El llegar me encontré con mi ex esposa y mi prometida, ella golpeó fuertemente a Susana.

Tú dijiste que ya no lo amas, entonces déjanos ser felices... – mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, ¿ella había dicho que ya no me amaba?

Decidí salir de mi escondite y ayudar a mi futura esposa a ponerse de pie, pase a un lado de ella ignorándola, cuando Susana estuvo de pie bese delicadamente sus labios.

Susi... – me separe un poco - ¿estas bien? – por toda respuesta, ella se abalanzo y comenzó a llorar, miré de reojo a mi ex esposa su mirada era inexpresiva, ¡era verdad, ella ya no me amaba! – No llores, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Los minutos más largos de toda mi vida se dieron cuando vi como Terry pasaba a mi lado para ayudar a Susana a levantarse, cuando estuvo de pie la beso, y le hablo con mucha ternura, en ese momento sentí un profundo vacío y mis piernas comenzaron a fallar, mi mirada se ausento, opté por la retirada.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta al salón, me sentí morir y una inmensa carga de indestructible tristeza me obligo a derramar unas cuatas lágrimas, mis pasos eran lentos, sentía mis pies como dos enormes piedras, ese día el amor que sentía por Terry y una parte de mi vida se quedo ahí, muriéndose lentamente.

¡Más vale que nunca más te acerques a nosotros! – me ordeno Terry, sus ojos estaban oscuros por el enojo, me miraba con furia y por una fracción de segundo sentí que había otro sentimiento que no supe definir, tal como lo hizo aquel día que me encontró en su habitación mirando la foto de Eleanor.

...

Ella estuvo para mí cuando tú me abandonaste – no sabía que responderle, era un estúpido por dudar de mí, mientras yo luchaba por sobrevivir, él se tiraba al vacío y se entregaba a otra – No te vuelvas a acercar, además pronto tendré a mis hijos conmigo – presionaba sus dedos en mis hombros.

.... – Susana sonreía maliciosamente y en un arrebato de violencia reaccioné - ¡Suéltame! – mi voz era fuerte y con determinación - ¿quién te crees para tratarme de esta manera? – lo abofeteé fuertemente, evitando que las lágrimas delataran mis verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Cómo te atreves? – yo lo miraba con un intenso enojo, pero el semblante de Terry era aterrador – no tiene derecho de lastimarme más, tú me abandonaste.

Estúpido, ¿acaso no me conoces? ¿quién crees que soy?

Eres una cualquiera – espetó con furia

¿Una cualquiera? – dije confusa y molesta, él volvió a sonreír con sarcasmo

No me iras a decir que eres inocente.

Estas diciendo tonterías y...

Cállate... no me importa lo que digas me voy a casar con la mujer que amo, Susana será lo que tú nunca en mi vida – el corazón se me detuvo en ese momento – nadie me ha amado como ella... – se acerco peligrosamente a mí, y para rematar me murmuro – jamás me sentí tan bien con una mujer... tan feliz... tan... amado... – el dolor que me provoco verlos besarse se vio opacado por uno más agudo, me sentí traicionada... tantos años, tantos...

No tengo ninguna intención de arruinar sus vidas perfectas – fui presa del enojo y los celos, dos cosas que corrían por mis venas – no tienes por qué pedirlo.

¿Pedirlo? – levanto su ceja en señal de burla – no estoy pidiéndote un favor, te estoy ordenando que nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros.

Tienes que verme por nuestros hijos, ¿o es que también los odias a ellos? – apunté.

Mis hijos son lo único real de esa relación, lo demás fue una simple ilusión de adolescente.

...lo demás fue una simple ilusión de adolescente... nunca conocí el amor hasta que estuve en sus brazos – entre Susana y yo no había pasado nada realmente, pero ya no podía detener el caudal de palabras en el que estaba inmerso, por alguna razón una parte de mí disfrutaba ver las reacciones de ella, ella de nuevo me abofeteo, esta vez fue más fuerte el golpe porque logró tirarme al piso

¡Te odio, Terrence Granchester! Nunca pensé que me inspiraras ese sentimiento – mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar sus palabras

Yo también te odio Candice – le espete confundido y poco seguro de mis palabras.

Ella planeaba huir del jardín, pero con un rápido movimiento me levante y la tome del brazo sin pensarlo selle mis labios con los de ella en un beso ardiente, mi lengua mojo sus labios y ella los entre abrió, aproveche paras besarla más íntimamente y ella hizo lo propio con mi lengua. De pronto ella se separo, yo seguía confundido qué me había sucedido.

Respondí a tu beso devolviéndote todas tus caricias – susurró maliciosa, Yo no la solté, pero ella forcejeaba conmigo.

Gwyn había estado mucho tiempo ausente y después de separarme del grupo que me reconoció como Demian Deutsch, salí al jardín

Respondí a tu beso devolviéndote todas tus caricias – escuché cerca, era la voz de mi hermana. Estaba forcejeando con Terrence, hasta que logró soltarse y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, su desembocada carrera se topo con mis brazos - ¡Demian!

Gwyn – le hable con ternura - ¿estas bien? – mire a Terrence furiosamente, yo protegería a mi hermana de todo aquel que le hiciera daño.

Aléjate de nosotros – le dije molesto cuando intento abrazar a Gwyn.

¿Y quién eres tú para decírmelo? – su semblante era de miedo, pero yo no me inmute - ¿tal vez el nuevo amante? – sus palabras estaban llenas de ira y Candy no soportaría más esa situación.

Soy la persona que hará feliz a Candy – dije simplemente abrazándola fuertemente y besando su mejilla, Terrence se quedo helado y aproveche para irme con Gwyn a mi lado.

Había sido testigo de la discusión de mi prometido y su ex esposa, todas las palabras que se decían me llenaban de jubilo, hasta que llego el momento de ese apasionado beso. Lo que hizo que regresara a la realidad, según el plan de Elisa debía casarme inmediatamente con Terry, la presencia de Candy era peligrosa. Elisa sólo me pidió una cosa para poder quedarme con Terry, una noche con él, pero no cualquier noche, la noche de nuestra boda, era un precio alto imaginar a otra en brazos de mi esposo, pero si Elisa hablaba todo me señalaría a mí, prefería perder a Terry por una noche a perderlo para toda la vida.

Querido... – lo llame, él iba muy serio en el auto - ¿no hemos hablado de los preparativos de nuestra boda?

Susi – me miro indiferente – primero quiero arreglar el asunto de la custodia de mis hijos, después nos casaremos – el proceso duraría muchos meses, eran dos familias poderosas y ambos padres querían la custodia completa. Mi boda no se realizaría al menos en cuatro meses, debía insistir.

No crees que ayudaría que tú tengas un hogar fijo para que el juez cediera a tu favor – pareció reaccionar a mi propuesta y detuvo el auto para mirarme ¡Bingo!

Tienes razón, Susi nos casaremos en dos semanas, ¿no te molesta que sea algo pequeño? – negué silenciosamente abrazándolo y besándolo, feliz por lograr mi objetivo. Pronto Terry sería solo para mí y si planeaba divorciarse de mí loo chantajearía porque yo tendría parte de la custodia de sus hijos.

Candy decidió pasar unos días en el hogar de Pony, para sobreponerse de las horribles cosas que se habían dicho ella y Terry. El castaño lo sabía porque había contratado a un investigador para que vigilara que su ex esposa no hiciera nada sospechoso.

Una tarde de domingo Terry llegó al hogar con la intención de proponerle un trato a Candy.

Las amables mujeres le dijeron que la rubia estaba en la colina de Pony, con paso lento subió y vio a Candy sentaba bajo la cálida sombra del padre árbol.

Candy... – llamó tranquilamente, ella se sobresalto y giro levemente.

¡Terrence! – su mirada se volvió oscura - ¿qué haces aquí? – la rubia recordó que Zwei estaba en el hogar y que nadie dejaría que Terry se lo llevara, se tranquilizó un poco.

Quiero proponerte un trato – el tono del castaño era indiferente y relajado.

¿Trato?

Sí... – permaneció de pie – dentro de poco me casare con Susana – Candy se tenso – y me gustaría que Zwei estuviera ese día conmigo.

Zwei no quiere a Susana – contesto la rubia.

¿Él no la quiere o eres tú quien quiere eso? – levanto una ceja.

Tú viste su reacción ese día, además no tendrías por qué reclamarme nada, tú envenenaste la cabecita de Kei Kun.

¡No es verdad! – levanto el tono de su voz - ... – bajo la cabeza, debía estar tranquilo o no llegaría a nada - ¿quieres escuchar el trato? – ella asintió – tú eres la madre de mis hijos, independientemente de todo, y quiero que la relación con ellos sea como antes, así que mientras esperamos el juicio ¿te parece si tienes a los gemelos durante la siguiente semana y yo la que sigue?

Esta bien, Terrence, pero no creas que desistiré en mi idea de tener la custodia completa de mis hijos.

Lo mismo digo – Candy intento levantarse, pero se tropezó y Terry la atrapo, se miraron a los ojos por largo tiempo.

Terry ¿qué ha pasado entre nosotros? Cuando estoy en tus brazos me siento como la quinceañera que se enamoro perdidamente de ti, no hay otro lugar donde me gustaría estar, solo aquí, contigo, en tus brazos con tus ojos mirándome seductoramente y esos sensuales labios que una vez me pertenecieron.

Terry ¿qué haces? No puedes darte el lujo de perder el control, ella ha dicho que te odia con todas sus fuerzas y solo en este momento mágico siento que todo es como antes.

Por más que intento resistirme a ti no puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo, eres parte de mí, y no puedo ponerte barreras porque las derribaste todas cuando me encontraste en el barco aquella noche.

Por favor, deja de mirarme así. Tenerte así de cerca es demasiado tentador.

Terry, ¿por qué solo tú me haces sentir esto? Porque has venido a desbaratar mis barreras. Estoy aterrada de lo que siento, pero no puedo permitirme esta debilidad, no quiero estar a tu merced y perderme en tu seductora mirada. Terry, deja de abrazarme porque voy a enloquecer.

Pecosa, voy a enloquecer, por favor aparta tu mirada de la mía porque me invitas a besar esos rojos labios, no puedo soportarlo más cada poro de mi cuerpo flaquea por besarte, por probar tu sabor a fresas.

Terry no te acerques más, tu respiración sobre mis mejillas me invitan a saborear tu aliento a canela, ya no puedo oponerme, Terry, bésame.

Amor, deseo besarte completamente, dame una señal de que tú lo ansias tanto como yo.

Candy cerró sus ojos y entre abrió sus labios, Terry no resisitió su rendición y lentamente agacho la cabeza para posar sus labiso sobre los de la mujer que tenía en brazos.

Pero la magía no es perdurable cuando existen terceros.

¡Candy! – escucharon los dos separandose rápidamente, segundos después Demian hacía acto de aparición - ¿Estaba aquí? – miro a Terry con reprobación.

Sí, Terrence – el castaño sintió un agijón en el estomago al escuchar como le decía ella – vino a proponerme un trato – Candy estaba azorada y hablaba rápido - ¿cuándo podemos recoger a Kei Kun?

Mañana, él esta junto a Susana en Chicago – el agijón ahora fue de Candy. Terry estaba furioso, Demian no solo había arruinado el momento, también lo devolvió a la realidad, ella pronto se casaría con ese rubio y él en dos semanas sería un hombre casado – Me voy – se dio la vuelta, pero los miro – no intenten nada, Candice porque de lo contrario no dudare en usar mi nombre y fortuna para recuperar a mis hijos – Candy lo miro desafiante, qué poca confianza le tenía. Demian sonrió burlonamente mientras abrazaba por los hombros a la rubia.

Terry se fue entre confuso e iirtado del hogar de Pony, ¿qué había sucedido? Él quien siempre se congratulo por ser un hombre que mantenía el control se había permitido perderlo al estar junto a ella, sentir su calor y su mirada fija.

Eso no debía suceder nuevamente, tal vez fue solo su imaginavción y Candy en realidad no se estaba rindiendo ante él como él lo hizo con ella.

Las dos semanas pasaron lentamente, Candy y Terry hicieron lo posible por ganarse la confianza de sus hijos, pero los niños eran recelosos y no fue tarea fácil..

Terry parecía león enjaulado, su madre y su padre estaban en Londres, desde la aparición de Candy ambos decidieron que no se meterían en las vidas de los jóvenes porque era parte de la lección de vida que debían afrontar. Por lo tanto solo estaba Roxette quien se quedo para ayudarlos y cubrir sus necesidades.

Candy quien había leído sobre el enlace matrimonial que se celebraría ese día se encerró en su cuarto, sus hijos estaban con Terry y él pronto tendría una nueva esposa, estaba destrozada, nunca, sus ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado desde el día anterior.

Gwyn – era Demian - ¿estas bien?

Me estoy cansando de esa pregunta – dijo molesta la rubia.

¿Aún lo amas?

Si...

Entonces ve por él, agota las oportunidades de explicarle lo que paso, has que te escuche... no dejes que él crea esas intrigas y mentiras... Candy... tú lo amas y sé que él te ama, pero hay demasiada agua entre ustedes, ve no te rindas.

Candy se sorprendió por las palabras que Demian le decía, pero se alegro era lo menos que espera de su....

Emily se enteró de la inminente boda de Terrence Granchester con Susana Marlow y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas dejó el departamento de su madre y tomo un tren rumbo a Nueva York, debía impedir esa boda a toda costa.

Su enfermedad le impidió llegar antes, pero con unas horas de anticipo, arribo a la mansión Baker.

¿Diga? – Terry abrió la puerta porque Roxette estaba en la cocina haciéndole un té para los nervios.

¿Terrence Granchester?

Sí, qué desea...

Necesito que me escuche... mi nombre es Emily Gibson.

Continuará...



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

Hola chicas, ¿qué tal va su semana?

Disculpen la tardanza, pero como Odye ya lo hizo publico el miércoles pasado fue mi cumpleaños (ahora entienden por qué quería acabarlo ese día, pero no conté con muchos imprevistos ) y bueno, el tiempo libre lo utilice para celebrar con mi novio, familia y amigos, en fin me divertí mucho.

Les hago la entrega del antepenúltimo capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

¿Qué les pareció la pelea entre la pecosa y Terry? y luego ese encuentro, malvado Demian!!

En fin, el siguiente capítulo (A veces cuando se gana se pierde) será corto para que develar lo que sobra en el último (lazos de amor más fuertes que el acero)

Gracias a las chicas que me tiene paciencia y por seguir conmigo en estos casi tres meces y también a aquellas que encontraron mi fic hace poco, pero que igual les ha gustado... especialmente a:

**Ana: ¡Discúlpame! No era mi intención dejarte hablando sola, pero es que se fue la luz y cuando regreso (los fines de semana vivo con mi novio) pues Noé iba a usar la computadora para hacer su tarea, y la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo de checar mi correo de "entretenimiento"**

**Araceli Ávila: ya pude leer tu capítulo ¡Muchas Felicidades! **

**Odye: Gracias por recordar mi cumple ******

**Anabell, Jennita, Bisa de Verano, Alba, Yesi, Bety, Sandra , Josselyn, Beatriz Ventura, Soledad, Gabriela, Lorena Arenas, Anya y a Alexandra **

Quédense conmigo hasta el final ¿si?

NOTA 1: Algunos diálogos pertenecen al capítulo "El día que Candy ve al Bisabuelo" y " Las rosas están en flor en Pony Hill" de la serie Candy Candy©

NOTA 2: La participación de los demás personajes se reducirá más porque este fic es exclusivo de Candy y Tery

**05 – 09 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**




	15. A veces cuando se gana se pierde

NOTA: Este capítulo sólo hará referencia al pasado.

Capítulo 15: A veces cuando se gana, se pierde

¿Diga? – Terry abrió la puerta.

¿Terrence Granchester? – preguntó Emily en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Sí, qué desea... – Terry la miraba expectante

Necesito que me escuche... mi nombre es Emily Gibson

Terry la observo detenidamente, no era la típica fan en busca de un autógrafo, tampoco tenía la facha de reportera, de hecho se percato de que la joven se mantenía trabajosamente en pie; estaba a punto de negarse, en unas cuantas horas se casaría y no tenía tiempo de hablar con una desconocida, sin embargo, algo en su mirada desesperada y cansada lo hizo cambiar de opinión; después de unos instantes de duda, finalmente le dijo:

Pase, por favor

Una vez en la estancia, el caballero inglés aviso a Roxette que tenían visitas y que les llevará el servicio, cuando el ama de llaves se retiro el joven miro fijamente a la chica.

¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo? No dispongo de mucho tiempo... hoy me caso.

Sí, lo sé... yo - ella lo sabía, ya no había marcha atrás, la verdad debía ser dicha y los culpables castigados, así que tímidamente comenzó – por un tiempo fui la dama de compañía de Elisa Legan y...

Si me ha traído algo de esa... señorita – dijo entre dientes – dígale que no me interesa saber ya nada más de su familia – la miro con los ojos oscurecidos

No... no es eso... – ella perdió el valor, pero debía hablar, su tiempo se agotaba – Mi madre estaba muy enferma y...

Si necesita dinero puedo dárselo – Terry volvió a interrumpir.

Por favor, señor Granchester, déjeme terminar – suplico un poco agotada, él asintió en silencio – Mi madre sufría cáncer y los medicamentos eran costosos, tengo dos hermanitos y no teníamos suficiente dinero para los alimentos y las medicinas, la señorita Elisa se dio cuenta y me dijo que a cambio de un favor y sin hacer preguntas, ella pagaría el tratamiento de mi madre.

No me sorprende de Elisa – comento un sardónico Terry.

El favor era... – la parte difícil estaba llegando – era... – calló unos momentos.

Señorita Gibson, le he dicho que no tengo mucho tiempo – el castaño espeto molesto por el silencio de Emily.

Era... ¡ayudarla en un secuestro! – dijo sin miramientos, Terry abrió sus ojos sorprendido

¿Secuestro? – ella asintió.

El secuestro de la... – otra pausa – señora Granchester... – Terry analizaba cada palabra de esa chica, pero él tenía pruebas, las fotos estaban ahí, en el cajón de su escritorio.

No puedo creerle porque...

Tiene las fotos, ¿cierto? – interrumpió la joven, él fue por ellas y se las mostró, para Emily no era necesario, ella había estado cuando las tomaron – Son falsas, señor Granchester.

¿Qué quiere decir? – levanto su ceja.

Observe con detenimiento las fotografías, la señora Granchester tiene los ojos cerrados en todas ellas, además de que parece una muñeca de trapo... Lauren, Saiki y Bryan junto con Elisa y Neil Legan lo planearon todo – el corazón de Terry se detuvo, ¿podía ser posible que lo que le decía esa joven fuera cierto? – la mañana del 7 de mayo de 1918, Saiki, Lauren, Bryan y yo fuimos a la casa Granchester – Terry se molestaba cuando ella le decía "señorita" a Elisa - sabíamos que solo la señora Candice se encontraba ahí, así que cuando nos abrió Saiki...

¿Quién es Saiki y Lauren? – Terry sabía que Bryan era su ex compañero de tablas.

Son dos mercenarios que contrato la señorita Elisa.

Entiendo... continúe por favor.

Saiki la tomo de los brazos y cubrió su boca para que no gritara mientras Lauren la dormía con cloroformo. Mi trabajo fue desnudarla, y si le soy sincera lloré cuando estaba haciéndolo, pero en ese momento estaba desesperada por la salud de mi madre, la puse sobre la cama a lado de Bryan, quien ya se encontraba desnudo para que tomaran las fotos que usted tiene en su poder... – los verdiazules ojos estaba confusos y molestos, por una parte todo encajaba, pero por otra no podía confiar en las palabras de una desconocida sin tener más pruebas – vestí de nuevo a su esposa, además debía preparar sus ropa, pero no fue necesario porque ella tenía sus maletas listas, junto a las de sus hijos – lo último le quito toda esperanza a Terry, tal vez no era Bryan con quien quería escapar, solo que ese inconveniente interrumpió sus planes, la presencia de Demian lo tenía bajo alerta, si unía los cabos sueltos era lógico que ella sí quisiera huir, no dijo nada, Emily continuó – Después de unos días nos embarcamos a Alemania, nos enviaron a un pequeño pueblo llamado Stuuttgart, durante ese tiempo la guerra terminó, la mayor parte del tiempo teníamos a la señora drogada, pero después de dos meses Bryan nos ordenó que se le suspendiera la sustancia, su estado era de total depresión y fue así como Bryan y yole tomamos un gran cariño, solo que todo se complico cuando nos enteramos que el joven Neil Legan viajaría para "tomar lo que le pertenecía" así que planeamos algo para ayudarla a escapar. Ese día Bryan murió y días después me entere que Saiki y Lauren también, ellos fueron asesinados a manos de los hombres del señor Demian, la señora Candice no quiso que yo me viera involucrada en ese secuestro y huí, pero Stark, la mano derecha del varón Deutsch, siguió investigando y dieron conmigo, le conté lo mismo que a usted y cuando la señora Candice y el varón viajaron a Estados Unidos yo lo hice también... sé que alguien más estuvo involucrado, pero solo conozco los nombres de las personas con las que yo hice tal atrocidad, lo siento, yo...

El relato de Emily se vio interrumpido por unos toquidos que atendió Roxette.

¡Señor Terry! – exclamo alarmada la amable señora – un mensajero trajo esto para usted – y le tendió un papel.

¡Es de Susana!

Terry:

Mi madre esta muy enferma, tengo que ir al hospital a verla, por favor perdóname.

Susana Marlow.

Susana no cabía de felicidad, su boda con Terry sería ese día por la tarde y nada arruinaría tal evento, y si algún día Terry se enteraba de la verdad, no podría divorciarse de ella porque en el contrato prematrimonial ella había "sugerido" que debería tener la mitad de la custodia de sus hijos.

Estaba algo irritada porque no podría disfrutar de su noche de bodas, pero si era suficiente para que Elisa la dejara en paz estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio. Uno muy alto.

Cuando terminó de peinarse y maquillarse, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

¿Si diga? – contesto mirándose al espejo.

¿La señorita Susana Marlow? – preguntó la voz.

Sí, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Su madre, la señora Marlow esta muy grave... – el cuerpo de la rubia se paralizo, hacía más de un año que no sabía de ella – tuvo un accidente y... no tiene muchas esperanzas, pero ha pedido que la busquemos, quiere verla.

¿En qué hospital se encuentra? – la voz le dio los datos y ella colgó después.

Seguía mirándose al espejo, su madre ¿grave y sin esperanzas? Qué debía hacer, la última vez que la vio la señora Marlow la había insultado y abandonado a su suerte, pero era su madre... la persona que le dio la vida... Después de todo, ella nunca le había negado nada, trabajo mucho después de la muerte de su padre para sacarla adelante, debía agradecerle, pero ¿cancelar su boda? Suspiro profundamente y escribió una ligera nota, sonrió mientras le pedía a un joven que la llevará a la casa Baker, ella tenía el juego ganado, nadie le quitaría a Terry.

Al enterarse de la noticia Elisa exploto contra Susana, ella no deseaba esperar más para tener a Terry en sus brazos, pero ni así la rubia cedió, la joven Legan no tuvo otra alternativa que esperar y advertirle que no dejará pasar mucho tiempo, el investigador que contrato le había informado que había encontrado a Emily Gibson, pero no podía acercarse porque el departamento y los pequeños hermanitos estaban muy custodiados.

Elisa debía idear algo para deshacerse de la única persona que podía delatarlos y también debía mantener atemorizada a Susana con mentiras porque Emily nunca relacionaría a Elisa con la rubia y ella no tendría credibilidad para culpar a la actriz, pero eso era algo que Susana nunca sabría.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Baker, Terry estaba consternado por la confesión de Emily y por la nota de su prometida, qué hacer, su cabeza era una niebla de ideas y razonamientos.

En ese momento otra interrupción apareció, Terry estaba dándole la espalda a Emily y por ende a la puerta principal.

¡Señora Candice! – exclamo sorprendida Emily.

¿Emily? – Candy la veía sin creerlo - ¿qué haces aquí?

Yo... he venido... – bajo la cabeza – para confesarle la verdad al señor Granchester...

Señorita Gibson – esa voz saco a Terry de sus pensamientos, se alegro al reconocer a Candy, pero qué hacía él en su casa, de nuevo - ¿cómo burlo a Stark? – Demian no podía creer que alguien escapara al ojo de su tío.

¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi casa? – preguntó molesto Terry. "Así que Demian tenía vigilada a Emily, seguramente porque no quería que yo me enterara de la verdad", pensó molesto

Emily no debiste venir, pudo pasarte algo, tu estado de salud es critico – le dijo Candy acercándose para revisarla "¿Candy también sabía de la existencia de Emily? Esto puede ser una trampa... quizá lo hicieron para burlarse de mí, para que yo no quiera pelear por mis hijos". Fue lo último que pudo pensar, ver a Candy en compañía de Demian sacaba lo peor de Terry.

Señorita Emily la felicito por un momento me creí su confesión, debería trabajar como actriz – la miro lleno de furia y burla – pero mi esposa me ABANDONO – gritó – y nada cambiará eso...

No, Terry... yo no te abandone... me secuestraron Elisa y Neil y no dudo que Susana tenga algo que...

¡CÁLLATE! – la golpeó recordando su encuentro en la mansión Andley, Candy cayó al piso y Demian le dio un golpe en la mandíbula a Terry.

Si vuelves a poner un dedo sobre ella, te asesinare – Terry tomó una posición de pelea y Demian le correspondió, se tiraban golpes a diestra y siniestra, ambos sangraban y, siendo Demian entrenado por Stark, Terry estaba en el piso con algunos golpes más que el rubio quien lo miraba con lastima por ser tan ciego. Pero Terry entendió otra cosa en los verdes ojos y la furia se adueño de él, poniéndose de pie para darle un gran puñetazo, Candy leyó la ira en los verdiazules ojos y se interpuso entre ambos caballeros.

¡Candy! – Demian la tomo en sus brazos y Terry la miro atemorizado.

Demian, para por favor – la alteración se apodero una vez más de Terry, ella lo protegía a él...

Váyanse de mi casa, tengo que ver a mi prometida – dijo lleno de cólera – Candice – se detuvo – no puedo creer que caigas tan bajo para convencerme, ERES DESPRECIABLE Y NO SABES CUÁNTO TE ODIO, OJALÁ NUNCA NOS HUBIERAMOS CONOCIDO – las palabras que salían de la boca de Terry se debían a las dudas que aún tenía, dudas que surgieron por la confesión de Emily, pero principalmente por los celos.

Candy en lugar de perderse en la tristeza miro con desdén a Terry, era la última vez, la última que él la insultaba, cuando se entero que Terry se casaría con Susana sintió que su corazón se rompía como un cristal que se deshacía en mil pedazos, pero ahora no sólo su corazón estaba muerto, también el gran amor que sentía por ese hombre y ya nada lo podía arreglar.

_Adiós Terry, adiós para siempre_

Y así Candy empezaría a rehacer su vida...

Ya en el hospital, Susana acompañó a su madre hasta el último momento, siempre recordaría las palabras que le dirigió antes de sumergirse en el sueño eterno: _Te deseo la mayor felicidad, pero recuerda que todo se paga en este mundo..._

Terry acompañó a su prometida y se hizo cargo de los arreglos para el entierro, Susana y él acordaron posponer la boda hasta el siguiente mes, además de que la celebrarían unos días después de la cena de aniversario de la compañía teatral.

El castaño se removía por enésima vez en su cama, dándolevueltas a la confesión de Emily, no podría casarse con Susana teniendo estas dudas, así que decidió investigar y atar cada cabo para despejar su mente de cualquier nube.

Durante la siguiente semana planeo su estrategia, no podía gastar mucho tiempo porque carecía de ese recurso. Lo primero fue la tarjeta que encontró entre las pertenencias de Candy, así que fue al hospital decidido a hablar con el director del hospital donde Candy trabajo un tiempo.

Señor Granchester, el doctor Leonard lo atenderá en un momento

Gracias

Después de unos minutos de espera, la recepcionista le indicaba que podía pasar, se saludaron cortésmente.

¿Me gustaría saber si Bryan O'Connor fue paciente de este hospital?- pregunto sin rodeos

... – el director trato de hacer memoria, pues manejaba muchos expedientes - ¡Ah, si! Lo recuerdo, la señorita Legan vino a verme unas horas antes para pedirme que recibiera a uno de sus amigos y ya que una Andley trabajaba aquí sería bueno que ella lo atendiera.

¿Elisa Legan? – pregunto para estar seguro.

Sí... – se detuvo – pero fue muy extraño porque la señora Granchester me dijo que cuando fue por los medicamentos para el señor O'Connor, éste desapareció junto a su expediente.

Entiendo... una pregunta más – miro fijamente a Leonard – ¿Bryan O'Connor frecuentaba el hospital?

No – también negó con la cabeza – nunca regreso, al menos no que yo supiera.

Gracias por su ayuda, doctor Leonard.

Fue un placer señor Granchester.

Terry dejo la oficina, pero no se dirigió a la puerta de salida, al contrario usando sus encantos converso con algunas enfermeras.

Marie, quien había sido compañera de Candy converso con Terry durante unos momentos.

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señorita Grant? – el castaño sonrió cautivadoramente.

Por supuesto, señor Granchester.

¿Alguna vez vio a Candy con este hombre? – le mostró una antigua foto de Bryan.

Junto a él no – Terry levanto su ceja extrañado por la respuesta – el joven de la fotografía permanecía largas horas vigilando a Candy, pero nunca tuvieron contacto, al menos en las instalaciones del hospital, aún así creo que Candy nunca se percató de que tenía un admirador.

¿A qué se refiere?

En una ocasión a Candy se le olvido una carta que venía de Londres – Marie se ruborizo, se acaba de delatar como una chismosa – lo siento, fue inevitable leer el remitente para saber de quien era – Terry sabía por Candy que el duque siempre mando las cartas a la dirección del hospital para no levantar sospechas en la casa – y al tratar de seguirla vi como el señor O'Connor también la seguía de cerca, Candy llego a su casa y él permaneció algunos minutos más, lo sé porque espere a que se fuera para poder entregarle la carta.

Entiendo... – la confesión de Marie dejaba a Bryan libre de sospecha, él no era el amante - ¿la viste con otro hombre? – Terry ya ni siquiera disimulaba en sus preguntas.

Sí, el paciente que perdió su memoria venía seguido con los hijos de Candy.

¿Alguien más? – pensaba describir a Demian, pero decidió permanecer callado y esperar lo que fuera.

No, Candy era muy dedicada en su trabajo, ni siquiera salía con nosotras.

Terry se despidió de Marie, seguía confuso, la única respuesta que despejaría sus dudas no llegaba y comenzaba a desesperarse.

Otra semana paso y llego la gala de aniversario.

Albert recibió a invitación para una cena, no tenía muchos ánimos de viajar a Nueva York, estaba tratando de ayudar a Candy, pues el abogado de Terry era el mejor en su rubro.

Karen lo convenció para que la acompañara, después de todo era la compañía que la hizo famosa, Candy y Demian viajarían también a esa cuidad, en el tren Karen trataba de persuadir a Candy para que también fuera, después de muchas horas de "por favor, ¿si?" decidió aceptar, Demian la acompañaría porque la rubia no deseaba estar sola con Terry cerca.

La noche comenzaba y todos los invitados serían deleitados con la puesta en escena "Otelo" para después disfrutar de una cena y un gran baile.

Candy veía a Terry embelesada, a pesar de todos los problemas su manera de actuar no se vio afectada. El castaño miraba con desprecio a la rubia, Susana, interpretando a Desdémona, se dio cuenta y sonrió cuando no debía. Todo el publico notó su error.

En el salón, Terry no apartaba su mirada del provocativo escote trasero de Candy y moría de celos al ver que la mano que se posaba sobre su espalada era la de Demian Deutsch, gracias a su vigilancia se dio cuanta que la rubia se separaba del grupo, era seguro que iba al tocador.

Candy iba un poco azorada, sentía la penetrante mirada de Terry sobre ella, pero no voltearía, debía ser firme.

Es todo un espectáculo ver como te exhibes con tu amante – espeto Terry entre molesto y burlón.

... – Candy lo ignoró y siguió su camino, Terry tomo sus manos y la aprisionó contra la pared - ¡Suéltame! – forcejeó la rubia.

No creo que eso le digas a él – la ira estaba latente en los verdiazules ojos, no entendía por qué la había seguido, sus celos hacían que perdiera todo control sobre sí mismo.

¡Suéltame! – repitió Candy fríamente, eso sorprendió al castaño, nunca, ni siquiera en la mansión Andley le había visto los ojos tan oscurecidos por la cólera, la soltó lentamente y ella dio un paso para retirarse, pero Terry tomó su brazo impidiéndole la retirada.

Si Elisa y Neil te secuestraron ¿por qué no presentas cargos? – era una duda que tenía.

Porque no quiero causarle molestias a Albert - contesto llanamente.

Espera... – su mano estrujaba el brazo de Candy provocándole dolor.

¡Candy! – escucharon ambos - Eres Candy, ¿verdad?

¡Rei! – ambas mujeres se abrazaron porque la interrupción hizo que Terry soltara su brazo - ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Lo mismo digo, te ves hermosa, como siempre – Candy sonrió.

Tú luces radiante, te ha hecho muy bien el matrimonio.

Sí, soy muy feliz – Terry se sentía como un intruso y se retiro ligeramente.

¿Cómo esta tu abuela?

¿No supiste? – la tristeza apareció en el bello rostro de la castaña – Murió...

¿Murió? – la rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Sí... a finales de mayo...

Lo siento tanto, no sabía... – Candy se sintió mal.

Descuida, murió feliz recordando a sus seres queridos y especialmente a un ángel pecoso que se tomaba las molestias de cuidarla – ambas sonrieron, Rie Maxwell le decía así a Candy – se quedo en Florida – Rei se animo – fue una verdadera lastima que no nos acompañaras, pero la abuela entendió que en vísperas de tu cumpleaños y con tu esposo trabajando era difícil que lo secuestraras como habías planeado – Rei río al recordar cuando Candy les contó su "malévolo" plan para tomar vacaciones. Terry vio que la conversación de ambas mujeres se alargaría más y decidió retirarse, pero escuchó muy bien las palabras "cuidarla", "Florida", "acompañar", "cumpleaños" se detuvo en seco y espero a que las damas se separaran, lo cual tardo unos minutos más.

Disculpe... – Terry siguió a la joven castaña.

¡Señor Granchester! – exclamó Rei, había visto la forma en que esos dos se miraban y fue por eso que decidió saludar a Candy, se había enterado del divorcio por abandono, pero no creía capaz a Candy, siempre que conversaban de su familia a la rubia se le podía leer el inmenso amor que sentía por su esposo.

¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? – Rei asintió y durante 20 minutos, la castaña le contó a Terry como Candy cuidaba de su abuela todos los viernes mientras ella hacía los preparativos de su boda. Ahí estaba su respuesta a la pregunta que lo atormentaba ¿Qué hacía Candy todos los viernes? También le dijo sobre la visita a Florida.

Mi abuela invitó a Candy para que viajara con nosotros, pero un día antes del viaje era su cumpleaños, así que cuando no llegaron a la estación pensamos que no les había sido posible acompañarnos.

¿Nos invitaron a todos?

Sí, Candy mencionó que desde que se habían casado nunca habían ido de vacaciones. – La mirada de Terry se entristeció, eso era verdad, los únicos días de descanso que tuvieron fueron cuando viajaron al hogar de Pony – y esa era la oportunidad perfecta, incluso mencionó que si usted se oponía se lo llevaría a la fuerza mientras estuviera dormido - ¡Qué irónica es la vida! Lo que Candy deseaba hacerle a Terry, otras personas se lo hicieron a ella.

Terry se despidió, fue por su prometida y se retiraron de la recepción. En el camino, el castaño miraba de reojo a la rubia, se preguntaba si ella tendría alguna participación en los hechos, pero ¿cómo descubrirlo? Dejo de pensar en eso y se concentro en idear un plan para castigar a Elisa y Neil, pero lo que no sabía es que el segundo pronto obtendría su merecido...

Neil Legan era un alcohólico, pero desde que había regresado de Alemania su envicio con las drogas y con las mujeres de un prostíbulo, gastaba grandes cantidades de dinero en ambas cosas, pero cuando tenía ganas de estar con una mujer siempre pedía castañas, morenas o pelirrojas, nunca rubias ni de ojos verdes. La primera vez lo intentó, pero se sintió un perdedor al tener que pagar por lo que "le pertenecía", así era, recordar a Candy y no poder tenerla mas que de esa forma era un golpe bajo para su ego masculino.

Las drogas las usaba para olvidar lo sucedido en aquella cuidad de Alemania que lo tenía al borde de la locura. Cuando estaba escapando un joven de ojos verdes le había dado alcance y herido un brazo, pero gracias a su suerte logró esconderse y escapar, le dijo a Elisa que se quedaría en Alemania para buscar a Emily, pero en realidad se quedo para que su herida sanara. Aún así, esos ojos verdes, que le recordaban los de Candy, jamás se desvanecieron y pesadillas se hicieron presentes siendo la droga su único antídoto para olvidar.

Aquella noche Neil se dirigió a un lugar donde lo conocían muy bien, su hermana estaba insoportable por la demora de Susana y él no deseaba escuchar sus quejas.

Sin embargo se topo con un caballero alto que también rondaba esos lugares.

¡Fíjate, idiota! – gruñó molesto Neil, pero su cuerpo se tenso al ver los ojos verdes de éste, su cuerpo reaccionó por inercia y corrió desembocadamente hacia una avenida cercana, los ojos verdes lo miraban insistentemente, o al menos eso creía, lo seguían, debía huir, salvar su vida, cuando se atrevió a voltear no había nadie detrás, sin embargo, por la droga consumida y el terror de saberse acosado, un automóvil que viajaba a gran velocidad lo atropello. El barrio en el que se encontraba el prostíbulo que Neil frecuentaba era un lugar donde vivían delincuentes y mendigos, por lo que nadie se tomo la molestia de acercarse para ayudarlo.

Su cuerpo fue encontrado sin vida la mañana siguiente, causando un gran escándalo.

Albert supo esconder muy bien los vicios de Neil, pero no porque le importará más bien lo hizo por la salud de la tía abuela, quien estaba más recuperada desde que él había hecho su aparición.

Elisa estaba consternada, bien o mal, Neil era su hermano y aunque ella sabía de sus "actividades nocturnas" nunca le dijo nada ni intento persuadirlo para que cambiará el rumbo de su vida, además quién era ella para aconsejarlo, ella que también tenía un vicio: la maldad.

Stark se enteró de la noticia por el periódico y reconoció a Neil Legan, era le mismo que había conseguido escapar y también quien había chocado con él la noche anterior.

El ojiverde rondaba esos barrios con la intención de buscar a una persona de su pasado, nunca se imagino que su presencia le causará la muerte a Neil, ahora sí podía considerarse un verdadero asesino.

La ceremonia de Neil fue muy sencilla porque nadie deseaba dar detalles, los señores Legan estaban desechos y muy especialmente Sara, quien había sufrido de un ataque nervioso.

Candy se sentía mal, pero Demian la consoló, los demás miembros también estaban sorprendidos, pero una parte de ellos estaba aliviada, finalmente él se había ido pagando el daño que había causado.

Los días siguieron su curso y mientras Terry esperaba a Susana, un sobre llamo su atención, lo tomó y su mirada se oscureció. Cuando la rubia estuvo lista, Terry se disculpo pretextando un asunto pendiente.

Susana respiro profundamente, no era conveniente hacerle una escena, aún no.

En su automóvil, Terry corría a gran velocidad, en minutos llego a al casa de su madre.

¡Buenas noches Terrence! – saludo Roxette, pero el castañola la ignoró, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente y encerrándose en su habitación.

Entre sus manos tenía el sobre que había descubierto en el departamento de Susana, pensaba qué hacer, ¿abrirlo o no? Durante algunos minutos esa fue su interrogante, pero debía conocer la verdad...

Susana y Terry habían decidido vivir en el departamento de la rubia mientras adquirían una casa propia, sin embargo, la rubia debía cambiar el nombre del propietario, o sea el de Bryan O'Connor, por el de ella para no levantar sospechas. Sin embargo, al no tener un acta de defunción y no ser la esposa de Bryan no podía hacer tal cosa, así que en un desesperado acto contacto a un hombre para que le hiciera un acta, pero el señor McDogals no hacía ese tipo de documentos y le ofreció hacer un acta de matrimonio, Susana lo pensó, en un principio se había negado, pero viendo que no tenía otra alternativa aceptó.

La carta le llegará en unos días más – había dicho McDogals.

¿No podría recogerla personalmente? – cuestionó la rubia.

No señorita, nunca permanezco en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo.

Esta bien – acepto resignada.

El sobre que Terry encontró era el acta, lo que llamo la atención de Terry era el nombre a quien venía dirigida la carta "Bryan O'Connor", por qué McDogals había puesto ese nombre en lugar del de Susana, era un misterio, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Terry reviso el documento detenidamente, y se pregunto por qué Susana se había casado con Bryan, las dudas se plantaron en su cabeza. Cuando estuvieron en el hospital Susana le había dicho algo que le pareció extraño, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

¿Estas bien? – Terry estaba preocupado por la rubia, quien parecía tener la mirada perdida.

No... bueno, no lo sé – contesto sollozando.

Descuida...

¿Sabes qué es lo irónico? – el castaño negó con la cabeza – que cuando me dejo desamparada jure nunca volver a verla y además nos dijimos muchas cosas hirientes, incluso yo le dije que ojalá se muriera, ahora todo parece tan tonto… – Susana no continuó y derramo más lágrimas.

"Desamparada" era la palabra que lo hacía dudar, entonces de dónde había sacado el departamento, por mucho que trabajara o hiciera no era posible que se hiciera de un departamento en un barrio de clase media, sabía que no lo rentaba, no entendía...

La mañana siguiente decidió investigar el origen de ese departamento donde pensaba vivir con la que sería su esposa, y engañando a la encargada le dio los nombres de las personas que tenía en su registro.

Ese departamento fue adquirido por Elisa Legan en enero de 1918, pero el nombre del propietario es Bryan O'Connor.

Elisa y Bryan, no les sorprendía la relación, pero ¿y Susana? ¿Ella también estaba relacionada con ellos? Todo le decía que sí, y recordando el pasado lo corroboro.

Cuando Susana se entero de que él estaba casado, se alejo pero solo un mes después de que Candy se fue, ella se acercó de nuevo convirtiéndose en su inseparable amiga, cuidándolo...

Además con el regreso de Candy, Susana estaba muy ansiosa porque se casaran en el menor tiempo posible, no conforme con eso, era ella quien llevaba a sus hijos a la mansión Andley, según, para que él no tuviera otra decepción.

Todo estaba ahí y él había sido tan ciego. Había sido una trampa y él cayó sin siquiera oponerse.

La furia, la sed de venganza, la tristeza y la esperanza se apoderaron de Terry, por su terquedad y desconfianza había perdido a la mujer que más amaba, la había insultado, la había golpeado... era un estúpido... Debía hablar con Candy, pero antes de eso cobraría algunas deudas con ciertas víboras que le arrebataron la felicidad... aunque estaba consiente de que él se las había dado sin resistirse demasiado.

Sólo faltaba un día para su boda y esta vez nada impediría que Terry y ella se casaran, de eso estaba segura.

Llego al lugar donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia, Terry la esperaba con una deslumbrante sonrisa, Susana caminó lentamente tratando de llevarse cada recuerdo y emoción de ese momento tan dichoso para ella.

La ceremonia terminó y, por petición de Terry, se marcharon al hotel que el castaño había reservado.

El servicio estaba dispuesto, la cama bellamente adornada con pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, junto a ella una mesa con dos copas para brindar.

Susana sonrió, pero ese gesto se desvaneció al recordar que no sería ella quien gozara de ese escenario.

Sirvió un poco de vino y puso dos pastillas en la copa de Terry, una para que durmiera y otra para que Elisa no quedará insatisfecha. Se la ofreció y brindaron, Terry dudoso no bebió el contenido de la copa, solo mojo sus labios y un mareo se hizo presente, pero lo disimulo muy bien. La rubia se dirigió al baño para darle una sorpresa, mientras tanto él apago las luces y tiro el contenido de su copa, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta del rastro que habían dejado las pastillas, sus dudas se disiparon por completo, sirvió otro poco de vino y puso una pastilla en la copa de su "esposa", debía estar algo aturdido así que fingió estar dormitando cuando la chica salió con una delicada pieza de lencería en color negro.

¡Luces hermosa! – dijo fingiendo su voz, ella no hablo - ¿Brindamos? – asintió y sin imaginarse nada Elisa bebió el contendido de la copa que Terry le ofrecía.

La pastilla hizo efecto rápidamente y la castaña se tumbo sobre la cama inconsciente. Terry encendió la luz y su cara fue de sorpresa al ver el rostro de su acompañante.

¡Elisa! – murmuro, sus planes cambiaban un poco de rumbo.

Mientras en el baño Susana se moría de nervios al notar, por la rendija de la puerta, que la luz de la habitación era encendida, pero se tranquilizo al recordar las pastillas en la copa de Terry. Los celos la acechaban, pero ese era el trato.

Después de un rato unos hombres entraron a la habitación, la pastilla que Terry había puesto en la copa de Susana/Elisa era para ponerla en un estado de embriaguez pero que fuera capaz de confesar su participación, pero ahora para su suerte tenía a la mente detrás de tan malévolo plan.

Elisa – Terry hablo - ¿tuviste algo que ver con el secuestro de Candy?

... – ella sonrió tontamente - ¿algo? – rió a carcajadas, en el interior del baño Susana se debatía entre detener a la joven Legan o seguir escondida - ¡Fui yo quien lo ideo todo! – a pesar de su estado, la maldad era visible en los ojos de la chica – Desde que me expulsaron del colegio juré venganza... mmm... – Elisa cerraba sus ojos como queriendo quedarse dormida, pero Terry la sacudía por los hombros – Bryan estaba enamorado de Susana, pero Susana estaba enamorada de Terry y Terry amaba a Candy, todos eso sirvió a mis propósitos – reía – la llegada del duque y los celos injustificados de Terry fueron mi mejor arma... – Elisa veía un punto en el vacío – Bryan vigilaba a Candy, cuando la secuestramos le hicimos creer a Terry que ella había huido con su amante... las fotos fueron estupendas, Susana las llevo a casa de Terry, él debía ser mío, pero esa tonta de Susana se interpuso, si Bryan no hubiera protegido a Candy mi plan hubiera resultado perfecto porque Susana era de Bryan, él fue un estúpido, ¡todos los hombres que caen rendidos ante Candy son unos idiotas! La única que sabe la verdad es Emily, pero ella murió, estaba enferma y me da gusto porque me ahorro tener que mandar a alguien que la asesinara – reía más fuerte y como una loca – Kei Kun era la única forma para que Terry se quedara a mi lado, pero no funcionó así que le dije a Susana que me diera su noche de bodas y todo acabaría, nadie se enteraría de nuestros actos, pero yo me congratularía de haber tenido en mis brazos al hombre que Candy ama – los hombres que acompañaban a Terry estaba sorprendidos ante la confesión de la chica

¡Arréstenla! – ordeno uno de esos hombres. Terry se dirigió al baño y encontró a la ojiazul, la miro con odio, con furia y ella desvió la mirada, vio a los hombres esposando a Elisa y volteo confundida a ver a Terry.

¿En verdad creíste que me casaría contigo después de lo que hiciste? – en ese momento los ojos de la rubia se posaron en un hombre, era el juez que los había casado.

Después de ir a la oficina de departamentos, Terry se dirigió a la comisaría y de algo le había servido ser el primerísimo actor Terrence Granchester para que su denuncia fuera escuchada y se pusieran a su disposición varios agentes.

Toda la ceremonia había sido falsa, idea de Terry para tener la confesión de Susana y poder hacer algo en contra de Elisa. El actor les comentó que Elisa, siendo una Andley nunca estaría en problemas a menos que fuera acusada y tuvieran pruebas suficientes; ideo un plan, sabía que por drogar a una persona debía pagar una fuerte multa, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo si eso significaba conocer la verdad.

Sin embargo, la aparición de la heredera Legan le había ahorrado algunos pasos en su plan.

Sara Legan le había pedido a Albert que sacara a Elisa de prisión, pero el rubio se negó alegando que debía pagar por sus actos, la madre de Elisa fue con Elroy Andley sabía que ella sí podría hacer que Albert sacara a su hija y que hiciera parecer todo como un mal entendido, pero la tía abuela le contesto de la misma forma que el patriarca Andley. Estaba muy decepcionada de sus bisnietos y no movería un dedo para ayudarla, era mejor afrontar eso ahora a tener a una persona tan vil y baja como miembro de la familia, pronto la repudiaría.

Sara no pudo hacer nada más ante la decisión de la tía abuela, si seguía insistiendo ella misma sería repudiada.

Los días pasaron y noviembre hizo su aparición en el calendario.

Candy había puesto mucho de su parte para que Kei Kun confiará de nuevo en ella, pero el niño estaba muy receloso aún y a veces no le dirigía la palabra, pero gracias a Zwei poco a poco la relación entre madre e hijo curo sus mismo sucedió con Terry y Zwei.

Terry habían intentado por todos los medios hablar con la rubia, pero esta se negaba siempre, estaba consiente de todo el daño que le había causado pero no se daría por vencido hasta que ella lo escuchara.

Demian le pidió permiso a Albert para hacer una pequeña fiesta y dar un anuncio muy importante, el rubio sonrió al imaginar de qué se trataba y aceptó gustoso.

**DEMIAN DEUTSCH DARÁ UN ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE, LOS RUMORES DICEN QUE PRESENTARA A SU PROMETIDA...**

Ese era el encabezado en los diarios, Terry lo leyó y de nuevo los celos lo invadieron, ¿era posible que Demian le pidiera a Candy que se casaran? Debía impedirlo, no podía perder a Candy, así no...

Se comunicó con Karen para persuadirla de invitarlo, prometiéndole que se portaría bien, después de un par de horas la futura señora Andley aceptó.

Candy no entendía a Demian, tenía una ligera idea de lo que diría ese día, pero era demasiado precipitado porque ni siquiera había hablado con ella. Sin pensarlo mucho se puso el vestido que el rubio le había regalado para esa noche, tenía un extraño presentimiento, como en aquella noche en que fue presentada como la esposa de Terrence Granchester, había pasado solo año y medio de eso, pero para ella esos días parecían muy lejanos, como de otra vida, una donde era dichosa y muy feliz junto a su familia.

Archie, Doria, Stear, Patty, Albert y Karen esperaban ansiosos a Candy en el despacho de la mansión Andley.

¡Me da gusto verlos de nuevo! – los amigos de Candy tenían sus propias vidas y la rubia agradeció que no lo dejaron todo para compadecerla.

A nosotros también nos agrada verte de nuevo, Candy – comentó Doria sonriente.

¿Qué nos quieres decir? – preguntó Archie ansioso recibiendo un codazo por parte de su esposa y hermano. Todos rieron.

Quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo... pero ahora que todo esta más claro, decirles que lo siento...

¿Lo sientes? – pregunto extrañada Patty.

Sí... yo... sé que les debía una explicación, pero no podía... yo... – una lágrima se asomo por sus verdes ojos.

No era necesaria una explicación Candy – espeto Stear – nosotros confiamos en ti... – la rubia sonrió.

Sé que eso no es verdad, Stear, a pesar de ser una de las personas que más quieren sé que la duda invadió sus mentes, aún así agradezco el apoyo brindado...

Candy – murmuraron todos. Era cierto que tuvieron algunas dudas y más por las fotografías, pero cuando regreso aquellas nubes negras se disiparon, Candy no era capaz de tal cosa y si fuese así ella habría tenido una razón muy poderosa.

Siempre contaras con nosotros, Candy – Karen la abrazo para reconfortarla y como disculpa por invitar a Terry a la gala.

Conversaron un poco más, Archie se disculpaba en silencio con su prima, él sí había dudado y por mucho tiempo le dio la razón a Terry, sin embargo, ahora que todo había salido a luz se sintió muy mal por esas dudas y sabía que Terry la estaría pasando muy mal también.

A la mansión Andley llegaron muchas personas de la alta sociedad y el espectáculo, incluidos Eleanor Baker y Richard Granchester, quienes llegaban de un largo viaje de bodas.

Demian lucía nervioso, no estaba seguro si había obrado bien, pero Stark lo reconfortó, Gwyn debía saber la verdad y tomar lo que le pertenecía.

Además la conversación con Doria lo tranquilizaba...

Flash Back

Demian... – inició Doria - ¿ella es tu hermana?

Doria... ¿te diste cuenta?

... – rió ligeramente – solo un tonto pasaría por alto su parecido.

Sí... ella es mi hermana gemela...

¡Es increíble cómo se encontraron! – exclamo la pelirroja.

El destino juega con nosotros – sonrió.

¿Se lo has dicho? – cuestionó angustiada.

No... yo... creo que ella debe superar muchas cosas por el momento...

Aunque...

¿Qué?

Estoy casi segura de que ella lo sabe...

Eso espero...

La forma en que te mira, su infinita confianza en ti... todo lo dice...

Fin Flash Back

Demian debía decírselo, era el momento de saber quién era y quiénes fueron sus padres.

En la cárcel de mujeres Elisa y Susana discutían, unos guardias las tranquilizaron y la joven Legan aprovecho un descuido para robar las llaves de la celda.

Ambas escaparon, Elisa le había dicho a Susana que se vengarían de Candy en la cena de esa noche, pero la castaña tenía otros planes, estaba decidida a matar a Terry por enviarla a ese lugar y golpeo con una piedra a la ojiazul dejándola inconsciente.

Entro a su casa cuidadosamente y del cajón del estudio tomo un arma, para después subir a su habitación y vestirse apropiadamente para la función.

Demian estaba agradeciendo a los invitados Candy estaba a su lado muy sonriente, Sark llegaría después del anuncio con una sorpresa para Gwyn, mientras tanto Terry no le quitaba la vista de encima.

¡TENEMOS UNA DEUDA PENDIENTE, TERRY! – gritó Elisa apuntando al pecho del castaño, los presentes se asustaron y corrieron en dirección contraria de donde se encontraban los jóvenes. Demian y Candy estaban viendo todo.

¡ELISA! Baja esa arma – ordenó la tía abuela, la chica le apunto, Albert se interpuso.

¡Elisa! – murmuro Candy

¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Me has quitado todo lo que he querido! – rió como histérica – Pero ahora yo te lo quitare a ti – apunto con el arma de nuevo a Terry. Un disparo se escucho y Elisa cayó boca abajo al piso derramando sangre de la nuca.

¡ELISA! – gritaron todos, pero Candy fue la única que se acerco para revisarla - ¡Esta muerta!

Como lo estarás tú en unos minutos más – dijo una voz muy conocida por Terry y Candy.

¡SUSANA! – la rubia había sido encontradas por un policía, pero cuando éste se distrajo lo golpeó con la misma piedra que momentos antes Elisa había usado con ella y le robó el arma.

¡No se muevan! – apuntó a los presentes y todos se agacharon - ¡ME LO ROBASTE! ¡YO LO AMO! ¡LO AMO! PERO TENÍAS QUE REGRESAR, ¿VERDAD? – la mirada de Susana era desquiciada – PERO CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO ÉL ME PERTENECERA, SE QUEDARÁ CONMIGO Y ME AMARÁ... MUCHO MÁS QUE A TI – un disparo se escuchó y Susana se arrodillo mientras gritaba de dolor, Terry y Demian se acercaron lentamente a Candy, pero el odio que sentía la ojiazul le dio fuerzas suficientes para disparar.

¡Candy! – gritaron al unísono Demian y Terry, pero solo uno de ellos resulto herido. Mientras Candy corría un segundo disparo inmovilizo las manos de Susana quien tenía la intención de usar el arma una vez más.

¡LLAMEN A UN AMBULANCIA! - Candy grito a los presentes - ¡POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras rompía su vestido para detener la hemorragia.

Candy sólo pensaba en salvar la vida de ese joven…

Continuará...



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

¡Hola chicas!

Después de mil quinientos años, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de este mi primer fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben que cualquiera cosa es bien recibida, jajaja, pero si piensan mandarme algún jitomatazo pues los compartiré con mi nueva editora, Lorena Arenas, quien me ayudo en este capítulo agregando nuevas cosas y quitando algunas que ni al caso (ay, esta cabeza mía!!)

Este el penúltimo, como no pienso hacer epílogo espero que me tengan paciencia porque tengo que responder y dejar todo en orden y el tiempo lo tengo algo limitado, y los fines de semana, Noé no quiere soltar la computadora (qué se cree!?)

En fin, por cierto les aviso que ya tengo otro fic en mente se llamará "Un día a la vez" pero tardaré un poco en publicarlo (tal vez a finales de noviembre o principios de diciembre), espero tener el honor de su compañía nuevamente, este fic sí seguirá la secuencia del anime, jaja, ya es hora!!

**¡ETERNOS AGRADECIMIENTOS A…!**

**Jennita: Espero que llene tus expectativas, y bueno no lo hice tan corto, jaja (Gracias a mi editora, eh!!)**

**Leeny: Gracias por leerme y por los buenos ánimos!**

**Odye: Disculpa, pero recuerda que soy nueva, con el tiempo aprenderé**

**Alba: Descuida, es un placer que me sigas leyendo, pues no fue Candy quien impidió la boda, pero de que no esta casado con la Gusi, no esta casado, jaja.**

**Brisa de Verano: También quería que Susana se quedará plantada, pero no sabía cómo castigar a los malos, y pues solo se me ocurrió que fuera Ferry quien descubriera todo por sí mismo e hiciera algo. Lastima no podremos ver la cara de la rubia esa, jajaja, en fin ya habrá otra oportunidad.**

**Beatriz Ventura: Pues sí, Terry sufrirá un poquito en el siguiente capítulo, pero el amor lo puede todo!! Me alegra que ta hayan gustado los demás capítulos.**

**Araceli: ¡Amiga! Qué bueno saber de ti, pues gracias, me da gusto que te haya gustado (jaja) el capítulo 14, la verdad tenía ganas de hacer algo así, pero no me había atrevido, qué bueno que resulto!! Te mando muchos saludos, y ese fic, eh!!!**

**Lady Tomoe: Gracias por tus comentarios, he decidido leer tus historias de Harry Poter, le preguntaré a mi novio si no entiendo algo, jaja. Cuídate y qué honor que una escritora se tome el tiempo de leerme.**

**Ana: Amiguis!! Jajaja, me da gusto que todavía sigas conmigo, la verdad es que tus palabras y ánimos siempre me dan inspiración.**

**Me extendí, jajaja, pero es que no puedo dejar de agradecerles todo el apoyo y buenas vibras para mi fic.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!**

**18 – 09 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**




	16. Lazos de amor más fuertes que el acero

Capítulo 16: Lazos de amor más fuertes que el acero

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dedicado especialmente a Lorena Arenas, gracias por tu paciencia y gran ayuda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era 24 de Diciembre de 1935, un día hermoso, tibio, sin sol; las bancas del reconocido hospital psiquiátrico Saint – Patrick, estaban llenas de internos que hablaban solos o entre sí; algunos estaban dormidos sobre la hierba.

Una rubia se encontraba sentada cerca del estanque, su vista fija en el agua; Susana se sentía triste y desalentada, pero sobre todo terriblemente cansada, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sido su vida, todos los días era lo mismo, se repetía una y otra vez que Terry la amaba, sin embargo, llegaba un momento en que simplemente se cuestionaba si eso no sería más que una ilusión que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Así transcurrió el día hasta que la tarde se dispuso a caer y ella decidió volver a su habitación. Cuando llego al cuarto blanco, la ojiazul sintió de nuevo una congoja, un sentimiento de abandono y soledad, una inmensa laxitud, un deseo de renunciar a la lucha, y luego, recordó los acontecimientos por los cuales estaba recluida en ese lugar desde hacia 15 años.

FLASH BACK

Stark estaba seguro de que Demian ya había hecho el anuncio. El ojiverde fue por la caja de los recuerdos de Liat, esa que durante muchos años guardo Asmaria para algún día dársela al joven rubio y cuando éste hablo con Stark se la dio para que la guardara.

La caja tenía varios dibujos de la pareja, las cartas que recibió de Fiore y un diario que dejo de escribir cuando se fue a Estados Unidos, y que retomo solo unos días después de dar a luz. También había dos cruces de oro, que pertenecieron a Liat y Fiore, y que estaban destinadas a sus hijos.

Stark iba pensando en lo feliz que debía estar Gwyn, pero unos gritos lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

Y ME AMARÁ... MUCHO MÁS QUE A TI – el ojiverde vio como su sobrina era apuntada con un arma y que la dueña de tal aparato no dudaría en disparar, así que en un movimiento rápido sacó su pequeña pistola y le disparo en la rodilla, sabía que era un lugar donde dolía mucho, para que ella se distrajera, desafortunadamente Susana no dudo en disparar en dirección al pecho de Candy

¡Candy! – gritaron al unísono Demian y Terry, pero solo uno de ellos resulto herido. Mientras Cain vio como la rubia desquiciada se preparaba para disparar de nuevo, pero él le imposibilito la mano y le dio un golpe en la nuca el cual la dejo inconsciente

¡LLAMEN A UN AMABULANCIA! - Candy gritaba desesperada - ¡POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS! – continuaba gritando con lágrimas en los ojos mientras rompía su vestido para detener la hemorragia. Candy sólo pensaba en salvar la vida de ese joven. Todo se desvaneció para Terry, estaba consternado, ¡Demian estaba herido! ¡Demian, su rival, lo había protegido! - ¡DEMIAN! ¡NO TE MUERAS! TIENES QUE HABLARME DE NUESTROS PADRES – Candy sollozaba – NO ME DEJES SOLA, NO DE NUEVO...

Gwyn... ¿lo sabías? – hablo con dificultad el rubio.

Por supuesto, desde el primer momento, pero no hables, cuando estés mejor hablaremos.

Terry escuchaba la conversación de ambos y sus ojos se abrían de par en par, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿hermanos? Fijo sus verdiazules ojos en ambos rubios, era la primera vez que lo notaba, los celos lo tenían ciego, pero era cierto, ambos rubios, de tez blanca, la nariz respingada y especialmente los ojos verdes, tan verdes como las esmeraldas. Había sido un estúpido.

La ambulancia esta aquí, Candy – aviso Albert, los paramédicos se hicieron cargo de Demian, la rubia no quiso dejarlo solo y ella estuvo en cada momento a su lado hasta que la puerta de emergencias se cerro.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andley los agentes hicieron su aparecieron y se llevaron a Susana. Durante los dos siguientes años la joven rubia presento una conducta de paranoia, pero principalmente de histeria a tal grado que siempre atacaba a sus compañeras rubias y de ojos verdes.

Pero también la ira era una constante en esa joven ex actriz de Broadway; por mucho tiempo el caso se discutió en los tribunales porque Susana había cometido asesinato con alevosía y ventaja, pero debido a su comportamiento los disturbios de una noche en que la ojiazul intentó incendiar la prisión, fue enviada al hospital psiquiátrico del estado de Chicago, donde permanecería el resto de su vida, o al menos, hasta que se cumpliera su sentencia.

Cuando Susana fue llevada al Saint – Patrick lo primero que recordó, en medio de un llanto amargo, fue a su madre, la vida tranquila y alegre que había llevado en su niñez, esos días jamás volverían, así una total sensación de abandono y soledad se apodero de ella, una sensación que no la dejaría nunca, una sensación que le recordaba todos los errores cometidos y sus consecuencias, las cuales, pagaría hasta el fin de sus días.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ese había sido su destino, el que ella eligió por tomar las decisiones incorrectas, el destino elegido por su egoísmo, el egoísmo que le hizo creer que el amor que ella sentía por Terry era puro.

Se asomo por la ventana y se poyo en el marco, cansada, sintiéndose débil, incapaz de seguir luchando...

Cansado del ajetreo por los preparativos de su cumpleaños, Zwei había salido a dar un paseo. Había bruma que era empujada por el viento; las torres lejanas aparecían y desaparecían al correr de las masas densas de niebla. Paso un tren silbando y trepidando por el puente Charing Cross, sin embargo, Zwei estaba completamente absorto sin pensamiento alguno, totalmente dominado por una fortaleza profunda, había pasado más de 1 hora, debía regresar, era tarde, de repente, el ruido provocado por unos pasos lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad:

¡Zwei! – escuchó una voz que lo saco de su mutismo.

¡Tío Demian! - exclamo medio sorprendido.

Es tarde... – parecía un reclamo, pero Zwei sonrió - ¿Estas bien?

Nunca he estado mejor...

Un sol pálido apareció iluminando la orilla opuesta y se reflejo en el río. Ambos rubios observaban la escena consientes de que pasaría mucho tiempo para que volvieran a estar juntos, ya que, Demian viajaría a Granada después de esa noche y Zwei permanecería en Londres para tomar su lugar como el nuevo duque de Granchester, y entonces ambos, sin saberlo, volvieron a un recuerdo del pasado.

FLASH BACK

Candy estaba hincada frente a la puerta de emergencias, Karen, Patty y Doria corrieron para abrazarla, estaba desconsolada.

¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó Stear.

Tratan de sacar la bala, al parecer toco una artería y salvo su pulmón, pero esta perdiendo demasiada sangre – explico rápidamente.

Candy, debes descansar – la operación ya había tardado 2 horas.

No, no quiero, él nos protegió... él es mi... hermano... – dijo Candy débilmente, antes de desmayarse

¡Candy! – gritaron todos

Candy fue llevada a una habitación para que se recuperara. Sus amigos entraron minutos después con el médico que había operado a Demian.

Doctor, Hemingway ¿cómo esta mi hermano? – pregunto la rubia

Perdió mucha sangre y necesita una transfusión – en ese momento Terry se asomaba por la puerta, todos notaron su presencia, pero Candy lo ignoro.

Yo puedo dársela – dijo Candy hablando muy rápido por la desesperación.

Eso era justamente lo que quería pedirle – el doctor se puso más serio aún – pero me temo que usted se vea afectada, esta muy alterada... – Candy miro a todos, era cierto estaba demasiado excitada por lo que acaba de suceder, así que haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se relajo, respiro hondo varias veces.

Doctor... – hablo normalmente – puede sacar toda la sangre que necesite, pero, por favor, salve la vida de mi hermano – Terry escuchó todo, no había duda. Además de no confiar en la palabra de Candy e insultarla, se había permitido sentir celos del hermano de Candy, pensando en eso camino a la salida del hospital, él no merecía a una mujer como Candy, desde que se casaron había prometido con el corazón en la mano que nunca causaría ninguna lagrima de ella, pero desde siempre rompió su promesa.

_Candy, amor, perdóname... adiós..._

La trasfusión había sido todo un éxito, solo faltaba la recuperación de Demian. Candy y Stark permanecieron en el hospital turnándose para descansar o ir a casa a cambiarse, la rubia sabía por Dorothy que Terry tenía a Kei Kun y Zwei.

Tres días después, dos hermosos ojos verdes se abrían con dificultad. Candy estaba sentada a un lado de la cama tomando la mano de su hermano.

¿¡Gwyn!? – dijo lentamente e incorporándose para poder sentarse sobre la cama.

No deberías moverte – le sugirió con la mirada perdida.

¿Tan grave estoy? – cuestionó preocupado.

¿Eh? – lo miro confundida – No, claro que no, saldrás en un par de días más.

¿Qué pasa, Gwyn? – la rubia suspiro.

Candy... – sonrió levemente – mi nombre es Candy...

Lo sé... ¿Por qué lo sabías? – Demian se aventuro preguntar.

"El bosque es inmenso y nadie que no lo conozca lo suficiente podría haber encontrado la entrada al jardín de la mansión" – Candy cito las palabras que Demian le había dicho cuando le contó la historia – Eso me dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

Así es y tu refutaste con un "en primavera hay pocas posibilidades para cazar" – ella sonrió.

Cuando salí de la cabaña mire a todos lados, estaba confundida y muy débil, pero algo en mi interior me impulso a correr en dirección contraria a la entrada de la cabaña, estaba cansada y mis tobillos estaban lastimados, cuando Emily o Bryan me cuidaban dejaban mis manos y pies libres, pero Saiki y Lauren era de lo peor y apretaban las sogas fuertemente. Una fuerza que no era la mía me empujaba a seguir a pesar de mi cansancio y mis heridas, caí sobre los arbustos presa del miedo al escuchar disparos y permanecí ahí rogando al cielo que alguien me ayudara. Escuché cascos de caballos y me asomé, el terror me envolvió cuando tres pares de hombres me apuntaban con rifles y algunos perros me rodeaban, sin embargo la calma, inesperadamente, volvió a invadirme cuando un joven rubio se acerco a mí y me recibió en sus brazos… cuando estuve acurrucada en su protector abrazo sentí una corriente eléctrica invadiendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

¿Desde es momento?

No – negó con la cabeza sonriendo – o mas bien, no estoy segura, cuando desperté tú estabas ahí, cuidándome, era extraño que te preocuparas de esa manera por una desconocida, pero tu mirada me daba paz... – recordó – Creo que me di cuenta cuando murió tu abuelo... – sonrió de medio lado – nuestro abuelo... la misma sensación me envolvió cuando lo vi, al principio estaba confundida, pero al entablar una conversación con él y ver como escuchaba atentamente cada una de mis palabras me hizo sentir más relajada, cuando me pidió perdón cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizo y cuando murió, sentí una profunda tristeza... pero cuando apareciste y me abrazaste me sentí reconfortada una vez más, y por si eso fuera poco sentí el calor de una familia mientras cerrabas sus ojos... – lo miro fijamente – Además... cuando te miro es como verse en un espejo...

Gwyn... – Demian estaba emocionado – lo mismo me sucedió a mí, sabía que no cazaría nada, era como si alguien me llamara y mi cuerpo reacciono como un imán, buscando esa fuerza atrayente. Desde hacía un años sabía de la existencia de mi hermana gemela – el rubio le contó la historia de Liat y Fiore, sin omitir detalle alguno, era imprescindible que Candy supiera que no fue abandonada porque no fuera deseada, sino mas bien para ser protegida, la rubia derramo algunas lágrimas, pero en ningún momento se arrepintió por darle el perdón a su abuelo – cuando te vi supe que eras tú, Gwyn... mi hermana gemela, pero no podía decírtelo porque en ese momento de tu vida atravesabas por demasiadas dificultades, pero me propuse protegerte...

Y lo hiciste... por mí estas en esa cama...

Bueno... esto me dará unas vacaciones – sonrió y la ojiverde lo miro extrañada – aunque estoy en este país aún tengo obligaciones como noble y encargado de una de las tierras más prosperas de Granada, no tengo muchos momentos de descanso, pero los que tuve en este viaje los aproveche para estar contigo y apoyarte... Ahora Stark tendrá que hacerse cargo – ambos jóvenes rieron a carcajadas.

¡Si cómo no! – ironizo el tío de ambos.

¡Stark! – gritaron asustados, Candy lo miro con dulzura y el recién llegado se sonrojo, se levanto rápidamente y lo abrazo.

Gwyn... – el hombre mayor se dejo llevar por ese gesto tan dulce, la misma reacción había tenido Demian, a pesar de ser un asesino, su familia lo aceptaba, desde ese momento juró nunca más asesinar a alguien por placer, si acaso, sólo para proteger a sus seres queridos.

La conversación siguió hasta que la enfermera a cargo les aviso que la hora de visita terminaría en 10 minutos, los tres ojiverdes se despidieron prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

Tío... – dijo Candy sonriente.

Sobrina – él respondió.

Quiero pedirte un favor...

Dime, Gwyn – la rubia se estaba resignado a que la llamaran así.

Me gustaría traer a mis hijos para que visiten a Demian, pero Terrence los tiene consigo, ¿podrías ir por ellos? – bajo la mirada – yo no tengo deseos de verlo... – Stark comprendió el dolor que la causaba a Candy ver a su ex esposo.

Iré mañana temprano.

FIN FLASH BACK

Mientras a unos minutos de la casa, Zwei y Demian recordaban, Terry miraba a su esposa, Candy era su ángel. Por su mente paso un remembranza triste, aquella en la que le dijo adiós...

FLASH BACK

Terry se quedaría en el departamento que Karen había comprado para vivir mientras se casaba con Albert.

La castaña le había contado la historia de Demian y Candy.

_Ahora lo entiendo _miraba a su hijos mientras dormían _eran los antecedentes de Candy... _él se refería al por qué tuvieron gemelos, durante mucho tiempo buscó precedentes en su árbol genealógico, pero no había ningún caso de gemelos en su familia _... Candy encontró a su hermano, me alegra, ahora tiene más familia, y yo... _una lágrima rodó por su mejilla _... solo los tengo a ustedes, mi más grande tesoro y lo único que me queda por ser tan ciego y desconfiado. La perdí... perdí a su madre... perdí a mi esposa... perdía a la mujer que más amo en este mundo... Perdónenme hijos míos, ustedes también crecerán como yo... en un hogar separado.... con padres distanciados por malos entendidos..._

Ahí estaba Terrence Granchester, derrotado... y solo.

A la mañana siguiente, Stark fue por los niños, como se lo prometió a Candy. Los niños se emocionaron cuando se enteraron que Demian era su tío, estaban contentos porque tenían muchas personas que los querían, pero Zwei estaba un poco serio. Cuando Candy salió para firmar los papeles de salida, Demian hablo con los pequeños.

¿Te sucede algo Zwei? – miro al pequeño que veía por la ventana hacia ningún punto en particular.

¡Es mi papá! – dijo sin mirar al joven, Kei Kun saltó de la cama para asomarse también.

¡Papá! – exclamo el pequeño castaño. Demian se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

Zwei derramo algunas lágrimas, pensaba que todo era su culpa, que si hubiese sido un mejor hijo sus padres estarían juntos. Kei Kun también lloraba, a pesar de ser tan pequeños comprendían que sus padres estaban disgustados.

Pequeños, vengan – los llamo el rubio – no deben sentirse tristes, les prometo que todo se solucionara y volverán a ser una familia. – Demian estaba dispuesto a hacer algo para que Candy y Terry estuvieran juntos una vez más. Esa era la razón por la que quiso anunciar que Candy era su hermana, para que Terry se diera cuenta de que no había nada entre ellos, para que recapacitara... las cosas habían tomado un giro inesperado, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar por la felicidad de Candy.

En la recepción, Candy firmaba los documentos que le dio el doctor a cargo de su hermano. No se dio cuenta cuando Terry pasó a su lado. No así, el castaño quien sí la notó, pero no quiso hacerse obvio.

¡Papá! – gritaron los niños lanzándose a los brazos del recién llegado. Él los recibió gustoso.

Niños, ¿qué les parece si los llevo por un helado? – sugirió Stark quien estaba en la puerta cuidando a Demian.

¡Sí! – gritaron al unísono los gemelos - ¿papá vienes? – cuestionó Zwei.

En un momento los alcanzo... – fingió sonreír.

Terry espero hasta que Stark se llevo a los pequeños, cerro la puerta y miro a Demian, el rubio correspondió la mirada.

Yo... – empezó, nunca le gusto deber nada y mucho menos disculparse, pero el orgullo había sido uno de los responsables de su actual situación – no sé... – titubeaba – quiero... – se acercó y tomo asiento a un lado de la cama – no sé cómo darte las gracias por salvar mi vida – dijo al fin.

No tienes que agradecer nada, yo...

¿Lo hiciste por ella? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

Stark es un asesino... – dijo, Terry no entendió a qué venía eso – él me enseño a usar las armas y a reconocer en que lugar quedaría el disparo... – miro al frente – Susana tiró al pecho de Candy, tú eres más alto que ella y la bala te hubiera dado en la garganta... por eso me interpuse lanzándome entre la bala y tú... – Terry miraba perplejo a Demian, pero el rubio seguía con la mirada al frente – Quizá las cosas entre tú y mi hermana se hubieran suavizado si tú hubieras sido el herido, pero tal vez también hubieses muerto... Gwyn estaría desolada... – lo miro al fin – Sé que ella aún te ama, pero han pasado por tantas cosas… la verdad creo que si hubieras sobrevivido ella estaría a tu lado porque esa es su naturaleza, no quiero, y creo que tú tampoco, que ella este contigo por lastima, Terrence debes enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos, la heriste y si planeas recuperar su amor tienes que demostrarle tu arrepentimiento y el gran amor que le tienes.

Aquella vez, en mi casa... ella no te defendió a ti, ¿verdad? – Demian sonrió.

No – negó también con la cabeza – Gwyn sabe de mis habilidades en las peleas y cuando vio que tú tiraste un golpe intentando lastimarme, se interpuso para protegerte... porque sabía que yo te daría un golpe aún peor... como te dije fui entrenado por uno de los asesinos más temidos de Europa.

¿Crees que ella me perdone? – el rubio se dio cuenta de que Terry evitaba pronunciar el nombre de su hermana.

No lo sé... – dio un profundo suspiro, había visto a Candy sufrir y llorar a causa de los insultos de Terry. Sabía que su hermana era un chica con un corazón noble, pero los malos momentos nos hacen crecer y madurar, Candy estaba dolida y conseguir su perdón sería muy difícil.

También quiero pedirte perdón – Terry cambió el tema de conversación, no deseaba escuchar que Candy lo odiaba como le había dicho aquella noche – yo... estaba... muy dolido y...

Terrence, no tienes que pedirme perdón ni agradecerme nada – espeto molesto el ojiverde, los verdiazules ojos lo miraron extrañados – Yo no hice nada por ti, Gwyn es mi hermana, si tú algunas vez la lastimas nuevamente la defenderé, no soy tu amigo, lo que hice lo hice solo por el bien de ella. - Demian no le hablo así por ser grosero, pero estaba decepcionado. Candy lo había descrito como un hombre fuerte, que le hacía frente a las dificultades, pero el Terry que tenía enfrente estaba ojeroso, triste y parecía derrotado. No era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, se sentía desilusionado, pensó que Terry buscaría inmediatamente a Gwyn, que agotaría las oportunidades para pedirle perdón y tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero no, ese hombre estaba dándole las gracias y pidiéndole perdón como si en ello se le fuera la vida. No entendía su antipatía por él, quizá se debía a que lo había idealizado y cuando llegaron a Estados Unidos se dio cuenta de que era un hombre de pasiones muy fuertes, estaba decidido a no escuchar a Candy, a odiarla, o al menos a intentarlo, pero ahora... Terry estaba dándose por vencido, Demian intuía que no hablaría más con Gwyn, que abandonaría todo, huyendo como el cobarde que demostraba ser en ese momento – Nunca pensé que mi hermana sufriera tanto por alguien como tú.

¡Ella no me escuchará! – se defendió el castaño.

¿Y eso te detiene? – ironizó el rubio.

Yo... – así era, Terry tenía miedo de escuchar de boca de Candy, una vez más, que lo odiaba.

¡Gwyn! – dijo Demian al ver a su hermana entrar a la habitación. La rubia miro alarmada al acompañante del ojiverde, pero solo por unos segundos.

Demian, podemos irnos... – anunció, ignorando a Terry - ¿puedes vestirte solo? – cuestionó dejando la ropa sobre la cama, él asintió en silencio mirando de reojo al castaño.

Candy... – hablo de repente, en voz baja – necesito hablar contigo.

Será después Terrence – evadió su mirada y se acerco a Demian ignorando su respuesta y levantándolo de la cama. Terry se quedo helado, la voz de Candy era impersonal.

Por favor, Candy, necesito que hablemos – imploro y Demian lo miro molesto.

Dije que no – el rubio noto que a su hermana no le costaba trabajo negarse y mucho menos ser fría.

Gwyn, te dije que podía vestirme solo – protesto Demian al ver a la rubia dispuesta a quitarle la bata. Candy lo miro sonrojada y salió de la habitación seguida de Terry.

Candy... – tomó su brazo.

¡He dicho que no! – alzó la voz y una enfermera se acercó para retarla, ambos se dirigieron a un pequeño jardín que pertenecía al hospital. – Muy bien, te saliste con la tuya... como siempre – dijo sarcásticamente - ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Candy...

Vas a gastar mi nombre...

Necesitamos arreglar esta situación – dijo decidido.

¿Qué situación? – pregunto inocentemente, desconcertando a Terry – hasta donde yo recuerdo, estamos divorciados.

¡Deja de jugar!

Mira Terrence, no entiendo de qué hablas... yo...

Claro que me entiendes, Candy... quiero saber qué va a pasar con nosotros... con nuestra familia – cuando Candy escucho la palabra familia, la ira y el enojo se hicieron presentes en sus verdes ojos.

¿¡Familia!? – río burlonamente - ¿de qué familia habla, Terry? ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! De la que TÚ arruinaste...

Pero fue porque yo creí que...

¿Qué te había abandonado?

¡Candy...! – trato de acercarse, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás. La rubia estaba segura de que si volvía a estar en brazos de Terry no tendría en valor para rechazarlo.

¿Candy, por qué no me dijiste que Demian era tu hermano? – suspiro.

¿Qué hubiera cambiado, Terrence? – silencio sepulcral.

Yo creí que él era tu...

¿Amante? – Candy estaba con los brazos cruzados y su semblante era de frialdad.

Candy... si me hubieras dicho la verdad yo te hubiera escuchado.

¡No mientas! – lo ataco – Jamás me dejaste explicarte las cosas, preferiste creer en terceros que en mí... yo era tu esposa... la madre de tus hijos y... la mujer que más te amaba...

Pero... todo... parecía tan cierto – esa afirmación derramo la última gota.

Escucha bien Terrence, cree lo que quieras ya no me importa, no volveré a darte una explicación y tampoco quiero verte nunca más.

Pero... por favor Candy, perdóname, cometí un error, pero yo ¡TE AMO! – volvió a acercarse a ella.

¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡TÚ ME LASTIMASTE MUCHO! ¡ME INSULTASTE! – grito molesta.

Tú también me lastimas con esa actitud, Candy... compréndeme... estaba celoso... nadie más tenía derecho de tenerte tan cerca, solo yo...

Terrence – Candy abrió los ojos.

Desconfié porque eres la persona que más amo, cuando vi esas fotografías la razón me abandono, solo pensaba en que me habías traicionado... Entiéndelo, por favor...

¿Y qué hago yo, Terrence? Debo aceptar que estuviste a punto de casarte con Susana... que "conociste el amor en sus brazos" – citó las palabras de él – esa mujer trato de separarnos y tú ¡creíste en ella, en todos y menos en mí!

Candy... – dijo Terry más sereno – yo te amo...

Pero yo ¡TE ODIO! – grito a punto de llorar – Por favor, Terrence, deja de hacerme daño...

No, yo quiero amarte, que seamos felices como antes...

¿Cómo antes? – lo miro seria y triste - ¿para qué? – alzó los hombros – para que vuelvas a desconfiar de mí... para que me insultes de nuevo... ¿acaso te gusta verme sufrir?

No, Candy...

Yo no quiero vivir de esa manera, Terrence, - se volvió de espaldas - no puedo si cualquier cosa que yo haga, cualquier amigo que tenga, provoque tus celos y tus insultos, ya no más, lo siento, se feliz por tu lado y déjame ser feliz por el mío. – Terry sintió un hueco en el estomago, todo lo había hecho mal y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Comprendió las palabras de Candy y acercándose la tomo por la cintura - Esta bien, Candy... – Terry derramo algunas lágrimas – Hablare con mi abogado para que te quedes con la custodia de los niños – Candy lo escucho _¡Esta_ _llorando! ¡Terry esta llorando! El hombre que amo y que me ama, pero..._ Una tela cristalina cubrió sus grandes ojos, Candy estaba a punto de llorar, sabía que eso significaba que Terry se alejaría no solo de ella, sino también de sus hijos ¿Eso era lo que ella quería en realidad? – Solo quiero que sepas – la aferró más a su cuerpo – que nunca dejaré de amarte... prométeme que serás feliz, Candy – le dijo soltándose del abrazo y colocando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.

Tú también – sonrió con dificultad tomando una de sus manos.

Hasta siempre, Candy...

Hasta siempre, Terry – el corazón del chico se alegro al escuchar ese nombre... era la última vez, la última y disfruto ese segundo eternamente...

Terry se marcho sin decir nada más, Candy regreso al interior del hospital, caminaba despacio _Señorita pecas, Tarzán pecoso... Ai... los días en que fuimos felices no volverán... El tiempo no retrocede, todo risas y alegrías; Candy... si esta era nuestra separación hubiera sido mejor no conocerte... no enamorarme, no amarte, no habernos casado y no tener hijos... _

FIN FLASH BACK

¿Sucede algo, cariño? – preguntó Candy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

¡Candy... Te Amo! – y la tomo por la cintura para dar vueltas, ella se aferraba a su cuello, feliz...

Una aclaración de garganta los hizo detener el juego, era Kei Kun, pero el joven castaño no venía solo, a su lado estaba Sayuri, la chica los miraba sonriente.

¿Interrumpimos? – pregunto el heredero Andley.

¡Kei Kun! – sonrió Candy.

Mamá, papá, quiero presentarles a Sayuri Steinbeck... – tomo su mano – mi prometida – Candy y Terry sonrieron, la joven era hermosa y por lo que Kei Kun les había comentado era una persona agradable. Candy pidió el servicio y los cuatro platicaron de algunas anécdotas. El castaño deseaba hablar con su madre para pedirle perdón, pero la presencia de Sayuri y de su padre le dificultaban su objetivo, Terry comprendió y se ofreció para llevar a la pelinegra a su habitación para que se alistara.

Mamá – llamó Kei Kun una vez que estuvieron solos.

Kei... – lo miro sonriente – es una chica maravillosa y me alegro, tú mereces lo mejor... – el castaño la abrazo.

Perdóname... – de sus verdiazules ojos comenzaron a aflorar las lágrimas.

Kei... yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, tú eras un niño... no entendías qué pasaba con claridad...

Sí, mamá, lo sé, es por eso que ahora te pido una disculpa porque comprendo todo el daño que te cause con mis palabras tan llenas de ira... yo no debí hablarte de esa manera, tú eres mi madre... y yo te amo... – la rubia abrazo a su hijo más fuerte para reconfortarlo.

En esa época todos cometimos errores, pero gracias al gran amor que sentimos los unos por los otros estamos ahora en este momento, llenos de felicidad; hijo... no te mantengas atado al pasado... porque mientras tú creas que existe un pecado retraído dentro de tu corazón, jamás podrás ser feliz realmente.

Mamá – el joven miro los ojos de Candy y comprendió que ella no le guardaba ningún rencor, al contrario lo amaba tanto como a su hermano - ¡Te amo, mamá!

Y yo a ti, Kei...

Así era, Candy había olvidado el pasado, ese pecado que nunca la hubiese dejado perdonar y ser feliz con el hombre que amo que amaba y que amaría toda su vida...

FLASH BACK

Terry, soy feliz de haberte conocido

_Terry... adiós... adiós... _

A medida que avanzaba el otoño, las lluvias producían un ambiente pesado y sofocante. Mientras Candy llegaba a la habitación de Demian no dejaba de repetirse: _Esta bien... así es como debe ser... _Confiando en que en compañía de sus seres queridos encontraría la felicidad, entro al cuarto de su hermano sonriendo pesadamente...

Esa noche cuando partieron hacia la mansión Andley, Candy miraba por la ventana, los pequeños estaban dormidos, Zwei en brazos de Stark y Kei Kun en los de Demian, estos se mandaban miradas cómplices, pero ninguno dijo nada...

Por la cabeza de la rubia se repetía la escena del jardín, una y otra vez... la triste despedida...

_¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué, Terry?... ¡TERRY!_

Candy comenzó a llorar cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos. Demian la notó, pero no hizo nada, era mejor que se desahogara un poco antes de preguntarle qué había pasado esa tarde.

Cuando llegaron, Candy descendió del automóvil rápidamente.

¡Albert! – llamaba a su entrañable amigo y padre - ¡Albert! – el rubio apareció en la puerta del despacho, el mismo donde él mismo le había contado la verdad.

¡Candy! – sonrió, ella se detuvo y lo miro por largos segundos, Albert se acercó porque Candy parecía ida - ¿Qué ocurre? – la miro preocupado.

¡Albert! – las lágrimas regresaron a su rostro - ¡Albert! – lloro amargamente, mientras el rubio la abrazaba cariñosamente - ¡Le dije adiós a Terry! Me pidió otra oportunidad, pero no se la di, ¡no se la di!

Candy... – Albert estaba realmente preocupado, Demian veía la escena un tanto celoso, no le dio importancia y llevo a los pequeños a su habitación.

No puedo perdonarlo, aunque lo amo, no puedo... Albert... – durante varios minutos ese fue el estado de Candy, lloraba y lloraba, Albert la llevo en brazos a su habitación, pero la rubia no se tranquilizo del todo - ¡Lo amo! – siguió llorando... – pero ninguno podría vivir feliz...

Candy... yo en tu lugar lo hubiera perdonado, no vale la pena este sufrimiento si se siguen amando... pero así eres tú y Terry te amó por ser como eres – Candy lo miro con los ojos aún cristalinos.

Sí... y yo lo amo por ser como es... – la rubia comenzó a llorar nuevamente, parecía que las lágrimas nunca se secarían.

_Llora todo lo que quieras Candy, pronto lo olvidarás..._

Debes estar cansada, descansa... – Albert no entendía, por qué Candy no perdonaba a Terry, pero decidió no preguntar – Ordenaré la cena

¡Gracias Albert! – sonrió, le agradaba tener un padre...

La mañana siguiente, Albert fue al departamento de Karen, sabía que ahí encontraría a Terry.

Al llegar fue recibido con un golpe.

¡TERRY! – gritó Karen ayudando a su prometido - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

¡Lo sabías! – reclamo el castaño.

Tú no quisiste escuchar – remarcó Albert – y si quieres pelear no te detendré, estoy listo – ambos jóvenes se miraron desafiante, mientras Karen tenía sus manos en su boca, un poco asustada, sabía de las costumbres que esos dos tenían en Londres.

¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó Terry dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

Mejor que tú, eso es seguro... – Albert abrazo a Karen y la beso.

Yo... ustedes... no entiendo... – dijo Karen sorprendida.

Son cosas de hombres – rió Terry.

¿Qué sucedió? – interrogo Karen, desde que el castaño había llegado al departamento la noche anterior se había encerrado en su habitación, pero unos minutos atrás había salido hecho una ráfaga y empujado a Karen para abrir la puerta.

Candy... me odia...

¡Terry!

No puedo seguir lastimándola... – Terry les dio un breve resumen de la despedida del día anterior, Albert no les comentó que Candy había estado llorando.

¿Y te vas a retirar así como así? – preguntó Karen.

Ella no me perdonará... y mi presencia la lastima... ya no puedo seguir causándole dolor... ella tiene derecho a ser feliz...

Terry... – lo llamo Karen y Albert la miro extrañado – yo conozco a Candy hace poco, pero creo que se le pego un poco de tu carácter, tienes que darle tiempo, ella recapacitara y...

No lo creo – interrumpió Albert – Candy en verdad esta dolida... ella no te odia, pero no puede perdonarte... además tú no has aclarado lo de Susana...

No paso nada, aquella noche solo lo dije para lastimarla...

¡Lo ves, Terry! Eso es precisamente lo que Candy desea evitar, ninguno olvidará con facilidad esto y cuando discutan siempre se atacaran, lo mejor es que ya no estén juntos – Albert tenía razón, se sentía mal por decirle esas palabras a su querido amigo, pero en ese momento pensaba más en la tranquilidad de su hija.

Tienes razón, Albert... yo no quiero eso... ni para ella ni para mis hijos.

Pues yo creo que si en verdad se aman, el pasado se superara... sería muy aburrido seguir viviendo de él... – comentó la castaña fastidiada, ella había sido testigo del gran amor que esos dos se tenían y sabía que Candy estaba herida y que Terry no debía huir.

Como sea... no pienso regresar...

¿¡Qué!? – preguntaron al unísono Albert y Karen.

Después del cumpleaños de mis hijos, partiré a Escocia una temporada...

¿Te rindes? – cuestionó serio Albert.

Así es, la amo y si ella es feliz lejos de mí, yo también trataré de serlo...

¡Terry! – el castaño ya no hablo más del tema, Albert sabía que Candy se entristecería, pero prefirió pensar que era lo mejor.

Un nuevo cumpleaños de los gemelos llegó y con ello una gran fiesta organizada por la tía abuela.

Candy tenía la custodia total de los pequeños, y ese mes Terry solo los había ido a buscar en cuatro ocasiones. Pero siempre mandaba a alguna persona para que los recogiera.

Candy siempre fingía estar bien, pero cuando nadie la veía se ponía a llorar...

Todos sus amigos le decían que si con su decisión viviría feliz, que entonces era lo mejor, pero ella no estaba convencida del todo.

Aquella mañana Terry había ido a ver a los gemelos para celebrar su cumpleaños, los llevo al teatro, al parque y después a casa de su madre para llenarlos de regalos y dulces.

Por la tarde los regreso para la celebración que darían los Andley. Encontrándose con Candy, ambos se miraron en silencio y Terry se despidió de sus hijos con un beso y un gran abrazo.

Vayan con su mami – ordeno Terry, pero Zwei no soltó su mano, al contrario lo jalo para que lo siguiera, cuando llegaron cerca de la rubia, el pequeño ojiverde tomo la mano de su madre y la unió con la de Terry.

¡Zwei! – lo reprendió Candy, pero no hizo nada para soltarse.

Mi mamá nos contó que si pides un deseo sincero en Navidad, éste se cumple... – el pequeño también tomo la mano de su hermano – yo deseo que volvamos a ser felices... no quiero ver a mi mamá llorar por las noches... no quiero ver a mi papá con sus ojos apagados... – Candy y Terry se estremecieron, sus hijos cumplían cinco años – mamá... papá... Kei Kun... mi deseo sincero es que mi familia este junta y sea feliz... – el niño comenzó a llorar y, orgulloso como Terry, corrió para que nadie viera sus lágrimas, Kei Kun corrió tras él.

No pensamos en ellos – comentó Terry.

La están pasando mal... – secundo Candy – siempre nos vieron juntos... y felices... es difícil, pero sé que pronto lo asimilaran.

Candy... – aún estaban tomados de las manos, ella sintió una paz que invadió su corazón - ¿bailarías conmigo?

Ni siquiera hay música... – indico ella.

¡Vamos, Candy! Por favor- en los ojos del chico había suplica, la rubia acepto.

¿Qué estas haciendo, Terrence? – cuestionó al darse cuanta que él se detenía de golpe, pero Terry no contesto y lentamente la beso, ella se sorprendió, pero poco a poco cedió a la caricia, cuando se separaron la magia no se rompió, por el contrario ambos se sentía flotando en un burbuja irrompible.

¿Candice? ¿dónde estas Candice? – era la tía abuela quien la llamaba.

Debo irme... – dijo la rubia deshaciéndose del abrazo.

Candy... me voy de Estados Unidos – anunció Terry de pronto, el corazón de Candy se sintió pesado – espero que seas muy feliz – sin esperar respuesta se alejo lo más rápido que pudo. Ese beso había sido el de despedida, el que le recordaría por el resto de su vida que solo le pertenecía a una sola mujer, a su Candy...

La fiesta no tuvo mayores contratiempo, por el contrario, Candy, por sugerencia de Elroy Andley invitó a los niños del hogar de Pony, los gemelos se divirtieron mucho y terminaron cansados.

La mañana siguiente, todos celebraron Navidad, abriendo regalos y disfrutando de un gran desayuno.

Por la tarde, Demian se ofreció a llevar a los pequeños y a las madres de Candy de regreso al hogar, así aprovecharía para conocer el lugar donde su hermana se había criado. Una vez ahí, Candy le mostró todo, lo mismo que hizo cuando Terry fue por primera y única vez. En la colina, Demian miro a Candy, ella estaba perdida, recordando ese beso y las palabras de Terry "Candy... me voy de Estados Unidos".

Gwyn – la llamó.

Dime, Demian – lo miro sonriendo, nadie debía darse cuanta de que estaba sufriendo.

Dentro de un par de días partiré a Granada, he descuidado mis negocios ahí y...

¿Te iras? – preguntó agitada.

Sí... pero quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo, tú y los niños...

¡Demian! – exclamó.

Anda Candy, no te lo pedí antes porque había muchas cosas que necesitaban solucionarse, pero ahora... por favor, Gwyn, ven conmigo – Candy suspiro largamente, esa sería una buena escapatoria para aliviar su dolido corazón.

Esta bien, Demian, vayamos a Granada.

El frió comenzó, Demian le sugirió a Candy que regresaran al hogar, pero ella le dijo que necesitaba estar más tiempo ahí, el rubio no la contradijo.

¡Candy! – escucho después de unos minutos.

¡Tom! – se levanto y abrazo a su amigo de la infancia.

¿Cómo estas? – abrió sus brazos para recibirla.

Tom... te he extrañado mucho... – la pecosa lo golpeo en el pecho - ¿por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?

Candy... yo me comprometí ayer... y...

¿Estas comprometido? – la rubia se separo para mirarlo, él asintió sonriendo - ¡Felicidades, Tom! – volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente. Durante una hora, Tom le contó cómo conoció a Massiel Greene y que durante algún tiempo las familias se opusieron, pero cuando vieron que el amor que ambos sentía era verdadero aceptaron el compromiso.

¿Y Tú, cómo estas? – preguntó cuando dejaron de reír – supe lo del divorcio - Candy suspiro y le contó lo más relevante, incluso lo de la despedida del día anterior.

¿Puedo decirte lo que pienso? – preguntó cautelosamente, no deseaba incomodar a Candy.

"Que hice bien, que debo olivarme de él y seguir mi camino..." – repitió las mismas cosas que sus demás amigos le habían dicho los días anteriores.

Eres un necia... – dijo simplemente Tom, ella lo miro expectante y sin comprender - Candy, ¿sabes lo qué es la empatía? – ella asintió – Y dime, ¿te has puesto en su lugar?

¿En su lugar? – repitió.

Sí... dime ¿qué hubieras hecho tú si hubieras recibido esas fotografías y a él lo hubieran secuestrado?

¡Yo lo hubiera escuchado! – respondió de inmediato.

¿Estas segura? – Tom la miro serio.

Yo... – no, no estaba segura, pero por más que se ponía en la situación no lograba decidir con precisión cuál hubiera sido su reacción,.

¡Lo ves! – exclamo el vaquero – Por mucho que ames a una persona, si tú sientes que te traiciona, no puedes decidir qué harías, porque estas dolida y cuando uno se siente dolido tiene dos caminos... dejarse caer al vacío o salir adelante, él quizá tomo los dos, por un lado siguió con su carrera y por el otro se hundió en una depresión inmensa, independientemente de lo que la chica esa se proponía, ella fue su apoyo, y gracias a eso Terry salió adelante... tú apareciste y destruiste su aparente tranquilidad, él tenía todo el derecho de responder como lo hizo, comprende Candy, te ama tanto que se sintió muy herido... – guardo silencio para que la rubia entendiera sus palabras – Antes de la presentación viniste al hogar porque tenías miedo... ¿recuerdas de qué hablamos aquel día?

De Terry...

Me dijiste que desde pequeño experimento el abandono y la soledad, su madre lo rechazo y su padre lo relevo a segundo término, tú fuiste un punto luminoso en su eterna oscuridad, Candy... ambos quisieron enamorarse y poco a poco aprendieron a amarse, era lógica su reacción... después de lo que ha vivido

¿Quieres decir que Terry actuó correctamente? ¿Qué soy yo la que esta mal? – se quejo Candy.

Si hiciste bien o mal, tú eres la única que lo sabe, lo que yo quiero que entiendas es que ambos se está haciendo daño con esta separación y no solo entres ustedes, también tus hijos sufren... Candy, comprende, él ha sufrido mucho desde siempre, tu "traición" fue lo peor que ha experimentado, Terry estaba dolido...

Pero Tom...

Regresemos a la pregunta, Candy ¿qué hubieras hecho tú?

Yo... nunca lo hubiera escuchado... – contesto al fin – porque lo amo tanto y no soportaría su abierta traición... aunque yo no lo hubiese lastimado tanto... – los verdes ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Demian escuchaba toda la conversación. Cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su hermana, subió de nuevo para cerciorarse de que no era Terry, cuando se encontró que era un amigo de la infancia de Candy se tranquilizo, pero por alguna razón se quedo escuchando con atención la conversación de ambos.

Lo sé, Candy... lo sé – Tom la abrazo y lentamente Demian descendió de la colina con la misión de hacer feliz a su hermana.

Candy se sentía mal, Tom le había abierto los ojos, tal vez Terry si la hirió mucho, pero era porque él mismo estaba sufriendo y esa era la única forma que él conocía para que nadie viera sus debilidades. Recordó lo que Albert le dijo: "Terry te amó por ser como eres" y ella respondió " Sí... y yo lo amo por ser como es" Desde siempre se habían aceptado en las buenas y en las malas, pero aún así...ella nunca perdonaría que Terry se haya metido con Susana... la mujer que intento separarlos...

El momento de partir llego, Doria, embarazada nuevamente, Archie con Sylphin en brazos, Patty en su primer embarazo, Stear, Albert, Karen, la tía abuela, Eleanor y el duque Richard despedían en la estación a Candy, los gemelos, Stark y Demian.

En el muelle, Demian vio a Candy algo decaída.

Gwyn... – ella sonrió al escuchar su voz – Terry fue a Escocia – Candy se sobresalto al escuchar la afirmación de su hermano – Gwyn quiero que seas feliz... mira – la ojiverde levanto la vista y vio unos boletos de barco – los de la izquierda tienen de destino Granada, los de la derecha, destino a Escocia... esta es tu elección...

Pero, Demian – el rubio puso su dedo en la boca de Candy.

Es hora de que elijas tu destino... y encuentres la felicidad... no importa lo que elijas, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Gwyn... mientras estemos con vida nos reencontraremos

Y así, Demian Deutsch puso los 6 boletos frente a la rubia y camino para abordar el barco, la decisión de Candy era seguirlo o dar media vuelta y correr para alcanzar el "Mauritania"...

FIN FLASH BACK

En algunos días de diciembre, la niebla era negra y daba la apariencia de noche oscura a las primeras horas de la tarde; en otros tomaba un color amarrillo de barro, y se espesaba de tal modo que no la atravesaba la luz de los más poderosos reflectores. Los faroles se encendían en la calle a eso de las tres de la tarde, pero cuando se presentaban las nieblas densas y solemnes, comenzaba el alumbrado a brillar desde la mañana. Entre la bruma espesa que parecía sólida, los focos eléctricos nadaban como una nebulosa y daban un resplandor azulado, mientras que los mecheros de gas producían una mancha roja, temblona, como si fuese sangre, en medio de la cortina amarillenta que empañaba la atmósfera.

Donde las masas de bruma producían efectos extraordinarios era en el campo; el paisaje era admirable, entre los árboles la niebla era fantasmagórica. Allí, además, era blanco – azulada, y tomaba mil formas diversas. Tan pronto quedaba a ras del suelo, parecía un mar blanco en donde las copas de los árboles eran peñas que formaban montes de algodón y palacios fantásticos.

La luz cobriza del anochecer cubrió la casa Granchester, comenzaron a brillar luces eléctricas, primero tenues, luego más fuertes, el silencio del crepúsculo se hizo presente y solo fue interrumpido por los motores de los autos que arribaban a la casa

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Granchester mayores, es decir, Eleanor y Richard. Cuando Terry decidió separarse de Candy, sus padres no quisieron participar en semejante estupidez y ya que Richard debía regresar a Londres por asuntos pendientes y Eleanor estaba de licencia por la situación de su hijo, se fueron juntos y en esa intimidad el amor, que nunca desapareció, se hizo fuerte y decidieron darse una nueva oportunidad para ser felices. Cuando regresaron acudieron a la fiesta que el joven varón Deutsch dio y fueron testigos de la tragedia, pero Eleanor dio gracias al cielo porque Terry no fue el herido. Durante ese tiempo, se alejaron de Terry porque éste se los pidió, necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Ellos con gran pesar aceptaron la petición de su hijo. Años después Eleanor y Richard se dedicaron a viajar, años más tarde, Eleanor fue invitada a participar en una película y se quedo en Nueva York mientras Richard regresaba a Londres y se preparaba para ceder el título a uno de sus nietos.

¡Eleanor, Richard! – saludó Candy con un hermosos vestido verde oscuro, entallado a su hermoso cuerpo de 37 años, con un escote frontal bastante pronunciado, pero dejando todo a la imaginación; a su lado Terry vestía un traje negro sin corbata, estaba vestido muy casual, y se le veía muy apuesto.

¡Candy, cuánto tiempo! – ambas rubias se abrazaron cariñosamente, luego fue el turno de madre e hijo - ¿Dónde están los festejados?

Aún no terminan de arreglarse.

Se nota que no son ingleses – bromeo Richard y todos rieron.

Los siguientes, en hacer su aparición fueron los Andley, junto a la tía abuela, quien dependía de una silla de ruedas.

Karen y Albert se casaron en la primavera de 1920, fue un evento de lo más excéntrico organizado por la matriarca Andley, Terry y Candy, por obvias razones, no acudieron al evento, pero ambos, desde donde estaban, enviaron sus mejores deseos a sus amigos.

Dos años después adoptaron a una pequeña castaña, con una vitalidad similar a la de Candy y una gran pasión por la actuación como la de Karen, quien después de casarse regreso a las tablas ante el grito en el cielo de la tía abuela, y permaneció en la compañía Stratford hasta su retiro, al igual que Terry, con "Romeo y Julieta" para deleite del publico y sus fans.

Albert siguió a la cabeza de los negocios, respondiendo mejor de lo que esperaban Elroy y George, debido a su carácter libre.

¡Albert, Karen, tía abuela! – hacía un par de años que no se reunían por razones de trabajo, o personales, pero el cumpleaños de los hijos de Candy era un buen pretexto para reunir a la familia.

¡Candy! – saludo efusivamente Karen - ¡es un gusto verte de nuevo! – Candy sonreía y Terry también se alegraba de ver a su antigua compañera y amiga.

¡Albert! – ambos adultos estrecharon sus manos, para después fundirse en un abrazo.

¡Buenas noches tía Candy! – los jóvenes Yumi y Eisen de 16 y 14 años saludaban amablemente a su tía, que en términos legales era su hermana.

Detrás de ellos Patty, Stear, Naomi, Eichiro y Aurea Cornwell O'Byan; de 16, 14 y 11 años, respectivamente; hicieron su arribo.

Cuando Patty y Stear regresaron de la guerra, sus familias los aceptaron gustosos, pero ambos querían hacerse camino por sí mismos y la joven de lentes estudió enfermería, mientras que Stear terminó sus estudios en ingeniería.

Cuando Patty se entero que estaba embarazada dejo el hospital y se dedico a ser una excelente ama de casa, su juventud fue de los más acelerada y era hora de detenerse y disfrutar a su familia.

¡Buenas noches! – los Cornwell – Lumiere también llegaron, la hermosa Sylphin causo miradas de admiración, cada día era más bella, la joven iba en compañía de sus padres, Archie y Doria, y su hermano de 16 años, Levrack, un joven pelirrojo y de ojos marrones, a quien se le veía muy interesado en Yumi Andley.

Los demás asistentes fueron llegando poco a poco, la reunión estaba muy animada, los chicos no aparecían aún. Candy estaba nerviosa así que decidió subir junto a Terry y averiguar qué detenía a sus hijos.

Mientras subían a las habitaciones, recordaban cómo era que sus hijos se convirtieron en los herederos.

FLASH BACK

Durante mucho tiempo, Albert y Karen intentaron tener hijos, pero durante la estancia del rubio en África éste enfermo de paperas que lo dejaron estéril, el ojiazul estaba devastado porque sabía lo mucho que su esposa deseaba ser madre, por un tiempo se sumergió en una profunda depresión, pero el carácter animoso y comprensivo de la castaña pronto lo sacó de ese estado anímico y decidieron adoptar a Yumi, Karen se veía hermosa con un bebé en brazos, y cuando adoptaron a su segundo hijo ella fue muy dichosa, aún así, Albert nunca se perdonó por no darle un hijo natural a la mujer que amaba.

Sin embargo, la siguiente en la línea de descendencia era Candy, pero ella se había negado y ya que la tía abuela se había encariñado con Kei Kun, ambos hablaron con la rubia.

Candy, así que por eso deseamos que Kei Kun sea el siguiente patriarca – había dicho la tía abuela.

Tía abuela, Albert... me halaga que piensen en Kei Kun, pero esa decisión le corresponde a él.

Pero Candy, el niño tiene 8 años – contesto alarmada la tía abuela.

Que les parece si lo consultan con Kei Kun cuando tenga edad para decidir... yo no quiero presionar a mis hijos... – los Andley comprendieron la posición de Candy y aceptaron, meses después Richard Granchester hizo la misma propuesta a Terry y el castaño había contestado de igual forma que Candy.

Y así, ambas familias hablaron con su respectivo, posible, heredero. Zwei acepto inmediatamente, la temporada que paso con su tío Demian en Granada había causado un gran impacto en él y sabía que bajo la tutela de su abuelo, Richard Granchester, sería un gran hombre de negocios.

No así con Kei Kun quien durante sus vacaciones se unía a la familia de su tío Albert y viajaba por el mundo. Cuando debía ir al colegio disfrutaba callejear y dar grandes paseos; para él nada tan agradable como pasar horas enteras en un puente contemplando el movimiento del río, o mirando una muralla detrás de la cual se dice que ocurre algo. Con el tiempo Kei Kun se hizo un gran admirador de los espectáculos callejeros, pero también gustaba de ver los museos, explorar los grandes parques llenos de frescura, de verdor y de silencio, en donde pían los pájaros y gracias a eso, podía disfrutar de las obras de los pintores ambulantes, de quienes saco el gusto por el dibujo, aún así, acepto ser el patriarca de los Andley porque estaba muy agradecido con la tía abuela, esa mujer mayor lo había instruido en las buenas costumbres de la sociedad, pero dejando que mantuviera su espíritu libre.

Con todo eso, los hermanos Granchester – Andley pidieron una condición, sabían que Kei Kun viviría en Chicago y Zwei permanecería en Londres, y que esa sería su mayor separación, consientes de lo que sucedería con el tiempo y de sus grandes responsabilidades, los gemelos pidieron como condición que los dejaran hacer un viaje por el mundo seis meses antes de su cumpleaños número 21.

Gracias a Demian conocieron parte de Sudamérica, pero también viajaron a Islandia, para después dirigirse al viejo continente, terminado su recorrido en España.

FIN FLASH BACK

Candy y Terry encontraron a sus hijos conversando amenamente, recordando y riendo.

Terry se sorprendió al ver a su hijo mayor, quien desde siempre había usado su cabello largo, como Kei Kun, pero esa noche usaba un traje negro, igual que él, pero con el cabello corto, aunque tenía rizos en su rubio cabello, con ese corte se le veía más gallardo y sus ojos verdes resaltaban más.

Kei Kun quien heredero el cabello de su padre siempre lo uso en una coleta, pero aquella noche el joven castaño lo traía suelto en todo su esplendor, Terry sonrió a verse reflejado en su hijo, era como retroceder el tiempo y verse as él mismo cuando tenía 21 años, pero con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que nunca lo abandonaba, igual que a Candy, no había duda, sus hijos eras dos extraordinarias esculturas.

Candy también sonreía, sus hijos habían heredado rasgos de Terry, en el caso de Kei Kun sus verdiazules ojos y el cabello lacio y castaño, mientras que Zwei era rubio y de ojos verdes, pero ambos poseían la perfecta nariz de su padre y los finos labios ligeramente rosados de la rubia. Mirar a Zwei era casi como ver a Demian, pero con la ligera diferencia de que su hijo tenía una mirada seductora y un tanto sarcástica, semejante a la de Terry.

¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Candy, acercándose a los jóvenes.

Deberías estar abajo recibiendo a sus invitados.

¡Mamá, papá! – exclamo sorprendido Kei Kun.

Queremos bajar hasta que papá diga que significa mi nombre – sonrió Zwei mirando a su padre.

¡Es verdad! – casi grito Candy – Lo había olvidado, tú nos debes el significado – Terry rió, él nunca lo había olvidado.

Bien, hijos... – acepto Terry – los presentaré y diré qué significa Zwei.

Así la familia Granchester descendió por las escaleras, Terry se acercó a la base de éstas y dio la bienvenida a los invitados, después de eso se dispuso a contar una historia.

Hace 21 años, mi esposa y yo, decidimos cuál sería el nombre de nuestros hijos, sin embargo nadie más que yo sabe a qué se debió y qué significan, es el momento de que les cuente una historia... – comenzó Terry con su explicación, a pesar de que era la fiesta de los herederos Granchester y Andley solo estaban los amigos más cercanos de las familias – En la época de los dioses se decía que las luciérnagas eran criaturas mágicas. En un pueblo cercano al Olimpo había un lago donde en verano se juntan las luciérnagas – Candy oía con atención esa historia y recordó que Terry se la había leído en Escocia, justo después de que él la obligo a subir a Teodora – y se dice que si una persona reza todo el año y pide un deseo, la noche que empieza el verano, el deseo es concedido, pero no puedes pedir el amor de nadie, solo salud y protección, si rompes esta regla la desgracia caerá sobre ti... – la forma en que Terry recitaba la historia envolvía a los a oyentes, no por nada era el mejor actor de Broadway – Una joven, asistía a ese lago todos los días a la misma hora rogando por la protección del joven al que ella amaba, éste se había ido a la guerra. Cuando el joven guerrero volvió no reconoció a la chica castaña y durante otro año ella rezó pidiendo el amor de ese joven, sin embargo Zeus se enojo mucho porque su regla fue desobedecida y todo el sufrimiento que el joven debió haber sufrido en la guerra lo traspaso a la jovencita, ella encloqueció. El guerrero sí había reconocido a la joven, pero él debía regresar al campo de batalla y para no causarle un gran dolor a la mujer que más amaba ignoró su presencia, pero prometió volver, Zeus estaba cada vez más molesto porque la joven que estaba destinada a morir no lo hacía. Así que hablo con su hermano Hades, éste le contesto que "algo" protegía a la chica y que no dejaba que se llevara su alma, a pesar de estar enferma y desahuciada. Cuando el Dios investigo qué era eso que protegía a la joven de su inmenso poder se dio cuenta que era el mismo resplandor de las luciérnagas aunado a otro poder que Zeus no lograba entender. Ese otro poder era el amor que el joven guerrero sentía por la jovencita. Zeus aprendió que el amor es algo que sobrepasa todo cuando es puro y verdadero, incluso el poder de un Dios, y perdonó a la joven, además hizo que el guerrero regresara a su lado y ambos se encontraron en el lago de las luciérnagas entregándose uno al otro... Zeus inmortalizo a estos dos jóvenes convirtiéndolos en una constelación... la leyenda de estos enamorados se conoce como La llama de las luciérnagas y la llama del amor – terminó Terry con su relato y solo Candy comprendió el nombre de Zwei. Cuando ella mencionó que Kei Kun significaba luciérnaga, Terry inmediatamente relaciono ese nombre con la leyenda que la había leído a Candy – Kei Kun significa llama de las luciérnagas y Zwei significa la llama del amor – dijo al fin Terry confirmando la teoría de Candy. Todos aplaudieron porque sin duda Kei Kun era una luz brillante a donde quiera que iba, tal como Candy, y todo mundo lo quería por su noble corazón, mientras que Zwei era la llama del amor entre sus padres, ese pequeño niños que hizo todo por recuperar a su familia...

Así Candice y Terrence Granchester, presentaron a sus hijos, par después ceder la palabra a Richard Granchester y Albert Andley, anunciando a los nuevo herederos.

Ya entrada la noche, Zwei, el nuevo duque de Granchester volvió a reunir a los presentes y de forma muy similar a la fiesta de compromiso de sus padres pidió la mano de Sylphin.

Sylphin, en ti he encontrado a mi alma gemela, desde la primera vez que te vi hiciste florecer un sentimiento en mi interior, hoy es un día importante para mí y quiero compartirlo contigo... quiero que compartamos todo... Sylphin Cornwell Lumiere ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? – Zwei estaba arrodillado, la joven rubia estaba llorando de emoción, sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso brillaban como nunca antes, Zwei tomo delicadamente la blanca mano de su prometida y deslizo el anillo, ella sonrió, no podía articular palabra alguna, después comenzó una música suave y los futuros esposos bailaron al compás de la melodía, olvidándose de las personas a su alrededor. Cuando termino el bals, Kei Kun Andley se arrodillo frete a Sayuri, los presentes lo miraban asombrados e imitando a su hermano pidió la mano de la chica, ella más dueña de sí misma respondió un sí con infinita ternura.

Terry y Candy salieron al balcón de la casa, era la misma casa que había maravillado a la pecosa cuando Terry la llevo de picnic, hizo hasta lo imposible por conseguirla y cumplir la promesa que se había dicho aquel día. Cuando dejo el grupo Stratford los dos querían una vida tranquila y decidieron hacerlo en Londres, solo pasaban el verano en la villa de Escocia.

A veces la vida parece cruel e injusta, llevándonos a una tristeza que no tiene fin, pero si pones atención a las cosas simples, pero que son importante puede brillar con una hermosura que jamás imaginaste.

¿Eres feliz, Candy? – preguntó Terry abrazando por la cintura a su esposa.

Inmensamente feliz, Terry...

Ai... – el castaño se acerco para murmurar en el oído de su esposa - ¡Te amo! Y sé que sin importar lo que pase todo estará bien si estoy contigo...

¡Yo también te amo, Terry! Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz...

Por siempre, Candy...

Para siempre, Terry...

_**Desde hace mucho tenía miedo de comprometerme.**_

_**Bajaba la cabeza preguntándome de qué humor estabas.**_

_**Estuve mucho tiempo asustada, cerrándote el corazón... tenía una dolorosa y profunda cicatriz.**_

_**Las estaciones fluyen y el corazón se derrite... mientras voy aceptando el dolor de aquel otro día.**_

_**Desde que me di cuenta de que todos sostienen un peso, ha comenzado a brotar en mí n sentimiento afectuoso.**_

_**Esta tristeza se convertirá en cariño otro día.**_

_**Un viento sopla en la colina donde puedo verte.**_

_**No me olvido para siempre de una mirada temblorosa, una perplejidad, una inquietud, una alegría para amar.**_

_**No me olvido para siempre de un recuerdo apasionado.**_

_**Me diste sin vacilaciones gracias y perdón.**_

_**Las estaciones fluyen como también fluyen los pensamientos.**_

_**Sonriendo todos juntos creyendo el otro día.**_

_**Sintiendo la felicidad de pasar los días sin preocupaciones.**_

_**Quiero seguir viviendo abrazada a esta paz.**_

_**Esta tristeza se convertirá en cariño otro día.**_

_**Puedes llorar mientras te acarició calladamente.**_

_**¡Los días pasan lentamente! ¿Te alcanzarán algún día mis pensamientos?**_

_**Todos caminan sobre llevando sus lágrimas como si una calidez envolviera a l mundo.**_

_**Las estrellas caen en la colina donde puedo verte.**_

_**Esta tristeza se convertirá en amor otro día.**_



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

Jajaja, ¿me lincharían si lo dejo así? Jaja, para no arriesgarme, regresemos un poco en el tiempo, ¿ok?



Candy se quedo pensativa, qué debía hacer, su cabeza era un mar de confusión, Karen le había dicho que entre Susana y Terry no había pasado nada, y una parte de ella lo creía, pero era tanto el daño que se habían hecho, no estaba segura, cómo podría volver a confiar.

¡Mami! – escuchó una vocecita familiar, era Zwei, Kei Kun dormía en sus piernas - ¡Vamos con papá! – exclamo animado el pequeño rubio.

Zwei... – miro a su hijo con infinita ternura – yo... no... no podemos, cariño...

¡Si podemos! ¡Papá nos ama y nosotros a él! ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos como antes? – Candy desvió la mirada, cómo le explicas a tu hijo que no puedes perdonar a su padre – Mi papi no dijo a Kei y a mí que siempre nos amará y que daría todo por nuestra felicidad, mami, mi hermano y yo somos muy feliz, pero también queremos que tú lo seas – el pequeño trataba de detener las lágrimas, sin embargo no tuvo mucho éxito y la rubia se puso en cuclillas para estar de su altura y limpiar las esmeraldas de su hijo, veía tanto de Terry en él...

Siempre nos tendrás, Zwei, estaremos para ti pase lo que pase, pero...

Mami, ¿estas enojada con mi papi? – pregunto el pequeño con sus ojos cristalinos, Candy lo pensó, no, no estaba enojada con Terry, era mas bien, confusión lo que sentía. Amaba a Terry con todas sus fuerzas, trato de odiarlo, pero entre más se esforzaba más le dolía, pero... él dudó... En ese momento recordó la pregunta de Tom _¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en su lugar, Candy? _Acarició la cabeza del rubio que la miraba sonriente.

¡Vamos Zwei! – dijo tomando a Kei Kun, quien estaba sobre la banca donde estaban sentados.

¿A dónde mami? – Candy tomaba las pequeñas maletas y a sus pequeños niños.

En busca de la felicidad... – Sí, era momento de recapacitar, de iniciar de nuevo, de perdonar, pero principalmente de demostrar su amor, el cual era más grande que todo.

Terry estaba en su camerino, no deseaba estar rodeado de gente.

Era la novena vez que giraba sobre sí mismo, algo en su pecho no lo dejaba tranquilo, pero desconocía a qué se debía, decidió cerrar sus ojos y recordar.

En su mente la única imagen que existía era la de una rubia pecosa sonriendo, metiendose en asuntos ajenos y trepando árboles; una nueva vuelta para quedar boca arriba, en sus labios había una sonrisa de medio lado. Ahora veía a la misma rubia con su vestido de novia, sonriendo, embarazada, sonriendo, alimentando a sus hijos, sonriendo, amándolo intensamente, sonriendo. Después de todo, su vida no había sido tan miserable como él pensaba, porque con solo verla sonreír el día más oscuro se iluminaba.

Una sombra cubrió sus verdiazules ojos, ¿en verdad era un cobarde? Todo le decía que sí, pero su subconsciente le recordaba que si se quedaba sólo la lastimaría.

Dejo de pensar e intento conciliar el sueño, lo cual fue inútil, las 11:30, 1:15, 3:45 esas fueron las horas que vio en su reloj de bolsillo, miro el calendario con pesadez ese día era 31 de diciembre de 1919, celebraría su séptimo aniversario... hacía frió esa noche y él lloraba, ella se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco y su cabello suelto... hacía siete años que le había entregado su vida y ahora...

Candy miraba a sus hijos dormir, estaba segura de la decisión y no había marcha atrás.

¿Esta bien, señora? – pregunto Marina, su dama de compañía y la niñera de los pequeños.

¡Eh! – la miro sorprendida Candy.

Le pregunte si estaba bien – repitió sonriendo la amable dama.

Sí... – suspiro.

Debería divertirse un poco, la fiesta de año nuevo ha iniciado ¿por qué no va al menos para despejarse?

Yo... no... no quiero salir del camerino.

¡Pero señora Candy! – exclamo Marina - ¡Tenemos dos días en alta mar y usted ha permanecido recluida desde entonces – Candy no deseaba ver a nadie, lo único que quería era llegar pronto a su destino.

Mami – dijo Zwei tallándose sus ojitos medio cerrados – ve un momento, te prometo que tendrás una grata sorpresa – dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa sincera, Candy no pudo negarse y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, no sabía por qué, pero desde que abordo el barco una misteriosa angustia y excitación la habían envuelto. Soltó su cabello y se vistió con un hermosos vestido blanco con detalles rojos, la prenda se ceñía a la parte superior de su cuerpo para después caer en un coqueto vuelo; uso maquillaje muy ligero y tomo su chal.

La rubia camino lentamente recorriendo aquellos pasillos de aspecto romántico. Era una soledad y un silencio deliciosos lo que allí reinaban.

Ahí estaba Candy, presa de una hermosura centenaria, bajo la dulzura del cielo gris, con un silencio lleno de placidez y encanto.

Tras los días de nieve hubo noches serenas y brumosas, con el cielo iluminado solo por la majestuosa luna y algunas estrellas parpadeando como si se estuvieran helando en aquellas alturas.

Terry había salido un momento de su camerino, se sentía atrapado en esas paredes, no asistiría a la fiesta, pero gracias a eso podría disfrutar de un paseo tranquilo. Vestía un traje blanco, su cabello suelto se mecía con el ir y venir del viento, una capa azul lo protegía de esas ráfagas álgidas.

Mirando de lejos al Mauritania parecía una estela brillante, una línea luminosa de grandes focos eléctricos que palpitaban flotando en medio de la bruma, entre el cielo y que se reflejaba temblando en el agua.

Terry se sintió invadido por una inexplicable tonelada de tristeza y se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas para aliviar un poco su dolor.

A cada paso que daba, Candy, sentía que el aire se hacía más denso y fuerte, una espesa neblina había se hizo presente, la rubia se cubrió con más insistencia con la prenda que cubría sus hombros, no deseaba que él la viera enferma, sabía que el camino al gran salón era del lado contrario, pero una fuerza que noera la suya la guiaba a otro lugar, una ráfaga azoto el barco con gran fuerza e hizo que el chal volara unos cuantos metros, mientras descendía, a Candy le dio la impresión de que formaba una fecha mágica.

La rubia camino rápido para recuperar su prenda, mientras se agachaba un sentimiento de deja'vu la envolvió. Curioso, la misma situación de hacía siete años, se dio sonriendo y girando su cabeza hacía la izquierda, como si al hacer eso él apareciera de nuevo. La niebla estaba un poco menos densa, lo cual le permitió distinguir sin problemas una sombra, el extraño hombre estaba completamente vestido de blanco, lo único que resaltaba de su vestimenta era la capa azul que lo cubría del frió. Estaba parado mirando al horizonte y parecía que lloraba.

¡Es él! – su respiración se detuvo un segundo para después agitarse en una desembocada carrera, lo miro y avanzó a él sin darse cuenta, las piernas le temblaban así que se asió del barandal, esto provoco un imperceptible ruido.

Terry seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica que subía por su espalda, él conocía muy bien esa sensación porque la experimentaba cada vez que Candy estaba cerca de él. Por un momento pensó que el encierro le había afectado más de lo que se imaginó, pero en ese momento escuchó el sonido de un anillo estrellándose con el barandal de la borda.

Lentamente giro, no deseaba romper el encanto de ese instante y solo a unos metros se encontraba ella, hermosamente vestida, quedaron frente a frente. Una vez más Zafiro y Esmeralda se cruzaron mientras sus corazones se unían en un solo latido, la respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida; ambos estaban tan sorprendidos que no atinaban a decir palabra alguna. Terry la veía como poseído, ella lucía hermosa, sus rizados cabellos se agitaban por el aire y caían sobre sus espalada y hombros en una sublime cascada resplandeciente.

Camino lentamente hacía ella, estaba nervioso, no creía lo que sus ojos tenían enfrente, pero con cada paso se acercaba más a la realidad que su corazón le confirmaba.

¿Candy? – se atrevió a preguntar con voz temblorosa y ronca, ella asintió en silenció y también avanzó hacia él. Con cada paso parecía que su corazón se detenía para después acelerarse nuevamente. La rubia no despegaba su mirada de los verdiazules ojos de Terry – Candy... yo... – murmuro el castaño una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

Terry... perdóname – suplico Caqndy mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y ella se oprimió a su cuerpo.

Candy... perdóname tú a mí... yo... creí que podría vivir sin ti, pero no... no puedo... Candy... ¡TE AMO! – una sensación de paz envolvió a Terry cuando Candy recargó su cabeza en el pechó de él, ella era la única que embonaba perfectamente en su abrazo.

Terry... yo no tengo vida sin ti – la rubia derramo algunas lágrimas – Sólo existo cuando estas a mi lado.

Candy... tú eres la única que logra que mi corazón se acelere o se detenga al mismo tiempo – dijo Terry aferrándose más a ella.

Candy y Terry se sentían tan bien en ese abrazo que deseaban nunca fuera roto, el frío comenzó a sentirse más fuerte, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ello, el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos era suficiente para seguir sintiendo ese agradable ardor que los envolvía.

Terry... – hablo de nuevo ella – Pase lo que pase te amaré...

Candy... yo también te amaré hasta el fin del tiempo – poco a poco se separaron de abrazo, hasta quedar frente a frente quedando muy cerca, se miraron mutuamente, disfrutando de la sensación que solo provoca estar con el verdadero amor. Terry acarició los labios de Candy, deseoso de probar una vez su dulce néctar. Ella lo miraban hipnotizada, admirando la fina belleza de él. Terry tampoco apartaba la mirada de Candy, y en cada parpadeo la exploraba, sus brillantes ojos parecidos a las lagunas donde podría hundirse y nunca más querer salir, su pequeña y respingada nariz, sus pecas que antes eran motores de burla, ahora estaban casi perennes dándole un toque de sensualidad a su blanco rostro y por último, sus labios, ligeramente rosados, debía probarlos una vez más, lentamente se agacho tomándola de nuevo por la cintura, estaba deseoso, pero lo haría con calma, quería disfrutar ese momento para todo la eternidad. Dio ligeros besos en sus labios, ella correspondía la caricia y lentamente fue introduciéndose en ella, danzando con su lengua y aferrándose a su cuerpo cada vez más. Estaban renuentes a separarse, pero el aire estaba agotándose y pausadamente se separaron, una nueva mirada se hizo presente y Terry tomo, una vez más, a Candy en sus brazos.

Durante minutos eternos permanecieron abrazados, ya no había nada que decir, no sabían el por qué de ese encuentro inesperado, ni por qué había sucedido, pero no importaba estaban juntos y serían felices.

Los por qué que esa pareja buscaba solo lo sabían Dios y el pequeño Zwei Terrence Granchester Andley, quien había visto a su padre abordar el barco y oró esas noches para que sus padres volvieran a ser felices. Su deseo de Navidad fue concedido.

**FIN**

Hay en nosotros un impulso siniestro que sale a flote en los momentos tempestuosos, de ira o de cólera, de desesperación o de tristeza que nos arrastra a destruir con saña lo que está dentro o fuera de nuestro ser.

Las ilusiones vagas, las ilusiones definidas, la rabia por creer, la rabia por dudar, se suceden en nosotros y cuando no hay mas que oscuridad y tinieblas en nuestra alma es cuando vemos que la fatalidad en cada hora y cada día se cierne sobre nosotros.

Pero cuando el horizonte de la vida aparezca desnudo frente a nosotros y estemos dispuesto a recibirlo, es entonces que la esperanza volverá a brillar como una aurora tras las negruras de la noche tempestuosa y sentiremos la vida más clara y alegre.

Un día me senté a escribir una historia de personas, de intrigas, de odio, de amistad... pero principalmente de amor... un amor que durará por siempre.

Sylphin Granchester

**FIN**



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

Es un poco triste terminar este fic, la verdad es que me ha dejado una experiencia muy grata.

Gracias a los reviews me di cuenta de que para algunas de ustedes los castigos de Elisa, Neil y Susana no fueron suficientes, pero la verdad no se me ocurrió otra forma para hacerlos pagar. ¡Discúlpenme !

Fuera de eso, espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas y si hay alguna cosa que quedo pendiente mis más sinceras disculpas, pero entiéndame soy nueva en esto, les prometo mejorar para la próxima .

**¡AGRADECIMIENTOS!**

Empecé a publicar este fic desde el 9 de junio del 2007 (en Ccfanfics) y durante este tiempo algunas chicas me dejaron un correo, desconozco si me han seguido hasta este punto, pero aún así les doy las gracias por tomarme en cuenta (aunque sea por unos momentos) a:

Claudia del Carmen Miranda Uribe y Susana Alejandra Cabrera Martínez

Y la verdad es que mi fic tuvo un poco más de fuerza en Fanfiction, donde muchas de ustedes me leyeron y dejaron algún comentario que siempre fue bien recibido.

**Soledad: Es un placer tenerte como lectora, tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa y bueno, espero que te guste el final. ¡Qué bueno que leíste esos capítulos seguidos! Jajaja, pero créeme no fuiste la única que quiso colgarme, jaja.**

**En fin, sí planeo una nueva historia a principios de diciembre porque por el momento estoy corta de tiempo (lo mismo digo de la duración del día), espero contar con tu compañía ******

**Recibe un abrazo y mis mejores deseos, ojalá que pronto termines tu fic, el cual me gusta mucho.**

**Beatriz Ventura: ¡Ah! Cómo sabías que fue Demian, según yo lo escondí muy bien, ¡bua, buan! ¡trampa! Snif, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por esperarme. **

**Te deseo lo mejor en todo lo que hagas.**

**Brisa de Verano: Sí, yo también creo que Elisa debió pagar con algo peor, pero la verdad en ese momento no se me ocurrió otra cosa (¡bua!) Espero que este final sea de tu agrado, si no pues ya sabes que aceptaré tu comentario sincero, te mando un gran abrazo, gracias por todo, niña.**

**Leenvy: G-RA-C-I-A-S a ti por tomarte unos minutos para leerme y mas aún para dejarme un comentario.**

**Araceli Ávila: ¡Amiga querida, qué mal que no hemos coincidido! (¡Bua!, ¡lloro, lloro!), pero gracias por tu comentario, espero que el final si este bonito y que te guste, al contrario ustedes me dieron algo muy valioso y siempre estaré agradecida por haberlas conocido y por cada una de sus palabras, especialmente tú quien (a pesar de que no te conozco) creo que eres una gran persona, sigue adelante con tu fic, sabes que siempre seré una lectora fiel.**

**Lady Tomoe: ¡Al fin publique! Creo que no me tarde tanto, ¿o si? Gracias por tu comentario, en verdad es un placer que me leas, leí tus fics y bueno, ¡WUA! Definitivamente que alguien que escribe como tú lo haces te felicite es un gran honor, me siento muy feliz. **

**Sigue adelante y espero que pronto publiques porque lo dejaste en lo mejor (mi novio me vio con cara de What cuando le dije que quería ver las otras dos películas de HP, jaja, ¡qué bueno que no te conoce! Se quedo muy serio porque no vimos la película que él quería, jaja)**

**Anya: ¡Qué pena! La verdad no creo que tenga todo lo que dices, pero te agradezco el comentario, me alegro mucho el día, en fin, lee "El anochecer de otro día" y podrás descubrir por qué digo que no merezco tantos halagos.**

**Cuídate y ojalá pronto nos deleites con otro fic, eres realmente extraordinaria.**

**Jennita: ¡Gracias, gracias! Siempre me gustaron tus reviews, en verdad tener lectoras como tú es muy alentador, cuídate y recibe mis mejores deseos.**

**Ana: ¡Amiga, gracias! Pero cómo te dormiste tan tarde, en fin no sabes lo mucho que me alegro el día leer tu correo, me sentí soñada y bueno, ni se diga las sonrisas que me sacaron tus hermosas palabras, gracias, gracias!!**

**Recibe un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos, espero que no quedes como yo (un poco atrofiada) con la escuela, échale muchas ganas ¡Tú puedes!**

**Yesi: ¡Qué gusto saber de ti nuevamente! Pensé que ya no me leías porque el fic ya no te estaba gustando, snif(qué sufrida), descuida yo comprendo que la vida cotidiana esta llena de pendientes y a veces es difícil tomarse un tiempo para relajarse, pero me agrada saber que sigues leyéndome. Espero que el final valga la pena.**

**Cuídate y sigue adelante. ¡Anímate a publicar otro fic!**

**Alma: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es grato saber que apesar de que el final esta cerca me envies tu opinión. Espero poder enviarte el argumento este fin de semana, ok?**

**Mayosiete: Creí que tú también me habías olvidado hace una eternidad, pero me dio gusto ver tu correo, gracias por leerme y animarte a mandarme algunas palabras de aliento.**

**Lorena Arenas: Quiero darte las gracias por tu intervención en mi fic, y por corregir mis errores :o ****Disculpame por no enviarte el final del pasado, pero como te lo estoy dedicando a ti se me hizo medio raro, ojala te guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

**Cuídate y espero que no te estreses mucho, ok?**

**Anabell: Querida niña, al fin termine, espero que sea de tu agrado y espero ansiosa poder leer tus historias, sigue adelante y te deseo lo mejor, has pasado por tanto que ahora solo te queda disfrutar de la vida y ser inmensamente feliz. Te quiero mucho y ya tengo la dirección. Tendrás noticias mías pronto ******

**Odye: ¿Pensaste que me olvidaría de ti? Para nada, tú eres mi gran mmm... cómo se le puede decir... ¿motivador? Jaja, como sea, gracias por estar ahí cuando la inspiración se me iba, espero que este capítulo te agrade mucho. Cuídate y ya quiero que sea diciembre para verte de nuevo. Me traes algo de Canadá, eh!! No seas mala!!**

**Espero no olvidar a nadie, y si es así una ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOORME DISCULPA, pero ya estoy algo ida, jaja.**

**Niñas lindas nunca me cansaré de agradecerles cada una de sus palabras, espero que se hayan disfrutado cada capítulo de "OTRO DÍA"**Aparte quiero agradecer a aquellas chicas que me leyeron anónimamente.

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo 

NOTA: Las canciones que acompañan a este capítulo desconozco quién las interpreta y los nombres porque las tome de dos animes que me gustan mucho.

EL ANOCHECER DE OTRO DÍA

En esta parte les contaré el dark side de mi fic. Espero que se entretengan un poco:

La idea del fic rondaba mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, cuando veía el capítulo "fiesta blanca para dos" me daba mucho coraje que Elisa interrumpiera (Grrr) y la idea tomo más fuerza cuando leí el fic de Lady Zafiro "Tiempo de respuestas" (no me pregunten en qué capítulo porque no me acuerdo) donde ella hacía mención a esta posibilidad y así fue como un día me senté y escribí el argumento (como ven yo ya sabía qué iba a pasar en cada uno de los capítulos, ja, ja, ja, risa siniestra)

Siempre he sido muy dada a la lectura y mientras escribía el argumento termine de leer "La cuidad de la niebla" y este libro tiene lindas descripciones de Londres de inicio de siglo, así que use algunas de ellas dándoles un toque personal para que quedaran de acuerdo al fic y al escenario que yo quería plantear.

Con respecto a mi vocabulario, algunas palabras son sinónimos de palabras simples.

Solo una de ustedes me pregunto por qué le ofrecí una disculpa a Lady Zafiro, bueno pues lo contestaré. La introducción que estaba antes de la conversación de Patty y Stear en el capítulo 7 de mi fic era un vil plagio de lo que decía el capítulo 1 de Tiempo de Respuestas y con justa razón Zafiro me indico mi error. Como se dieron cuenta siempre puse referencias en las NOTAS, pero en esos momentos estaba algo estresada y tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que el capítulo salió casi mágicamente, pero al final olvide incluir la referencia de Tiempo de respuestas, pensé hacerlo en el capítulo 8, pero creo que eso se hubiese visto mal, así que me disculpe con ella y cambié esa parte.

Siempre procuré contestar los reviews, pero los de el capítulo 15 me tomaron tan de sorpresa (el mismo día que publique ustedes me leyeron) y pensaba contestar el fin de semana, pero el sábado (22 de septiembre) mi novio y yo celebramos nuestro primer aniversario (aunque no lo crean) y me fue imposible y la siguiente semana estuve súper ocupada (igual que esta) así que me disculpo, no crean que no me interesa, pero el tiempo es muy escaso para mí.

Al hacer el fic, pensaba matar a Doria, pero a muchas no les desagrado la idea de ponerle una nueva novia a Archie, así que la deje vivir y ser feliz.

El espacio para charlar no lo inventé yo, me gusta el manga y anime de Marmalade Boy y la autora pone estos pequeños espacios para aclarar algunas cosas o simplemente contarte algo, así que como no me considero una autora (aunque lo puse en el primer Espacio de este fic) creí que era muy osado poner "Notas de la autora" y fue por eso que use el título de Espacio para charlar.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, jaja, espero haber despejado algunas dudas.

**03 – 10 – 2007 **

**Ceshire…**




End file.
